L'autre moitié
by Alienigena
Summary: Malade pour la première fois de sa vie, Spock doit apprendre à composer avec sa moitié humaine - faible, imprévisible, peu fiable. Traîtresse. Dangereuse. Et McCoy comprend, après des mois passés à répéter que le premier officier ferait bien de se montrer un peu moins Vulcain, qu'il faut faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite... Sorte de "sickfic psychologique".
1. Premiers symptômes

_Bon, je sais qu'il n'est jamais raisonnable de commencer une histoire quand on en a une autre en cours, mais comme la patience n'est pas une de mes qualités premières (entendez par là : je suis exceptionnellement impatiente, tout le temps), je n'ai pas résisté, et voilà le premier chapitre. J'en ai quinze d'avance sur cahier, trois sur ordinateur, et je pense poster, comme pour "Illusions", un chapitre par semaine._

 _On ne peut pas dire que cette histoire brille par son scénario original et fouillé, mais j'avais envie depuis longtemps d'écrire une sickfic sans me préoccuper du reste (par "le reste", entendez l'intrigue : pas de planète à explorer, pas d'ennemis à combattre, pas de plan foireux, tout se passe à bord du vaisseau). Vous allez me dire que je suis un peu sadique, surtout avec Spock qui s'en prend quand même plein la figure dans toutes mes fics, et vous n'aurez pas tort, mais le but, là encore, outre de rendre vulnérable mon Vulcain préféré, est d'aller creuser un peu la psychologie des personnages (et, accessoirement, de montrer à quel point McCoy est un docteur exceptionnel)._

 _Je suis partie d'une citation de la série originale qui m'a marquée (et que je vous mets en exergue) et du côté "schizophrène" de Spock, partagé entre les deux parties de sa personnalité. L'histoire se passe après Into darkness \- à mon avis, c'est à ce moment que tout bascule pour Spock, qui commence à accepter son humanité sans trop savoir comment la gérer. Il va falloir attendre un peu avant d'en arriver au côté vraiment psychologique de la chose, mais je vous promets que ça va venir. Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas très sûre de moi pour cette histoire qui me tient cependant très à cœur, donc, vraiment, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

"Being split in two halves is no theory with me, Doctor. I have a human half, you see, as well as an alien half, submerged, constantly at war with each other. Personal experience, Doctor. I survive it because my intelligence wins out over both, makes them live together."

« Etre divisé entre deux moitiés n'est pas une théorie pour moi, docteur. J'ai une moitié humaine ainsi qu'une moitié vulcaine, submergées toutes deux, constamment en guerre l'une contre l'autre. Une expérience personnelle, docteur. J'ai survécu parce que mon intelligence a réussi à vaincre ces deux parties, à les faire vivre ensemble. »

« L'imposteur » (The enemy within) - _Star Trek TOS_ , saison I, épisode 5

 **Chapitre 1 : Premiers symptômes**

 **La première fois que Spock doit prier le capitaine de répéter un ordre qu'il vient de lui donner, parce qu'il ne l'a pas entendu, il a 30.22 ans. Jamais auparavant, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles et particulièrement critiques, il n'a été victime d'une quelconque baisse de ses capacités physiques. Il n'a jamais eu à fournir d'efforts pour rester concentré sur ses tâches quotidiennes. Il ne s'est jamais « senti mal ». Et parce que les Vulcains ne peuvent pas tomber malades, du moins pas de la même façon que les humains, cette possibilité ne lui vient pas immédiatement à l'esprit.**

 **Et pourtant…**

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le scandale qui avait suivi la mort de l'amiral Marcus et le départ de l' _Enterprise_ pour la mission de cinq ans qui lui avait été attribuée. Six mois dans l'espace. Six mois de découvertes, d'exploration de nouvelles planètes, de tentatives plus ou moins réussies de communication avec des civilisations inconnues.

Six mois sans réel problème.

Bien sûr, le docteur McCoy n'avait de cesse de se plaindre du manque de prudence de leur capitaine, qui se retrouvait plus souvent qu'il ne l'eût fallu à l'infirmerie, et si l'on avait demandé à Spock son avis – ce que James Kirk s'abstenait bien de faire – il eût certainement donné raison au médecin en chef. Jim avait tendance à se montrer inutilement téméraire, et certaines missions à l'origine parfaitement banales auraient pu s'achever de façon tragique bien trop souvent au goût du Vulcain. Cependant, comme le disait l'ingénieur en chef, M. Scott, la chance semblait être de leur côté. Spock ne croyait pas à l'existence d'un principe aussi dénué de logique que la chance, mais il devait admettre que ces derniers 6.28 mois avaient été exceptionnellement calmes, quoique non dénués d'intérêt. Le moment le plus dangereux de leur voyage avait été leur rencontre avec une étrange créature grouillante de tentacules qui les avait attaqués sur Dosaria. Aucun mort à déplorer, trois blessés légers – dont, encore une fois, le capitaine, mais il était difficile de l'empêcher de participer à des expéditions qu'il était supposé commander. C'était du moins ce que le premier officier avait répondu au docteur McCoy, qui aurait clairement préféré savoir Jim sur la passerelle 24h/24, pendant que l'équipe au sol se débrouillait sans lui comme elle le pouvait.

Il fallait dire que, depuis l'affaire Khan, tous les membres de l'équipage, et particulièrement les officiers supérieurs, avaient tendance à se montrer inutilement protecteurs envers leur capitaine.

Spock, s'il devait dire la vérité, n'échappait pas à la règle.

Tout ce qu'ils avait découvert jusqu'ici s'était avéré non seulement peu dangereux mais également fascinant, et le Vulcain n'était pas le seul à employer cet adjectif spécifique pour décrire leur mission et les planètes dont ils exploraient la surface, bien que Jim, évidemment, préférât des termes plus spectaculaires tels qu'« excitant » ou « exaltant ».

Ils avaient quitté, quatre jours auparavant, une étrange planète appelée Zelna, peuplée d'une espèce télépathe et pacifique, incapable de communiquer autrement que par l'esprit, ce qui avait logiquement fait du seul Vulcain de l' _Enterprise_ leur interlocuteur privilégié. En conséquence, Spock avait passé de longues heures sur la planète à essayer d'expliquer, sans prononcer un seul mot (un défi à la fois stimulant et épuisant), le but de la Fédération et de leur mission à travers l'espace. Il avait réalisé des dizaines de fusions mentales et essayé d'assimiler le plus vite possible les techniques télépathiques des habitants de Zelna, qui différaient de celles de sa propre espèce. Pour finir, ses interlocuteurs s'étaient montré grandement intéressés et leur avaient offert des spécimens remarquables, tant végétaux qu'animaux, qui allaient notamment permettre de grandes avancées dans le domaine de la médecine. Le docteur McCoy avait été absolument ébahi – et fou de joie, à en croire la manière totalement inhabituelle dont il avait _chaleureusement_ _remercié_ Spock avec une grande claque, visiblement amicale, dans le dos – face à la masse de connaissances nouvelles que le Vulcain avait réussi à collecter, et passait à présent la plupart de son temps dans le laboratoire numéro 9 (l'infirmerie était exceptionnellement calme ces derniers jours), à étudier les plantes et les microorganismes qui avaient été offerts à l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_ en gage de bonne volonté de la part du peuple de Zelna.

Du moins, pendant qu'il étudiait, se taisait-il, ce qui était une nette amélioration par rapport à la semaine précédente, durant laquelle il avait bruyamment exposé son désaccord avec une décision prise par le capitaine avant de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur l'ensemble de l'équipage en général et le premier officier en particulier.

Quand Spock finit par remonter à bord du vaisseau, après plusieurs jours de négociations, avec un traité de coopération signé, il se trouva étrangement soulagé de quitter cette planète. _Etrangement_ , car ses habitants s'étaient montrés amicaux, désireux de partager leurs connaissances, et particulièrement attentifs et bienveillants envers le Vulcain. Tout, depuis la première seconde où ils avaient posé le pied sur Zelna, s'était en réalité passé de manière optimale – et cependant, Spock _sentait_ (un terme qu'il n'employait que rarement) que quelque chose lui avait échappé, quelque chose de désagréable qui n'allait pas tarder à le rattraper. Mais, comme il était peu fréquent qu'il eût des prémonitions, il décida de n'en pas tenir compte. Après tout, un tel pressentiment n'avait rien de _logique_ , et ce qui n'était pas logique n'était pas pertinent.

Ce n'est que quatre jours après leur départ de Zelna (le docteur McCoy était toujours enfermé dans son laboratoire, où il pouvait travailler sans être dérangé par ses rares patients, les laissant aux bons soins des autres membres de l'équipe médicale) que Spock comprit enfin que cette impression déplaisante ne provenait absolument pas de la planète en question, mais de lui-même. Il se _sentait_ – encore ce mot si humain – inhabituellement fatigué, et une migraine, légère mais tenace, avait fait son apparition deux jours auparavant il lui semblait qu'un poids invisible et cependant parfaitement réel s'était posé sur sa poitrine à peu près au même moment, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Il lui avait été aisé, pendant ces deux jours, de ne pas tenir compte de ces légers désagréments, avec l'aide de la discipline vulcaine, mais l'impression générale de malaise était allée croissante. Il ne lui était plus possible, après quarante-huit heures de sensations de plus en plus inconfortables, de les mettre sur le compte de la fatigue mentale qu'il avait éprouvée ces derniers temps, après avoir maintenu pendant des heures des liens télépathiques épuisants.

Lorsque son temps de présence requise sur la passerelle arriva à son terme, il s'attarda quelques minutes, comme il le faisait toujours au cas où un officier eût besoin de son aide, mais n'alla pas, comme il l'avait prévu, s'enquérir des progrès du docteur McCoy sur ses dernières expérimentations. Au lieu de cela, il se retira dans ses quartiers, se demandant quelle ligne de conduite il devait à présent adopter. L'explication de son malaise était évidente, et, aussi surprenante et désagréable qu'elle fût, il ne lui servait à rien de la nier : il avait, selon toute apparence, contracté sur Zelna une maladie quelconque, dont les symptômes, après quelques jours d'incubation, commençaient à se manifester. S'il souhaitait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il se devait d'avouer qu'il les ressentait bel et bien depuis deux jours déjà, mais l'idée qu'il pût être tombé malade ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une situation qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Cependant, aucune autre alternative n'était plus envisageable à présent.

 _Lorsque l'on a éliminé l'impossible…_

Spock n'était pas certain d'être parfaitement à l'aise avec cette idée. Le système immunitaire vulcain, beaucoup plus efficace que celui des êtres humains, aurait dû _logiquement_ le prémunir contre toute infection virale, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'ici. Encore une fois, sa moitié humaine lui jouait des tours. Encore une fois, sa moitié humaine s'avérait faible, imprévisible, peu fiable. Encore une fois, sa moitié humaine trahissait celui qu'il essayait d'être.

 _Celui que tu es_ , corrigea-t-il immédiatement.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son tapis de méditation et, fermant les yeux, prêta attention aux symptômes qu'il avait délibérément occultés pendant ces deux derniers jours, en les mettant sur le compte d'une lassitude passagère. La migraine n'avait ni augmenté ni diminué depuis la veille, mais elle était toujours là, persistante, _insistante_ , et nulle méditation n'avait réussi à la déloger de la tempe gauche du premier officier. Il avait un peu froid, même dans ses quartiers pourtant bien chauffés, et ses membres lui semblaient plus lourds qu'à l'ordinaire, comme si la masse de son corps avait été légèrement modifiée – ce qui, bien sûr, était impossible. Il respirait moins bien que la veille (et, depuis 1.57 heures, il n'était pas certain de contrôler totalement certaines de ses inspirations), ce qui lui fit brièvement envisager la possibilité d'une séquelle provenant de l'une de ses premières missions à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , la seule et unique fois de sa vie consciente où il avait été la victime d'une réaction immunitaire strictement humaine (et déplaisante). Mais cet épisode remontait à 1.23 années auparavant, et l'intervention chirurgicale qu'il avait alors subie rendait plus qu'improbables des conséquences si lointaines. De plus, les problèmes de respiration qu'il rencontrait à présent semblaient davantage liés à ses fosses nasales qu'à ses poumons – ce qui était, d'une certaine façon, plus gênant qu'inquiétant, dans la mesure où il en résultait pour le Vulcain une perte de près de 65% de son sens olfactif.

Il devait donc bel et bien s'agir d'un virus, qu'il avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, contracté sur Zelna. Pour l'instant, les symptômes n'avaient rien d'alarmant et Spock était certain d'être en mesure de se débarrasser de la majorité d'entre eux grâce à deux heures de méditation. S'il avait été seul, il aurait laissé la maladie suivre son cours et disparaître d'elle-même, mais il lui fallait considérer une possible contagion. Il était donc de son devoir de se rendre à l'infirmerie avant d'avoir le moindre contact avec un autre membre de l'équipage. Ils n'avaient certes pas besoin d'une épidémie à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , qui avait déjà subi un raz-de-marée de grippe levodienne peu de temps auparavant. D'un autre côté, aller déranger le médecin en chef dans ses recherches pour des manifestations physiques si peu préoccupantes semblait légèrement disproportionné. Certes, Spock aurait pu demander conseil au médecin qui était de service à cette heure, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser examiner par le docteur Pantari.

 _Les Vulcains n'ont pas de préférence_ , se morigéna-t-il.

 _Ce n'est pas ta moitié vulcaine qui est malade._

Le premier officier, légèrement décontenancé par l'intervention inopinée de sa part humaine dans son esprit, était cependant décidé à lui donner satisfaction pour cette fois. Il avait toujours limité le plus possible les interactions avec le personnel médical, et le docteur McCoy était le seul dont il fût assez proche pour lui avouer ce qui, pour l'heure, lui semblait une trahison de son propre corps. Le médecin en chef serait à nouveau de service dans trois heures environ, ce qui laissait largement le temps à Spock de méditer avant d'aller le voir.

Il avait considéré les choses avec logique, il s'apprêtait à agir avec logique – alors pourquoi était-il assailli par des souvenirs qui, eux, n'avaient _rien_ de logique ?

Pourquoi se rappelait-il Vulcain ? Pourquoi se rappelait-il…

Il sursauta brusquement, au bord du sommeil, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il était dans ses quartiers, à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , et non pas dans le désert brûlant de sa planète natale.

Il avala douloureusement – autre symptôme, un irritation de la gorge qui se manifestait à chaque déglutition – et s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, qui lui avait totalement échappé. Essuyant une goutte de sueur qui avait perlé sur son front, il se demanda ce qui venait de lui arriver.

 _C'était un rêve_ , murmura l'irritante petite voix.

 _Les Vulcains ne rêvent pas_ , se dit-il immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils. _C'était un souvenir._

Cependant, ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter ressemblait fortement à ce qu'il savait des rêves. Il s'était renseigné sur cette spécificité humaine lorsqu'il était à l'Académie et ce qu'il en avait appris l'avait laissé quelque peu perplexe.

 _C'était un souvenir_ , se répéta-t-il.

Un souvenir qu'il n'avait pas volontairement convoqué, parce qu'il ne convoquait que très rarement des souvenirs de son enfance – il n'est jamais bon de raviver les anciennes blessures, il ne le savait que trop – mais un souvenir, et non un rêve. Après la destruction de sa planète, il avait failli se perdre dans ces souvenirs, y compris ceux qu'il s'était pourtant juré, des années auparavant, de ne plus jamais évoquer. Mais la perte avait été trop intense, trop brutale, trop soudaine…

 _Se perdre_ n'était pas une option.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et convoqua, au lieu de ces images nostalgiques et dangereuses, le souvenir qui l'intéressait – l'explication parfaitement vulcaine que lui avait fournie son père le jour où, pour la première fois, il avait vu sa mère malade. Elle n'avait rien de grave, une infection virale quelconque, mais il s'agissait d' _une faiblesse typiquement humaine_ , avait commenté Sarek avec un rien de condescendance dans la voix. Il avait ajouté qu'il n'était pas envisageable que son fils ne fût pas immunisé contre de tels inconvénients.

Apparemment, il avait déçu son père dans ce domaine comme dans tant d'autres.

Peut-être n'était-il pas si totalement Vulcain qu'il se l'imaginait. Cette pensée l'obsédait depuis quelques temps, depuis la « mort » de Jim, en fait, et il avait beau la mettre de côté, l'occulter, essayer de l'enterrer dans les profondeurs de son esprit, elle refaisait surface, encore et encore, amenant avec elle son lot de questions insolubles.

 _Insolubles_. Ce mot lui déplaisait. Ne pas _savoir_ , ne pas _comprendre_ le dérangeait.

 _Tout ce que tu viens de penser, tout ce que tu viens de ressentir, tout cela est humain_ , se dit-il en s'efforçant de vider son esprit.

 _Trop_ humain.


	2. Impossibilités anatomiques

_Un jour, j'arriverai à ne pas poster tous les jours quand j'ai des chapitres en avance. Mais pour l'instant, je n'y arrive toujours pas... Pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre fic "Triumvirat", normalement, les Vulcains n'éternuent pas - Spock trouve même qu'il s'agit d'un réflexe plutôt inconvénient lorsqu'il faut être discret. Normalement. Mais Spock étant tout sauf normal... Je précise que tout ce que je raconte dans mes histoires sur la physiologie et les pathologies vulcaines ne sont absolument pas canon (puisque la série ne dit rien à ce sujet, pas plus que les films, je me permets d'inventer)._

 _Pas de citation dans ce chapitre - et au chapitre précédent, je pense que le "Quand on a enlevé l'impossible, ce qui reste, même improbable, doit être la vérité" est assez connu à la fois des fans de Sherlock et des fans de Star Trek. Ce qui est marrant dans la série Sherlock BBC, c'est que lorsque Sherlock prononce cette phrase, qui a donc été écrite par Conan Doyle, John Watson lui dit "C'est bon, Spock, calme-toi"... Parce que Spock la prononce dans le film de 2009 (et aussi, accessoirement, parce que Sherlock est en train d'expliquer qu'il est trahi par ses émotions, trop fortes pour qu'il puisse les réprimer...). J'adore cette idée de citation à l'envers. Bref, tout ça pour répondre à OldGirl, non, pas de jeu de la citation dans ce chapitre, mais promis, je vais y réfléchir pour le chapitre suivant._

 **Chapitre 2 – Impossibilités anatomiques**

 **La première fois que Leonard H. McCoy se retrouve face à une réalité qu'il pensait jusqu'ici impossible – Spock a fini par attraper ce qui semble être l'équivalent de la grippe – il doit se pincer pour être sûr qu'il ne rêve pas, car il sait pertinemment que les Vulcains sont immunisés contre toutes les infections virales, et par conséquent physiologiquement incapables de tomber malades.**

 **Mais Spock a toujours été** _ **différent**_ **, au grand désespoir du médecin en chef de l'** _ **Enterprise**_ **, qui, depuis un an et demie, vit dans l'angoisse constante d'avoir à rafistoler un premier officier à moitié humain, dont le corps réagit de façon inattendue à presque tous les composants médicaux connus.**

 **Et il se demande (pas pour la première fois), pourquoi** _ **lui**_ **, et pas un autre, s'est retrouvé sur ce vaisseau – le seul vaisseau de Starfleet, peut-être même le seul vaisseau de l'univers où ce genre de choses bizarres peuvent arriver.**

\- Bones, je peux te demander un service ?

\- Hmmm ? Oui, quoi ? demanda McCoy distraitement.

Il profitait d'un moment de temps libre pour finir une expérience en cours au laboratoire n° 9, le moins bondé de tous, où il pouvait travailler comme il l'entendait et où personne ne venait l'emmerder avec des questions stupides.

Il avait presque oublié que James Tiberius Kirk avait _toujours_ des questions stupides à lui poser, et qu'il n'hésitait malheureusement _jamais_ à venir l'emmerder.

\- Tu as vu Spock aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? ricana le médecin. Tu crois que je ne le vois pas assez quand on est tous les deux de service ?

\- Je me demandais juste… s'il t'avait paru normal quand tu l'as vu la dernière fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Normal dans quel sens ?

Bones était plus intéressé par l'expérience qu'il était en train de réaliser que par le comportement potentiellement étrange du commandant de l' _Enterprise_. Est-ce que Jim n'avait pas encore remarqué, après tout ce temps, que Spock ne faisait jamais rien de _normal_ ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Une impression. Comme si quelque chose le tracassait, mais c'est stupide, parce que Spock n'est jamais tracassé – alors j'ai pensé que… peut-être… peut-être que… (Jim se racla la gorge.) Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Leonard releva la tête et regarda son ami avec attention. Il connaissait bien ce ton pour l'avoir entendu un certain nombre de fois, ce ton qui se voulait négligent, mais dans lequel la pointe de panique incontrôlable était parfaitement perceptible pour ceux qui la cherchaient.

\- Oui, je crois que je vois, soupira-t-il (tout en se demandant quand son ami serait enfin débarrassé de cette phobie handicapante qui l'empêchait d'agir normalement dès que quelqu'un de son entourage avait vaguement l'air indisposé). Mais je te rassure, je n'ai jamais vu Spock malade et je ne crois même pas que ça soit possible.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Sur la passerelle, je lui ai donné un ordre à trois reprises et il ne m'a pas entendu. Tu ne peux pas nier que ça n'est pas _normal_. Tu ne veux pas… ?

Le capitaine s'agita nerveusement. Il semblait hésitant et mal à l'aise, et McCoy savait parfaitement pourquoi, mais il choisit de ne faire aucun commentaire. Tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, concernait la santé de ses proches avait toujours été une corde sensible pour son ami et le médecin en chef avait un jour promis de ne jamais plaisanter à ce sujet. Il savait très bien que Jim avait tendance à voir des signes de maladie là où il n'y avait absolument rien, mais dès que les symptômes se faisaient visibles, il avait l'air de ne plus les remarquer et évitait délibérément la personne concernée. Leonard pensait qu'il s'agissait une fois de plus d'un accès de paranoïa, parce que Spock malade difficilement imaginable, mais il savait également que le capitaine avait besoin d'être rassuré.

\- Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème. J'irai le voir dès que j'aurai terminé mon expérience en cours, d'accord ?

\- Merci. Ce n'est probablement rien du tout, mais qui sait ?

 _Oui, qui sait ?_ se demanda McCoy, une demi-heure plus tard, en proie à une légère inquiétude malgré lui lorsqu'il frappa à la porte du premier officier et qu'il ne reçut aucune réponse. Le Vulcain était pourtant dans ses quartiers, l'ordinateur de bord était formel à ce sujet.

Le médecin frappa un peu plus fort.

Aucune réponse.

C'était… inattendu. Spock répondait _toujours_.

Bones n'hésita pas longtemps. Après tout, il était le médecin en chef du vaisseau, et aucune pièce ne lui était interdite s'il jugeait qu'il y avait urgence. Il pianota donc son code prioritaire et passa la tête par la porte ouverte – juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il se sentit soulagé (il avait presque commencé à s'imaginer que Spock était trop malade pour répondre, peut-être inconscient ;une fois que le doute s'était insinué dans son esprit, il était difficile de se débarrasser de l'influence néfaste des idées noires du capitaine ; il faudrait qu'il fasse attention la prochaine fois que Jim s'affolerait pour rien) lorsqu'il vit le premier officier agenouillé sur son tapis, les yeux clos, probablement perdu dans un stade avancé de méditation.

Il était sur le point de partir lorsqu'il remarqua soudainement le « quelque chose de pas normal » qu'avait mentionné Jim. La poitrine de Spock se soulevait de façon totalement irrégulière – rien à voir avec les inspirations lentes et mesurées que le médecin lui connaissait. La respiration tremblante, erratique, saccadée était en effet tout sauf _normale_.

\- Spock ? demanda McCoy doucement (plus doucement qu'il n'en avait l'habitude – parce qu'il était à présent certain que Jim avait raison et que quelque chose _n'allait pas_ ) en entrant dans la pièce.

La porte se referma derrière lui le commandant ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, se tourna vers le nouveau venu et répondit, la voix parfaitement posée, plus neutre que jamais :

\- Oui, docteur ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper à la porte. (Bones se demandait si un reproche n'était pas soigneusement caché derrière l'intonation parfaitement impénétrable – après tout, il était bel et bien entré dans les quartiers du Vulcain sans permission...) Comment puis-je vous aider ? ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Le mouvement n'était pas aussi fluide que d'habitude. Spock avait toujours des réflexes étonnants et mettait dans le moindre de ses gestes une sorte d'élégance naturelle (ce que le médecin n'eût évidemment jamais avoué, même sous la torture, devant l'intéressé). Aujourd'hui, cependant, il semblait à McCoy qu'il se mouvait de façon plus lente et laborieuse qu'à l'ordinaire. Ou bien devenait-il aussi paranoïaque que Jim ?

\- Vous pourriez m'aider en m'accompagnant à l'infirmerie. Le capitaine semble penser que vous couvez quelque chose.

Spock fronça les sourcils et Bones soupira. Parfois, il était fatigué de l'absence totale de second degré du premier officier avant même qu'elle ne se manifeste.

\- C'est une façon de parler, expliqua-t-il sans laisser le temps au Vulcain de poser la question (de fait, il le soupçonnait d'utiliser son incompréhension des métaphores humaines pour éluder une question embarrassante ou un sujet qu'il préférait, pour une raison connue de lui seul, ne pas aborder). Il s'inquiétait de votre santé.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir été… moins performant que d'habitude.

Une imperceptible hésitation dans la voix, une inspiration légèrement irrégulière...

 _Toujours sous contrôle_ , pensa Leonard. _Il est Vulcain, après tout. Je suis sûr que, même s'il est vraiment malade, il est parfaitement capable de supprimer n'importe quel symptôme jusqu'à ce que je sois parti._

Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait à deux reprises, sur Adenia d'abord, à San Francisco ensuite, et le résultat avait bien failli être catastrophique les deux fois.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, dit le médecin en sortant son tricordeur. Il voulait juste être certain que vous alliez bien et il m'a demandé de passer vérifier.

\- Il est évident que je vais « bien ».

\- Oh, vraiment ? ironisa Bones en jetant un coup d'œil à son tricordeur et en retenant au dernier moment un commentaire sarcastique sur la sincérité légendaire des Vulcains. Dans ce cas, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire pour quelle raison votre température interne est à 34.6°C au lieu de 32.8 ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous ne savez pas ? Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour entendre cette phrase. Eh bien, je vais vous le dire, puisque _vous ne savez pas_. C'est parce que vous êtes malade.

Si Spock avait été humain, il aurait probablement haussé les épaules. Au lieu de cela, il regarda Bones avec un intérêt poli, mais l'homme le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce regard signifiait plus ou moins « ce que vous dites est parfaitement illogique, les Vulcains ne tombent pas malade ». Et comme le praticien était parfaitement d'accord avec cette assertion (après tout, après plus d'un an et demie de service à bord de l'Enterprise, il n'avait jamais, _jamais_ vu Spock malade, même vaguement – au beau milieu de l'épidémie de grippe levodienne qui s'était abattue sur l'ensemble de l'équipage deux mois auparavant, il avait été l'un des seuls à résister), il commençait à se demander ce qui se passait.

La respiration du premier officier s'accéléra malgré ses efforts pour la garder sous contrôle, et il ferma les yeux malgré lui. McCoy soupira de nouveau.

\- Spock, si vous avez envie d'éternuer, allez-y. Vous n'allez pas baisser dans mon estime parce que vous aurez laissé tomber votre foutu contrôle sur vous-même _une fois_ dans votre vie.

\- Les Vulcains… n'éternuent pas.

\- Oui, je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit, mais étant donné que vous êtes sur le point de le faire, ricana Leonard, je ne vous trouve pas très convaincant.

Spock avala difficilement, mais ne répondit rien. Bones commençait à se sentir énervé – comme toujours lorsque le premier officier agissait de façon trop _vulcaine_ pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me dites pas qu'il y a dans votre peuple un interdit pour la sternutation, ou un truc aussi stupide et illogique que ça, espèce de gobelin ?

\- Non… Mais je ne sais pas comment…

De nouveau, Spock se tut, submergé par sa propre respiration erratique, et McCoy se calma soudainement en comprenant que le problème était tout autre.

\- Vous voulez dire que… que vous ne savez pas _comment faire ?_

La question semblait particulièrement stupide, mais lorsque le regard du médecin croisa celui de Spock, il comprit qu'elle ne l'était absolument pas.

 _C'est vraiment trop bizarre_ , fut la première pensée qui traversa son esprit, immédiatement suivie par une seconde : _De toute façon, tout ce que fait Spock (ou ce qu'il ne fait pas d'ailleurs) est bizarre._

Il se demandait même pourquoi il était surpris.

\- Spock, répondez-moi ! ordonna-t-il sèchement. Vous ne savez pas comment _éternuer_ ?

\- Non. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les Vulcains ne peuvent pas…

\- Mais c'est un _réflexe_ ! protesta McCoy.

Ce qu'il voyait lui semblait totalement inconcevable. Comment qui que ce soit pouvait-il ignorer un _réflexe_ ?

\- Pour vous, peut-être, docteur, mais… pas pour moi.

Parfois, Leonard oubliait presque que le premier officier était _différent_ , non seulement _mentalement_ (de ce côté, il était difficile de l'oublier, le comportement exaspérant de Spock lui rappelant constamment cette différence), mais également _physiquement_. Les oreilles n'étaient que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Le diaphragme, par exemple, n'était pas exactement ( _pas du tout, même_ ) à la même place chez un Vulcain et chez un humain, ce qui pouvait expliquer...

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux discussions anatomiques. Spock ne l'admettrait jamais, évidemment, mais la situation devait être plus qu'inconfortable pour lui, à en juger par la façon dont il luttait désespérément – et vainement – pour reprendre une respiration normale.

\- OK, depuis combien de temps vous le retenez comme ça ?

\- Je ne le fais pas _volontairement_.

\- Oui, bon, peu importe, combien de temps ?

\- Trois heures dix-sept…

\- _Trois heures_ ? s'étrangla Bones, incrédule. Mais bon sang, Spock, c'est une fonction corporelle qui vous permet de vous débarrasser de ce qui pose problème – je veux dire que c'est un symptôme mais également un moyen de lutter contre le virus.

\- Dites cela à mon corps, docteur.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais éternué ? De toute votre vie ? ( _Merde, ce type était à demi humain, après tout ! Ne pouvait-il pas, une seule fois dans sa vie, faire quelque chose normalement ? Son seul but dans l'existence était de rendre McCoy complètement chèvre, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication logique._ )

Apparemment, le premier officier ne faisait plus confiance à sa voix, aussi se contenta-t-il de hocher la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

 _D'accoooord._ Comment diable McCoy pouvait-il être d'une quelconque utilité dans un cas comme celui-ci ?

\- Je suis désolé, Spock, mais pour un humain, c'est vraiment bizarre. ( _Tu parles !_ ) Je vais essayer de vous aider. Fermez les yeux.

Le Vulcain lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

\- Essayez juste de me faire confiance, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est difficile, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire contraint, mais pour une fois, j'ai peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Fermez les yeux et ne les ouvrez pas avant que je vous le dise.

Spock obéit sans un mot, ce qui était déjà suffisamment étrange en soi (Spock n'obéissait _jamais_ à des ordres dont il ne connaissait pas les tenants et les aboutissants), mais McCoy imaginait qu'il voulait juste que cela s'arrête. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer lutter contre un _réflexe_ pendant plus de trois heures – et continuer à faire son boulot parfaitement normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais bon, c'est ainsi que fonctionnaient les Vulcains, non ? Prenant la petite lampe qu'il avait toujours sur lui avec son tricordeur, il la régla sur l'intensité maximale, tout en se demandant quelle saloperie le premier officier avait bien pu choper. En fait, Spock avait raison : les Vulcains n'éternuaient pas, parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils ne connaissaient aucune allergie, aucune infection respiratoire, aucune maladie virale…

Mais, apparemment, chez un _demi_ -Vulcain, les choses n'étaient pas si simples.

 _Comme d'habitude._

\- Quand je vous le dirai, ouvrez les yeux et gardez-les ouverts, d'accord ? Un, deux, trois… Ouvrez-les !

Spock obéit et reçut le rayon lumineux en plein visage. Si le réflexe photo-sternutatoire* ne fonctionnait pas, Bones se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de plus, mais, heureusement, le résultat fut instantané.

 _Premier constat : un éternuement vulcain ressemble à un éternuement humain_ , pensa McCoy avec une curiosité toute professionnelle. _Deuxième constat : les humains sont habitués à ce genre de choses, les Vulcains, non_ – et, en même temps, il força Spock, qui avait manqué perdre l'équilibre, à s'asseoir sur son lit. Un nouvel éternuement le plia en deux, et, si le médecin en jugeait par sa respiration toujours saccadée, la crise était loin d'être terminée. Le premier officier, les deux mains pressées sur le bas de son visage, leva le regard vers lui – et Bones fut saisi par la pointe d'anxiété très clairement visible dans ses yeux (les vaisseaux sanguins de Spock étaient _verts_ , une chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée jusqu'ici). Il se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait s'il tombait malade pour la première fois de sa vie à 30 ans, et en conclut qu'il serait probablement paniqué.

\- Tenez, prenez ce mouchoir.

McCoy glissa le morceau de tissu dans la main de Spock, qui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Il semblait essayer de trouver un équilibre qui lui permettrait de parler sans que son nez ne donne son avis, mais c'était peine perdue. Il parvint cependant à se moucher entre deux éternuements (plutôt maladroitement, mais en même temps, il devait s'agit d'une première pour lui, aussi le médecin s'abstint-il de faire le moindre commentaire) et le gargouillis non-vulcain qui résulta de cette opération le fit grimacer. Bones remarqua, non sans préoccupation, que Spock tremblait de tous ses membres et qu'il n'avait certainement aucun contrôle sur son propre corps.

\- Spock, ça va ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

C'était une question vraiment stupide, parce qu'il était évident que _non, ça n'allait pas_. Cependant, la réponse du Vulcain fut tellement _spockienne_ , sinon dans la forme (car sa prononciation, habituellement parfaite, laissait à désirer), du moins dans le fond, que McCoy se demanda s'il devait éclater de rire ou frapper son stupide patient.

\- Ce n'est qu'un léger désagrément, docteur. Vous pouvez retourner à l'infirmerie, où je suis certain que vous avez mieux à faire.

\- « Un léger désagrément » ? répéta Leonard, atterré. Spock, vous êtes _malade_ , que vous le vouliez ou non, que ça soit _logique_ ou non, et je ne vais certainement pas retourner à l'infirmerie sans vous !

Spock se moucha de nouveau, un peu plus efficacement que précédemment, ce qui permit au médecin de constater que les sécrétions nasales vulcaines étaient d'un violet soutenu, et, selon toute apparence, beaucoup plus gluantes que chez les humains.

 _Charmant._

\- Maintenant que vous m'avez prouvé que les _demi_ -Vulcains sont tout à fait capables d'éternuer, est-ce que vous allez me laisser agir en conséquence, ou est-ce que vous préférez voir ce « léger désagrément » se répéter plusieurs fois dans la journée ? Pour ma part, je ne tiens pas spécialement à ce que vous contaminiez tout l'équipage juste pour prouver que…

Le premier officier leva une main pour le couper dans sa diatribe.

\- Docteur… ?

\- Oui ?

\- … Merci.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, vous devez être vraiment malade si vous commencez à exprimer de la gratitude, ironisa le médecin. Je croyais que c'était un sentiment humain _totalement illogique_ ?

Spock haussa un sourcil et McCoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _Enfin quelque chose de normal._

 *** Si, si, ça existe.**


	3. Interrogations et interrogatoires

_Des fois, je m'énerve moi-même. Je m'étais promis de ne poster ce chapitre que durant le week-end, mais apparemment Spock n'est pas le seul à avoir deux moitiés contradictoires dans le cerveau... Pour cette fic comme pour "Illusions", j'ai décidé de prendre mon temps. Désolée donc s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose au début. J'ai juste envie de parler de Spock, pendant le plus longtemps possible. De Spock et de "l'autre" Spock, dont il est fait mention ici, et qui va avoir son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Le Spock des films est très différent de celui de la série originale, j'ai envie d'en expliquer un peu les raisons, et de parler de la psychologie de l'un et de l'autre. Pour moi, la différence essentielle réside dans l'acceptation par le "vieux" Spock de sa part humaine (ce qui lui permet, paradoxalement, de ne pas la laisser ressortir de façon trop violente), alors que le "jeune" Spock ne parvient pas encore à faire avec (d'où une répression plutôt violente, qui n'est jamais bonne, et pas toujours efficace...), mais je vais développer ça plus loin. Un grand merci à Kty Koneko pour ses explications claires et détaillées sur le pon farr - j'espère vraiment rester dans le canon dans les allusions que je fais à cette "particularité" vulcaine._

 _Ah, et ici, une citation de Sherlock Holmes, et une référence inconsciente au Petit Prince, que je n'ai vue moi-même qu'à la troisième relecture (mais Saint-Exupéry étant pour moi l'auteur le plus extraordinaire au monde, je pense que ce ne sera pas la seule fois que je parlerai de lui...). Si vous me les retrouvez, je... poste le chapitre suivant plus vite ?_

 **Chapitre 3 – Interrogations / interrogatoires**

 **La première fois que Spock avoue au docteur McCoy qu'il ne se sent pas « totalement fonctionnel », il est très surpris (pour autant, bien sûr, que les Vulcains puissent être surpris) que le médecin en chef ne se répande pas en commentaires ironiques sur le sujet.**

 **Mais, pour une raison difficile à comprendre, il n'en fait rien – et, fait encore plus surprenant, cela met Spock presque mal à l'aise.**

 _ **Presque**_ **.**

\- Bon déjà, ce n'est pas un rhume, ce n'est pas la grippe – _ça_ , je peux le dire avec certitude.

Au fil des mois que le Vulcain avait passés à bord du vaisseau, il avait appris à percevoir les variations des voix humaines de ses coéquipiers – et tout particulièrement dans celle du docteur McCoy, dont l'intonation était toujours si expressive qu'il n'était pas difficile d'identifier les sentiments qu'elle charriait.

En l'occurrence, un mélange de _surprise-contrariété-frustration_.

\- Mais du diable si j'arrive à dire _ce que c'est_ ! conclut-il avec irritation.

\- Voulez-vous dire qu'il s'agit d'une pathologie que vous n'avez jamais rencontrée auparavant ?

\- Bonne déduction, Spock, c'est _exactement_ ce que je veux dire. La seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est que vous n'êtes absolument pas contagieux, ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Ce virus, quel qu'il soit, a l'air de se plaire dans votre sang vert à basse température…

Spock hocha la tête. C'était en effet une bonne nouvelle – il allait pouvoir retourner sur la passerelle dès le lendemain matin, et même travailler avec le capitaine dans la soirée, comme prévu.

McCoy l'avait littéralement traîné jusqu'à l'infirmerie et menacé de l'empêcher de reprendre son service habituel s'il refusait l'examen médical immédiat qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire subir. Puis il lui avait demandé de s'allonger sur « son » lit, celui qui, depuis six mois, lui était réservé à l'infirmerie, dans la petite pièce adjacente au bureau du médecin en chef, et sur lequel, jusqu'ici, Spock n'avait heureusement pas eu à passer beaucoup de temps. Ensuite, il avait commencé à s'agiter autour de son patient sans plus prêter attention à lui autrement qu'à travers son tricordeur. Le Vulcain était donc coincé à l'infirmerie depuis 0,58 heures, à écouter les explications du docteur McCoy, ainsi que ses exclamations et occasionnels jurons, lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas les données inexplicables qui apparaissaient sur son écran. Ce n'était pas un problème pour le premier officier, qui n'avait pas de travail pour l'instant ( _il y a toujours du travail à faire_ , rectifia sa moitié vulcaine, mais, pour une fois, il ne l'écouta pas). Rester silencieux et immobile sur un lit en prêtant vaguement attention au babillage du praticien était quelque chose qu'il pouvait d'autant plus facilement endurer que la petite pièce était ajustée à la température qui lui convenait le mieux.

Il aurait aimé remercier McCoy pour cette attention particulière, mais cela lui semblait beaucoup trop _sentimental_ , et par conséquent incongru dans la relation chaotique mais sincère qui s'était lentement tissée entre le médecin et lui-même au fil des mois.

Cependant, il lui semblait de plus en plus difficile d'être attentif aux explications du docteur McCoy, car de nouvelles sensations, toutes désagréables, l'assaillaient en même temps. Etre malade lui était tellement peu naturel qu'il se sentait pris au dépourvu. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à des stimuli qui eussent probablement paru triviaux et inconséquents à tout humain normalement constitué. Il n'était même pas sûr de parvenir à éternuer par lui-même si la nécessité se présentait de nouveau (et il semblait que c'était bien le cas en ce moment précis, s'il en jugeait par la pression croissante exercée sur ses sinus) – et il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à chaque fois qu'il en aurait besoin.

C'était une bonne chose que les Vulcains ne connaissent pas la honte, car sa moitié humaine, face à cette forme ridicule de dépendance, aurait depuis longtemps cédé à ce sentiment si Spock lui en avait laissé la possibilité.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

Le médecin en chef avait cessé de parler et l'examinait à présent de ses yeux perçants.

\- Oui.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour l'instant sans mentir.

\- _Maaaaaiiiiis ?_ demanda McCoy, sourcils levés, attendant visiblement davantage d'explications.

\- Mais je… ne suis pas certain d'être capable de gérer certains problèmes seul. Ne serait-ce que mon incapacité à éternuer.

Spock s'attendait à ce que le médecin se moque de lui, comme il le faisait généralement lorsqu'il se trouvait confronté, en tant que praticien, à l'étrangeté de sa nature hybride, mais au lieu des sarcasmes attendus, le premier officier se heurta à un silence pensif. Puis McCoy se leva de la chaise où il s'était installé et alla fermer la porte qui séparait la petite pièce de son bureau.

Tant d'attentions étaient presque suspectes. Le Vulcain passa en revue le nombre de fois où le médecin en chef n'avait pas critiqué son côté vulcain alors qu'il l'examinait ou le soignait il arriva au grand total de trois occurrences, toujours dans des cas particulièrement critiques. Tout d'abord, lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Adenia puis lorsque Spock avait été mordu par une créature géante, peu avenante et venimeuse sur Ophiucus III enfin lorsqu'il s'était évanoui dans la salle de réanimation où Jim oscillait entre la vie et la mort. Dans ces circonstances, le docteur McCoy avait été très occupé à paniquer, à jurer dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait – et il en connaissait pas mal – et à le sauver, ce qui laissait peu de temps pour le sarcasme. (Bien sûr, après, quand il était devenu évident que le premier officier n'allait pas, en fait, mourir sans qu'il pût l'en empêcher, il ne s'était pas privé de se moquer de lui. Spock avait remarqué que, plus le médecin avait été inquiet, plus il se répandait par la suite en remarques acerbes. Nyota lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un signe de soulagement. _Les humains étaient décidément bien étranges, et le docteur McCoy était le plus étrange de tous_.)

Mais cette fois, la situation était entièrement différente. Les symptômes, pour le moment du moins, n'étaient guère préoccupants. L'équivalent d'un rhinovirus ne pouvait en aucun cas être considéré comme _dangereux_.

Cependant, le Vulcain n'eut pas le temps de le faire remarquer, car son nez décida, sans préavis, qu'il était temps de l'empêcher de parler ( _et, accessoirement, de l'humilier encore un peu plus_ , fit remarquer sa moitié humaine qui, décidément, se manifestait un peu trop souvent à son goût aujourd'hui). Spock se redressa brusquement sur le lit et s'empara vivement d'un mouchoir avant que trop de liquide n'ait eu le temps de couler de ses narines.

Oui, c'était vraiment une bonne chose que les Vulcains ne connaissent pas la honte, parce que la situation était plus qu'embarrassante.

McCoy fronça les sourcils, mais il ne se lança toujours pas dans ses railleries habituelles. Pourtant, Spock était certain qu'il s'était, selon une expression humaine, _couvert de ridicule_ , et ce dès la minute où le médecin était entré dans ses quartiers.

\- Je pense que ce que je vais vous dire va vous sembler complètement hérétique, mais essayez juste de vous _détendre_ , d'accord ? Je crois que vous êtes trop habitué à tout contrôler, à tel point que c'est devenu chez vous une seconde nature, et que ça empêche votre corps de réagir normalement. Je vous le répète, et je vous le répéterai autant de fois que nécessaire, votre corps est fait pour exécuter des fonctions humaines parfaitement normales comme éternuer ou tousser. Votre problème n'est pas physique, mais, à mon avis, d'ordre psychologique. Essayez juste de ne pas vous focaliser dessus, et ça va progressivement devenir un peu plus… naturel pour vous.

Spock en doutait fortement, mais les paroles du médecin faisaient sens, et le premier officier ferma les yeux pour _se détendre_ comme il le faisait toujours avant une séance de méditation – ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire tout à l'heure, obnubilé qu'il avait été par les réactions étranges de son propre corps.

Le résultat fut presque immédiat, et presque trop efficace.

\- A vos souhaits, dit McCoy en lui passant un autre mouchoir, étant donné que celui que Spock avait dans la main était déjà trempé et, par conséquent, inutile.

C'était une bonne chose que les Vulcains n'éprouvent ni honte, ni dégoût.

\- Merci.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Ce manque total de réaction de la part du médecin en chef commençait à devenir _illogique_.

\- Puis-je m'enquérir des raisons de votre inquiétude ? demanda le premier officier sur son ton le plus poli.

\- Inquiétude ? répéta McCoy avec indignation, comme s'il avait été profondément insulté. Je ne suis pas _inquiet_ , je suis… _légèrement préoccupé_ , voilà tout. Spock, reprit-il plus sérieusement, vous avez chopé une maladie _inconnue_. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je pourrais la soigner si jamais elle s'aggravait. D'accord, les symptômes sont loin d'être préoccupants, mais je n'ai aucune idée non plus de la façon dont ils pourraient évoluer, et je n'aime pas ça. Si ça devenait plus sérieux…

\- Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Spock en étouffant une légère toux dans la manche de son uniforme. C'est une erreur de bâtir des théories tant qu'on n'a pas de données. Docteur, je sais que vous avez tendance à l'anticipation négative, mais il me semble prématuré d'imaginer ce que ce virus pourrait hypothétiquement devenir.

Le médecin haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran du moniteur, au-dessus du lit.

\- Vous avez tous les symptômes de la grippe, ça y ressemble à s'y méprendre. Mais ça pourrait être n'importe quoi d'autre. Ce qui m'interpelle un peu, c'est que votre température est assez élevée – en à peine une heure, vous êtes monté à 35°C. C'est la première fois que ce genre de choses vous arrive ?

Le Vulcain regarda son interlocuteur bien en face.

\- Vous connaissez mon dossier médical, docteur, répondit-il, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il était en train d'éluder la question, selon un procédé qui lui avait déjà réussi par le passé.

C'était un sujet qu'il ne lui plaisait pas d'aborder, et qu'il avait réussi à éviter depuis qu'il était entré dans Starfleet. Sur Terre, avant qu'il soit intégré à l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_ , personne ne l'avait interrogé sérieusement sur ses antécédents médicaux – et après, malgré les tendances nettement inquisitrices du docteur McCoy, il était parvenu à esquiver les questions trop problématiques.

Son état physique et émotionnel ne concernait personne d'autre que lui. Il se pliait au règlement, effectuait les examens médicaux de rigueur, acceptait d'être examiné en cas de nécessité – personne ne pouvait rien exiger de plus de sa part.

Cependant, il connaissait assez bien l'homme en face de lui pour savoir que, cette fois, ce dernier n'en resterait pas là.

\- Spock… commença McCoy.

\- Docteur ?

\- Ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes. Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. J'ai accès au dossier qu'ont monté les médecins de Starfleet, pas à votre dossier vulcain. Mes collègues sont peut-être assez bornés et étroits d'esprit pour ne pas s'être intéressés à vos antécédents médicaux, et maintenant il est un peu tard pour réparer cette erreur, mais je ne partage pas leur stupidité, et j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose.

\- Je ne vous cache rien du tout. Je n'ai jamais été malade auparavant, ni sur Terre, ni sur Vulcain, ni ailleurs.

C'était une réponse polie, parfaitement sincère, qui aurait dû couper court à un interrogatoire que Spock estimait déplacé – mais le médecin en chef était un homme tenace – _buté_ , auraient dit certains.

\- Vous n'avez jamais été malade, d'accord. Pas d'infections virales, ce qui est somme toute logique, eu égard à la résistance physique et au système immunitaire hors pair de votre espèce. Autre chose que je devrais savoir, en tant que médecin en chef de l' _Enterprise_ ?

Le Vulcain hésita une fraction de seconde avant de répondre, et il vit dans les yeux de son interlocuteur qu'il avait commis une erreur. L'homme possédait une sorte de sixième sens médical que le premier officier, tout en trouvant parfaitement _illogique_ l'existence d'une telle faculté, avait fini par admirer au fil du temps.

\- Spock, ne me racontez pas de salades, grinça le médecin entre ses dents serrées. Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer aux devinettes avec vous, alors dites-moi de quoi il s'agit.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Je vous connais par cœur. Vous n'utilisez jamais les mots au hasard. Vous avez dit « _je n'ai jamais été malade_ ». Sur ce point, je vous crois. Mais je me souviens d'une autre fois où vous avez éludé ma question – où vous avez même très habilement fait valoir le fait que vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal pour que je vous lâche la grappe. Vous ne l'avez pas formulé ainsi, bien sûr, mais l'idée y était. Stupidement, je vous ai laissé tranquille, parce qu'en effet, vous n'étiez pas au mieux de votre forme. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne vous lâcherai pas. J'ai dit « ce qui m'interpelle, c'est que votre température est assez élevée », et je suis certain que c'est à ce propos que vous me cachez quelque chose.

Le premier officier se demanda presque distraitement s'il était davantage impressionné par l'opiniâtreté de l'homme, par sa mémoire ou par sa prodigieuse attention aux détails. Cependant, il n'avait toujours pas l'intention de répondre. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la question de McCoy, un an et demie auparavant, et il se souvenait parfaitement de la méthode qu'il avait employée pour l'éviter.

Cela ne regardait _personne d'autre que lui_. Cela n'avait _jamais_ regardé personne d'autre que lui.

Et ce n'était pas un souvenir agréable.

\- Bon, puisque vous boudez, je vais vous poser la question autrement : est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le _pon farr_ ?

Spock dut faire appel à toute la force de sa discipline mentale pour ne pas manifester sa stupéfaction de façon trop visible. Cependant, il ne parvint probablement pas à la dissimuler totalement, car McCoy esquissa un brusque mouvement en avant, comme pour le soutenir. Le Vulcain en déduisit qu'il avait dû pâlir de façon conséquente.

\- Docteur, puis-je vous demander comment vous connaissez l'existence du _pon farr_ ?

Pour toute réponse, le médecin en chef, sans quitter son patient des yeux, remplit un verre d'eau et le lui tendit.

\- Buvez ça, ordonna-t-il sèchement. On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. Combien de fois faut-il que je vous dise que je me suis renseigné sur _toutes les espèces_ dont j'ai à m'occuper à bord du vaisseau ?

 _Le problème n'était pas là._ Le docteur McCoy était également assez doué pour se soustraire à certaines questions gênantes.

\- Je ne remets pas en doute vos capacités, mais je sais qu'il n'est fait mention du _pon farr_ vulcain dans aucun traité médical. Aucun écrit n'aborde la question. Il s'agit de l'un des plus importants tabous de notre culture et je vois difficilement comment vous avez pu avoir accès à ce genre d'informations.

McCoy haussa les épaules dans un geste qui pouvait être soit de l'agacement, soit de l'embarras, soit un subtil mélange des deux.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit, il me semble, que j'avais _lu_ quoi que ce soit sur le _pon farr_.

Le Vulcain fronça les sourcils, en proie à la perplexité. Il ne comprenait pas…

 _Oh. Oh, bien sûr. Après tout, c'était logique._

Logique, peut-être, mais _inexcusable_. Quelle que fût l'époque à laquelle il appartenant, l'ambassadeur Spock était, tout comme lui-même, tenu par les interdits de son peuple. Evoquer le _pon farr_ , _a fortiori_ devant un être humain, n'était pas autorisé.

Le premier officier ne comprenait pas comment son _alter ego_ pouvait se montrer, parfois, si humain – comme s'il ne prenait pas son côté vulcain totalement au sérieux. Comme s'il était en paix avec _l'autre moitié_ , celle que lui-même avait tant de mal à comprendre, tant de mal à accepter. Il avait brièvement envisagé de lui poser la question, mais avait finalement renoncé. Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à entendre la réponse. Après tout, l'autre Spock avait plus de cent trente ans, ce qui suffisait peut-être à expliquer leurs différences.

\- J'espère que vous avez traité cette information comme confidentielle, dit-il avec plus d'acidité qu'il ne l'eût voulu.

\- Vous me prenez pour qui ? s'énerva McCoy. Je n'ai _évidemment_ parlé de ça à personne ! Mais j'avais besoin de savoir, Spock. Vous n'imaginez pas… (Il soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.) Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est difficile, pour un médecin, d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un comme vous. Et pas seulement parce que votre physiologie est unique en son genre, mais aussi, mais _surtout_ parce qu'il faut vous arracher les mots de la bouche – et encore, ça ne suffit pas toujours. J'ai juste demandé des conseils à votre double pour aménager cette pièce pour vous, et je lui ai demandé s'il y avait quelque chose que je devais savoir à propos des Vulcains… Il m'a fourni quelques indications au sujet du _pon farr_ , pour éviter certains… désagréments. Rien de plus, je vous assure. Donc, j'attends une réponse claire de votre part.

Spock hocha la tête, tout en se demandant à quel moment le médecin s'était arrangé pour obtenir un tête-à-tête avec l'ambassadeur (la petite voix au fond de son cerveau lui rappela qu'il l'avait fait _pour lui_ , mais le premier officier la fit taire – McCoy faisait son travail de médecin, voilà tout). Le _pon farr_ était un sujet extrêmement délicat et il ne souhaitait pas spécialement l'aborder, mais la demande était raisonnable et logique. La température des Vulcains, quoique plus souple et variable que celle des humains, ne connaissait cependant de hausse brutale qu'au moment du _pon farr_ – Spock, là encore, en tant qu'hybride, était une exception.

\- Non, je vous assure qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Spock, je suis désolé d'insister, mais je dois être sûr.

\- Le _pon farr_ ne me concerne pas, du moins pas encore, expliqua le Vulcain calmement. En raison de mon héritage humain, je n'ai pas eu à le subir. Il est possible que j'y sois un jour confronté, mais je vous assure que les symptômes seraient bien différents. Ce que je vous dis là n'est pas une simple idée personnelle : j'ai… consulté un guérisseur vulcain à ce sujet.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Nyota – ou plutôt lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait pour elle des… _sentiments_ indignes à la fois de son poste d'instructeur à l'Académie et de son héritage vulcain, des questions qu'il pensait insolubles l'avaient assailli. Il s'était rarement senti à ce point tiraillé entre ses deux moitiés, qu'il n'avait réussi à réconcilier qu'au prix d'un immense effort, et de compromis douloureux. Le guérisseur vulcain que le hasard avait alors mis sur son chemin l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair, et ils avaient même, en effet, parlé du _pon farr_ – hérésie selon les lois de leur propre peuple, mais Sellom était un Vulcain à part, qui estimait que les tabous relevaient de la superstition.

\- D'accord, je vous crois, grommela le docteur McCoy, ramenant brusquement Spock à la réalité (il avait, encore une fois, laissé son esprit dériver). Vous m'assurez qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que je devrais savoir ?

Le premier officier secoua la tête négativement. Non, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le médecin _devait_ savoir.

\- Tant mieux. Je vous avoue que je n'aimerais pas avoir à gérer ce genre de choses _en plus_ de la saloperie que vous avez attrapée. Par contre, Spock, mettons-nous bien d'accord : _j'exige_ que vous vous présentiez demain matin à l'infirmerie pour un nouvel examen, même si vous vous sentez parfaitement bien. Si quoi que ce soit d'anormal se produit, j'insiste bien là-dessus, Spock, s'écria McCoy en menaçant mélodramatiquement (et inutilement) le Vulcain du doigt, _quoi que ce soit_ , vous venez me voir immédiatement. Sinon, je vous mets tout de suite en arrêt et je vous enferme à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que vous soyez tout à fait rétabli. C'est compris ?

Spock toussa légèrement avant de répondre :

\- Parfaitement compris, docteur. Vous vous êtes montré inhabituellement clair.

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire sarcastique.

\- Vous ne deviez pas aller travailler en salle des cartes avec le capitaine ce soir ?

\- Affirmatif.

\- Bon, je vais aller le voir pour lui expliquer la situation et lui dire de ne pas vous surmener.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi…

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais, vous ne voyez pas, mais je vais aller lui dire quand même, d'accord ?

McCoy ajouta entre ses dents :

\- Et je suis sûr qu'il va être absolument _ravi_.

Spock perçut très nettement l'irritation mêlée d'ironie dans la voix du médecin en chef, mais il eut beau chercher, il ne parvint pas à en comprendre la raison.


	4. Début de panique

_Euh... Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé sur le site, ça m'a eu l'air de cafouiller au niveau des publications et des reviews, mais bon, on dirait que c'est revenu à la normale. Quelques indications sur ce qui se passe dans la tête de Jim - je n'ai l'intention d'épargner psychologiquement aucun personnage dans cette histoire, donc même si pour l'instant c'est traité plutôt légèrement, attendez-vous à ce que ça bascule dans quelque chose de (beaucoup) plus angst d'ici quelques chapitres. J'utilise le passé des personnages, à la fois canon (Tarsus IV, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu ou ne se souviendraient pas de cet épisode, dans l'ancienne série, est une planète sur laquelle Jim a séjourné, plus jeune, et qui a été victime d'une sévère famine - j'en reparlerai plus loin) et absolument non canon, mais je vous dirai toujours ce qui l'est et ce qui ne l'est pas, même si vous n'en avez probablement rien à faire. (Je suis une véritable obsessionnelle du canon et j'essaye de toujours le respecter, tout en... remplissant les espaces vacants avec des scènes sorties tout droit de mon imagination.)_

 **Chapitre 4 - Début de panique**

 **La première fois que James Tiberius Kirk est confronté aux symptômes (pourtant légers) de son premier officier, et qu'il a la confirmation concrète que, pour une fois, il n'a pas** _ **juste**_ **été paranoïaque, il sent la panique familière l'envahir, et il se demande si quitter la pièce immédiatement, sans explications, serait vraiment impoli.**

 **Bien sûr, il ne le fait pas, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque.**

 **Au lieu de cela, il se force à agir en capitaine, en adulte – il se force à agir** _ **normalement**_ **.**

 **Il ne peut y avoir** _ **aucun lien logique**_ **entre la maladie de Spock, quelle qu'elle soit, et son propre comportement, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il évoque le sujet avec lui que le Vulcain va brusquement se sentir plus mal. Il serait** _ **stupide**_ **de penser le contraire.**

 **Du moins est-ce ce qu'il se répète durant toute leur conversation.**

Jim, totalement absorbé par la carte qu'il était en train d'ajuster à leur position présente (établir les premiers relevés d'une portion de l'univers totalement inconnue était absolument _fascinant_ , pour citer une certaine personne de sa connaissance), sursauta avec un petit glapissement aigu parfaitement indigne de sa fonction au sein du vaisseau (heureusement, Bones n'était pas dans la pièce, sans quoi il lui aurait probablement fait remarquer avec son insupportable sourire narquois, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé, qu'il « criait comme une fille ») et fit volte-face pour se trouver nez à nez avec Spock qui, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son bras droit, avait posé la main gauche sur la table pour se stabiliser.

Le médecin en chef, comme le capitaine le lui avait demandé, avait fait à Kirk un bref rapport sur la santé du premier officier – un rapport qui avait commencé par un ironique « Je suis très inquiet pour Spock, Jim, il m'a remercié deux fois aujourd'hui », mais dont la désinvolture un peu forcée ne cachait pas totalement la préoccupation. Le jeune homme avait appréhendé le moment où il avait dû rejoindre le commandant dans la salle des cartes (s'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il avait même songé à invoquer une excuse plausible pour éviter cette confrontation), mais cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et le Vulcain s'était montré tout aussi irréprochable qu'à l'ordinaire, au grand soulagement du capitaine, si bien qu'il avait fini par oublier ce que lui avait dit le médecin, et notamment sa dernière recommandation (« Jim, essaye de ne pas trop le faire travailler si tu peux » – comme si qui ou quoi que ce soit avait jamais pu empêcher Spock de travailler !).

Mais à présent…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ?

Jim regretta d'avoir prononcé ces mots au moment où ils franchirent ses lèvres, mais il était trop tard. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique ( _et déplacée_ , songea-t-il, un peu tard) : le son qui l'avait fait sursauter était parfaitement reconnaissable. Seulement, entendre un Vulcain éternuer était un fait suffisamment surprenant et déstabilisant en lui-même, dans la mesure où il impliquait une totale absence de contrôle de la part de l'intéressé.

Spock haussa un sourcil désapprobateur qui signifiait plus ou moins « Je pensais que c'était évident, capitaine » avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux, incapable de réprimer un deuxième éternuement, qui le plia en deux. Jim ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et il eut, malgré lui, un léger mouvement de recul. Il savait que son comportement était grossier et puéril, mais il n'était absolument pas capable de contrôler ses réactions. En fait, commençait même à envisager sérieusement la possibilité de se précipiter hors de la pièce sur le premier prétexte venu (prétexte qui eût probablement été pitoyable, étant donné l'état de ses neurones à cet instant précis).

Il déglutit péniblement et se força à envisager la situation rationnellement. Si Bones avait été là, les choses auraient été plus faciles, car le médecin connaissait bien le problème de Jim, et il parvenait toujours à détourner l'attention des personnes présentes lorsque sa phobie commençait à devenir handicapante. Il lui était déjà arrivé, par exemple, de ne pas réussir à _parler_ juste parce que quelqu'un (en l'occurrence McCoy lui-même), à côté de lui, avait la grippe.

Mais le médecin en chef n'était pas là pour l'instant, et il lui faudrait donc se débrouiller seul. Spock était la dernière personne dans le vaisseau qu'il souhaitait au courant de ses angoisses les plus intimes et les plus irrationnelles. Comment le capitaine de l' _Enterprise_ pouvait-il expliquer à son très logique officier scientifique sa crainte d'être confronté à _n'importe quelle_ maladie ? Bien qu'il eût, à son avis, d'assez bonnes raisons pour avoir cette phobie précise (et il s'agissait de la seule – généralement, il avait plutôt tendance à foncer tête baissée dans le danger, faute de redouter quoi que ce soit), il ne souhaitait spécialement les exposer, ni à Spock, ni à personne. Invariablement, la moindre indisposition de qui que ce fût dans son entourage le ramenait à Tarsus, et Tarsus n'était pas un endroit où il avait envie de retourner, même en pensée. Pour cette raison, il évitait prudemment l'infirmerie autant qu'il lui était possible, et détestait y être coincé lorsqu'il était blessé. La plupart du temps, il se contentait d'ignorer les membres de l'équipage lorsqu'ils étaient souffrants et laissait McCoy s'occuper d'eux (et, si possible, les confiner dans leurs quartiers ou les placer en quarantaine, loin, _très loin_ de lui). Ce n'était pas très mature, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Le fait que _Spock_ , entre tous, fût malade, compliquait encore les choses. Parce que Spock était l'élément stable sur lequel Jim se reposait depuis que l' _Enterprise_ avait changé de capitaine, un an et demie auparavant. Lui, il avait toujours été l'électron libre mais l'électron le plus libre du monde a toujours besoin d'un noyau. Durant ces six derniers mois, la relation du capitaine et de son premier officier avait évolué vers une amitié que Jim qualifiait de « réelle » - pas qu'elle fût irréelle auparavant, mais il était difficile d'être vraiment ami avec quelqu'un qui ne s'ouvrait jamais. Depuis l'affaire Khan, le Vulcain s'était montré beaucoup plus abordable, plus protecteur aussi, mais surtout plus… plus humain ? Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon mot, mais c'était ainsi que le jeune homme ressentait le changement.

Depuis le début, Jim avait su qu'il pourrait compter sur Spock, en toutes circonstances. Compter sur lui pour prendre les commandes en son absence, gérer les aspects les plus rébarbatifs du vol (entendez par là toute la paperasse administrative après tout, les Vulcains _aimaient_ les détails), lui faire remarquer sans prendre de gants toutes les erreurs qu'il commettait, lui sauver la vie, _être là_ , tout simplement, mains derrière le dos, à côté du siège du capitaine, lorsque tout allait mal, lorsque tout allait bien. Spock malade était une absurdité, une aberration, une injuste infraction aux lois de la nature.

Bon, d'accord, il exagérait peut-être un peu. (Il entendait très distinctement Leonard ricaner dans sa tête : _un peu, Jim, vraiment ?_ Bon, d'accord, il en train de paniquer _sans aucune raison valable_ , et il essayait de rendre ses angoisses rationnelles en leur trouvant des raisons logiques complètement stupides.)

Après un troisième éternuement particulièrement… peu discret, Spock se redressa, renifla légèrement (au grand déplaisir du jeune homme) et se tourna vers lui :

\- Veuillez m'excuser, capitaine.

\- C'est bon, Spock, répondit Jim d'un ton qu'il espérait naturel, en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que tous les Vulcains éternuent aussi bruyamment que vous ? ajouta-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

Il était plutôt heureux que sa phobie l'ait conduit en mode « stupidement bavard » plutôt que « résolument muet ». Il ne savait jamais à l'avance quelle forme allait prendre ses angoisses : soit il restait paralysé, soit il déblatérait un chapelet d'âneries, souvent pas très polies pour la personne indisposée.

\- Je l'ignore, capitaine, répondit Spock, aussi sérieux que jamais, en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche. Normalement, les Vulcains n'éternuent pas. Je suppose que c'est en raison de mon héritage humain que j'en suis capable, conclut-il avant de se moucher discrètement.

Cette idée avait l'air de le perturber légèrement, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Kirk pensa qu'il aurait préféré que son premier officier soit entièrement Vulcain.

Il était sur le point de revenir au travail qu'il avait momentanément abandonné lorsqu'il remarqua les taches sombres sur le mouchoir que Spock s'apprêtait à remettre dans sa poche. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, s'emballa brusquement et, lui sembla-t-il, s'arrêta net.

\- Merde, Spock, c'est du _sang_ ? demanda-t-il, figé sur place, complètement paniqué ( _mais tais-toi, tais-toi et fuis_ , hurlait dans sa tête la petite voix phobique – et il parvint miraculeusement à ne pas l'écouter, mais bon sang, ce que c'était difficile).

Le commandant jeta un coup d'œil au mouchoir et le remit dans sa poche un peu trop rapidement pour que le geste fût parfaitement naturel. Puis il regarda Jim et lui répondit de ce ton si particulier qui signifiait plus ou moins _Je-suis-malheureuseuement-entouré-par-des-humains-illogiques-et-sans-mémoire_ :

\- Puis-je vous rappeler, capitaine, que mon sang est _vert_ ?

 _Oh._

Le cœur de Jim se remit à battre normalement, mais il ne parvint toujours pas à bouger un muscle.

 _Oui, bien sûr. Comme si McCoy ne l'avait pas assez répété. Il était vraiment stupide._

 _Mais alors, si ce n'était pas du sang…_

 _Berk. Berk berk berk._

Le jeune homme fit son possible pour ne pas paraître dégoûté, mais il l'était. Il réalisa qu'il devait surtout avoir l'air complètement effrayé, car Spock le regardait avec une certaine perplexité.

Il se sentait basculer en mode « paralysie totale » à une vitesse proche de la distorsion 9.

\- Capitaine, dit doucement le premier officier (probablement sur le même ton qu'il aurait employé pour calmer un enfant de cinq ans), j'ai supposé que le docteur McCoy vous avait expliqué qu'en dépit des apparences, je ne suis absolument pas contagieux pour les humains, et que par conséquent il n'y a aucun risque pour que vous attrapiez cette maladie, mais…

 _De mieux en mieux._ Maintenant le Vulcain pensait que son capitaine était germophobe et qu'il avait peur de la contagion. Or, Jim n'avait absolument pas peur ni des microbes, ni d'être malade. Bien sûr, ce n'était jamais plaisant, mais il le supportait toujours avec philosophie, tout comme il supportait ses allergies diverses et variées – non, ce qui l'effrayait, c'était de _voir_ les autres souffrants. De devoir _remarquer_ qu'ils étaient malades. Etre _témoin_ d'une maladie, même aussi inoffensive qu'un simple rhume, était pour lui une épreuve très, très, _trèèèèès_ difficile à surmonter.

\- Oui, oui, il m'a expliqué, le coupa Kirk assez sèchement, irrité par sa propre réaction. Vous avez chopé une saloperie inconnue qui ressemble beaucoup à la grippe, mais ce n'est pas la grippe et nous autres humains ne pouvons pas l'attraper parce que nous n'avons pas le même sang – ou pas le même système immunitaire, je ne sais plus. Mais je croyais qu'en tant que Vulcain, vous étiez capable de... de mettre de côté les symptômes. Passons.

Apparemment, il ne parvenait toujours pas à dissimuler efficacement son anxiété. Le premier officier continuait à le fixer avec une attention soutenue.

\- Nous n'avons en effet ni le même sang, ni le même système immunitaire, dit lentement Spock. Mais vous avez l'air très mal à l'aise. Souhaitez-vous que… je quitte la pièce ?

Selon toute vraisemblance, il n'était pas certain du comportement à adopter. Il ne comprenait probablement pas d'où provenait exactement le problème, mais il avait compris que le comportement étrange du capitaine était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, lié à son état de santé. Jim se sentit soudain honteux, et ce sentiment relégua la peur au second plan. Merde, Spock était son _ami_ ! Il n'avait pas à payer pour ses propres faiblesses.

Et si le premier officier parvenait à supporter l'illogisme chronique de l'ensemble de l'équipage en général et de son capitaine en particulier, James Kirk devrait réussir à faire face à quelques éternuements…

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé, sauf si vous ne vous sentez pas bien.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable d'accomplir mes fonctions de manière optimale, capitaine, répondit Spock de façon prévisible.

Il semblait légèrement offensé à l'idée que Jim pût penser le contraire. Le jeune homme sourit. Il avait déjà vu le premier officier, salement blessé et couvert de sang, disserter sur les procédures d'évacuation du vaisseau avec autant d'aisance que s'il eût été en parfaite santé. Il se demandait parfois si Spock, en cas de problème grave, serait même capable d' _admettre_ qu'il était « incapable d'accomplir ses fonctions de manière optimale ».

Il ne savait pas encore qu'il n'allait pas tarder à recevoir une réponse perturbante à cette question.

 **(Ah, j'ai failli oublier le "jeu de la citation"... Un peu de Walt Disney cette fois, pour changer.)**


	5. L'art de l'esquive

_Il est tard, je rentre chez moi et je découvre vos commentaires et franchement MERCI. Du coup je poste le chapitre suivant maintenant, même si j'ai bien conscience qu'à 1h30 du matin il est peu probable que vous le lisiez._

 _Juste une petite remarque sur le chapitre précédent : la phobie de Jim n'est pas vraiment fidèle à son caractère et j'en ai bien conscience. En fait, j'ai écrit le début de cette histoire il y a quelques mois et, à ce moment, je détestais Kirk cordialement. J'ai donc cherché un moyen de l'écarter pour laisser McCoy interagir avec Spock et du coup je lui ai bâti un passé légèrement traumatique. Maintenant que j'aime bien Jim, j'ai un peu honte de l'avoir exclu comme ça, et j'ai l'intention d'être plus sympa avec lui par la suite (mais bon, pas tout de suite, hein). J'imagine que c'est également le moment de préciser que je reste fidèle au canon des films avec le couple Spock-Uhura (mais, euh, comme je voulais vraiment me concentrer sur la relation Spock-McCoy, ben elle aussi, je l'ai plus ou moins exclue, mais de façon plus gentille, comme vous allez le voir)._

 _Ah oui, la citation de Sherlock Holmes était "C'est une erreur de bâtir une théorie tant qu'on n'a pas de données." (dans Un scandale en Bohème, que je vous engage à lire si ce n'est déjà fait - Sherlock explique ensuite qu'on a alors tendance à vouloir faire coller les données à la théorie, et que c'est... illogique). Et puis je n'ai pas résisté au plaisir de citer Mulan ("Je ne crie pas comme une fille !"). Voilà pour les citations. Dans ce chapitre, il y en a deux, mais les auteurs sont indiqués. Merci à Kty Koneko pour ses morceaux choisis des Enseignements de Surak aux humains, d'où est extraite la deuxième citation. (Surak est un philosophe vulcain - et je trouve personnellement que certains aspects de sa philosophie ressemblent à celle de Marc-Aurèle, un de mes grands amours sur cette terre)._

 **Chapitre 5 – L'art de l'esquive**

 **La première fois que Spock essaye de dissimuler certaines choses à Nyota, il oublie qu'elle possède une ouïe surentraînée et qu'elle est habituée à percevoir les plus infimes variations des intonations les plus subtiles de la voix humaine.**

 **Ce qui est étrange, parce qu'en tant que Vulcain, il n'a pas tendance à oublier ce genre de « détails ».**

 **Mais ce qui est fait est fait.**

 _ **Kaiidth**_ **.**

La porte de ses quartiers se referma derrière lui avec un chuintement familier et, presque aussitôt, Spock succomba à une quinte de toux qu'il avait réprimée durant près d'une heure, soulagé de pouvoir enfin cesser de faire semblant d'être en parfaite santé. Se concentrer pendant la dernière heure du travail minutieux qu'il avait effectué avec le capitaine s'était avéré particulièrement difficile, et lorsqu'il était enfin sorti de la salle de cartographie, il se sentait épuisé et légèrement nauséeux. La migraine qui l'incommodait depuis deux jours s'était considérablement intensifiée, ses muscles étaient courbatus et des frissons le parcouraient par intermittence. Cependant, il était parvenu à conserver son habituelle neutralité devant le capitaine, que l'indisposition de son premier officier perturbait de façon visible.

Le regard de profonde répugnance (et, semblait-il, d'effroi incompréhensible) sur le visage de Jim avait amené Spock à réprimer la moindre des manifestations physiques de son indisposition – tant pis pour les recommandations de McCoy, qui lui avait conseillé, juste avant qu'il ne quitte l'infirmerie, de _ne pas trop se crisper là-dessus, parce que le refoulement dans ce domaine n'était jamais une bonne idée, même pour un Vulcain_.

Il s'agissait d'un aspect du problème qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici pas pris en considération, convaincu que son système immunitaire allait rapidement le débarrasser du virus, quel qu'il fût. Mais, étant donné le tour inattendu que prenaient les choses, il commençait à en douter (si, après deux jours, les symptômes n'avaient pas diminué, mais s'étaient au contraire renforcés, la probabilité pour qu'ils persistent le lendemain était de 97. 23%), et devait donc réfléchir à son prochain service sur la passerelle. En tant que Vulcain, il ne pouvait se permettre de monter le moindre signe de faiblesse devant l'équipage. De plus, il ne souhaitait pas revoir cette grimace de dégoût sur le visage du capitaine – et il avait beau se répéter qu'il était _illogique_ d'être affecté par la réaction qu'il avait involontairement suscitée, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait même connu un bref moment d'embarras lorsque Jim avait jeté un coup d'œil à son mouchoir. Un des aspects les plus déplaisants de sa maladie était que la fièvre semblait pousser son côté humain à s'exprimer – et, ce qui était encore plus déplaisant, il était très difficile pour le premier officier de l'ignorer totalement.

Sans parvenir à s'arrêter de tousser, il s'appuya sur la porte et se passa une main sur le front, étonné de le trouver légèrement humide de sueur. Comment pouvait-il réussir à conserver une façade parfaitement impassible s'il était incapable de contenir un simple accès de toux ?

 _Le pouvoir de l'esprit sur le corps, hein ?_ ricanait McCoy avec un certain dédain lorsque le premier officier lui expliquait que son emprise sur lui-même s'appuyait en grande partie sur la discipline vulcaine et la méditation.

Il lui restait 1.65 heures avant que Nyota ne vienne le retrouver dans ses quartiers. Lorsqu'elle arriverait, il lui faudrait être irréprochable. Dans trente-quatre heures, elle serait descendue sur la planète Friban, et il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle s'inquiétât inutilement à son sujet durant l'importante mission diplomatique qui allait être la sienne.

La voix humaine au fond de son esprit, cette voix qui n'était pas autorisée à parler lorsqu'il contrôlait totalement ses boucliers mentaux, commenta ironiquement.

 _Peut-être as-tu peur de la décevoir, comme tu as déçu le capitaine ?_

 _Tais-toi._

L' _autre_ moitié effectua une prudente retraite.

Spock s'arrêta enfin de tousser et se redressa immédiatement, légèrement étourdi, la respiration courte, la gorge en feu – et plus que contrarié par la faiblesse de son propre corps.

 _Si tu es en peine à cause d'une chose extérieure, ce n'est pas cette chose qui te trouble, c'est le jugement que tu portes sur elle.*_

 _Le sage Vulcain agit sur ce qu'il pense et non sur ce qu'il voit.**_

Marc-Aurèle et Surak étaient des philosophes exceptionnels, et ce qu'ils disaient était toujours parfaitement juste, mais un virus qui prenait place à l'intérieur du corps pouvait-il encore être considéré comme _extérieur_ ? Une chose était sûre, si Spock ne pouvait pas agir directement sur la maladie, il pouvait cependant modifier son jugement sur elle et agir sur ses propres pensées.

Il inspira profondément et choisit de commencer par se plier aux caprices de sa moitié humaine, qui le suppliait de lui accorder un peu de chaleur et de bien-être.

Sa partie vulcaine ne protesta pas.

Une heure et demie plus tard, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. La (très longue et très chaude) douche qu'il s'était accordée avait définitivement mis un terme à ses frissons et largement débouché ses sinus. Une heure de méditation n'avait pas supprimé totalement les autres symptômes, mais les avait considérablement allégés. Spock pouvait donc espérer que le lieutenant Uhura ne s'apercevrait de rien.

Le premier officier avait depuis longtemps compris la considérable et pourtant subtile différence qui existait entre _mentir_ et _esquiver_ – et, si sa nature vulcaine lui interdisait de mentir, il avait, au fil du temps, appris à perfectionner l'art de l'esquive. Si Nyota ne se rendait pas compte par elle-même qu'il n'était pas « au mieux de sa forme », pour reprendre l'expression du médecin en chef, il s'abstiendrait tout simplement de lui en parler. Après l'heure qu'il venait de passer à méditer, il savait qu'il lui serait facile de supprimer pour la soirée les symptômes les plus visibles. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas contrôler était la fièvre – peut-être pas si légère qu'il le pensait – qu'il sentait toujours pulser dans ses veines. Mais, malgré une sensible augmentation de sa température, sa peau restait toujours plus froide que celle de la jeune femme.

Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard, tellement heureuse et obnubilée par la mission qui venait de lui être attribuée qu'elle ne remarqua absolument rien d'anormal lorsqu'elle l'embrassa – en même temps à la vulcaine _et_ selon les coutumes humaines, ce qui fit courir le long du dos du Vulcain un frisson qui ne devait cette fois rien à la fièvre. Il en déduisit qu'il serait relativement facile de détourner son attention.

Elle s'assit sur le lit en face de lui, le visage illuminé par un sourire radieux, et commença à enlever ses bottes (invariablement, lorsqu'elle entrait dans un lieu d'habitation, elle enlevait ses chaussures).

\- Tu es au courant, non ?

Il acquiesça. Oui, bien sûr, il était au courant. Il en avait longuement parlé avec Jim, et tous deux s'étaient mis d'accord dans la matinée sur la composition de l'équipe au sol lors de leur prochaine mission sur Friban. Le capitaine et le premier officier avaient sans hésité choisi le lieutenant Uhura pour la diriger aucune discussion, aucune négociation avec des hommes ne serait acceptée sur cette planète où les femmes avaient le pouvoir, et les Fribaniennes étaient parfaitement disposées à écouter les propositions de la Fédération, à condition de pouvoir traiter avec des humaines, ou membres féminins de n'importe quelle espèce.

Jusqu'ici, après le premier contact, Starfleet n'avait plus jamais envoyé de vaisseau sur Friban. Comme l'avait fait remarquer McCoy avec son habituelle propension au sarcasme, le _sexisme_ inhabituel qui se pratiquait sur cette planète avait peut-être offensé les amiraux masculins qui se partageaient le haut commandement de Starfleet.

Il n'avait peut-être pas tort.

Pour la première fois, Nyota allait descendre, pour une mission prévue qui devait durer cinq jours, sans le capitaine ni le premier officier pour la première fois, elle allait conduire une expédition, et avait pu choisir les trois membres de l'équipage qui l'accompagneraient.

\- Evidemment, j'ai demandé à Janice et à Syl, expliqua-t-elle en bataillant avec sa botte droite. Et j'ai hésité, mais je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne chose d'avoir Laura avec nous.

De nouveau, Spock acquiesça. Le choix était logique et concordait avec celui que lui-même aurait fait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Kirk m'ait choisie ! s'écria Nyota, tout en envoyant ses bottes à l'autre bout de la pièce (elle le faisait invariablement lorsqu'elle venait le voir dans ses quartiers, et, invariablement, le Vulcain ramassait les chaussures et les replaçait, droites et parfaitement alignées, à côté de la porte). Parmi toutes les femmes capables et intelligentes qu'i bord… Quand il m'a dit ça, j'ai presque cru qu'il me faisait une blague. Ce n'était pas une blague, n'est-ce-pas ?

Spock la regarda et lui offrit son meilleur sourire – pour la majorité des humains, ce n'était absolument pas un sourire, mais Nyota comprendrait. Elle comprenait toujours, ce qui avait le don de le fasciner. Bien sûr, le capitaine l'avait désignée sans hésiter, il l'avait choisie immédiatement, sans même penser à qui que ce fût d'autre. C'était la seule chose _logique_ à faire.

Après tout, _parmi toutes les femmes capables et intelligentes à bord_ , elle était la meilleure.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu ton mot à dire là-dessus ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne la mettrait jamais en avant par favoritisme, mais uniquement s'il la pensait qualifiée pour la tâche requise.

\- Le capitaine et moi-même étions d'accord avant même de nous concerter, répondit-il. Tu es indiscutablement la plus compétente pour cette mission, Nyota, étant donné tes talents insurpassables dans le domaine de la communication. Je n'ai aucun doute que tu rempliras cette mission avec succès, et le capitaine en est également certain.

Il s'agissait probablement du plus haut degré de compliment dont il était capable, et la jeune femme sembla ravie de l'entendre, mais au lieu d'enchaîner sur les détails de la mission ou ses sentiments à cet égard, elle se contenta de fixer le Vulcain avec une certaine curiosité – et, peut-être, un rien de perplexité…

 _Elle avait compris._

Evidemment, elle avait compris. Comment Spock avait-il pu oublier qu'il l'avait également, longtemps auparavant, complimentés pour « son exceptionnelle sensibilité auditive et sa capacité inégalée à identifier des anomalies sonique » ?

Il aurait dû prévoir, il aurait dû savoir, il aurait dû anticiper, et il sut ce qu'elle allait dire une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta voix ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de se tendre légèrement face à la question, et réalisa immédiatement que c'était une erreur. (Son esprit fonctionnait réellement au ralenti aujourd'hui.) Nyota fronça les sourcils, se leva et s'approcha de lui.

\- Spock ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Comment était-il censé répondre sans mentir ?

\- Le changement que tu as perçu dans ma voix est dû à une indisposition sans gravité. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'y prêter attention.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es… malade ?

La question était hésitante, comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire – ou comme si elle n'y croyait pas. Il devait lui-même avouer que la nouvelle était plus qu'inattendue.

\- Oui.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer impoli, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus aborder la question avec elle. Son état physique et émotionnel ne regardait que lui.

\- Oh. Tu es allé à l'infirmerie ?

\- Oui.

\- _Et_ ? insista-t-elle avec un soupir. Qu'a dit Leonard ?

Il était évident que Nyota, bien qu'elle eût parfaitement compris son désir de ne pas poursuivre plus avant cette conversation, ne laisserait pas le sujet de côté si aisément. Elle semblait croire qu'être sa petite amie l'autorisait à se montrer indiscrète.

 _Après deux années de vie commune, on pourrait penser que c'est en effet son droit – du moins, c'est ainsi que raisonnent les humains._

Spock se demanda à quel moment, précisément, il avait donné l'autorisation à cette voix si irritante (qui, maintenant qu'il y prêtait davantage attention, ressemblait de façon troublante à celle du médecin en chef), d'autant plus irritante qu'elle n'avait en l'occurrence pas tort, de prendre la parole aussi fréquemment.

\- Selon le docteur McCoy, il s'agit d'une maladie semblable à la grippe, absolument non-contagieuse pour les humains. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ajouta-t-il en voyant son froncement de sourcils s'accentuer.

\- Où est-ce que tu as bien pu attraper une maladie _semblable à la grippe_ ?

\- Sur Zelna, je pense.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Ca se tient. J'imagine que tu as touché beaucoup de gens là-bas, pour communiquer télépathiquement, et si l'un d'entre eux était malade… Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Parfaitement fonctionnel.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'utiliser cette expression, on dirait que tu parles de l'ordinateur de bord.

\- Je me sens… bien, rectifia-t-il, s'abstenant de lui faire remarquer que « bien » était un mot vague et inapproprié à la situation.

Elle continuait de le regarder attentivement, comme si elle cherchait à déchiffrer quelque mystérieuse inscription dissimulée derrière son visage.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

 _Dans son assiette ?_ Décidément, les humains employaient d'étranges métaphores.

\- Tu es un peu pâle, expliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire avant qu'il ne le lui demande.

La main de la jeune femme chercha la sienne, et il perçut, au contact de ses doigts, l'habituelle vague d'affection et de tendresse passer de son esprit au sien. Et, de façon prévisible, une légère inquiétude.

\- Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Je vais arrêter de te poser des questions, alors. Mais promets-moi de me le dire si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien.

\- J'agis toujours logiquement, et si je ne me sentais pas… bien, nier la vérité serait illogique.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite par cette réponse.

 _Ce n'était pas un mensonge – un simple… détournement._

 _Menteur._

 _Tais-toi._

 *** Marc-Aurèle, _Pensées pour moi-même_**

 **** _Les enseignements de Surak_**


	6. Malaise

_Donc, un tout petit chapitre qui prolonge le précédent. Je l'ai écrit, repris, réécrit, repris encore et encore, et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite, mais je n'avais pas envie de juste le supprimer, donc voilà. J'ai parfaitement conscience que Spock n'est pas très canon ici (hérétique, hérétique de ma part ! au bûcher !), parce que trop émotionnel, mais il y a une raison à cela (son explication viendra plus tard). J'ai toujours pensé que Spock avait un côté schizophrène, vraiment, et que sa moitié humaine venait régulièrement l'embêter un peu en essayant de lui faire admettre des sentiments. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle cherchait à s'exprimer avec d'autant plus de force qu'il lui avait toujours interdit de le faire - sans vouloir faire de la psychanalyse de base, le refoulement a souvent cet effet... Et j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop étrange / déplaisant. Je pense aussi que, pour un Vulcain, paraître faible d'une quelconque façon est inadmissible, voire dégradant, et que la façon dont Spock a été élevé influence ici son comportement. J'arrête de me justifier et je vous laisse lire. Au prochain chapitre, le point de vue de Nyota._

 **Chapitre 5b – Malaise**

Spock se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Il avait dormi par à-coups, émergeant brusquement d'un demi-sommeil inconfortable pour réaliser qu'il lui était difficile de respirer correctement, ou bien en sueur malgré une intense sensation de froid, ou encore à la lisière d'étranges visions dont il n'avait cependant pas de souvenir très net. (Non, il ne s'agissait pas de rêves, car _les Vulcains ne rêvent pas_.) Le docteur McCoy lui avait expliqué que de tels symptômes étaient normaux pour une affection qui ressemblait à la grippe, de même que les éternuements, la toux, les maux de tête. Toutes ces manifestations physiques, cependant, étaient nouvelles pour lui, et il les découvrait pour l'instant avec davantage de curiosité que de contrariété. Un dysfonctionnement corporel aussi général était vraiment très étrange. Certes, il avait déjà été blessé, à plusieurs reprises, mais la douleur, quoique bien plus intense, était toujours restée circonscrite, localisée dans un endroit précis de son corps. L'impression générale de malaise qui avait cru de façon exponentielle durant les dernières heures était une expérience inédite pour lui. Il l'acceptait, comme une façon de mieux comprendre les humains qui l'entouraient. De plus, les symptômes demeuraient pour le moment relativement faciles à supporter. Il avait été entraîné, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, à ne pas tenir compte de la douleur ou de l'inconfort. Il s'agissait d'un aspect essentiel de l'éducation vulcaine, et son père avait veillé à ce que Spock reçût, sur ce point précis comme sur tous les autres, exactement le même apprentissage que celui de ses camarades entièrement vulcains.

A présent parfaitement éveillé, il fixa pendant quelques instants le point vert lumineux situé au-dessus de la porte de sa chambre et avala avec difficulté, la gorge sèche et douloureuse. La pulsation de la fièvre dans ses tempes le laissait vaguement nauséeux et il sentait venir une crise de toux. Il avait aisément supprimé tous ces symptômes durant la soirée, mais il savait également que McCoy avait raison, et que son corps risquait de lui faire payer une répression excessive. Il se redressa donc dans son lit, faisant de son mieux pour ne faire aucun bruit – un mouvement un peu brusque _pouvait_ certes réveiller Nyota, mais le son le plus léger la tirerait _certainement_ du sommeil. Le premier officier se glissa discrètement hors du lit et alla jusqu'à la salle de bains, dont il referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui avant de s'autoriser à tousser, essayant malgré tout d'atténuer le son en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

\- Lumières, 30%, murmura-t-il.

Il fit quelques pas vers le lavabo, saisit un verre et l'emplit d'eau. _Boire beaucoup_ était une recommandation logique du médecin, mais la première gorgée qu'il prit lui sembla tellement amère qu'il dur se forcer pour terminer le verre. Une nouvelle quinte de toux le plia en deux, et il dut prendre appui contre le lavabo, réalisant soudain que ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous lui. Lorsqu'il fut enfin redevenu, après un temps qui lui sembla une éternité (exagération typiquement humaine, car la crise n'avait pas duré plus de 1.34 minutes), à peu près maître de sa respiration, il redressa la tête, et se figea immédiatement en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir. Les cheveux trempés de sueur et collés à son front, les dizaines de vaisseaux sanguins qui avaient éclaté dans le blanc de ses yeux, les cernes noirâtres sous les paupières, le nez et les joues verdâtres, la poitrine qui se soulevait de façon totalement erratique et incontrôlée…

Comment pouvait-il paraître si peu lui-même ?

 _Vous n'avez jamais été malade, Spock, il n'y a pas de honte à être un peu inquiet à cette idée._

Spock n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux derniers mots du médecin en chef, lorsqu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie plus tôt dans la journée – il s'était contenté de répondre que _bien sûr, il n'éprouvait, en tant que Vulcain, ni honte ni inquiétude_ , ce qui était parfaitement vrai au moment où il l'avait dit.

Il était temps de réévaluer ce jugement.

L'inconfort ou la douleur ne l'effrayaient pas, pas plus que l'idée que ce virus pût, comme le docteur McCoy semblait le craindre, évoluer en quelque chose de plus sérieux. Le Vulcain acceptait généralement les choses telles qu'elles lui arrivaient, lorsqu'il ne pouvait avoir aucune prise sur elles. Mais la _faiblesse_ , l' _impuissance_ … Comment pourrait-il accepter d'être _vu_ ainsi, par qui que ce soit ? On lui avait appris, et répété, et rabâché, que la faiblesse et la souffrance étaient des sensations personnelles, intimes, qui devaient être surmontées, maîtrisées, et en aucun cas partagées. Spock, en raison des risques de contagion, avait accepté l'aide du médecin en chef, mais à présent qu'il était certain de ne pas répandre le virus à travers le vaisseau, il avait l'intention de se débrouiller seul. Seulement, comment allait-il réussir à supprimer tout signe physique de sa maladie pendant les huit heures où il allait être de quart le lendemain matin ?

Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était pas loin de paniquer.

Et il ne comprenait pas clairement _pourquoi_.

Un picotement familier (il était étonnant de constater à quel point une habitude, même désagréable, pouvait être acquise rapidement) lui chatouilla les sinus, et, sans parvenir à retenir le réflexe, il éternua à deux reprises, violemment, dans le creux de son coude. L'éternuement était certainement la fonction corporelle la plus étrange et déplaisante qui existât – le fait qu'une telle action ne dépende absolument pas de sa volonté le faisait se sentir moins Vulcain que jamais.

Il avait évidemment fermé les yeux, et il put sentir une larme couler le long de sa joue droite.

 _Tais-toi, surtout, tais-toi_ , intima-t-il à sa moitié humaine, qui était sur le point de faire un commentaire.

La situation était déjà suffisamment problématique, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis était que sa moitié émotionnelle devienne franchement hystérique.

 _Ne pas tenir compte de la douleur et de l'inconfort est quelque chose que tu sais faire en tant que Vulcain ? J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça serait si tu en étais incapable._

 _Tais-toi. S'il-te-plaît, tais-toi._

Un tremblement convulsif passa dans ses muscles et il crut, pendant un instant, qu'il allait s'évanouir. Ses boucliers mentaux, en raison de la fièvre, n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'ils auraient dû l'être et il pouvait les sentir craquer, sur le point de s'effondrer. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans son ventre, sa poitrine, sa gorge, sa tête, ses oreilles…

 _Contrôle. Contrôle. Contrôle._

Quelque part, tout au fond de lui, il savait rationnellement que la température élevée de son propre corps était responsable de son état émotionnel. Il savait également que la part d'humanité en lui, qu'il avait depuis des années essayé de faire taire, voyait dans cette situation une formidable occasion de s'exprimer, et qu'elle était désespérément en train d'essayer de prendre le contrôle sur sa personnalité.

 _Il n'allait certainement pas la laisser faire._

Spock s'efforça de respirer lentement, profondément, tout en agrippant les bords du lavabo de ses deux mains. Un nouvel éternuement le prit en traître et il sentit la panique s'emparer de lui. Quel contrôle pouvait-il espérer regagner à présent ? Il était bien trop occupé à essayer de ne pas vomir pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Haletant, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et avala avec difficulté lorsqu'il constata à quoi il ressemblait – les yeux brillants et emplis de larmes, le nez qui coulait, les joues brûlantes, et tout son corps tremblant de fièvre.

Et Nyota était juste à côté, dans sa chambre.

 _Merveilleux._

Et si jamais elle se réveillait et le voyait dans cet état ?

 _Encore plus merveilleux._

Il sentit avec soulagement ses boucliers se remettre en place autour de ses pensées et de ses émotions, alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits. L'étourdissement était passé. S'emparant d'où mouchoir, il s'essuya les yeux et le nez. Lava avec précaution les gouttelettes violettes parfaitement visibles dans le lavabo blanc ( _Répugnant !_ Répugnant ? Depuis quand utilisait-il ce mot ? On dirait bien que sa moitié humaine avait également pris le contrôle de la zone du langage). Jeta le mouchoir à la poubelle. Se lava longuement les mains. Respira profondément.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Comment une chose aussi triviale qu'un rhume pouvait-il l'amener à éprouver une telle panique ? Cette maladie lui donnait l'étrange impression de devenir un peu plus _humain_ à chaque minute.

Et il n'était pas certain d'être très à l'aise avec une telle idée.

 _Et tu prétends que le docteur McCoy a un indéniable talent pour les euphémismes ? Eh bien, l'élève a dépassé le maître, il semblerait._

Que répondre à cela, lorsque sa moitié humaine avait parfaitement raison ?

 **PS : Trois mots plutôt significatifs tirés de Sherlock (BBC), anyone ? En fait, toute la scène est inspirée d'un moment de la série (très détourné, mais j'y ai quand même fortement pensé en écrivant ça).**


	7. Human girl, Vulcan man

_Hello everyone ! Ce chapitre m'a beaucoup frustrée, parce que j'avais envie de laisser parler Uhura beaucoup plus longtemps, mais bon, on s'écartait vraiment du sujet. Du coup, je pense que je vais vraiment écrire (quand j'aurai fini cette fic et l'autre que j'ai en cours) une histoire centrée sur Nyota et sa relation avec Spock mais aussi avec Jim et Leonard. Pour aujourd'hui, une petite citation d' Harry Potter, plutôt facile à trouver si, comme moi, vous êtes fans... Et j'espère ne pas trop verser dans le cucul, je suis toujours très mal à l'aise avec les chapitres mettant en scène une relation amoureuse, ce qui explique pourquoi Uhura n'est pas trop présente dans mes fics._

 **Chapitre 6 – Human girl, Vulcan man***

 **La première fois que Nyota Uhura se voit confier la responsabilité d'une mission importante, il faut qu'à ce moment précis, Spock tombe malade. Pour la première fois de sa vie.**

 **Elle sait que le Vulcain fait rarement les choses à moitié, mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à quelque chose d'aussi...** _ **spectaculaire**_ **.**

 **Peut-être la mission sur Friban va-t-elle devoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour la mener, en fin de compte.**

 _Ils l'avaient choisie._

Uhura s'était endormie avec cette pensée, extatique et presque incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle avait passé la moitié de la journée à apprendre les bases du langage fribanien – dont la grammaire et la syntaxe, relativement proches du Cardassien, n'avaient heureusement rien de compliqué – et s'apprêtait à passer la journée suivante à apprendre les bases de leur culture. Elle n'aurait donc pas de temps à consacrer à Spock avant sa descente sur la planète, et était vraiment heureuse qu'ils eussent réussi à se libérer tous les deux pour la soirée. Elle voulait lui demander des conseils pour la première mission qu'elle allait accomplir sans lui, et, bien sûr, elle voulait également profiter d'un moment d'intimité avec lui, avant d'aller passer cinq jours complets sur Friban.

Leur relation avait été chaotique depuis le début. Pas dans le sens courant du terme, bien sûr, car se disputer avec quelqu'un qui ne haussait jamais le ton et qui envisageait toujours tout selon la logique était extrêmement difficile. Cependant, la notion d'ascenseur émotionnel, que Nyota n'avait jusqu'ici connue que vaguement, prenait tout son sens depuis qu'elle était avec lui. Peut-être, comme le lui avait suggéré Gaila, parce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, alors qu'elle n'avait pas _vraiment_ aimé les trois humains tout à fait normaux (et illogiques, et sans intérêt, maintenant qu'elle y repensait) avec qui elle avait eu une relation plus ou moins suivie auparavant. Peut-être également parce qu'elle se sentait obligée de compenser, d'une certaine façon, l'indifférence affichée de Spock, qui semblait avoir, comme tout Vulcain qui se respecte, la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuiller (elle avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas vrai, c'était la façon dont presque tout le monde le voyait : incapable de montrer, d'exprimer et même parfois de comprendre les émotions, il pouvait facilement donner l'impression d'en être totalement dépourvu).

Ce qu'elle trouvait le plus difficile à supporter était le dévouement absolu du premier officier à son travail : il considérait que son devoir envers le vaisseau et l'équipage l'obligeait à être de quart non seulement durant son temps normal de présence sur la passerelle, mais également une nuit sur deux (et même, parfois, il enchaînait vingt-quatre heures de travail non-stop), ce qui, comme il le lui avait expliqué à plusieurs reprises déjà, n'était que _logique_ – en tant que Vulcain, il avait besoin de moins de sommeil que les autres officiers. Elle avait beau lui répéter qu'il était également _logique_ , lorsque l'on était engagé dans une relation sérieuse, de passer son temps libre avec sa petite amie, plutôt que d'aller remplir de la paperasse inutile à la place d'un capitaine trop stupide ou débordé pour le faire lui-même, ou d'aider le département scientifique à réaliser une expérience (de préférence longue et potentiellement dangereuse)…

Qui espérait-elle tromper ? Elle était désespérément tombée amoureuse de ce type, dès le début, et s'il avait été différent, elle l'en aurait sans doute moins aimé.

Et depuis quelques mois, leur relation avait changé. De manière presque imperceptible, mais réelle. La jeune femme pensait que la « mort » de leur capitaine avait été pour le Vulcain un électrochoc qui avait remis en perspective une bonne partie de ses croyances. Comme si, après tout ce temps passé à nier son humanité, il ne parvenait soudain plus à la faire taire à tout instant – ou plutôt, comme s'il ne _voulait_ plus réellement la faire taire.

Ce qui était une bonne chose. Une _très_ bonne chose.

Elle était donc arrivée dans les quartiers de Spock bien décidée à profiter de chaque instant avec lui, quitte à ne pas dormir de la nuit. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit qu'il pourrait être malade. Cette pensée était non seulement incongrue, mais même risible. Elle le connaissait depuis cinq ans, ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de deux, et elle n'avait jamais remarqué chez lui la moindre altération de sa santé, puisque sa nature vulcaine lui offrait une protection plus qu'efficace envers à peu près toutes les maladies susceptibles d'affecter les humains. Elle l'avait déjà vu blessé, parfois gravement, un peu trop souvent à son goût, et même en danger de mort – mais elle avait fini par croire qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas tomber malade.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle remarqua la légère altération de sa voix, elle pensa immédiatement qu'il avait été victime d'un incident au laboratoire – elle se souviendrait toute sa vie du jour où une fuite d'hélium absolument sans danger avait transformé les voix de toute l'équipe présente à l'Ingénierie à ce moment… Ça avait déjà été hilarant d'écouter Scotty et Keenser leur expliquer la situation avec ces voix de petites filles, mais entendre Spock, qui se trouvait sur les lieux au moment de l'incident, déclarer au capitaine qu'il « ne comprenait pas ce que la situation avait d'humoristique » avait replongé tous les membres de l'équipage dans un inextinguible fou rire. Il faut dire que la façon dont il l'avait dit avait juste été _irrésistible_.

Mais rien de tel aujourd'hui. Lorsque Spock lui avait avoué être affecté – comment avait-il formulé la chose ? – par « _une légère indisposition sans gravité_ » ? (Parfois, lorsqu'il se montrait si _stupidement Vulcain_ , elle avait juste envie de lui crier dessus.) Donc, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué être _malade_ , elle avait été prise au dépourvu, et une fois posées les questions « logiques » (comment se sentait-il, où avait-il attrapé ça, et est-ce qu'il était allé à l'infirmerie – apprendre que oui avait étonné Uhura et, surtout, l'avait inquiétée plus que le reste), elle n'avait pas vraiment su que faire. Le sujet semblait sensible, si elle en jugeait par la façon donc le Vulcain s'était raidi à peine l'avait-il mentionné. Ils n'en avaient donc plus reparlé durant la soirée. De plus, à l'exception de sa voix, un peu plus basse et rauque qu'à l'ordinaire, il ne semblait absolument pas malade. Ils avaient évoqué sa mission, il lui avait donné les conseils dont elle avait besoin… Bref, tout avait été parfaitement _normal_ entre eux.

De son côté, elle était tellement excitée qu'elle aurait pu parler toute la nuit (bien que, pour être honnête, elle eût également d'autres idées en tête pour passer agréablement le temps), mais elle remarqua avec stupéfaction, après deux heures de discussion animée, que Spock semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il n'était que très rarement fatigué, lorsqu'il n'avait pas dormi pendant au moins trois jours entiers – encore un avantage de sa nature vulcaine – et Nyota se demanda comment elle devait réagir face à cet étrange comportement. Si son petit ami avait été totalement humain, elle lui aurait simplement suggéré d'aller se coucher pour récupérer, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'essayer pour savoir qu'avec un Vulcain, une telle méthode était vouée à l'échec. Elle était presque certaine, malgré l'illogisme d'un tel comportement, qu'il préférerait s'évanouir d'épuisement plutôt que d'avouer qu'il était fatigué. Aussi opta-t-elle pour un moyen plus détourné : elle bâilla ostensiblement et déclara qu' _elle_ avait besoin de dormir. Spock la scanna pendant quelques secondes de son habituel regard neutre – de toute évidence, il avait parfaitement compris qu'elle n'était absolument pas fatiguée, et bien trop énervée pour s'endormir – et, de façon surprenante, acquiesça sans protester.

La jeune femme se demanda si elle avait imaginé la brève lueur d'embarras mêlé de gratitude dans ses yeux.

 _Probablement._

Elle s'endormit presque instantanément – il avait l'art des massages en traître, ses doigts effleurant ses mains, son cou, son front – un tour de passe-passe vulcain tout aussi efficace que la prise neurale – elle ne se méfiait pas, et une minute après elle dormait profondément…

Uhura se réveilla au son d'une toux sèche, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser, dans un demi-sommeil, qu'elle se trouvait dans les quartiers de Spock. Ce dernier n'était plus à ses côtés : il s'était probablement enfermé dans la salle de bains pour ne pas la réveiller, ce qui était prévenant et attentionné de sa part (une des contradictions de son caractère : il était _toujours_ prévenant et attentionné, à sa manière, alors qu'il était incapable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, ou même qu'il l'appréciait), mais également parfaitement inutile. La porte n'était pas assez épaisse pour étouffer totalement le bruit – du moins, pas pour l'ouïe surdéveloppée de la jeune femme.

Allongée dans l'obscurité, elle entendit le robinet couler pendant quelques instants, puis, après une demi-minute de silence, une nouvelle quinte de toux, relativement longue, ponctuée par trois éternuements. Nyota poussa un soupir. Ce n'était pas parce que Spock n'avait pas eu _l'air_ malade qu'il ne l'était pas. Probablement avait-il supprimé tous les symptômes (s'il était capable de tenir plus de deux jours entiers avec une fracture du crâne et de tromper même Leonard à ce sujet, elle n'avait aucun doute que dissimuler les manifestations physiques de la grippe était pour lui un jeu d'enfant), que ce fût en raison de sa stupide fierté vulcaine qui lui interdisait de paraître faible devant qui que ce soit, ou bien tout simplement pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le Vulcain n'était toujours pas revenu dans la chambre, et la jeune femme commençait à se sentir légèrement oppressée par le silence.

\- Spock ? appela-t-elle à voix basse.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Uhura se mordit les lèvres. Après tout, elle ne savait rien de cette mystérieuse « indisposition dans gravité », ni de ses symptômes exacts…

Elle attendit encore une minute avant de se lever et d'aller coller l'oreille à la porte de la salle de bains.

 _Rien._

\- Spock ?

Elle frappa deux coups secs et attendit, retenant sa respiration, mais elle n'entendit rien.

Son mauvais pressentiment se changea en angoisse, et elle posa la main sur la commande d'ouverture de la porte. Bien sûr, Spock n'allait pas être ravi de l'intrusion (dire qu'il était _secret_ aurait été un euphémisme il refusait que qui que ce soit interfère avec ce qu'il considérait être sa vie privée, c'est-à-dire à peu près _tout_ ce qui ne concernait pas le travail et la connaissance), mais la certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas, _vraiment pas_ , poussa Nyota à ouvrir la porte malgré tout.

Il était devant le miroir, totalement figé – c'était à peine si elle pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever à intervalles réguliers –, les deux mains crispées sur le bord du lavabo, les mâchoires serrées et les paupières closes.

\- Spock ? répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il l'entendit, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais (même lorsqu'il méditait, il était toujours conscient de sa présence à ses côtés), et se tourna brusquement vers elle.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

La jeune femme pouvait presque percevoir les émotions ( _surprise_ , mais également _embarras_ , peut-être même _colère_ ) dans sa voix – _presque_ , et seulement parce qu'elle le connaissait très bien, mais cela n'avait rien de _normal_.

\- Je t'ai entendu tousser, répondit-elle de la façon la plus neutre possible.

Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment continuer sans manifester son inquiétude ou son énervement. La phrase qui lui venait naturellement aux lèvres était « tu as l'air d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de buffles, et je me demande comme c'est possible étant donné que tu semblais aller parfaitement bien il y a trois heures à peine », mais elle savait que si elle prononçait ces mots, il se fermerait encore davantage.

\- Tu ne revenais pas, poursuivit-elle, alors je suis venue voir si tout allait bien. Et, visiblement, _tout ne va pas bien_ , ne put-elle s'empêcher de conclure.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, elle s'approcha de lui et tendit la main vers son visage afin d'évaluer sa température, mais il saisit ses doigts avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher son front. Elle tressaillit au contact de la peau non pas chaude, mais anormalement tiède.

\- J'étais en train de méditer.

\- A deux heures et demie du matin ? dit-elle d'un ton brusque. Dans une salle de bains à peine chauffée ? _Bien sûr._ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Il ne m'arrive rien. Je vais bien.

 _D'accord._ Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui rendre les choses faciles, ce qui était prévisible, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir – lorsqu'il agissait ainsi, elle interprétait son attitude comme un manque de confiance, tout en sachant que ce qui se passait dans la tête de Spock était bien moins humain, et donc plus difficilement compréhensible, mais il était très difficile de s'en souvenir sur le moment.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

C'était probablement une des pires choses qu'elle pût lui dire, mais elle avait répondu sans y penser. Comment aurait-elle pu le croire, alors qu'elle tenait sa main dans la sienne ? Il lui avait fallu suffisamment de temps pour s'habituer à la froideur de sa peau (et Dieu savait que ça avait été difficile), elle n'avait pas besoin de tricordeur médical pour affirmer que sa température n'était absolument pas _normale_. Voire même légèrement alarmante.

\- Les Vulcains ne mentent pas.

 _Sans blague._

\- Les Vulcains ne mentent pas, je sais, mais ta température, pour autant que je puisse en juger, est très proche de la mienne. Dans ces conditions, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais aller _bien_. Lumières à 30%, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de l'ordinateur, tout en entraînant Spock dans la chambre.

Il ne protesta pas et la suivit sans dire un mot, ce qui était peut-être encore plus préoccupant que le reste. Uhura commençait à être plus qu'inquiète – et plus qu'en colère.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas juste _me dire_ que quelque chose n'allait pas ? explosa-t-elle. Tu ne m'as pas dit, tout à l'heure, je cite, que « nier la vérité » était _illogique_ ?

Il s'assit sur le lit et lui jeta un long regard indéchiffrable, mais ne répondit pas. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il tremblait, alors que la température dans sa chambre était, comme d'habitude, plus que confortable.

\- Merde, Spock ! Pourquoi…

Elle s'arrêta net. Les explications pouvaient attendre.

\- Allonge-toi, je vais te chercher une couverture, soupira-t-elle.

 _Et après ?_ se demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ? Elle ne savait pas si ce genre de choses était censé être normal, comme il avait l'air de le penser. Elle ne savait pas où était le problème, quels étaient les symptômes, si il se sentait vraiment mal – et elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait certainement pas le lui dire.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant parfois._

 _Chiant, et pas spécialement doué d'un instinct de préservation très développé._

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait que j'appelle McCoy ? suggéra-t-elle, sachant que la mention du médecin ne pouvait manquer de le faire réagir.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question était visiblement sincère. Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Spock, tu es brûlant. Je veux dire, pour un Vulcain.

\- Je peux supporter, proportionnellement, des températures internes plus élevées qu'un humain. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

Sa température était proche de celle d'un humain et il était _désolé de l'avoir réveillée_ ?

\- Spock, _franchement_. Pour quelqu'un qui est censé avoir une intelligence supérieure, tu sais que tu peux être vraiment _stupide_ parfois ?

Il haussa un sourcil, à la fois en signe d'offense et pour lui demander des explications. Voilà à quoi on s'exposait lorsque l'on décidait de vivre avec un Vulcain : il comprenait presque tout dix fois plus vite que tout le monde, mais il fallait lui expliquer des choses évidentes une bonne centaine de fois dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments ou de relations personnelles.

\- Le problème n'est pas là ! clarifia-t-elle. Tu es malade et je veux que tu me dises si… si tu ne te sens pas bien ou… ou si tu as besoin de moi ou…

Elle savait qu'elle était en train de rougir (et, pas pour la première fois, éprouva un bref moment de gratitude pour la couleur de sa peau, qui dissimulait assez habilement ce genre de réactions embarrassantes) et poussa un juron intérieur. Pourquoi dire ce genre de choses était-il si difficile ? Merde, le Vulcain, c'était _lui_ ! _Elle_ , elle était humaine, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir le moindre problème à exprimer _ses_ émotions… Mais elle finissait toujours par bafouiller lamentablement lorsqu'elle essayait de lui dire des choses qui lui importaient vraiment.

\- Tu t'es occupé de moi quand j'étais malade, tu te souviens ? (Question rhétorique : il avait une mémoire eidétique et se souvenait de tout, y compris de la fois où elle avait failli lui vomir dessus – et ce n'était pas spécialement un souvenir plaisant…) C'est la même chose, mais dans l'autre sens. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou…

\- Je n'ai pas honte.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais.

 _Encore une fois, elle n'était pas spécialement compatissante, mais qui, exactement, comptait-il duper ici ?_

Il la regarda et elle fut frappée par la vulnérabilité qu'elle lut dans les yeux brillants de fièvre. Sa colère retomba immédiatement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Spock agissait ainsi, et son incompréhension face à certaines émotions typiquement humaines faisait partie de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas choisir ce qu'elle voulait chez lui et refuser d'autres parts de sa personnalité. Elle le savait depuis le début, elle l'avait accepté depuis le début.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… tu m'as vue alors que je n'étais pas spécialement à mon avantage. C'est prévisible quand tu vis avec quelqu'un ! D'accord, on ne vit pas techniquement ensemble, mais… Tu n'as pas à être _parfait_ tout le temps, d'accord ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il.

\- Non, je ne comprends probablement pas. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu arriveras à m'expliquer. Pour le moment, ça n'a aucune importance.

Non sans hésitation, elle caressa doucement le front de Spock (et il était décidément _beaucoup trop chaud_ ), prête à retirer sa main si cette intrusion dans ses pensées était trop intense pour lui. Elle savait qu'en ce moment, son esprit était un vrai bordel, plein d'inquiétude, de frustration, d'amour aussi, mais même l'amour était un sentiment perturbant pour un Vulcain…

Il soupira.

\- Est-ce que c'est désagréable ? demanda-t-elle, s'interrompant immédiatement.

Il hésita avant de répondre d'une voix légèrement endormie :

\- Au contraire.

 _Au contraire ?_ Nyota n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Les Vulcains ne mentent pas, ajouta Spock avec un demi-sourire. Je t'assure que c'est _très_ agréable.

 *** Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mettre des titres en anglais, mais j'ai eu la chanson des Red Hot dans la tête toute la journée ("English girl, American man") et du coup je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre titre pour ce chapitre... Sorry.**


	8. Confusion

_Bravo à Sentinelle et Kty Koneko pour la référence potterienne ("ce n'est pas parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuiller qu'il en est de même pour tout le monde" - Hermione à Ron)... Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, disons que les choses ne s'arrangent pas mais que Spock n'a pas vraiment l'air de voir où est le problème. Ouais, je sais, il est un peu stupide des fois. J'ai voulu essayer d'adopter son point de vue alors qu'il n'est clairement pas au mieux de sa forme et que son esprit commence à... lui jouer des tours. Au prochain chapitre, retour de McCoy, et pas mal de digressions sur le fonctionnement de l'infirmerie (et la crétinerie congénitale - selon Bones - du haut commandement de Starfleet), parce que j'aime bien parler de ça._

 **Chapitre 7 - Confusion**

 **La première fois que Spock doit aller sur la passerelle alors qu'il est (vraiment) malade, il envisage, pendant un bref instant, la possibilité de rester au lit.**

 _ **Sa moitié humaine**_ **, en tout cas, l'envisage. Très sérieusement.**

 _ **Sa moitié vulcaine**_ **, bien sûr, préférerait** _ **mourir dans d'atroces souffrances**_ **plutôt que d'en arriver là.**

 **Le premier officier doit admettre que tout cela est un peu mélodramatique – mais on dirait bien que la fièvre a gagné contre les deux parties de son esprit.**

Spock ouvrit les yeux, non sans quelques difficultés – de façon totalement illogique, ses paupières semblaient collées ensemble et les séparer n'était pas évident, comme si elles pesaient plus lourd que d'habitude – et vit le visage d'Uhura penché sur lui. La jeune femme, assise au bord du lit, était habillée en uniforme complet, prête à quitter ses quartiers, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était réveillée depuis un certain temps. Il ne l'avait cependant pas entendue se préparer. _Etrange_. Ses yeux noirs le regardaient avec une intensité dérangeante, tandis que sa main droite tenait la sienne fermement emprisonnée. Sans avoir le temps de dresser ses boucliers mentaux, il perçut à travers leur lien télépathique les émotions confuses et chaotiques qui se mélangeaient dans son esprit – angoisse, impuissance, affection…

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Sa voix était douce, mais également emplie d'inquiétude, et il était évident qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre une réponse réconfortante, mais Spock ne savait pas exactement quoi dire. Il ne pouvait dire sans trahir la vérité qu'il se sentait bien, car c'était un mensonge évident, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le dire s'il voulait la rassurer. Il décida donc que le silence était la meilleure des réponses.

Même s'il avait voulu parler, il en aurait été incapable, car une violente quinte de toux s'empara de lui, requérant toute son attention (il avait la déplaisante impression que ses poumons cherchaient à sortir de son corps – ce qui, bien sûr, était impossible). Nyota soupira, caressa sa main presque distraitement, plus inquiète qu'agacée par son absence de réponse.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut à peu près retrouvé sa respiration.

Sa voix sonna grinçante et rauque à ses propres oreilles. Il avala douloureusement, se demandant pour quelle raison sa salive était beaucoup plus épaisse qu'à l'ordinaire et avait le goût désagréable du carton mâché (il n'était pas certain d'avoir jamais mâché de carton dans sa vie, mais la sensation devait être proche de ce qu'il sentait en ce moment).

\- Il est 5:50, répondit la jeune femme. J'ai une réunion avec Syl, Janice et Laura qui commence dans dix minutes, tu te souviens ?

 _Oh. Oui. Oui, bien sûr, il s'en souvenait. Il avait une mémoire eidétique, il se souvenait de tout._

 _Vraiment ?_

Il lui sembla pendant un bref instant que son esprit flottait, à la dérive, quelque part, dangereusement loin de l' _Enterprise_. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'endroit où se trouvait son corps, mais en même temps ce qu'il voyait et entendait ne pouvait absolument pas être ici, dans cette chambre.

\- Spock ? Ça va ? Tu es avec moi ?

La panique dans la voix de Nyota le ramena instantanément à la réalité et il acquiesça, offrant à la jeune femme son meilleur demi-sourire, qui sembla étonnamment l'effrayer au lieu de la rassurer. Elle pressa une de ses mains sur le front du Vulcain et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu as… beaucoup de fièvre, déclara-t-elle avec une hésitation incompréhensible. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton rêve ?

\- Les Vulcains ne rêvent pas.

La réponse avait franchi ses lèvres par réflexe, avant même que son esprit n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Les Vulcains _ne rêvaient pas_ , n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr, je suis bête, dit Nyota avec un sourire forcé, qui donnait l'impression déplaisante qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Est-ce que tu veux… Je veux dire, je pensais… Il serait peut-être préférable que je reste avec toi. Plus logique, conclut-elle avec un hochement de tête convaincu.

\- Que tu restes ? répéta-t-il de cette voix éraillée qui n'était pas la sienne. Que tu restes où ?

\- Sur le vaisseau, avec toi.

Spock fit un réel effort pour comprendre le sens de cette dernière phrase, mais il n'y parvint pas.

\- Ta réunion n'est pas sur le vaisseau ? Où avez-vous l'intention d'aller ?

Elle rit – ce qui était toujours préférable aux larmes – mais le rire n'atteignit jamais ses yeux.

\- Je veux dire _demain_. Il serait préférable que je reste avec toi _demain_.

\- Tu veux dire… au lieu de descendre sur Friban ? demanda-t-il, parce que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait éventuellement faire sens.

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, il se rendit compte de leur stupidité. Pourquoi resterait-elle sur le vaisseau ? Elle avait reçu des ordres clairs et précis de la part du capitaine et, de plus, elle désirait plus que tout diriger cette mission. De _cela_ , il se souvenait – ils en avaient parlé la veille au soir.

Mais, contre toute attente, elle acquiesça.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire.

Elle semblait légèrement nerveuse, mais il n'avait aucun doute sur sa sincérité. Elle était prête à renoncer à sa mission pour… pour quoi ? Rester avec lui ?

 _Où voyait-elle une quelconque logique dans cette idée ?_

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? Parce que je suis malade ?

Il était sincèrement intéressé par la réponse. Il ne comprenait absolument pas le raisonnement derrière les mots. Ce n'était pas la Nyota Uhura qu'il connaissait – celle qu'il connaissait était toujours prête à découvrir, à explorer…

\- Oui. Je pensais que c'était évident et que je n'avais pas besoin de le dire.

Lui, en revanche, avait besoin de clarifier les choses. Peut-être n'avait-il pas bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Tu veux dire que _tu renoncerais à la première mission que l'on t'ait jamais confiée_ pour… moi ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, comme si la mission ne lui importait absolument pas, et il sentit une légère pression sur ses doigts, tandis qu'elle détournait la tête. Il lui semblait important de la regarder dans les yeux, aussi se redressa-t-il dans son lit (il était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il n'ait pas cherché à le faire auparavant), essayant d'ignorer le vertige soudain qui semblait résulter de sa nouvelle position plus ou moins verticale.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- C'est bon, Spock, l'interrompit-elle doucement. Ne finis pas cette phrase. Je _sais_ que tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne fait rien.

Elle lâcha brusquement sa main et se leva. Il voulut l'imiter, mais elle posa une main sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher.

\- Ecoute, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, et je suis… je… m'inquiète pour toi. Et crois-moi, c'est l'euphémisme du siècle. Il y a cinq minutes, j'étais sur le point d'aller réveiller Leonard et de le traîner jusqu'ici.

La moitié vulcaine du premier officier, qui semblait jusqu'ici léthargique, se réveilla en un instant, et il haussa les sourcils, abandonnant toute tentative pour se lever, rassemblant ses esprits (ou ce qu'il en restait) pour la rassurer. D'une façon totalement vulcaine, logique, sans émotions – parce qu'il ne savait pas procéder autrement.

\- Il n'y a absolument aucune raison d'être inquiète.

\- Dis ça à mon esprit humain totalement irrationnel, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu appeler le docteur McCoy ?

Elle le fixa de nouveau avec cette étrange intensité, dissimulant habilement ses propres émotions derrière un masque parfaitement neutre – elle pouvait parfois se montrer presque aussi montrer Vulcaine que lui lorsqu'elle l'avait décidé.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-elle avec une fermeté qui transformait la question en certitude. Ni de ton rêve – parce que _tu rêvais_ , Spock, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus – ni de ce que tu m'as dit il n'y a pas dix minutes ?

 _Non_ , il ne se souvenait de rien de tout cela et un tel constat ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il était Vulcain, il se souvenait de _tout_. Mais il n'avait pas le temps (ni l'énergie), pour l'instant, de s'appesantir sur ce problème. Il devait se concentrer sur le meilleur moyen de convaincre Nyota de ne pas abandonner la mission pour une raison aussi futile que son état de santé.

\- Essayons de raisonner logiquement.

Elle hocha la tête, semblant étrangement soulagée qu'il emploie ce terme – normalement, lorsqu'il essayait de faire preuve de logique au beau milieu d'une discussion émotionnelle, elle était plutôt agacée ou frustrée, mais Spock mit cet autre problème de côté, avec tous les autres.

\- Rester sur le vaisseau au lieu de descendre sur Friban, continua-t-il, serait totalement inutile et contre-productif. Quoi que j'aie pu dire ou rêver (le mot passa difficilement ses lèvres) cette nuit, tu n'as pas les capacités nécessaires pour traiter la maladie que j'ai contracté, et par conséquent tu n'as aucune raison de rester avec moi. Tes talents seront beaucoup plus profitables à la mission sur Friban qu'à mes côtés.

\- Si tu recommences à parler logiquement, c'est que tu dois aller mieux, soupira Uhura.

Il la fixa, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour tousser de nouveau.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Je parle _toujours_ « logiquement ».

\- Ecoute, je vais aller à ma réunion ce matin, à une condition : toi, tu vas aller à l'infirmerie voir le docteur McCoy. Si _je_ n'ai pas les capacités nécessaires pour te guérir, _lui_ saura quoi faire.

Dans la mesure où il s'agit d'un virus inconnu, les probabilités pour qu'il découvre un traitement.

\- Spock ! s'écria-t-elle, ressemblant beaucoup plus à la jeune femme impulsive qu'il connaissait. Je suis extrêmement soulagée que tu sois redevenu cohérent, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de calculer des probabilités. Promets-moi juste que tu iras.

\- J'irai.

Que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ?

\- Bien. Si tu vas mieux, on se voit comme prévu cet après-midi sur le pont 9.

Il hocha la tête. Oui, bien sûr, ils avaient convenu la veille de préparer ensemble son équipement.

\- Et, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant, si Leonard décrète que tu dois rester au lit, je viendrai te voir ici.

Il acquiesça de nouveau, tout en se disant que les probabilités pour qu'il accepte de rester dans sa chambre étaient voisines de 0%.

Sagement, il s'abstint de le lui dire.

Mais elle ne semblait pas pressée de partir – elle faisait les cent pas nerveusement dans la petite pièce, lui jetant des coups d'œil comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'évanouisse d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle Leonard maintenant ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Je vais y aller, Nyota, dit-il doucement. Je te l'ai promis. Tu vas être en retard.

Elle s'arrêta en face du lit et lui offrit un sourire tendu, suivi d'un léger baiser sur le front.

\- OK, j'arrête de t'embêter.

\- Tu ne…

\- Ne prends pas la peine d'essayer de me dire le contraire sans mentir – je ne doute pas que tu y parviennes, mais ça te demanderait du temps et de l'énergie. Bien sûr que je t'embête – je suis en train d'agir de façon bien trop émotionnelle pour toi. Je le sais. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir malade. Je suis désolée.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit – de trouver une réponse appropriée, réconfortante, logique, qui pourrait les satisfaire tous deux, elle avait quitté la pièce.

Fronçant les sourcils – pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne pas avoir prononcé les bons mots ? de ne pas avoir posé les bonnes questions, pas donné les bonnes réponses ? d'avoir mené de bout en bout, à la place d'une conversation sincère, un immense malentendu ? – il se leva, et éternua aussitôt à deux reprises.

 _Merveilleux. Ça faisait longtemps – 3,77 heures…_

 _Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants. D'humeur sarcastique aujourd'hui ?_

Le Vulcain ne daigna pas répondre à sa moitié humaine et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bains, toussant, reniflant et frissonnant. Lorsqu'il parvint devant le miroir, il s'immobilisa et commença à comprendre ce que Nyota avait essayé de lui dire, et pour quelle raison elle était inquiète, et pourquoi elle avait failli appeler le médecin en chef.

Il était forcé d'admettre qu'il n'était certainement pas à son niveau le plus optimal. Dans une certaine mesure, il trouvait plutôt intéressant de voir la façon dont la maladie progressait et la façon dont la détérioration de son état de santé devenait de plus en plus _visible_. D'un autre côté, il serait probablement difficile de le dissimuler aux yeux de l'équipage et du capitaine.

 _Peut-être serait-il juste « logique » de demander au docteur McCoy de te mettre en arrêt ce matin ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu t'évanouis sur la passerelle ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Nyota ? « Redevenu cohérent » ? Ça n'est pas très bon signe, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Spock hocha la tête. Il était plutôt rare que sa moitié humaine tente une approche logique des problèmes. C'était bien essayé, mais il ne l'écouterait certainement pas davantage. Il lui restait deux longues heures avant le début de son temps de service. Le temps de prendre une douche, le temps de méditer, le temps d'apparaître présentable.

 _Rassure-moi : tu n'es pas stupide au point de ne pas avoir compris ce que Nyota sous-entendait lorsqu'elle a dit « va à l'infirmerie » ?_

Non, il n'était pas stupide _à ce point_. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait voulu dire quelque chose comme « ne t'approche même pas de la passerelle ce matin et va à l'infirmerie dès que McCoy sera de service ». Mais elle avait beau être habituée à ses « ruses vulcaines », comme elle les appelait, il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Certes, il avait promis de se rendre à l'infirmerie, mais il n'avait certainement pas précisé _quand_.


	9. La vie est rarement un long fleuve

_J'ai vraiment passé beaucoup, beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre, mais c'est l'un de ceux que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire. D'abord parce que c'est le point de vue de McCoy (toujours mon préféré, ça ne change pas). Ensuite parce que j'en ai profité pour m'étendre sur l'anthropocentrisme (j'ai l'impression que dans les vaisseaux de Starfleet tout est prévu pour les humains, pas forcément pour les extra-terrestres - et même si ce n'est pas canon, c'est ainsi que je vois les choses). Comme McCoy est un médecin génial, il essaye de s'adapter comme il peut. [Pour le côté plus personnel de la chose, j'ai moi-même passé un certain temps à l'hôpital il y a quelques années (une voiture est venue me faire un gros bisou alors que je traversais la rue, ce qui n'était pas une super idée de sa part) et la plupart des membres du personnel médical ont tout fait pour me faciliter la vie à un moment où, clairement, la vie était tout sauf facile. C'est un sujet qui me tient vraiment à cœur.]_

 _Pour le côté plus fun, je n'ai pas pu résister à insérer une référence (plutôt évidente pour ceux qui connaissent la série, je pense) à Kaamelott. Dans ce chapitre, McCoy est vraiment aussi désespéré, face à la bande de branquignoles qu'il doit se farcir jour après jour sur l'Enterprise, qu'Arthur face aux exploits de la fine fleur des chevaliers de la Table Ronde..._

 **Chapitre 8 – La vie est rarement un long fleuve tranquille**

 **La première fois que Spock se rend à l'infirmerie de son plein gré, McCoy n'est pas spécialement ravi de ce qu'il constate. Après tout, en tant que médecin, il déteste ne pas savoir à quelle maladie il a affaire. Il déteste également ne pas comprendre totalement l'étrange anatomie de ses malades. Il déteste être impuissant.**

 **Et il déteste ce genre de journées qui commencent mal, continuent mal, et,** _ **logiquement**_ **, se terminent mal.**

La matinée avait été de celles qui amenaient le docteur McCoy à regretter d'être sorti de son lit. Malgré son professionnalisme irréprochable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'après ses trois heures de sommeil (mais aussi, quelle idée de faire des heures sup pour essayer de comprendre, ne serait-ce que vaguement, la physiologie illogique de son premier officier ?), il aurait amplement mérité de rester bien au chaud sous ses couvertures pendant que son équipe médicale aurait efficacement géré les emmerdes dans lesquelles une bande de crétins, une demi-heure à peine après le petit-déjeuner, avait cru bon de se jeter tête baissée. De toute façon, Bones le savait depuis longtemps, l'activité favorite de l'équipage était de se fourrer dans des situations impossibles – c'était un art où ils étaient passés maîtres, et ils le faisaient sans hésitation, presque joyeusement, certains que leur médecin en chef, toujours disponible et compétent, se ferait un plaisir de réparer toutes leurs conneries.

Eh bien, le médecin en chef en question en avait _ras le bol_.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient battu tous les records en provoquant une explosion – et pas n'importe laquelle, non, ils avaient vraiment soigné leurs effets en manquant faire sauter le laboratoire numéro 10 dans son intégralité – dès 8h30 du matin. _Bien joué, les gars, vraiment._ Bones était particulièrement fier d'eux sur ce coup-là. Ils atteignaient rarement ce niveau d'imprudence et de stupidité si tôt dans la journée. Tout ça parce qu'un imbécile n'avait pas compris que surveiller un produit hautement inflammable et extrêmement dangereux signifiait _rester le nez dessus, à guetter tout changement suspect_ , et non pas _se balader dans la pièce pour aller draguer une fille_ (d'ailleurs déjà casée avec un des membres de l'équipage) en jetant de vagues coups d'œil à l'éprouvette de temps en temps. Le _seul boulot_ de ce type était de s'assurer que _rien_ n'explose – et on ne pouvait pas dire que son travail avait été couronné de succès, puisque _tout_ avait explosé, selon une réaction en chaîne que Spock, s'il avait été présent, n'aurait pas manqué d'expliquer. (Heureusement, il n'était pas là.) Franchement, à quoi pensait le lieutenant responsable du laboratoire en donnant à cet enseigne _un seul truc_ à faire à la fois ? C'était évidemment _trop simple_ pour lui.

L'enseigne concerné – il s'appelait Finnick, et ce nom resterait à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de McCoy comme celui d'un parfait _abruti_ – allait entendre parler du médecin en chef aussitôt qu'il aurait vaguement récupéré. Il n'était pas intéressant de hurler sur un idiot sous sédatifs, aussi Leonard avait-il décidé d'attendre un peu pour l'insulter dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Il était vraiment _très_ impatient de le voir se réveiller.

Heureusement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Certes, le laboratoire allait être inutilisable pendant plusieurs jours, et les membres de l'équipe scientifique confinés dans leurs quartiers jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient capables de supporter à nouveau la lumière crue du vaisseau – mais enfin, il n'y avait aucun mort, personne n'avait été définitivement aveuglé, aucun dommage permanent n'était à déplorer… Evidemment, avant d'en arriver à cette conclusion, il avait fallu gérer la panique de l'explosion, puis ausculter en détail les vingt-trois hommes et femmes qui, pendant les sept longues heures qu'avait duré cet examen, avaient été très occupés à pleurer, à tousser – et, parfois, à vomir, dans le meilleur des cas dans les récipients prévus à cet effet, dans le pire des cas sur le médecin. Lorsqu'il était devenu évident pour McCoy que personne n'allait perdre ni la vue ni la vie dans cette histoire, pas même le principal responsable de l'incident, et que leur seul but dans l'existence était, comme d'habitude, de lui pourrir la vie, il les avait tous renvoyés dans leurs quartiers, à l'exception notoire de Finnick, qu'il gardait en observation, plus pour avoir le plaisir de l'agonir d'injures dès son réveil que par réelle précaution. Tous les autres avaient quitté l'infirmerie sans protester (probablement savaient-ils que s'ils avaient essayé, ils auraient été reçus peu aimablement), et les quatre infirmières de service étaient parties avec eux. Bones leur avait demandé de raccompagner les victimes, qui avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouverts plus de trois secondes, dans leurs quartiers. Il avait ajouté qu'il avait besoin de rester un peu tout seul, parce que tout le monde lui tapait sur les nerfs aujourd'hui…

\- _Juste aujourd'hui ?_ avait demandé ironiquement un des patients, et McCoy avait sérieusement envisagé de rompre le serment d'Hippocrate en lui assénant un grand coup de PADD sur la tête.

Il s'était retenu, par décence, mais ça avait été dur.

Il était à présent ( _enfin_ , Dieu soit loué !) SEUL dans l'infirmerie désertée (Finnick, endormi, ne comptait pas comme une personne, et il n'avait de toute façon jamais été clairement prouvé que son cerveau, même éveillé, montrât réellement des signes d'intelligence humanoïde) et, fermant les yeux, il s'autorisa quelques minutes de repos. Son temps de service s'achevait de toute façon dans moins d'une demi-heure et il n'avait pas le temps – ni le courage – de se lancer dans la paperasserie qu'il repoussait de jour en jour et qui s'amoncelait sur son bureau.

Son esprit vagabonda malgré lui vers le problème qu'il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à essayer sans succès de résoudre – un problème avec des oreilles pointues et une infection virale qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ dû attraper, compte tenu de son extraordinaire système immunitaire. Un problème qui commençait à préoccuper sérieusement le médecin en chef de l' _Enterprise_ , ce dernier ayant appris, au cours de sa (relativement) longue carrière sur terre, puis de sa (relativement) courte carrière dans l'espace, que les virus inconnus avaient une fâcheuse tendance à faire mauvais ménage avec les formes de vie humanoïde. Spock pourrait probablement fournir le nombre historique exact de planètes dont les habitants avaient été éradiqués par une soudaine épidémie provoquée par une bactérie en apparence inoffensive ; McCoy savait juste que ce nombre était très élevé, et cela lui suffisait. Voilà pourquoi il avait essayé, selon le principe bien connu qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, de trouver un précédent dans les annales vulcaines, mais ce qu'il avait lu ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité. Et maintenant, après une trop courte nuit et une journée éprouvante, il était trop épuisé pour continuer à chercher des informations dans l'indigeste traité de médecine vulcaine qu'il avait feuilleté jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, avant de finalement s'endormir dessus. Il n'en était pas plus avancé, il ne savait toujours pas ce que Spock avait réussi à choper, il n'existait tout simplement pas de cas d'infection virale répertorié parmi les membres de son espèce, merci d'avoir joué avec nous, fin de l'histoire.

Bones _détestait_ se voir ainsi confronté à ses propres limites. La physiologie hybride de Spock demeurait un mystère pour lui – et, apparemment, pour les autres médecins à qui il avait eu affaire auparavant. Son dossier médical était incomplet (les documents manquants auraient pu être trouvés sur Vulcain, mais Vulcain n'existait plus) et il n'y avait aucun précédent, et…

\- Docteur ? Etes-vous seul ?

Le médecin reconnut immédiatement la voix du premier officier et ouvrit les yeux.

 _Bien. Enfin quelqu'un sur qui il allait pouvoir se passer les nerfs sans manquer à la déontologie de sa profession._

\- Spock ! s'écria-t-il en bondissant de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis – répandu était peut-être un terme plus approprié. Où étiez-vous passé ce matin pendant le désastre du labo 10 ? Et quand exactement avez-vous appris à Finnick à faire exploser une pièce entière ? Ce garçon est déjà très, très doué pour faire n'importe quoi, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je croyais que votre boulot, c'était plutôt d'expliquer à vos équipes comment _éviter_ ce genre de trucs. Et, croyez-moi, si vous…

Il s'interrompit au beau milieu d'une phrase particulièrement bien sentie lorsqu'il sortit de son bureau et aperçut le visage du Vulcain.

 _La journée allait être longue._

D'une certaine façon, elle l'avait déjà été, mais McCoy pressentait qu'elle était loin d'être terminée.

\- Oh, et puis zut, fermez la porte et entrez !

Spock, malgré son évidente difficulté à contrôler ses muscles faciaux et son désir non moins évident d'intimité, haussa un sourcil surpris. La porte principale de l'infirmerie n'était _jamais_ fermée.

Mais aujourd'hui, Leonard en avait plus qu'assez et du règlement et de la politesse de base.

\- Ils peuvent tous aller se faire voir ! hurla-t-il. J'en ai marre de ces andouilles qui ne sont pas capables de se tenir tranquilles pendant deux minutes ! Et j'en ai marre _de vous aussi_ , si vous voulez savoir, mais je ne peux pas vous foutre dehors quand vous êtes malade, j'ai prêté serment, alors ENTREZ ET FERMEZ CETTE PORTE !

Les doigts du Vulcain tâtonnèrent dans son dos pour trouver les commandes et la porte se referma en silence. Immédiatement, Spock plaqua ses mains sur son visage et laissa échapper trois éternuements particulièrement bruyants.

\- A vos souhaits, soupira McCoy.

Lorsque le premier officier enchaîna avec une crise de toux qui semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter, Bones soupira de nouveau (il avait arrêté de compter ses soupirs à peu près au milieu de la matinée, lorsqu'il avait entamé son treizième examen – mais il savait pourtant qu'il avait largement dépassé le quota acceptable, et il n'était que 15h40…) et attrapa le Vulcain par le bras, sans trop de douceur, pour le guider vers la petite pièce à côté de son propre bureau.

\- Asseyez-vous sur le lit, ordonna-t-il, toute sa colère évaporée (il ne voulait pas se montrer désagréable lorsque Spock n'était pas en état de comprendre ses sarcasmes).

Le Vulcain obéit sans protester et parvint à prononcer quelques mots compréhensibles :

\- Docteur… Pourriez-vous… S'il-vous-plaît…

Le médecin connaissait suffisamment son patient pour comprendre immédiatement ce qu'il voulait.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais dans mon bureau. Quand vous vous sentirez mieux, frappez à la porte, d'accord ? Il y a des mouchoirs sur la table, et de l'eau aussi. N'essayez pas de retenir vos éternuements, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie aujourd'hui, c'est bien d'avoir à examiner vos oreilles pointues en plus de tout le reste.

 _Non, une rupture de tympan n'était définitivement pas dans le top 5 des souhaits de Leonard McCoy pour la fin de cette journée déjà bien pourrie._

Sans un regard en arrière, Bones laissa Spock seul dans la pièce, fermant la porte de communication entre sa chambre et son bureau, pour lui donner le plus d'intimité possible – la chose dont il avait probablement le plus besoin en ce moment. Si le praticien connaissait bien Spock (et, à part Nyota et Jim, personne ne le connaissait mieux que lui), le Vulcain, incapable de maîtriser plus longtemps les symptômes les plus visibles, s'était précipité hors de la passerelle pour ne pas montrer la moindre faiblesse devant les autres officiers. Ce n'était pas pour que McCoy en soit témoin.

L'idée qu'avait eue le médecin en chef de pièces spécifiques à l'infirmerie pour les membres non-humains (ou, dans le cas du premier officier, à demi humain) de l'équipage avait posé problème auprès du haut commandement de Starfleet, mais Leonard maintenait qu'il s'agissait d'une _bonne_ idée. Il avait déposé des requêtes très précises pour sa « nouvelle » infirmerie durant les travaux à bord de l' _Enterprise_ après le désastre causé par Khan, et cela s'était déjà révélé très utile. Bien sûr, ses supérieurs (en quoi lui étaient-ils vraiment _supérieurs_ , Bones l'ignorait – en fait, durant leur entretien, ils leur avaient paru parfaitement _inférieurs_ dans un certain nombre de domaines, particulièrement l'empathie et la bienveillance, et, si on y regardait de plus près, probablement l'intelligence) l'avaient regardé avec incrédulité et stupéfaction lorsqu'il avait demandé que fût installée derrière le stock de médicaments une petite piscine. Pourtant, cette requête était des plus… _logiques_. Comment était-il supposé traiter Seth, Syl et Wylah si ces derniers n'étaient pas dans l'eau ? Chaque espèce avait ses caractéristiques, sa façon spécifique de guérir, ses exigences pendant le traitement et la convalescence. Et même si 97,6 % des membres de l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_ étaient humains, McCoy ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il ne chercherait pas à s'adapter aux 2,4% restants. Il se demanda, et pas pour la première fois, comment ses prédécesseurs et les médecins de Starfleet qui officiaient sur d'autres vaisseaux avaient fait, et faisaient encore, pour traiter des aliens de façon convenable alors que rien, absolument rien à l'infirmerie n'était compatible avec leur physiologie, depuis les médicaments jusqu'à certains matériaux utilisés.

En ce qui concernait Spock, l'idée avait traversé l'esprit du médecin en chef la première fois que le premier officier avait été forcé de rester à l'infirmerie pendant quelques jours, suite à une opération problématique, dans leurs débuts à bord de l' _Enterprise_. McCoy avait alors pu constater à quel point l'infirmerie n'était _pas_ faite pour un Vulcain affaibli et fiévreux. Mal à l'aise avec l'idée qu'il était en train, par manque d'information, de laisser un patient souffrir inutilement, il avait rassemblé toute la documentation possible sur les techniques vulcaines de guérison, et avait découvert que les blessés devaient être tenus _au chaud_ (la température était réglée sur 21°C, ce qui était assez confortable pour un être humain, mais certainement pas pour Spock) dans un endroit _calme et silencieux_ (or, on pouvait difficilement qualifier la salle principale de l'infirmerie de calme et silencieuse) où ils pourraient méditer ou entrer dans une transe de guérison s'ils en avaient besoin. L'intimité était, dans certaines circonstances, un _besoin_ réel pour un Vulcain, et non, comme l'avaient sous-entendu ces abrutis du haut commandement, un luxe et une prétention inacceptables.

Leonard n'avait pas lâché le morceau et continué à réclamer une petite pièce, connectée à la salle principale de l'infirmerie, à une minuscule salle de bains et à son propre bureau – une pièce parfaitement isolée, beaucoup plus chaude que le reste du vaisseau, et réservée uniquement au premier officier. Il ne voyait pas cela comme un privilège, non, il s'agissait d'une _nécessité_ pour un de ses patients potentiels. Voyant que ses supérieurs étaient aussi bouchés que stupides, McCoy avait décidé de passer officieusement à l'action. Face à l'intransigeance des amiraux (la taille de l'infirmerie ne varierait pas pour le confort et les beaux yeux de trois Ranniens, deux Orions, un Roylan, un demi-Vulcain et Dieu savait quelles autres espèces), il s'était contenté de demander à Scotty quelques aménagements. L'ingénieur en chef s'était immédiatement attelé au problème, et toutes les espèces à bord de l' _Enterprise_ pouvaient à présent bénéficier de soins appropriés – ce qui, soit dit en passant, avait probablement sauvé la vie de Seth deux mois auparavant. McCoy savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Et s'il avait fallu réduire de moitié la taille de son propre bureau, tant pis : ça en valait la peine. Le moniteur au-dessus du lit de Spock était également automatiquement réglé sur les improbables constantes du Vulcain – pouls à 240 battements par minute, pression sanguine très basse, température à 32,8°C, etc., de sorte que le médecin n'avait pas à l'ajuster lorsqu'il lui fallait agir dans l'urgence.

L'autre partie, plus délicate, de la médecine vulcaine, consistait en un lien télépathique établi entre guérisseur et patient, que Bones ne pouvait évidemment pas proposer à Spock. Il ne pouvait ni se transformer en Vulcain ( _heureusement !_ ), ni forcer le premier officier à lui faire suffisamment confiance pour qu'il lui donne accès à son esprit. En fait, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à lui faire confiance du tout. Il était même presque certain que, si un tel lien mental s'avérait nécessaire pour une raison ou pour une autre, Spock ne le choisirait pas, mais lui préférerait un médecin inconnu. Dieu savait que leur relation était parfois – souvent – plus que tendue, quoiqu'elle se fût sensiblement améliorée au fil du temps. Etant donné la façon dont Bones s'était comporté avec le Vulcain (à savoir, pas spécialement gentiment) durant leurs premiers mois à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , il ne voyait pas bien comment il pouvait d'une quelconque façon être associé au mot _confiance_ dans l'esprit du premier officier.

Il fallut à Spock presque dix minutes, neuf éternuements et une violente quinte de toux – Bones grimaça en l'entendant – pour regagner une contenance et accepter d'être vu par le médecin. Il frappa à la porte du bureau et McCoy entra dans la petite pièce, regardant d'un œil critique le visage pâle et en même temps légèrement verdâtre du Vulcain, et se demandant quelle serait la meilleure approche, étant donné les circonstances.

 _Un peu de sarcasme, un peu d'irritation_ , décida-t-il. Lorsque le médecin n'ironisait pas, Spock pouvait deviner (non, pas deviner, car deviner était _illogique_ , mais percevoir) ses sentiments bien trop facilement à son goût. Bones était certain que cette histoire de télépathie par le contact n'était pas totalement vraie, et que Spock était capable de lire dans son esprit à distance.

\- Il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de vous demander comment vous vous sentez aujourd'hui, commença-t-il sur un ton volontairement railleur. Les symptômes semblent se présenter d'eux-mêmes.

\- Votre remarque est très pertinente, docteur, répondit Spock d'une voix basse et éraillée. Vous avez toujours eu un don pour mettre à jour l'évidence.

\- Vous savez que, pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas _comment_ éternuer il y a vingt-quatre heures à peine, vous vous débrouillez très bien ? Non, vraiment, vous apprenez vite. Maintenant, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu ce matin à l'infirmerie, comme je vous en avais spécifiquement donné _l'ordre_ ?

Les sarcasmes et, surtout, l'irritation lui venaient, en fait, assez naturellement. Le Vulcain était presque aussi stupide que Finnick, avec la seule différence qu'il se contentait de mettre en danger sa propre santé, sans risquer la vie de vingt-trois autres personnes…

\- Vous étiez occupé avec l'équipe du laboratoire numéro 10. Vous aviez d'autres patients plus urgents que moi à traiter.

Bones coula vers Spock un regard suspicieux. Il doutait fortement que le premier officier se fût approché de l'infirmerie, même pour vérifier que le médecin était disponible. Comme d'habitude, il se contentait d'éluder la question.

 _Encore un mensonge vulcain._ Leonard n'était certainement pas d'humeur à rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Et vous n'avez pas essayé de revenir plus tard ? Par exemple lorsqu'il est devenu évident que vous étiez _trop malade_ pour être sur la passerelle ?

\- Je vous assure que je…

L'irritation se transforma en colère.

\- Non, Spock, là je crois qu'il faut que vous arrêtiez de dire des trucs. Ça vous fatigue, déjà, et pour les autres, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que c'est. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, vous n'êtes pas exactement au mieux de votre forme. Sérieusement, ils vous ont vu comme ça sur la passerelle et personne ne m'a appelé ? Merde, ils sont aveugles ou quoi ? On dirait que vous allez vous évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. Et, je vous assure, vous n'êtes pas spécialement agréable à regarder.

OK, peut-être ce petit discours manquait-il légèrement d'empathie, mais le visage livide de Spock et la pellicule de sueur sur son front (et il en fallait vraiment _beaucoup_ pour faire transpirer un Vulcain) étaient plus que préoccupants. A quoi Jim pensait-il en le laissant sur la passerelle comme si tout était parfaitement normal ?

\- J'ai réussi à…

\- Non, mais vraiment, _taisez-vous_. Taisez-vous, sinon je vous colle en quarantaine pour le reste de la semaine. Bien sûr, vous réussissez toujours parfaitement à faire croire à tout le monde que vous allez bien, je sais, j'ai constaté par moi-même. Vous vous souvenez, sur Adenia VII, la fois où vous nous avez fait croire que tout était normal et où on vous a laissé seul alors que vous ne teniez pas debout ? Vous vous souvenez, à San Francisco, lorsque vous avez « oublié » de me dire que Khan vous avait à moitié fracassé le crâne et que vous avez failli y rester ? Je pourrais énumérer toutes les fois où votre stupide fierté vulcaine vous a empêché d'admettre que vous aviez besoin de soins médicaux urgents, mais je vais m'arrêter là. Je suis d'accord, pour un Vulcain qui ne peut pas mentir, vous êtes très, très doué pour _faire semblant_. Grâce à votre méditation et à je ne sais quels tours de passe-passe vulcains, vous arrivez à persuader les autres que vous êtes « parfaitement fonctionnel », mais _moi_ , vous n'arriverez plus à me tromper.

\- Je peux…

Un nouvel accès de toux interrompit le Vulcain.

\- Vous ne _pouvez_ rien du tout et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Si vous _pouviez_ quoi que ce soit, vous ne seriez pas là. Tenez, buvez ça.

McCoy lui tendit un verre d'eau, mais Spock toussait tellement violemment que le médecin en chef dut attendre patiemment (oui, il était capable de faire preuve d'une patience angélique dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, quoi que prétende le capitaine à ce sujet) que la crise passe pour le mettre dans la main du Vulcain. Ce dernier regarda le verre comme si Bones lui avait donné un récipient plein de pisse de cheval.

\- Oh, franchement, soupira-t-il, si je voulais vous empoisonner, je le ferais plus subtilement.

\- Il serait… particulièrement illogique de m'empoisonner après avoir passé les derniers 21.56 mois à vous occuper de ma santé, comme vous venez de me le rappeler.

McCoy soupira de nouveau. Il n'était pas spécialement d'humeur pour un discours logique agrémenté de calculs précis au centième près.

\- Spock, ne m'énervez pas et buvez.

Le premier officier obéit.

\- Je suis venu à l'infirmerie car vous me l'aviez demandé…

 _Les Vulcains ne mentent pas, mon cul !_

\- Oh, Spock, non, pas ça ! Pas ce petit jeu avec moi ! Nous savons pertinemment tous les deux que je dois littéralement _vous traîner_ à l'infirmerie quand quelque chose ne va pas. Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez travaillé jusqu'à épuisement. Je commence à penser que vous êtes aussi bête que Finnick – et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un compliment. Parce que vous ne voulez pas paraître faible devant l'équipage, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Parce que vous êtes terrifié à l'idée que votre côté humain ressorte, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Spock sursauta et prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il voulait protester, mais il resta silencieux.

\- Donc, reprit Leonard, vous avez attendu le dernier moment possible, et quand vous avez enfin réalisé que vous n'alliez pas tenir le coup jusqu'à 16h, vous avez demandé au capitaine la permission de quitter la passerelle sur un prétexte quelconque, puis quand vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous n'alliez pas non plus arriver jusqu'à vos quartiers sans vous mettre à cracher vos poumons, vous vous êtes dit que l'endroit le plus proche où vous pourriez venir vous planquer, c'était votre chambre à l'infirmerie, juste à côté de la passerelle. La seule personne qui pourrait vous voir ou vous entendre, ce serait moi, et c'est bien moins embarrassant que si c'était les officiers supérieurs ou n'importe quel membre de l'équipage dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la description de votre stupidité sans nom ?

Spock leva la tête et jeta au médecin en chef un regard parfaitement neutre qui était en lui-même une confession.

\- Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que vous pouviez tout simplement (Bones faisait des efforts pour parler calmement, _gentiment_ , alors qu'il bouillait de rage à l'intérieur – comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Spock pouvait-il se montrer si stupide et négliger sa propre santé comme si elle n'était pas importante ?) appeler Jim pour lui dire que vous étiez trop malade pour aller travailler aujourd'hui ?

\- L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit.

Cet aveu inattendu prit McCoy de court.

\- Vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez de me dire ? Je pense que je vais l'enregistrer pour pouvoir l'écouter en boucle lorsque vous serez redevenu aussi pénible que d'habitude et que vous recommencerez à me contredire en permanence.


	10. Chantage émotionnel

_Désolée pour ces quelques jours de battement... Je ne pense pas réussir à maintenir le rythme d'un chapitre par jour ou presque sur toute la longueur de la fic. Bravo à OldGirl et Hela McCoy pour la référence Kaamelott ("Il faut que vous arrêtiez de dire des trucs" - une de mes répliques préférées). Pas de citation ici._

 _J'ai un peu peur de "trop" prendre mon temps pour cette histoire, mais je n'arrive pas à faire court, vraiment, même en essayant très fort. La première partie, relativement légère, arrive à son terme, et à partir du prochain chapitre, j'aborde des choses un peu plus angst (pour moi, ce n'est pas vraiment angst, mais j'ai eu des remarques dans ce sens pour "Comptez sur un Vulcain", donc je préfère prévenir, ça sera à peu près du même niveau que les chapitres les moins funs sur Altamid) : souvenirs plus ou moins traumatiques, questionnements psychologiques divers, inquiétudes médicales légitimes, et, évidemment, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant (physiquement et émotionnellement) pour Spock._

 _Excusez les notes abondantes en fin de chapitre, j'ai... un peu déliré sur certaines extrapolations pour vous expliquer quel est le canon que j'utilise ici._

 **Chapitre 8 bis – Chantage émotionnel**

McCoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Spock avait ne serait-ce que _pensé_ à ne pas aller travailler, alors il était temps de s'alarmer. L'ironie dont il faisait preuve envers le Vulcain ne servait qu'à instaurer entre eux une sorte de normalité. S'il avait eu affaire à un patient ordinaire, il aurait essayé de se montrer plus gentil et compréhensif, mais avec Spock, ce genre d'effusion sentimentale non seulement était inutile et dépensée en pure perte, mais de plus avait pour conséquence de le faire se replier sur lui-même (encore plus que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire).En tant que médecin, il éprouvait parfois des remords professionnels et se disait qu'il devrait traiter Spock avec davantage d'empathie – mais, en même temps, il savait parfaitement que cela ne servirait à rien et risquerait d'avoir l'effet inverse.

Tandis qu'il se faisait ces réflexions (et ce n'était pas la première fois), il mit en marche le moniteur au-dessus du lit, et oublia tout le reste dès qu'apparurent les constantes de son patient.

\- Merde, Spock, qu'est-ce-que… ? Vous… Vous êtes vraiment allé sur la passerelle ce matin ? Vous y étiez depuis 8h ?

Il obligea le Vulcain à s'allonger, fixant l'écran comme s'il avait le pouvoir d'hypnotiser la machine et de la forcer à modifier les chiffres inquiétants qui s'y affichaient.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour tenir si longtemps sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien ? Et surtout, _surtout_ , pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me voir plus tôt ? Vous êtes complètement cinglé !

La température, qui frôlait les 37°C*, était déjà en elle-même préoccupante, même pour le corps résistant de Spock le rythme effréné du cœur, la respiration bien trop rapide et l'épuisement général du premier officier ne faisaient que rajouter à l'inquiétude du médecin.

\- Mon état physique et émotionnel ne regarde que moi, répondit Spock, ce qui signifiait plus ou moins « allez vous faire voir », en langage vulcain policé.

Oui, la journée allait être _très_ longue. McCoy connaissait par cœur la vieille chanson vulcaine, et il en avait déjà ras le bol. Spock rendait toujours son travail plus difficile (comme s'il avait besoin de ça, vraiment !) et le médecin en chef devait toujours déployer des trésors de ruse et de patience pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins lorsqu'il avait besoin de ses soins.

\- C'est complètement illogique et vous le savez très bien, dit-il sèchement. Dissimuler l'évidence vous amènera seulement à vous rétamer en beauté plus tard. Combien de fois vous êtes-vous éclipsé ce matin pour aller méditer ou faire je ne sais quoi pour apparaître plus ou moins en forme aux yeux des autres ? Si vous me dites que vous avez fait votre travail habituel durant huit heures non-stop avec ce qui serait une fièvre de 41°C pour un humain, je ne vous croirai pas.

\- Je me suis « éclipsé », comme vous le dites, à deux reprises. (McCoy vit que cet aveu en coûtait au premier officier.) Pour cette raison, je n'ai pas entendu votre rapport sur l'état de santé de l'équipe scientifique du laboratoire 10. Pourriez-vous m'en faire un compte-rendu ?

 _Il plaisantait, là ?_

\- Bien tenté, le coupa Bones, mais _non_. Le sujet du jour, que vous le vouliez ou non, c'est _votre_ santé, pas celle des autres. Vous êtes bien naïf si vous imaginez pouvoir échapper à un examen complet.

Le Vulcain voulut protester, mais un éternuement inattendu l'en empêcha.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, ironisa McCoy, tandis que Spock se couvrait en hâte le visage d'une main avec un reniflement totalement non-vulcain mais, selon toute apparence, nécessaire.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser.

Leonard fronça les sourcils. Il avait dû, en presque deux ans, entendre Spock s'excuser au grand maximum deux fois (apparemment, c'était une action illogique pour un Vulcain). La chose était donc suffisamment rare pour être notée.

\- Vous excuser pour quoi ? Au cas où ça vous aurait échappé depuis tout ce temps, je suis _médecin_. Quand les gens viennent me voir, généralement, c'est parce qu'ils sont malades.

Deux nouveaux éternuements interrompirent le discours du praticien, et Spock lui tourna pratiquement le dos pour se moucher, avant de murmurer :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous désolé au juste ? demanda Bones, incapable de discerner une quelconque logique dans son comportement (ce qui était presque plus inquiétant que tout le reste). Pour quelque chose que vous ne contrôlez absolument pas ? Vous pourriez vous excuser parce que vous avez fait n'importe quoi ce matin et que vous êtes en train de vous bousiller la santé, ça, oui, ça serait intelligent, mais parce que vous êtes malade ? _Sérieusement_ ?

Spock ne répondit rien. Il regardait toujours le mur, de l'autre côté de la pièce, le dos et les épaules tendus, dans une attitude tellement peu _spockienne_ que McCoy en fut presque alarmé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il était habitué aux dénégations du Vulcain (l'impayable _Je suis parfaitement fonctionnel_ , qu'il lui servait régulièrement, même lorsqu'il pissait le sang, était presque devenu un rituel) et à son refus de montrer tout signe de sa soi-disant faiblesse, mais c'était différent. Comme s'il avait _honte_ , comme s'il ne voulait pas le répugner – ce qui était complètement ridicule et…

 _Oh._

\- Spock, vous avez éternué, ou toussé, devant le capitaine, n'est-ce-pas ?

Les épaules du premier officier se contractèrent encore un peu plus, mais il ne répondit pas.

Il ne nia pas non plus.

McCoy se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un nouveau soupir.

 _La journée allait être très, très, très longue, incroyablement longue._

 _Et, phobie ou non, il allait tuer Jim._

Bones posa la main sur l'épaule du premier officier, évitant soigneusement la peau de son cou. S'il y avait bien une chose dont ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin, là, maintenant, c'était un contact télépathique involontaire. Mais le médecin en chef avait la très nette impression que ce contact était nécessaire, pour prouver à Spock qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde dégoûté.

\- Spock, regardez-moi, dit-il doucement.

Le Vulcain tourna lentement la tête vers lui, mais continua à éviter son regard.

\- Vous devez savoir que le capitaine… est mal à l'aise avec la maladie en général. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, ou avec votre nature extra-terrestre, croyez-moi.

\- Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais sous-entendu.

McCoy hocha la tête.

\- Non, bien sûr, mais je vous connais, et je le connais aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- Le capitaine ne m'a rien dit.

La réponse, suivie d'un reniflement, était trop rapide et trop brusque pour être parfaitement sincère.

\- Mais il vous a regardé de son air de merlan frit qui aurait avalé une soucoupe, et vous en avez déduit qu'en tant que Vulcain, vous étiez un malade particulièrement peu présentable. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Spock, je vous l'ai dit, je le connais, je vous connais, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé, non ?

Le Vulcain resta silencieux et jeta vers la porte de sa chambre, restée entrouverte, un coup d'œil furtif, comme s'il cherchait à évaluer ses chances de fuite, puis, estimant raisonnablement que la partie était perdue (il savait bien que McCoy ne le laisserait jamais partir avant d'avoir fini de l'examiner, et qu'il le poursuivrait dans les couloirs du vaisseau et même jusque dans ses quartiers si nécessaire), pencha la tête dans un mouvement peu compromettant, qui, avec un peu d'imagination, pouvait vaguement passer pour un acquiescement.

\- Ne faites pas attention à ce que pense Jim, continua Bones en pressant légèrement l'épaule du premier officier avant d'ôter sa main (Spock était toujours mal à l'aise avec le contact physique). Ce n'est vraiment pas sa faute, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Mais ce n'est pas dirigé contre vous. Quand on était à l'Académie ensemble, j'ai été malade une ou deux fois, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas spécialement montré sympathique ou compatissant.

Bones grimaça au souvenir de la fois où Jim était carrément allé _dormir ailleurs_ pour ne pas avoir à lui parler alors qu'il avait la grippe, après deux ou trois tentatives pour le faire taire (il lui avait même demandé, plutôt sèchement d'« arrêter de tousser »… comme si Leonard en était capable à ce moment). Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il fasse la même chose avec Spock.

\- Ce que le capitaine pense de moi dans ce domaine n'est pas pertinent, docteur, et je ne prends pas en compte son appréciation de mes symptômes.

Le praticien ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de la façon dont Spock ne prenait pas en compte les remarques du capitaine, mais il finit par hausser les épaules et soupirer lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point le Vulcain semblait tendu. Essayer de susciter une réaction émotionnelle de la part d'un demi-Vulcain en pleine santé était une chose (et un défi remarquable), mais profiter de la fièvre et de la maladie de Spock pour l'amener à avouer des sentiments était non seulement totalement non professionnel, mais également indigne de leur amitié (ou quelque nom que l'on puisse donner à leur étrange relation).

Mettant de côté son tricordeur qui venait de le renseigner sur certains détails pas franchement réjouissants, Leonard alla se laver soigneusement les mains et revint vers le lit, ignorant délibérément le sourcil levé de Spock.

\- Des fois, les machines ne suffisent pas, expliqua-t-il. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas être touché, je vais donc faire de mon mieux pour ne pas y passer trop de temps. Fermez vos canaux télépathiques si vous le pouvez, vous savez que l'intérieur très humain de ma tête n'est pas un spectacle réjouissant pour les Vulcains impressionnables.

\- Vous savez parfaitement que…

Bones posa délicatement ses doigts sur le cou de Spock et ce dernier se tendit immédiatement, réduit au silence par ce simple contact. Les nœuds lymphatiques étaient très enflés – rien d'inattendu pour un humain dans ce genre de circonstances, mais cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce que le médecin avait lu sur la physiologie vulcaine (pour la bonne et simple raison que les Vulcains n'avaient pas de lymphe, leur système immunitaire était entièrement concentré dans certaines cellules spécifiques de leur sang).

\- Ouvrez la bouche et tirez la langue.

Leonard laissa sa main gauche sur le cou de Spock et prit une petite lampe pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa gorge. Bien sûr, elle était irritée et verte – pas rouge, mais d'un vert enflammé peu engageant. La respiration du Vulcain était encombrée, et si la toux était encore sèche, il avait pu le constater quelques minutes auparavant, il était certain que des mucosités étaient en train de s'accumuler dans les bronches. Il secoua la tête avec agacement. Il n'existait pas de remède pour les Vulcains contre la congestion – puisqu'ils n'en avaient normalement pas besoin.

\- Bon, écoutez-moi attentivement. Hier, vous avez refusé tout médicament, en me disant que la méditation vous aiderait à alléger vos symptômes, mais il me semble que ça ne marche pas comme prévu. Je vais donc vous donner quelque chose pour soulager votre mal de tête, un antipyrétique léger et du Tri-ox**, sans certitude que ça va fonctionner puisque vous n'êtes qu'à demi-humain. Vous avez mangé ce matin ?

\- Je crois que j'ai… oublié, répondit Spock lentement, comme s'il avait lui-même peine à croire à ce qu'il disait.

\- Et bu ?

Le premier officier détourna le regard.

 _Sainte Patience, aidez-moi_ , pensa McCoy.

\- Je ne vais pas vous dire de manger si ça ne passe vraiment pas, mais vous devez au minimum boire beaucoup d'eau pour éliminer cette saloperie. Votre fièvre est vraiment très élevée et vous êtes épuisé. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang et examiner tout ça ce soir, et demain matin je vous veux à l'infirmerie avant le début de votre service. Je vous dirai alors si vous pouvez aller travailler ou non. Pour cet après-midi et cette nuit, c'est repos absolu, d'accord ?

Le premier officier hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, mais les mots qu'il prononça alors faillirent déclencher une crise cardiaque chez le médecin.

\- Je dois absolument travailler pendant au moins deux heures sur le pont numéro 9 en fin d'après-midi.

Bones hésita un instant entre lui hurler dessus et le frapper.

 _C'est ton patient. Souviens-toi que tu as prêté serment. « Primum non nocere… »***_

\- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer pour quelle raison vous voulez aller travailler avec une fièvre qui aurait depuis longtemps envoyé au tapis un être humain normalement constitué et qui empêche votre cerveau de fonctionner efficacement ?

Leonard (qui avait miraculeusement réussi à s'abstenir de crier pendant son petit laïus) commençait à se demander si le premier officier ne cherchait pas, tout simplement, à achever le travail du virus en travaillant jusqu'à épuisement total.

\- Spock, enchaîna-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, si vous avez autant de fièvre, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Ça signifie que votre corps lutte contre la maladie. C'est un signe que vous devez vous calmer un peu.

\- Les Vulcains ne…

\- Oui, oui, je sais, les Vulcains sont parfaits, ils ne sont jamais malades, ils n'ont pas de fièvre, ils n'éternuent pas et ils contrôlent tout. En parlant de caractéristiques vulcaines bizarres, vous saviez que ceux de votre espèce ont dans les voies nasales une protection qui, comme votre troisième paupière, se referme seule lorsqu'un corps étranger pathogène cherche à s'introduire dans votre corps ?

\- Oui, je le savais. Mais il est évident que ce filtre ne fonctionne plus chez moi.

Spock semblait vraiment embêté par ce fait – ce que McCoy pouvait parfaitement comprendre. S'il avait passé trente ans entièrement protégé de toutes les maladies possibles, et qu'il perdait subitement cette protection, lui aussi serait moins que ravi. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que ce soudain dysfonctionnement était étrange.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi, marmonna le médecin. Pour en revenir au sujet qui vous intéresse, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien avoir d'urgent à faire sur le pont 9 ce soir ?

\- Le lieutenant Uhura va se téléporter sur Friban très tôt demain matin. Je lui ai promis de l'aider à préparer les fournitures nécessaires pour l'équipe au sol et de tout vérifier avec elle. Je pense que vous comprendrez que je ne souhaite confier cette tâche à personne d'autre.

McCoy ouvrit la bouche… et ne trouva rien d'intelligent à répondre. Franchement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce coup-là. Le Vulcain leva un sourcil, mais si Bones le connaissait bien (et oui, il le connaissait _mieux que bien_ ), sa moitié humaine était particulièrement fière d'elle.

\- Je n'aurais pas imaginé un seul instant que vous étiez capable de me manipuler avec des raisons personnelles et _émotionnelles_ ! C'est tellement… _humain_ ! s'écria-t-il, faute de trouver un meilleur adjectif.

\- Docteur, je ne comprends pas votre besoin de m'insulter ainsi.

Le médecin en chef se mit à rire, rassuré de voir Spock redevenu plus ou moins lui-même.

\- Bon, je passe pour cette fois. Je vais vous donner des antipyrétiques plus lourds, ça devrait réduire considérablement la fièvre pendant plusieurs heures. Mais vous savez que ça risque de vous rendre nauséeux. Le Tri-ox aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Bones avait réussi à contourner ce problème (un des nombreux problèmes dus à la condition d'hybride de Spock) en concoctant des médicaments adaptés à sa physiologie particulière, mais dans la mesure où le premier officier était censé ne jamais tomber malade, le médecin n'avait pas jugé bon de s'atteler aux traitements dont il n'aurait selon toute probabilité jamais besoin.

 _C'était une erreur._

\- Oui, je sais. Je peux le supporter.

\- Comme c'est romantique, ironisa McCoy en allant chercher les seringues nécessaires. Mais je vous préviens, si vous lui vomissez dessus, je ne veux pas être tenu pour responsable. Ça devrait faire effet d'ici une demi-heure. Je termine votre examen et je vous libère.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, tandis que Bones prélevait un peu de sang au creux du coude du premier officier et prenait des notes sur son PADD.

\- Dès que vous avez terminé de travailler avec Uhura, vous allez manger, d'accord ? Puis vous retournez immédiatement dans vos quartiers et vous dormez jusqu'à demain matin 7h30. Pas de méditation, entendu ?

Spock acquiesça en silence, mais la seconde d'après, il se redressa brusquement sur le lit et jeta à travers la pièce un regard circulaire alarmé. Le praticien, fort de ses longues années d'expérience en la matière, en comprit immédiatement le sens et attrapa en hâte la corbeille enveloppée d'un sac plastique placée dans un coin de la pièce. Il la tendit au Vulcain juste à temps et se félicita pour ses prompts réflexes.

Lorsque Spock, haletant et frissonnant, reposa la corbeille à terre, McCoy put constater qu'en effet, il n'avait pas mangé beaucoup ces derniers temps.

\- On dirait que les médicaments vous rendent _un peu plus que nauséeux_ , non ? demanda-t-il, interrompant le commandant avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'excuser. Je croyais pourtant avoir lu quelque chose sur l'absence de réflexe vomitif chez les membres de votre espèce… Quel dommage que vous ne soyez pas _entièrement_ Vulcain, n'est-ce-pas ?

Les lèvres du premier officier s'incurvèrent légèrement malgré les frissons qui parcouraient son corps.

\- En admettant que cette espèce de grimace soit un sourire, pourquoi souriez-vous ? demanda Bones.

La réponse fut, encore une fois, inattendue.

\- Ça va peut-être vous étonner, docteur, mais je préfère vos sarcasmes d'aujourd'hui à votre silence d'hier.

Leonard ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, ravi de constater qu'il avait vu juste et que Spock était plus à l'aise avec son ironie, même mordante, qu'avec son inquiétude – inquiétude qui ne l'avait cependant pas quitté un seul instant durant cet examen médical.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, au-delà des symptômes physiques les plus évidents, mais il était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

 *** Je ne l'ai pas dit avant, ni, je crois, dans aucune de mes fics, mais il y a un débat parmi les fans de Star Trek pour savoir quelle est la température normale pour un Vulcain. Logiquement, on pourrait penser qu'ils ont le sang plus chaud que les humains, mais en fait, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. En effet, dans "The naked time", Spock passe un examen médical et McCoy plaisante sur ses caractéristiques aberrantes (240 battements de cœur minute, pression sanguine presque inexistante) et en regardant le moniteur, on voit à ce moment que la température indiquée est vraiment très basse (aux alentours de 33°C), mais comme Spock n'a à ce moment aucun problème de santé, on peut en déduire logiquement que c'est sa température "normale". En revanche, dans "Operation : annihilate", il est à 37°C mais, euh, il n'est franchement pas en super forme à ce moment. D'où l'idée que la température des Vulcains se situe autour de 32,8°C (je l'ai lu, je n'invente pas) et que 37°C est une fièvre plutôt forte pour un Vulcain mais pas problématique (puisque McCoy ne réagit pas). Bon, en fait, je pense que le réalisateur n'a absolument pas cherché à établir une cohérence dans les relevés des moniteurs, mais il y a des tarés sur Internet qui y ont pensé, et comme je fais partie de ces tarés, je vous fais part de mes conclusions.**

 **** Tri-ox : c'est un médicament qui permet de ré-oxygéner rapidement le sang (McCoy s'en sert dans "Amok Time", quand Kirk doit se battre contre Spock sur Vulcain, donc l'atmosphère est pauvre en oxygène) et de booster les fonctions cardio-vasculaires et respiratoires. C'est parfaitement canon, ainsi que la réaction de Spock aux hyposprays de McCoy, qui le rendent nauséeux (c'est dit à plusieurs reprises dans la série originale, notamment au début de "The apple", je crois). Ce qui n'est absolument pas canon, c'est l'idée que les cellules immunitaires vulcaines soient situées uniquement dans leur sang (mais, comme vous allez le comprendre par la suite, c'est assez important dans mon histoire).**

 ***** _Primum non nocere_ : le fameux "do no harm" du serment d'Hippocrate. C'est une phrase signifiant "Tout d'abord, ne pas faire de mal", comme étant la première règle des médecins, et la plus importante. Elle ne fait pas partie du serment à proprement parler mais a été extrapolée au XVIIème siècle à partir d'une phrase d'Hippocrate, et devenue le symbole du serment.**


	11. Paralysie

_Le point de vue de Jim ici, pour changer. Quelques pistes sur les raisons de sa phobie, quelques références à Tarsus, et, pour moi, ça commence à devenir vaguement angst. Mais bon, pour moi, ce qu'il y a de plus angoissant dans une fic, c'est quand les personnages se disputent (sérieusement, le sang, les blessures, les maladies, tout ça, bon, OK, c'est stressant, mais quand le triumvirat ne s'entend plus, c'est là que je commence à vraiment paniquer...). Sur ce..._

 **Chapitre 9 - Paralysie**

 **La première fois que Jim surprend (tout à fait par hasard) une conversation d'ordre strictement médical et privé entre son premier officier Vulcain et son médecin en chef parfaitement humain, il veut quitter la pièce. Vraiment. Ça ne le regarde pas.**

 **Mais** _ **il ne peut pas bouger**_ **.**

Il n'avait jamais été dans les intentions du capitaine de l' _Enterprise_ d'espionner son médecin en chef, et encore moins son premier officier. Surtout en ce moment : il avait tendance, depuis la veille, à fuir Spock autant qu'il le pouvait, ce qui n'avait rien de très professionnel, mais les vieux démons qu'il pensait pourtant avoir définitivement exorcisés depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison maternelle étaient revenus, durant la nuit, peupler son esprit de cauchemars et de souvenirs.

Il avait donc fait sienne la maxime des trois singes de la sagesse – _ne pas voir le mal, ne pas entendre le mal, ne pas dire le mal_ , et il avait fermé les yeux et s'était bouché les oreilles, tout en sachant très bien que, dans ce cas précis, une telle position était stupide et ridicule. Et tout sauf _sage_.

Lorsque Spock avait demandé, une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, à quitter la passerelle afin d'aller superviser les réparations dans le laboratoire endommagé par la stupidité de Finnick (franchement, Kirk adorait son équipage, mais ce garçon avait vraiment besoin d'être recadré et de penser avec son cerveau plutôt qu'avec d'autres parties plus intimes de son anatomie – apparemment, il avait abandonné son poste pour aller draguer une jeune enseigne, et en apprenant cela, Jim avait eu envie de se frapper la tête contre l'accoudoir de son siège), le capitaine s'était empressé d'acquiescer. Il était évident, à ses yeux, que le Vulcain ne se sentait pas bien (cependant, personne à part lui sur la passerelle ne semblait s'en être aperçu, car il cachait plutôt bien son jeu, mais Jim était devenu expert tout d'abord dans la détection des maladies, un peu comme s'il avait un radar implanté dans le cerveau, et ensuite dans la traduction du subtil langage corporel de son peu loquace premier officier), et plus il serait loin de lui lorsqu'il ne parviendrait plus à réprimer les symptômes, mieux cela vaudrait.

 _Encore une fois, très professionnel. Et plein d'empathie._

Dès la fin de son quart, le capitaine avait pris le chemin de l'infirmerie afin d'évaluer avec Bones les conséquences de l'explosion de la matinée sur la santé de l'équipe scientifique qui avait eu la malchance de travailler avec Finnick – et, accessoirement, d'ordonner à son ami de prendre un peu de repos. Surpris de trouver, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient montés à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , la porte principale de l'infirmerie fermée, il avait supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur ou d'un dysfonctionnement du système électrique. Il avait donc utilisé son code personnel et était entré.

La salle était déserte, à l'exception de Finnick qui ronflait dans son coin comme un bienheureux, inconscient pour l'instant de ce qui l'attendait à son réveil ( _le pauvre_ , pensa Jim avec un sourire légèrement sadique – il faisait confiance à McCoy pour le traumatiser à vie, comme il l'avait déjà fait avec de nombreux patients dont les blessures étaient dues à leur propre négligence), et silencieuse, à l'exception du léger ronronnement des machines. La porte du bureau du médecin en chef était close, mais celle de la « chambre de Spock » (une des nombreuses et brillantes idées de Bones pour améliorer l'infirmerie) était restée entrouverte.

Aussi, lorsque Jim perçut, en provenance de cette pièce, le son d'une quinte de toux, il pensa immédiatement que le Vulcain, incapable d'aller jusqu'à ses quartiers qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout du vaisseau, était venu s'enfermer ici pour être seul. Dans un quasi réflexe, le capitaine ferma la porte derrière lui – il n'était pas nécessaire que l'équipage apprenne l'indisposition du premier officier.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti à ce moment ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fui ? Mystère. Son inconscient lui avait probablement soufflé que rester était une bonne idée au cas où Spock ait besoin d'aide. La toux, rauque et sèche, semblait déjà douloureuse, et Kirk savait que ce genre de symptômes pouvait dégénérer très, très, très vite, et son imagination s'emballait au point de lui couper la respiration…

 _Nous ne sommes pas sur Tarsus, tu te souviens ?_

Il hocha la tête. Oui, il se souvenait, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

 _\- Oh, franchement, si je voulais vous empoisonner, je le ferais plus subtilement._

Jim poussa un soupir de soulagement. Spock n'était pas seul, comme il l'avait craint. Il ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle Bones avait fermé la porte de la pièce principale, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que sa présence n'était non seulement absolument pas nécessaire, mais même indésirable. Il voulut faire demi-tour, partir comme il était entré, discrètement, mais il était incapable de bouger, cloué au sol par une vague de terreur irrésistible. Dans la petite chambre privée, le Vulcain continuait de tousser – et c'était par des quintes de toux que tout avait commencé sur Tarsus. Et ensuite… ensuite…

 _Ensuite, des gens étaient morts._ De faim, pour la plupart, mais d'autres, pourtant relativement convenablement nourris, avaient succombé à l'épidémie foudroyante qui s'était abattue presque en même temps que la disette sur la planète.

Jim déglutit péniblement et ouvrit la bouche pour manifester sa présence (ou, peut-être, appeler à l'aide), mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. De l'autre côté de la porte entrouverte, McCoy avait entamé une diatribe furieuse, et même si Jim avait réussi à parler, il n'aurait probablement pas été entendu. Il était quasiment impossible de couvrir la voix du médecin dans ce genre de cas. Même Spock n'essayait pas de l'interrompre, preuve que cette tâche était irréalisable.

 _\- Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que vous pouviez tout simplement appeler Jim pour lui dire que vous étiez trop malade pour aller travailler aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit._

Le jeune homme fit un effort surhumain pour bouger, mais il resta pétrifié à la même place. _Spock_ avait envisagé de ne pas prendre son quart ? Dans quel univers parallèle étaient-ils tombés ?

Il s'était dit la même chose sur Tarsus, où rien n'avait semblé réel durant les trois semaines qu'avait duré la partie cauchemardesque de son séjour sur cette planète maudite. Lorsque les premiers signes de l'épidémie s'étaient manifestés, Jim s'était demandé, du haut de ses treize ans, s'il était _vraiment_ en train de vivre ces instants étranges, terrifiants et, par certains aspects, tellement surnaturels qu'ils semblaient tout bonnement irréels. Sur Terre, les seules maladies qui n'avaient pas été éradiquées étaient bénignes et sans conséquences. Mais lorsque certains des hôtes confinés dans le palais du gouverneur avaient commencé à vomir du sang…

Jim frissonna et eut un irrépressible haut-le-cœur tandis qu'une sueur froide lui coulait le long du dos. Il fallait qu'il parte maintenant. Ou, au choix, qu'il tombe dans les pommes.

 _\- Si vous me dites que vous avez fait votre travail habituel durant huit heures non-stop avec ce qui serait une fièvre de 41°C pour un humain, je ne vous croirai pas._

Le capitaine ferma les yeux. C'étaient des informations médicales, c'était même _une consultation médicale_ , qu'il était en train d'écouter malgré lui. Mais ses pieds restaient fermement ancrés dans le sol, si solidement qu'il ne pouvait pas même soulever un orteil. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et un bourdonnement dans les oreilles l'empêcha d'entendre pendant quelques instants les voix qui provenaient de la petite pièce – ce qui était, d'un certain point de vue, une bonne chose. Entendre parler de fièvre élevée et autres symptômes peu réjouissants n'aurait certainement pas amélioré les choses.

Il n'avait pas fait de crise de panique depuis des années et ne parvenait pas à croire qu'une situation aussi banale allait déclencher ce vieux réflexe débile d'autoprotection, tout aussi stupide que ses allergies. Il avait toujours fait le parallèle : de même que le corps se défendait trop énergiquement contre un produit qui n'était absolument non dangereux pour lui, son esprit luttait contre d'impalpables fantômes, et pensait que la meilleure façon de les faire disparaître était de se couper entièrement du monde.

Il revint brusquement à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit prononcer son nom – les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas aperçus de sa présence dans l'infirmerie, non, mais ils parlaient de lui.

 _\- Spock, regardez-moi,_ disait McCoy avec une douceur qu'il n'employait jamais avec le Vulcain, et qu'il réservait généralement à ses patients (mais, en l'occurrence, Spock _était_ son patient, se rappela le jeune homme). _Vous devez savoir que le capitaine… est mal à l'aise avec la maladie en général. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, ou avec votre nature extra-terrestre, croyez-moi._

 _Merde_ , pensa Jim, _qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

L'idée que Spock ait pu croire qu'il avait été répugné, ou effrayé, _parce qu'il était Vulcain_ , l'emplit immédiatement de honte. Parce que ça n'avait rien à voir, évidemment, mais tout dans son attitude et ses propos pouvait le laisser croire. Ses remarques sur la façon d'éternuer de Spock, puis sur la couleur particulière de ses… sécrétions nasales – et, pour finir, le sous-entendu sue le fait qu'en tant que Vulcain, il devait parvenir à contrôler les symptômes…

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Des conneries, comme d'habitude._ _C'est une consultation, merde ! Une consultation médicale ! Tu n'as rien à faire là. Bouge. Dégage. Tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça._

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Depuis une dizaine de minutes, il était coincé dans son propre corps et ne maîtrisait absolument plus rien. L'alarme rouge aurait retenti qu'il aurait été incapable de se rendre sur la passerelle. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, attendre que l'examen médical soit terminé, que Bones sorte et lui crie dessus, mais en attendant, il était condamné à entendre la conclusion du médecin, et l'inquiétude nettement perceptible dans sa voix.

 _\- Spock, si vous avez autant de fièvre, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Ça signifie que votre corps lutte contre la maladie. C'est un signe que vous devez vous calmer un peu._

De nouveau, ces mots le renvoyaient dans le passé. Un passé qu'il rêvait d'oublier. Un passé qui, peut-être, dans un autre univers, n'avait pas existé. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'autre Spock, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que, peut-être, dans une autre temporalité, il n'était jamais allé sur Tarsus, il n'avait pas été responsable de…

 _Tu n'es responsable de rien._

Non, il n'était responsable de rien, bien sûr, l'adulte qu'il était à présent en avait conscience, mais il était difficile d'ignorer les impressions tellement saisissantes, réalistes, de l'enfant qu'il avait été, et qui avait haï au point de souhaiter désespérément la mort de quelqu'un. Il avait été si intimement, naïvement, stupidement persuadé qu'il avait le pouvoir, et, pire, le _droit_ , de tuer… Et après, lorsque l'irréparable avait eu lieu…

C'était le vieux cauchemar qui recommençait et il ne voulait pas le revivre, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Dans l'autre pièce, Spock semblait mal supporter les médicaments administrés par le médecin, et Jim se demanda si lui aussi, de son côté, n'allait pas rendre son désormais lointain petit déjeuner.

 _\- O.K., Spock, maintenant que vous avez bien vomi dans ma corbeille, je ne vais pas vous garder à l'infirmerie plus que nécessaire._

 _\- Merci, docteur._

 _\- Je veux dire que si vous n'avez plus besoin de mes conseils avisés, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je devrais supporter votre présence une minute de plus. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de m'occuper des pannes d'ordinateur de l'Enterprise, donc…_

McCoy, qui venait de quitter la petite pièce, s'arrêta brutalement en plein milieu d'une phrase et le capitaine ferma de nouveau brièvement les yeux, sachant que les minutes à venir n'allaient pas être plaisantes pour lui. Le regard meurtrier du médecin indiquait très clairement qu'il avait l'intention de hurler sur son supérieur (et peut-être même de le frapper). Jim savait qu'il l'avait totalement mérité. Bones aurait parfaitement raison d'écrire un rapport sur son capitaine pour conduite inappropriée et de l'expédier directement au haut commandement de Starfleet.

Spock, qui suivait de près le médecin, prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'il aperçut Jim, mais rien d'autre dans sa posture n'indiqua sa colère ou son embarras.

\- Capitaine, peut-être aurez-vous l'obligeance de nous expliquer la raison de votre présence dans l'infirmerie alors que je m'y suis _volontairement enfermé avec un patient_ ?

La voix froide et tranchante de McCoy le transperça comme une lame de poignard. Une veine palpitait sur la tempe droite du médecin en chef, signe d'explosion imminente, et Jim se raidit pour se préparer à l'inévitable, mais Spock prit les devants, de sa voix parfaitement neutre et maîtrisée :

\- Je vous en prie, docteur, ne vous énervez pas. Une réaction émotionnelle ne serait d'aucune utilité. Le capitaine devait être mis au courant de mon état de santé, c'est chose faite. Je vous demanderai juste de ne rien en dire à qui que ce soit d'autre. A qui que ce soit, répéta-t-il en jetant au praticien un coup d'œil entendu.

Et, sans un regard pour le capitaine, Spock, aussi droit et raide que de coutume, quitta la pièce.

 _Une fièvre de 41°C pour un humain ? Il était vraiment très doué pour faire semblant._

\- Attendez quelques minutes, s'écria Bones à l'intention des membres de l'équipe médicale qui attendaient, interdits, devant l'infirmerie dont ils avaient trouvé la porte close. J'ai encore deux mots à dire au capitaine. Jim, referme la porte.

Le jeune homme pouvait difficilement ne pas obéir à l'ordre du médecin, donné avec une froideur qui augurait mal de la conversation qui allait suivre, aussi appuya-t-il de nouveau sur la commande avec un soupir. La culpabilité le disputait à l'angoisse dans son esprit, associées à l'irrépressible soulagement de savoir Spock parti ( _quel merveilleux ami il était, vraiment !_ ) : à présent que le premier officier n'était plus là, Jim pouvait à nouveau bouger, parler, penser normalement.

Il se retourna vers Leonard qui attendait, bras croisés sur la poitrine, rouge de colère, respirant profondément, probablement pour éviter une explosion de rage ou une crise cardiaque – ou peut-être les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? demanda Bones sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de délai.

Kirk savait que ce n'était pas le moment de mentir.

\- Presque tout à partir du moment où Spock a dit qu'il avait envisagé de ne pas prendre son quart ce matin.

McCoy exhala longuement, ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Tu réalises qu'il s'agissait d'une consultation médicale strictement privée, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Bones, je…

\- Tais-toi. (Il ne cria pas, ne haussa même pas le ton, mais le jeune homme s'interrompit immédiatement.) Aujourd'hui est certainement un des jours les plus longs de ma vie et quelque chose me dit qu'il est loin d'être terminé. Je suis en train de lutter pour ne pas te hurler dessus ni t'assassiner sur place, et franchement c'est assez difficile. Merde, Jim, tu as le code pour entrer dans l'infirmerie _en cas d'urgence_ ! Pas pour venir écouter mes patients me confier leurs problèmes ! Surtout Spock ! Comment veux-tu qu'il me fasse confiance maintenant, s'il ne se sent pas en sécurité ici ?

\- En sécurité ? répéta Jim machinalement.

\- Oui, _en sécurité_ , cria le médecin en chef, dont les mains avaient quitté la poitrine, s'agitant avec colère devant lui. Parce qu'ici il peut se permettre de se laisser vaguement aller – parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi. Tu es resté à nous... à nous _espionner_ pendant près d'un quart d'heure !

La sincérité absolue était la seule excuse qu'il lui restait.

\- Je… ne pouvais pas bouger.

\- Oh, et tu ne t'es pas enfui en courant lorsqu'il a commencé à tousser et à éternuer ? ironisa Bones, qui semblait à présent fou de rage. Comme c'est surprenant.

Jim avait beau savoir que cette réprimande était tout à fait méritée, il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé…

\- Ça ne suffit pas d'être désolé, Jim ! Sur ce coup-là, je ne te laisserai pas te comporter comme un gamin, parce que tu risques d'empirer les choses. Puisque tu as presque tout entendu, tu as dû comprendre que c'est en grande partie à cause de toi que Spock s'est mis en tête de ne pas montrer ses symptômes – pour ne pas te répugner, nous répugner, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe dans son cerveau… S'il était parvenu à se laisser suffisamment aller pour monter un signe de faiblesse en face de toi, c'est parce qu'il te fait _confiance_ , ça ne t'était pas venu à l'esprit ?

 _Non_. Non, ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Et ça faisait d'autant plus mal que, d'une certaine façon, il avait trahi cette confiance, qu'il avait si désespérément attendue, pendant des mois, de la part de son premier officier.

\- Et puis, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était malade sur la passerelle !

 _Bien sûr_ , il l'avait remarqué, mais il n'avait pas été capable de l'admettre et d'envoyer le Vulcain à l'infirmerie. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, parce qu'il était certain, de façon totalement irrationnelle, qu'à l'instant où il mettrait des mots sur la maladie de Spock, tout empirerait. A l'inverse, s'il ne la remarquait pas, les choses ne pouvaient pas se détériorer. _Complètement illogique_ , dirait probablement le Vulcain. Et il aurait raison, mais depuis quand les phobies étaient-elles logiques ?

\- Tu vas vraiment rester silencieux pendant toute cette conversation ?

\- On ne peut pas dire que ça soit une conversation, corrigea Jim amèrement. C'est juste une engueulade, parfaitement méritée, je te l'accorde.

McCoy soupira encore une fois et se passa la main sur le front.

\- Je suis fatigué. Je n'ai pas vraiment le courage de m'occuper de toi _en plus_ de Spock et de tous les autres imbéciles qui ont décidé de me pourrir la vie aujourd'hui. Je sais que c'est un vrai problème pour toi, mais quand on en a parlé avant d'embarquer sur l'Enterprise, je t'ai conseillé de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Tu as refusé de m'écouter, tu m'as assuré que ça ne t'empêcherait pas d'assurer le commandement du vaisseau, mais aujourd'hui ne compte pas sur moi pour réparer la casse. Je suis fatigué, répéta le médecin d'un ton un peu moins brusque. Et inquiet, aussi. Spock a chopé une maladie que je n'ai jamais rencontrée avant. Ça pourrait être juste l'équivalent d'une mauvaise grippe, comme ça en a effectivement l'air, ça pourrait s'arrêter demain sans que l'on sache pourquoi, ça pourrait évoluer en quelque chose de totalement différent – _je ne sais absolument pas_. Et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir de médicaments efficaces à lui donner, je veux dire quelque chose qui ne le rende pas malade à côté.

\- Tu t'en veux ? ricana Jim. Pourtant, le remords n'a pas l'air de t'étouffer, pas plus que la compassion d'ailleurs. Tu t'es entendu quand tu lui parles ? Même quand tu le soignes, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être mesquin et odieux avec lui.

Au moment où il prononçait ces paroles, il savait qu'elles étaient fausses, que les sarcasmes de Bones ne servaient qu'à dissimuler ses sentiments les plus profonds, et qu'il appréciait vraiment Spock, et qu'il était complètement injuste de lui reprocher un truc pareil, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, lui-même rongé de culpabilité après le petit discours moralisateur de son ami. Il s'arrêta, horrifié de ses propres mots, pour voir dans le regard du médecin à quel point il l'avait blessé.

\- Message reçu, répondit sèchement Leonard. Maintenant, j'ai de la paperasse administrative en retard, et l'équipe de service doit s'installer pour le prochain quart.

\- Bones, je suis désolé, je…

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez des excuses, _capitaine_ , mais à votre premier officier.


	12. Quand tout part en vrille

_Alors... Comme d'hab, j'ai peur de trop en faire (et dans le côté "vulnérable", et dans le côté "sentimental"), mais en même temps, si je ne profite pas de cette fic spécifique pour ça, je ne le ferai jamais. Excusez-moi par avance pour ce chapitre et les deux suivants, qui sont juste du H/C éhonté, parce que... ben... c'est ce que j'aime. Petit avertissement : si vous êtes émétophobe, la fin du chapitre n'est probablement pas pour vous (rien de vraiment choquant, mais on ne sait jamais)._

 _Il va également être question, dans cette fic, d'un OC féminin, qui n'apparaîtra pas (et pour cause) mais qui sera mentionnée à plusieurs reprises. J'ai vraiment hésité à le mettre ici mais, pour la même raison que j'ai finalement décidé d'y aller à fond dans les emmerdes, j'ai préféré écrire TOUT ce qu'il y a dans ma tête - et ce perso en fait partie, que je le veuille ou non. Je n'aime généralement pas trop les OC dans les fics que je lis, mais bon, vous connaissez le proverbe "faites ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais"... (De toute façon, les personnages ont leur propre vie indépendante au fond de mon cerveau, et j'ai beau essayer de les empêcher de faire des trucs, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête.)_

 _Ah, et encore une petite citation de Kaamelott (quand j'écris le point de vue de McCoy, j'ai du mal à ne pas entendre Arthur parler, en fait) - assez facile à repérer je pense. Et, de nouveau, ma citation préférée de Sherlock Holmes, remaniée (mais bon, je l'ai déjà utilisée je ne sais plus où). Les reviews, même courtes, sont toujours appréciées, hein._

 **Chapitre 10 – Quand tout part en vrille**

 **La première fois que Bones passe la moitié de la nuit au chevet du premier officier, il se demande quand il a déjà accepté de faire des « visites à domicile » à bord de l'** _ **Enterprise**_ **.**

 **La réponse est relativement simple : jamais.**

 **Mais il semblerait que Spock soit l'exception qui, dans tous les domaines, INFIRME la règle.**

La journée s'était, comme il le pressentait depuis le début, mal terminée.

Il était 23:55 et il n'avait pas arrêté une minute depuis que son réveil avait sonné, le matin, à 6:45. Tout s'était enchaîné, catastrophe après catastrophe, stupidité après stupidité, comme si tous, aujourd'hui – Finnick, Spock, le capitaine, Nyota, Matthews, ses collègues, tout l'équipage et même l'univers tout entier – s'étaient mis d'accord pour lui pourrir la vie.

Des fois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire, dans des élans irrépressibles de misanthropie, que des tanches pareilles, on devrait les mettre sous verre. (Comme ça, au moins, il pourrait se reposer de temps en temps.)

 _Un médecin en chef n'est jamais totalement en congé, tu le sais bien._

Oui, il le savait, mais il aurait _adoré_ étrangler la petite voix de la conscience professionnelle qui s'agitait dans sa tête comme une sonnette d'alarme, et aller se coucher sans faire un détour par la chambre 3F 125*. Mais il est difficile d'étrangler une voix. Et il lui aurait été tout aussi difficile de s'endormir sans aller voir si Spock allait vraiment aussi bien qu'il le prétendait.

Après s'être débarrassé du capitaine (de façon relativement impolie, il devait l'avouer, mais espionner un de ses malades n'avait pas été la meilleure des idées de Jim Kirk, et lui faire des remarques sur sa façon dont il traitait son patient s'était avéré encore moins intelligent), il avait décidé de finalement s'atteler à sa paperasse, dans une tentative désespérée d'oublier tout le reste. Le résultat n'avait pas été très concluant, les derniers mots de son meilleur ami tournant et retournant sans relâche dans sa tête. _Mesquin et odieux._ Voilà qui était très clair. Et peut-être pas si faux que ça.

Puis, après un repas sur le pouce, le docteur Pantari, qui était alors de service, avait dû gérer une urgence (parce qu'une idiote avait jugé bon de se coincer les doigts dans un des moteurs), et McCoy avait proposé à sa charmante collègue d'effectuer à sa place l'examen de routine de l'équipe au sol. En réalité, il se sentait nerveux à l'idée de rentrer dans ses quartiers et de se retrouver en tête à tête avec ses pensées. Nyota était passée la dernière, ravie à l'idée de commander une mission et soulagée d'avoir pu constater que Spock « allait beaucoup mieux ». La jeune femme avait embrassé le médecin sur la joue, en riant, et l'avait remercié pour le remède particulièrement efficace qu'il avait administré au premier officier.

 _Euh… Il avait, à un moment ou à un autre, dû manquer une étape. Ou alors il s'était finalement écroulé de fatigue et il était en train de rêver._

Mais non. Non, car aux questions que lui avait posées Bones, après s'être discrètement pincé pour vérifier qu'il était bel et bien éveille, Uhura avait volontiers répondu, si bien qu'il avait appris deux ou trois choses intéressantes (et, accessoirement, peu rassurantes) :

1) Spock avait été fiévreux toute la nuit, elle l'avait retrouvé dans la salle de bains à deux heures du matin, visiblement désorienté, et ensuite, après quatre heures d'un sommeil agité, il avait rêvé et parlé dans son sommeil, ce qui, pour un Vulcain, était tout bonnement impossible.

2) Nyota avait été tellement inquiète lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était en train de délirer (il ne la reconnaissait visiblement pas et était incapable de se souvenir qu'il était à bord de l' _Enterprise_ ) qu'elle avait failli annuler la mission, et pour finir fait promettre à son crétin de petit ami au sang vert de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

3) Elle avait appréhendé toute la journée le verdict de McCoy, mais maintenant elle était parfaitement rassurée, car Spock allait beaucoup mieux, grâce aux bons soins du médecin en chef.

McCoy avait souri machinalement, tout en se demandant combien de choses Spock lui avait volontairement cachées, et jusqu'à quel point il était inconscient et suicidaire. Il était certain d'une chose, c'était que le Vulcain n'allait pas _beaucoup mieux_. Certes, Leonard lui avait donné quelques médicaments qui avaient probablement allégé pour un temps les symptômes les plus gênants, mais le virus n'allait pas être chassé comme par miracle par un antipyrétique et du Tri-ox. La fièvre avait baissé, et il n'avait probablement plus mal à la tête, voilà tout.

Conclusion (tout aussi peu réjouissante que les constatations précédentes) : Spock, après avoir médité ou fait quelque tour de passe-passe vulcain aussi utile que les remèdes de bonne femme de sa grand-mère, avait délibérément _menti_ à Nyota, en lui faisant croire (probablement grâce à son art consommé du sous-entendu biaisé) que le praticien avait trouvé un traitement pour sa maladie. Autant la première partie du problème – le fait que le Vulcain ait, en dépit de sa nature profonde, menti à la jeune femme – ne le regardait pas, autant la seconde partie – le contenu du mensonge – le concernait directement.

Parfois, Bones en avait marre d'avoir été affecté sur l' _Enterprise_. Un jour, il se le promettait régulièrement, il aurait une vie normale. Il s'installerait sur Terre, il se marierait, il achèterait une maison, il redeviendrait un humble médecin de campagne, peut-être même ferait-il un peu de jardinage pour se détendre. Il soignerait des maladies humaines bénignes, pas des virus inconnus venus du fin fond de la galaxie. Il traiterait des humains, pas des hybrides à la physiologie incompréhensible. Il oublierait tout de Starfleet, des Vulcains bornés et de James Stupidus Kirk. Oui, c'était un bon plan. Un jour, il le mettrait à exécution.

 _Un jour._

Pour l'instant, il était coincé sur le vaisseau, et il allait devoir s'occuper de la santé de son imbécile de premier officier, qui n'était pas capable de prendre soin de lui.

La vie était parfois injuste.

Il avait détesté le moment où Uhura lui avait demandé, tout sourire : « tu t'occuperas de Spock pendant que je serai en bas, n'est-ce-pas ? ». Que pouvait-il faire, à part sourire à son tour et répondre « Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas » ? Il avait déjà fait l'erreur de laisser le capitaine assister à l'entière consultation médicale du Vulcain (rien qu'à cette pensée, Leonard sentait la bile remonter dans sa gorge et lui donner des pulsions meurtrières), il ne la commettrait pas une seconde fois. Spock ne voulait pas que _qui que ce soit_ se retrouve au courant de son état de santé, et, en tant que patient, c'était son droit le plus strict. Bones, tenu par le secret professionnel, ne pouvait rien en dire à personne. A personne, et pas même à celle qui, à son humble avis, aurait eu le droit de tout savoir.

Il avait donc prononcé des paroles peu compromettantes (il était plutôt bon à ce petit jeu, ce qui le dégoûtait de lui-même) et posé quelques questions adroites qui lui avaient permis d'apprendre que Spock, après avoir prétendu qu'il allait très bien (et à cette pensée, de nouvelles envies de meurtre s'emparaient du médecin en chef), avait également déclaré avoir besoin de repos. Ils s'étaient donc dit au revoir sur le pont 9 et ne passeraient pas la nuit ensemble. Oui, il pouvait demander ce genre de choses intimes à la jeune femme, ils étaient assez proches pour cela. Ils se connaissaient depuis maintenant cinq ans, et leur amitié n'avait cessé de croître au fil du temps.

Le vrai problème était d'imaginer Spock en train d'admettre qu'il avait besoin de repos. Rien que l'idée était ridicule : il était évident qu'il préférerait s'émietter une rotule plutôt que d'avouer une chose pareille. Nyota, toute à son soulagement et à l'anticipation de sa mission, ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais Leonard, lui, n'était pas aveugle. Si le premier officier, qui était un être d'habitude et de discipline, agissait de façon si inhabituelle, c'était qu'il cachait quelque chose. En l'occurrence, Bones le soupçonnait de vouloir tout simplement être seul, pour que Nyota puisse descendre sur Friban sans s'inquiéter pour lui et pour qu'il puisse, de son côté, souffrir en silence comme l'abruti orgueilleux qu'il était.

Lorsque la jeune femme avait quitté l'infirmerie, pleinement rassurée (alors qu'il n'y avait clairement pas de quoi, à son avis), McCoy était resté dans la même position, appuyé sur la table d'examen, bras croisés, à se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Si personne ne pouvait vérifier que Spock allait vraiment mieux, il faudrait bien qu'il s'y colle lui-même.

Et puis l'enseigne Matthews était arrivé à l'infirmerie, appuyé sur deux autres membres de l'équipage, et McCoy avait dû, au pied levé, pratiquer une opération délicate sur la fracture ouverte que ce crétin avait réussi à se faire en tombant d'une échelle.

 _Cette journée n'allait jamais finir. Jamais._

Et donc, deux heures plus tard, il était dans son bureau, en train de jurer tout bas, mais sachant qu'il serait incapable de dormir, bien que ses paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes, s'il n'allait pas d'abord voir si Spock n'avait pas besoin de lui. Attrapant son kit d'urgence, il quitta l'infirmerie dans un marmonnement ininterrompu de jurons. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait à ce moment, c'était de dormir, et pourtant, il était là, à minuit, après une journée de travail non-stop, à errer dans les couloirs vides du vaisseau, pour aller vérifier l'état de santé d'un menteur ingrat qui avait intérêt à être au lit et à dormir comme un bébé s'il ne voulait pas en prendre pour son grade, que ce grade fût ou non supérieur au sien.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

A minuit cinq, McCoy frappait légèrement à la porte du Vulcain. De façon prévisible, il n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui pouvait être indifféremment bon ou mauvais signe. Partant du principe que tout allait mal aujourd'hui, il décida qu'il valait mieux être prudent, et il pianota son code d'urgence, comme il l'avait déjà fait la veille ( _la veille seulement ?_ on aurait dit qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis), pour entrer dans les quartiers de Spock. La pièce était silencieuse et plongée dans l'obscurité, mais à l'instant où il ouvrit la porte, le médecin sut que son pressentiment allait s'avérer exact.

La température de la chambre avait été élevée à un niveau presque impossible – Bones savait qu'il faisait toujours légèrement plus chaud chez Spock que dans le reste du vaisseau, mais cette fournaise était beaucoup trop chaude pour un corps en bonne santé, même si ce corps était à demi vulcain.

\- Lumières, 20%.

La porte se referma derrière Leonard, qui fit quelques pas vers le lit, aussi silencieusement que possible afin de ne pas réveiller le malade s'il n'était pas nécessaire de le faire, mais il savait déjà qu'il était absolument impossible que ce dernier allât mieux. Les miracles n'existaient pas, il le savait depuis longtemps.

Le Vulcain était recroquevillé dans son lit, tourné vers le mur, enveloppé dans deux couvertures supplémentaires, et grelottant comme s'il avait été directement propulsé au pôle nord. Bones posa à terre son kit d'urgence, s'assit avec précautions sur le bord du lit et appliqua une main sur le front du malade, qu'il trouva plus chaud que sa propre peau.

Bien sûr, Spock pouvait supporter des températures internes très élevées, McCoy en avait été témoin un an et demie auparavant, et bien que l'épreuve eût été particulièrement difficile pour le premier officier, il était demeuré conscient et lucide, quoique extrêmement faible, conservant un certain contrôle sur son propre corps jusqu'à la fin. Cette fois, cependant, il semblait avoir totalement renoncé à toute maîtrise sur lui-même – et Spock frissonnant et gémissant dans son sommeil était un spectacle auquel le médecin n'aurait jamais pensé devoir assister, et dont il n'était pas spécialement pressé d'être témoin de nouveau.

Les paupières du Vulcain papillonnèrent et il prit une brusque inspiration qui se transforma, sans surprise, en une violente quinte de toux, qui venait du plus profond de sa poitrine et indiquait clairement que du mucus s'était accumulé dans les bronches. Bones l'aida à s'asseoir pour qu'il pût mieux respirer et endiguer la crise, ce qui lui permit de constater que Spock était encore tout habillé. Il s'était probablement effondré sur son lit, trop fatigué pour retirer ses vêtements.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? murmura le premier officier, essayant de se concentrer sur le visage de l'intrus, avant de se remettre à tousser.

\- De toutes les questions stupides que vous pouviez poser, je crois que celle-ci est de loin la pire, grommela McCoy pour toute réponse, tout en sortant son tricordeur. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je sois là, espèce d'idiot ?

\- Pour… réparer le chauffage ?

Bones secoua la tête avec un soupir. « Pas totalement cohérent », avait dit Nyota pour décrire l'état dans lequel il avait été le matin. L'expression semblait appropriée.

\- Je suis _médecin_ , pas électricien. Et il fait déjà une chaleur à crever ici ! Je suis certain que vous avez monté la température au-dessus de trente degrés.

\- Fahrenheit ? demanda Spock, et le médecin suspendit le geste qu'il était en train de faire pour régler son instrument – il n'était tout simplement pas possible que le Vulcain fît ce genre de confusion stupide.

\- _Fahrenheit_ ? répéta McCoy, laissant percer dans sa voix un certain agacement qui dissimulait probablement mal son inquiétude. S'il faisait vraiment 30°F, vous seriez en train de mourir d'hypothermie en ce moment.

\- Je suis… en train… de mourir d'hypothermie… en ce moment.

La réponse, murmurée entre deux claquements de dents, n'était pas spécialement rassurante.

\- Spock, vous… vous savez qui je suis, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Bones avec méfiance.

Que le premier officier perde le contrôle sur son corps _et_ son esprit en même temps n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite.

Spock dévisagea le médecin en chef avec une intensité qui le mit mal à l'aise.

\- Vous êtes… Vous êtes…

Le Vulcain se détourna à peine pour éternuer, sans aucune tentative, même vague, pour se couvrir la bouche. Bones essaya de faire abstraction des gouttelettes violettes qui avaient atterri sur sa manche gauche, tandis que Spock, avec un reniflement pitoyable, s'essuyait le nez avec le dos de la main, comme un gamin de trois ans qui n'a pas encore appris à se servir d'un mouchoir. Une telle absence de… _vulcanité_ était de plus en plus préoccupante.

\- Vous êtes… un guérisseur ? demanda-t-il finalement, visiblement incapable de déterminer l'identité du nouveau venu. Ou bien vous êtes venu… vous occuper du corps ?

 _OK, il était peut-être temps de paniquer, juste un peu._

\- Espèce de crétin suicidaire au sang vert, siffla McCoy, vous ne pouviez pas m'appeler alors que vous étiez encore _lucide_ ?

Le tricordeur indiquait une température à 37,7°C, un rythme cardiaque supérieur à 280 battements par minute et les deux poumons sérieusement congestionnés, sans parler de la migraine et des nausées qui étaient revenues en force. Leonard hésita, mais il finit par s'emparer d'un hypospray empli du même antipyrétique qu'il avait déjà administré à Spock quelques heures auparavant et le vida dans l'avant-bras du malade, remarquant par la même occasion que sa veste d'uniforme était trempée de sueur. Il n'aimait pas faire ainsi baisser la fièvre, si brutalement, pour la seconde fois de la journée, mais la température du Vulcain était alarmante et Spock ne pouvait visiblement pas la supporter.

\- Ça devrait faire effet d'ici une demi-heure, expliqua McCoy. En attendant…

 _En attendant, quoi ?_ Que pouvait-il faire ? Que _devait_ -il faire ?

Il prit alors conscience d'une odeur aigre qui émanait du lit, et, en tirant légèrement les couvertures dans lesquelles le premier officier s'était emmitouflé, découvrit que les draps étaient maculés d'un liquide marronnasse peu appétissant. Il tira un peu plus pour s'apercevoir que les mêmes taches s'étendaient sur la veste de Spock.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'étiez même pas capable de _vous pencher_ pour vomir, marmonna le médecin.

Sur la table, une théière et un mug vide attestaient du « repas » qu'avait pris le Vulcain. Au moins, il l'avait écouté et avait essayé de s'hydrater. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas réussi à garder quoi que ce soit dans l'estomac très longtemps.

McCoy soupira, puis tira, cette fois d'un coup sec, sur les couvertures. Spock poussa un gémissement et entoura son torse de ses bras avec un tremblement convulsif.

\- J'ai froid.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse dans ces vêtements répugnants toute la nuit. Vous pouvez marcher ?

Spock releva légèrement la tête et le regarda avec des yeux brillants de fièvre.

\- Incertain.

\- Je m'y attendais un peu, dit Bones avec douceur. Je vais vous aider, d'accord ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas venu pour le corps, alors ?

Le médecin en chef repoussa les couvertures et aida Spock à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, sentant à travers les vêtements poisseux la chaleur peu naturelle émanant d'un corps qui, normalement, semblait toujours froid au toucher humain. McCoy stabilisa le patient en posant la main sur son bras gauche, beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il avait envisagé que le Vulcain pût éventuellement délirer, mais il ne s'attendait pas à... _ça_.

\- Non, Spock. Je ne sais pas de quel corps vous parlez. Essayez de vous lever, je vous tiens, d'accord ?

Sans cesser de claquer des dents, le premier officier essaya de se mettre debout – et serait certainement tombé si Bones ne l'avait pas retenu de toute la force de ses deux mains. Un Vulcain pesait beaucoup plus lourd qu'un être humain, le praticien en avait déjà fait l'expérience à plusieurs reprises.

\- Allez, merde, je vous connais, _je sais que vous ne voulez pas être vu dans cet état_ , siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Votre côté vulcain ferait une attaque s'il était totalement conscient en ce moment.

Spock se redressa légèrement et scruta le visage de McCoy d'une façon profondément dérangeante.

\- Ça m'est égal, murmura-t-il. _Tout_ m'est égal maintenant, ajouta-t-il sur un ton désespéré qui serra le cœur du médecin.

\- Spock, je… je ne sais pas où vous croyez être, ni quelle situation vous êtes en train de rêver, mais nous sommes à bord de l' _Enterprise_. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécialement problématique récemment. C'est votre imagination qui est en train de s'emballer. Il n'y a pas de... de corps ici.

\- Je pense qu'elle préférerait être brûlée plutôt qu'enterrée, reprit le premier officier sans tenir compte une seule seconde de ce que venait de dire Bones. Sur Vulcain, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose d'être enterré – il n'y a rien à faire pousser de toute façon.

 _Elle ?_ De qui Spock parlait-il ? Quel cauchemar la fièvre était-elle en train de lui infliger ? Leonard sentait son propre cœur battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Outre l'angoisse, parfaitement reconnaissable, il avait du mal à identifier le sentiment plus qu'inconfortable qui s'emparait progressivement de lui. Des patients fiévreux, _vraiment_ fiévreux, en proie au délire, il en avait géré plus souvent qu'à son tour – mais jamais un Vulcain, toujours sous contrôle et incapable de se laisser aller. Il semblait que sous l'effet de cette saloperie de virus, la moitié humaine de Spock prenait le contrôle, mettait complètement de côté et même cherchait à écraser son côté vulcain, si bien que Bones avait la très désagréable impression de parler non seulement à un homme sérieusement malade, mais également à un parfait étranger.

Sans mentionner le fait que le ton de désespoir sur lequel parlait Spock était poignant, bien que la situation qu'il évoquât fût totalement imaginaire.

\- Spock, répéta-t-il, prêt à le répéter encore, autant de fois que nécessaire, _je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez_ , mais vous n'êtes pas sur Vulcain. Vous êtes à bord de l' _Enterprise_ et personne n'est mort, et nous n'allons ni enterrer ni brûler personne, d'accord ?

Non sans difficulté, il parvint à faire faire quelques pas au Vulcain, jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de bains.

\- Mais si je pouvais récupérer les cendres, lorsque j'irai sur Terre, je… je pourrais… je pourrais…

La respiration du premier officier se fit saccadée, et McCoy l'aida à faire quelques pas de plus, en priant pour qu'ils arrivent à temps dans la salle de bains.

\- Lumières, 50%. Température, 28°C.

La petite pièce s'éclaira tout à coup et le médecin put mieux distinguer les traits de son patient - pâle comme la mort, à l'exception de deux taches verdâtres sur les pommettes. Bones s'était préparé à ce qui allait arriver, et il parvint à guider le Vulcain et à l'aider à s'agenouiller près des toilettes juste à temps. Il le soutint pendant qu'il expulsait violemment le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette – un mélange de thé, d'eau et de bile (peut-être l'unique sécrétion corporelle vulcaine qui fût plus ou moins de la même couleur que chez les humains) – mais les haut-le-cœur ne se calmèrent qu'après plusieurs longues minutes. Puis, pantelant, épuisé, Spock se laissa retomber, comme une marionnette dont on a brusquement coupé les fils, dans les bras de McCoy. Ce dernier s'attendait à une réaction de ce genre et se contenta de resserrer son étreinte sur la poitrine du premier officier, attendant que ce dernier se sente assez bien pour se relever de lui-même. (Il était hors de question, pour quelqu'un de son gabarit, d'essayer de soulever un Vulcain qui pesait trois fois comme lui.) Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, à part essayer, par ce geste typiquement _humain_ , de lui communiquer chaleur et réconfort ?

Ils devaient avoir l'air particulièrement stupides, affalés tous les deux sur le carrelage de la salle de bains, mais les tremblements de Spock finirent par s'apaiser.

\- Elle est morte, murmura-t-il finalement. Elle est morte et je suis resté tout seul. Et elle n'a jamais vu l'océan. Alors, je trouvais logique d'y déverser ses cendres. _Logique_ , répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

Bones secoua la tête, se sentant terriblement impuissant. Le tour que prenaient les événements affolait à la fois le praticien et l'ami, et l'empathie qu'il éprouvait pour son patient commençait à déborder ses propres sentiments. Le cœur serré à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le soulager, il relâcha quelque peu son étreinte.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez, répéta-t-il doucement pour la troisième fois, en se redressant légèrement.

\- Alors, vous n'êtes pas venu pour vous occuper du corps, conclut le Vulcain, avec une implacable logique, même au cœur de son délire.

\- Non, Spock, répondit doucement McCoy, je suis venu pour m'occuper de _vous_.

 *** Le numéro des quartiers de Spock qui apparaît dans "Amok Time" quand Christine Chapel va apporter de la soupe au plomeek à Spock et que ce dernier la renvoie de façon... peu vulcaine.**


	13. Hésitations médicales

_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Dans ce chapitre, pas mal de questions métaphysiques de la part de McCoy (je précise, encore une fois, que je ne suis pas médecin et donc que les hésitations et doutes auxquels il est en proie n'ont rien de "vécu", c'est juste la façon dont je m'imagine à la fois son caractère et l'idée qu'il se fait de sa profession), et beaucoup moins d'humour qu'avant._

 _Il faut absolument que je vous raconte ce qui m'est arrivé ce week-end, parce que ça va avoir un impact sur mes histoires. Pour faire bref, j'ai pris le train, et, suite à un léger incident dans le wagon (quelqu'un s'est trouvé mal, je vous passe les détails), j'ai oublié un sac à ma place. Dedans, il y avait des muffins maison (bon, c'est pas très grave, j'en ai refait), des stylos (encore une fois, je vais m'en remettre) et... mon cahier de fanfictions en cours, dans lequel j'avais écrit plus de 150 pages Star Trek. J'en avais repris sur ordinateur à peu près la moitié, ce qui fait donc, environ, 70-80 pages foutues en l'air. A savoir, six chapitres de "L'autre moitié" et deux chapitres de "Illusions". Vous imaginez comme je suis contente. Donc, mon rythme de production risque fortement de s'en trouver ralenti, vu que je dois réécrire tous mes premiers jets avant de les reprendre. Génial. Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre. Comme le dit Marc-Aurèle, "considérez les occasions où votre chagrin et votre colère vous ont causé plus de souffrance que les faits eux-mêmes"... Mais quand même, CA M'VÉNERE*._

 **Chapitre 10 bis – Hésitations médicales**

 _Je suis venu pour m'occuper de vous._

Lorsqu'il quitterait (enfin) la chambre de Spock, trois heures plus tard, Leonard aurait tout le loisir de se demander comment tout cela avait pu arriver, comment Spock avait pu se montrer aussi peu cohérent et comment lui-même avait pu déblatérer autant d'âneries émotionnelles _à un Vulcain_ (et pas n'importe lequel, merde !), mais, pour le moment, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

La seule chose qui le préoccupait était d'améliorer les choses, et si cela signifiait dire des choses gentilles et sentimentales à Spock, Dieu le protège, il était prêt à tous les compromis.

Le premier officier tourna péniblement la tête vers Bones, et sa réponse fut à la fois totalement inattendue et parfaitement navrante.

\- Vous êtes bien le seul.

C'était dit sur un ton parfaitement vulcain, dépourvu de toute émotion, comme si Spock énonçait un principe de géométrie élémentaire, et cependant c'était une phrase empreinte de tant d'amertume, et de tristesse, et de regrets, qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ dû la prononcer.

McCoy hésita un instant, avant de décider de laisser tomber le sujet, un peu trop épineux pour qu'il s'y aventurât – mais il se sentait profondément remué par les implications de cette petite phrase anodine.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir vous lever maintenant ?

Spock acquiesça lentement et, avec l'aide du médecin, parvint à s'asseoir en tailleur, puis à se mettre debout, mais ses jambes flageolaient de façon inquiétante. Bones désigna le tabouret qui se trouvait près de la cabine de douche et poussa légèrement le Vulcain dans sa direction.

\- Asseyez-vous là, d'accord ?

Spock se laissa tomber sur le tabouret plutôt qu'il ne s'assit, et oscilla dangereusement vers la droite. Aussitôt, le médecin le repoussa de l'autre côté, contre le mur, et fit deux pas en direction du lavabo, sans quitter le malade des yeux, au cas où il ait de nouveau besoin de son soutien.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez rester avec moi ? murmura Spock qui, le regard dans le vide, fixait un point invisible entre l'armoire blanche et les serviettes de toilette pendues à côté de la porte.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, je vous remplis juste un verre d'eau, promit Leonard en joignant le geste à la parole.

Le premier officier acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Un rictus douloureux crispait ses lèvres et, l'espace d'un instant, le médecin crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer – et, franchement, il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à gérer une crise de larmes de la part d'un Vulcain qui ne s'était jamais autorisé à manifester devant lui beaucoup plus d'émotion qu'une huitre. Mais Spock se contenta d'avaler avec difficulté et de soupirer, la tête toujours appuyée contre le mur.

\- Buvez un peu, ça passera le goût désagréable que vous devez avoir dans la bouche.

Spock se redressa péniblement et tendit vers le verre d'eau une main tellement tremblante que Bones dut l'aider à boire. Après deux gorgées, le Vulcain grimaça.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'eau, c'est… amer.

Le ton suppliant, presque enfantin, était tout aussi inattendu que le délire qui l'avait précédé et qui, fort heureusement, semblait terminé (mais McCoy n'était tout de même pas certain que Spock le reconnaissait totalement).

\- C'est la fièvre qui altère le goût, mais je vous assure que c'est bien de l'eau, expliqua doucement le médecin en chef et en insistant pour que le malade boive davantage.

La déshydratation n'était pas une option à ce stade.

Le premier officier hocha la tête et se força à avaler deux nouvelles gorgées, qui furent suivies d'un haut-le-cœur tellement violent que Bones recula précipitamment, persuadé que son patient allait lui vomir dessus (et, franchement, il en avait eu assez pour la journée).

\- OK, OK, on va dire que c'est bon, grommela-t-il en reposant le verre sur le lavabo. Et maintenant, ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?

Il se demandait très sincèrement comment se comporterait un guérisseur vulcain, à sa place, dans une telle situation.

Sauf qu'évidemment, un guérisseur vulcain ne se retrouverait pas dans une telle situation, parce que _les Vulcains ne tombaient pas malades_.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si Spock n'était pas Spock ?_ se demanda-t-il.

La question était un peu stupide. Si Spock n'était pas Spock, il n'y aurait aucun problème : McCoy n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à l'envoyer directement à l'infirmerie.

Mais c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait, ou ne voulait, ou n'osait pas faire avec le Vulcain, précisément en raison de ses origines vulcaines. Spock ne tolérait les contacts physiques avec le médecin en chef que très occasionnellement, lorsqu'ils étaient absolument nécessaires (et pas trop prolongés), en cas de problème réel et avéré. Il évitait systématiquement les examens médicaux qu'il n'estimait pas indispensables, et, lorsque Bones finissait par le convaincre de se plier à la logique de la situation, il n'acceptait généralement rien d'autre que le diagnostic fourni par le tricordeur. Aucun membre de l'équipe médicale autre que McCoy ne l'avait jamais touché, et, à l'exception évidente d'Uhura, personne, à bord du vaisseau, ne l'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré, sauf, encore une fois, en cas de nécessité absolue.

Jim, bien sûr, qui se risquait parfois à poser sa main sur le bras du premier officier, ou à lui donner un petit coup sur l'épaule sans que ce dernier ne se dérobe, était l'autre exception – mais la relation qui existait entre ces deux-là depuis le premier jour était au-delà de la compréhension. McCoy, en tout cas, avait depuis longtemps renoncé à essayer de la comprendre. Ils partageaient un lien inexplicable et, au-delà de la logique, étaient connectés d'une manière à la fois platonique et extrêmement intime. Nyota en avait même été jalouse au début.

Bones, s'il voulait être parfaitement honnête, devait avouer que lui aussi.

Mais pour l'heure, s'il voulait aider Spock, il devait nécessairement le toucher. Le laisser dans ses vêtements répugnants et ses draps dégueulasses était absolument hors de question, mais aider le Vulcain à se déshabiller, comme un gamin, lui faire prendre une douche, le rhabiller… ? Si son patient avait été humain, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait sans hésiter, mais là, tout de suite, avec Spock, le tout lui semblait tout simplement irréalisable.

Leonard se demanda brièvement pourquoi. Cela n'aurait même pas dû être un problème. Après tout, il était _médecin_ (il le répétait assez souvent, à qui voulait l'entendre). Il avait déjà fait ce genre de choses des dizaines de fois. Généralement, les infirmières s'occupaient des soins quotidiens auprès des patients, mais cela lui arrivait aussi – et cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Aider les malades à se sentir à l'aise était un aspect important de son travail. Il avait déjà vu plus de la moitié de l'équipage, hommes, femmes, aliens confondus, entièrement déshabillés, parfois dans des circonstances gênantes, et jamais il n'en avait éprouvé la moindre nervosité. Merde, c'était son boulot ! Il glissait immédiatement en mode médical, et le corps nu en face de lui devenait un objet – un objet fragile et précieux, certes, mais un objet tout de même – et ni la pudeur ni la gêne n'existaient plus. Cela faisait partie de son travail, un travail qu'il avait choisi en toute connaissance de cause des années auparavant. Il était _fait_ pour être médecin, il l'avait toujours su, et il n'aurait probablement pas pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Alors pourquoi la situation le gênait-elle tellement ?

Parce qu'il s'agissait de _Spock_ , et que Spock était _Vulcain_. Et la première chose que les guérisseurs vulcains offraient à leurs patients était _l'intimité_. Le lien télépathique créé entre eux permettait d'éviter autant que possible le contact physique.

Spock était télépathe. Le toucher ne signifiait pas uniquement faire intrusion dans son espace personnel, mais également envahir son esprit – du moins, lorsqu'il n'y était pas préparé. Or, étant donné l'état physique et mental du premier officier en ce moment, Bones doutait fortement de ses capacités à ériger des barrières pour bloquer une éventuelle invasion de pensées extérieures.

Oui, mais lorsqu'un patient vulcain ne pouvait ni agir ni même se lever seul, qu'était censé faire le guérisseur ?

\- J'espère vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, que vous ne vous souviendrez pas de tout ça. Parce que je pense que vous allez me tuer quand vous allez reprendre vos esprits, mais je n'ai pas d'autre solution.

Le geste qu'il fit pour appuyer ses paroles englobait le Vulcain, ses vêtements, la douche. Spock se contenta de le fixer de ce même regard fiévreux et épuisé (et, par-dessus tout, _enfantin_ ) que Bones, tout médecin qu'il fût, avait du mal à supporter. Une nouvelle quinte de toux secoua le corps du Vulcain, et McCoy se précipita vers lui, jurant en romulien (étrange, comme cette langue lui venait facilement à l'esprit lorsqu'il était particulièrement tendu), quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'effondre à nouveau à terre.

\- Bon, ça règle le problème de la douche, marmonna-t-il.

Il se savait absolument incapable de supporter le poids du premier officier (qui était loin d'atteindre le triple du sien, comme il avait coutume de le dire, mais qui lui était cependant largement supérieur), et appeler quelqu'un pour l'aider était absolument hors de question. Pour le coup, Spock l'assassinerait sans une once d'hésitation s'il laissait quiconque le voir dans cet état de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité.

\- Vous pensez que vous pouvez vous déshabiller seul ? demanda le médecin en tirant légèrement sur la manche du premier officier.

La question résonna étrangement, presque comiquement, à ses propres oreilles (Spock savait _tout_ faire, et il lui demandait s'il pouvait _se déshabiller_ _seul_ ? il en aurait ri si la situation s'y était prêtée), mais il devait la poser. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Spock ne le regardait même pas. Les yeux fixés sur un point invisible, quelque part sur le mur immaculé, il semblait perdu loin, très loin dans l'espace et dans le temps.

McCoy soupira de nouveau et décida de passer à l'action, puisque le Vulcain ne faisait pas le moindre geste pour enlever ses vêtements. Doucement, Leonard ôta la veste bleue et le t-shirt noir réglementaires que portait toujours le premier officier, en les passant au-dessus de sa tête (et en faisant particulièrement attention aux oreilles…), comme il l'eût fait avec un enfant.

\- Je suis Vulcain, n'est-ce-pas ?

La question fit presque sursauter le médecin en chef, qui était en train de déposer les vêtements salis sous le lavabo. Il se retourna vivement et scruta le visage du malade, pour essayer de déterminer son niveau de lucidité.

\- Bonne déduction, Sherlock Holmes, répondit-il, glissant machinalement dans le sarcasme (après tout, Spock lui avait dit qu'il _préférait_ son ironie à une manifestation excessive de sentiments), vous êtes en effet Vulcain.

\- Ça se voit physiquement ?

Bones jeta à Spock un coup d'œil suspicieux. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question stupide ?_

\- Oui, répondit-il prudemment. Et alors ?

Pendant qu'il parlait, Bones attrapa l'essuie-mains et le passa sous le robinet avant de l'appliquer sur la peau du premier officier, qui ne put réprimer un gémissement. McCoy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais il continua, attentif à ne pas toucher la peau nue de son patient avec ses doigts.

\- Ouais, je sais, ce n'est pas très agréable, mais franchement, je ne peux pas vous laisser baigner dans votre crasse.

Ce qu'il ne disait pas à voix haute, c'était qu'il espérait que l'eau raisonnablement tiède aiderait à faire baisser la fièvre, et couperait court au délire dont le Vulcain n'était en fait visiblement pas sorti.

\- Physiologiquement, enchaîna Spock, dont les dents s'entrechoquaient, je n'ai pas… grand-chose… d'humain. Mon sang est vert. Mon cœur est… là (il désignait son côté droit, derrière les côtes les plus basses qui n'existaient que chez les membres de son espèce). Mes os…

\- Spock, l'interrompit McCoy tout en passant la serviette mouillée sur le dos du premier officier (en essayant, sans trop y parvenir, de faire abstraction des violents tremblements qui couraient le long de son corps), vous n'allez pas m'énumérer toutes les différences anatomiques entre nos deux espèces, si ? Parce qu'il y a de quoi y passer la nuit, mais je vous assure que je n'en ai pas besoin, je les connais. Je ne les connais que trop bien, même.

Il lava rapidement le torse du Vulcain et décida qu'il en avait assez fait, et que de toutes façons Spock n'en supporterait pas davantage. S'emparant d'une des deux serviettes qui pendaient le long de la porte, il enveloppa le malade dans sa chaleur – et, encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il eût fait de même avec un enfant, ce qui était une sensation très étrange.

\- Alors, pourquoi… commença Spock, avant d'être coupé par une quinte de toux.

Le médecin en profita pour coller, à travers la serviette protectrice, son oreille sur le dos du malade, et le crépitement qu'il perçut très distinctement ne le rassura pas spécialement.

\- Pourquoi… ne suis-je pas Vulcain _là_ ? finit par murmurer le premier officier, en portant un doigt à sa tempe.

Sans réfléchir, Bones, qui était en train de terminer de sécher son patient, ricana et répondit :

\- Je vous assure que vous êtes largement assez Vulcain _là_ , comme vous dites.

La crispation des lèvres de Spock indiqua à Leonard qu'il avait répondu à côté de la plaque, et fait probablement plus de mal que de bien.

\- Oui. Trop, largement assez, pas assez, un peu, presque, pas tout à fait, énuméra-il presque amèrement. Je sais.

Bones soupira.

 _Même quand tu le soignes, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être mesquin et odieux avec lui._

 _Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser aux remarques de Jim, qu'elles fussent valables ou non._

\- Ecoutez, Spock, je… je me fiche que vous soyez Vulcain ou humain, ou les deux, ou plus ou moins l'un que l'autre, d'accord ? Je suis juste… fatigué, et je pense que vous aussi.

Le premier officier ferma les yeux et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Un nouveau tremblement s'empara de lui.

\- C'est bon, j'ai fini, dit McCoy en posant la serviette sur le rebord de la douche. Vous pouvez vous lever ? Enlever votre pantalon ?

\- J'ai froid, répondit Spock. Enlever mon pantalon serait… illogique.

McCoy poussa un soupir mi-soulagé, mi-exaspéré face au retour de la logique dans le discours du Vulcain.

\- Je comprends votre point de vue. Mais ce serait juste pour enfiler un pyjama. Et aller vous recoucher, une fois que j'aurai changé vos draps.

Le premier officier sembla considérer très sérieusement la question pendant un instant, puis il se leva avec difficultés. Il batailla pendant au moins une minute avec sa ceinture et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, mais le médecin en chef le laissa se débrouiller par lui-même, pendant que (sans cesser de le surveiller du coin de l'œil) lui-même ouvrait l'armoire et souriait malgré lui devant les vêtements parfaitement pliés et ordonnés. Le placard de Leonard était un bordel sans nom, mais, évidemment, celui de Spock était impeccablement rangé. Il choisit un bas de pyjama et un autre t-shirt noir (il n'y avait de toute façon pas grand-chose dans la garde-robe du premier officier) et les tendit à son patient.

\- Allez, plus que quelques minutes et vous pourrez aller vous recoucher, dit-il doucement en soutenant le Vulcain (il avait repris la serviette pour éviter tout contact télépathique involontaire) tandis que ce dernier enfilait maladroitement son pantalon.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à faire les choses seul ?

\- Parce que vous êtes très malade, Spock. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Ça va finir par passer, et je vous jure que personne n'en saura rien.

L'idée qu'il pût être surpris en flagrant délit de faiblesse semblait étrangement indifférent au Vulcain, qui regarda le médecin avec perplexité. Les frissons n'avaient absolument pas cessé et Spock claquait à présent des dents sans discontinuer. Le praticien n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il avait vu le premier officier, en proie à une fièvre plus élevée, marcher à travers la jungle, travailler sur le réacteur d'une navette, et même se battre. De plus, l'antipyrétique n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner du tout, alors qu'il aurait dû commencer à faire effet.

McCoy força Spock, qui avait fini par réussir à passer son t-shirt, à se rasseoir sur le tabouret. Le Vulcain obéit sans un mot, s'enveloppant dans la serviette et posant de nouveau sa tête contre le mur. Le médecin s'empressa d'aller changer les draps dans la pièce voisine (ce qu'il fit en un temps record, craignant que Spock ne s'évanouît s'il le laissait seul deux minutes) et revint dans la salle de bains juste à temps pour être témoin d'une nouvelle attaque de toux, bien plus forte que les précédentes. Le malade eut juste le temps de se lever et de se pencher sur le lavabo pour vomir le peu d'eau qu'il avait réussi à boire dix minutes auparavant. Bones ne put s'empêcher de jurer pendant que le Vulcain, les doigts crispés sur les bords du lavabo, peinait à reprendre son souffle.

\- Respirez doucement… commença-t-il, mais un nouveau haut-le-cœur plia Spock en deux, et McCoy, de nouveau totalement impuissant, ne put que le soutenir pendant le temps que dura la crise.

 _Merde, merde, merde_ , qu'est-ce que c'était que cette maladie – qu'est-ce que c'était que cette _saloperie_ ? Ne pas savoir et être incapable d'en alléger les symptômes le rendait lui-même malade. Il avait bien évidemment expédié un échantillon du virus au laboratoire numéro 2, en demandant à une petite équipe de l'analyser en priorité (et de rester discrets sur la question), mais ils n'avaient pour l'instant rien trouvé. La maladie progressait rapidement et le seul espoir de Bones résidait dans le fait qu'elle pourrait peut-être s'arrêter aussi abruptement qu'elle avait commencé, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. C'était de _Spock_ dont il était question, après tout. Rien n'était jamais _simple_ avec lui.

\- C'est bon ? C'est passé ? demanda le médecin lorsque le premier officier, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, finit par se redresser.

Le Vulcain hocha la tête et s'essuya le visage avec l'essuie-mains mouillé. McCoy ne fit aucun commentaire, mais voir Spock aussi peu maître de lui-même, les yeux injectés de sang, cerclés de noir et emplis de larmes, le visage d'une pâleur de cire, les lèvres sèches et décolorées, lui tordait le ventre. Et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire de plus. Le Tri-ox n'avait pas fonctionné, il n'existait pas de médicaments vulcains contre les symptômes qu'arborait le premier officier, dans la mesure où les Vulcains étaient censés être immunisés contre les rhumes, bronchites, pneumonies et autres maladies typiquement humaines – et s'il ne savait même pas de quel virus il s'agissait, comment pouvait-il espérer trouver un remède ?

L'espace était _vraiment_ un virus cerné par le danger, le silence et l'obscurité.**

 *** A imaginer chanté par le Palmashow parodiant maître Gims...**

 **** J'ai pas pu résister, parce que c'est une des citations de McCoy que je préfère dans les films récents, mais ça claque beaucoup mieux en anglais : "Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence".**


	14. Confessions

_Ce chapitre m'a pris la tête, j'y ai passé un temps infini, et je ne suis plus capable d'avoir un avis objectif sur la question, donc je le poste. Deux avertissements : 1) bien que je ne pense pas que la scène soit vraiment angst, il y a quand même des références aux tendances "suicidaires" de Spock (je vous avais prévenu que ça allait devenir moins fun) et 2) les explications sur le passé de Spock et l'OC que j'ai imaginé sont complètement non-canon, évidemment (et assez mélodramatiques, j'en ai peur). J'espère ne pas vous perdre en route à cause de ces deux choses._

 _Un grand merci à Sentinelle pour ses explications sur la médecine asiatique et sa relecture de la fin du chapitre !_

 **Chapitre 10 ter – Confessions**

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez à l'infirmerie.

McCoy s'attendait bien à un refus, une protestation, une fin de non-recevoir, mais certainement pas au regard alarmé qui passa dans les yeux du premier officier.

\- Non, dit-il simplement en se raidissant imperceptiblement.

 _D'accord. Ça n'allait pas être facile._

D'un autre côté, depuis quand Spock lui rendait-il les choses _faciles_ ?

De toute façon, il n'avait ni l'envie ni l'énergie de traîner le premier officier jusqu'à l'infirmerie, aussi se contenta-t-il de le guider jusqu'à son lit. Spock se laissa faire, non sans jeter de fréquents coups d'œil méfiants au médecin, comme si ce dernier allait profiter d'une seconde d'inattention pour l'assassiner. Sans rien dire, McCoy alla chercher deux oreillers supplémentaires pour surélever la tête du malade et lui permettre de respirer plus facilement, puis il l'installa de son mieux (tout en pensant que si quiconque apprenait qu'il avait… _bordé_ le commandant de l' _Enterprise_ dans son lit, il lui faudrait immédiatement le mettre sous sédatif, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé le moyen d'effacer sa mémoire). Pendant tout ce temps, Spock resta silencieux et parfaitement immobile, mais ses yeux suivaient les moindres mouvements du médecin.

Ce dernier hésita un instant, puis traîna la chaise de bureau et l'installa près du lit du Vulcain, qui poussa un soupir presque imperceptible – soupir que Bones, en s'affalant sur la chaise, interpréta, à tort peut-être, comme du soulagement.

\- Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il tout en sortant de nouveau son tricordeur. Vous pensiez que j'allais partir et vous laisser ? C'est mal me connaître. Vous devriez pourtant savoir qu'il est _très_ difficile de se débarrasser de moi ! Je suis plutôt du genre crampon.

Spock ne répondit rien, mais le médecin vit très nettement ses épaules se relâcher, sa mâchoire se détendre, et il comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

Il jeta un coup d'œil subreptice sur son tricordeur, qui venait d'afficher les constantes du patient, et resta un instant figé sur le « 37,7°C » qui semblait le narguer. _37,7°C ? Merde._ La température du Vulcain n'avait pas bougé d'un dixième de degré malgré les antipyrétiques administrés – le médecin vérifia rapidement l'heure – près de cinquante minutes auparavant. Normalement, le cocktail de médicaments qu'il avait préparé pour Spock aurait dû commencer à faire effet – et pourtant, le malade ne donnait pas, ne serait-ce que vaguement, l'impression d'aller mieux.

Il se força à chasser la panique et à réfléchir _logiquement_. (Après tout, quoi qu'en pensât le premier officier, il était médecin, et les médecins étaient des scientifiques, utilisant des raisonnements inductifs et déductifs.) La seule et unique fois où il avait vu Spock fiévreux, le problème était circonscrit, localisé, et le système immunitaire du Vulcain avait immédiatement localisé l'infection et lutté contre elle, en se concentrant uniquement sur l'endroit où elle avait pris place. La fièvre n'avait été que la réaction humaine à ce problème, et Spock avait été capable de la tenir pour négligeable, comme il était capable de mettre de côté la douleur. Aujourd'hui, cependant, le problème était différent : le virus s'était installé dans _tout_ le corps du malade, et le côté vulcain de Spock, qui n'était pas programmé pour lutter contre une infection généralisée (puisque le virus aurait dû être neutralisé avant d'avoir le temps de prendre ses aises), ne savait pas comment réagir, parce qu'il ignorait où concentrer ses efforts. Son « autre moitié » avait donc pris le relais, réagissant de façon typiquement humaine, en augmentant la température du corps et en submergeant totalement sa partie vulcaine.

Le raisonnement se tenait, et expliquait en partie le fait que Spock fût terrassé par une fièvre contre laquelle, en temps normal, il aurait pu lutter relativement facilement. Il n'expliquait en revanche absolument pas pour quelle raison les antipyrétiques ne faisaient pas effet, et ne proposait pas de solution au problème.

 _Merci, la logique. Franchement, si c'est à ça que ça sert…_

\- Spock, je… je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Leonard en fermant les yeux, découragé. Rien n'a l'air de fonctionner sur vous, à part ce que je vous ai donné pour le mal de tête. Je suis… je nage un peu.

\- Vous semblez inquiet, fit remarquer Spock (et il semblait presque surpris par ce constat, cet imbécile). Puis-je vous demander pour quelle raison ?

McCoy leva un sourcil dans une imitation acceptable du premier officier.

\- Vous vous rendez compte qu'une température à presque 38°C malgré des antipyrétiques n'a rien d'anodin pour un Vulcain ? Votre fièvre est trop élevée, elle dure trop longtemps, elle vous affecte trop. Je ne sais pas quels peuvent être les risques, notamment au niveau cérébral.

\- J'ai survécu à une fièvre de 39,7°C. Sans séquelles. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le médecin se mordit les lèvres.

\- Non, rectifia-t-il, vous n'avez jamais atteint cette température. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Les guérisseurs n'y croyaient pas non plus – et pourtant, je vous assure que c'est vrai. J'ai passé une semaine dans le coma, mais j'ai survécu.

\- Vous délirez, soupira Bones qui se voyait revenu au point de départ et cherchait désespérément une solution qui, probablement, n'existait pas. Vous n'avez jamais…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. _Les guérisseurs ?_

\- Vous voulez dire… sur Vulcain ?

\- Oui.

McCoy se redressa instantanément, sens professionnels en alerte. Il savait depuis longtemps que Spock lui cachait beaucoup de choses sur ses antécédents médicaux – mais il n'avait jamais rien lâché, malgré la ténacité dont le médecin avait fait preuve à de multiples reprises. Ce n'était pas de sa part une curiosité malsaine ou déplacée, mais le _besoin professionnel_ d'en savoir davantage. Un détail sur les particularités anatomiques du premier officier pouvait peut-être lui sauver la vie dans un moment critique. Si Bones savait exactement quel geste faire, quelle technique médicale utiliser, quel médicament administrer…

\- Vous m'avez dit, pas plus tard qu'hier, que vous n'aviez jamais été malade auparavant. Ni sur Vulcain, ni ailleurs. Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez eu un accident ? Vous avez été blessé ?

Sa conscience lui reprochait de soutirer des informations à un patient de façon aussi peu professionnelle, en profitant d'un moment de faiblesse de son patient – mais son intuition lui soufflait que ce que Spock s'apprêtait à lui raconter était plus important que ses scrupules. Le moment était venu d'enfin jeter un coup d'œil dans le dossier médical vulcain du commandant de l' _Enterprise_.

\- Il y a eu… un accident en effet. Je n'ai cependant pas été blessé physiquement.

Le ton de Spock changea légèrement. C'était subtil, presque imperceptible, mais, pour un médecin entraîné comme l'était McCoy, l'inflexion était évidente. Le psychologue qui dormait en lui depuis des années (après tout, il avait longuement hésité entre cette spécialité et la chirurgie, et avait obtenu un diplôme dans ces deux disciplines) se réveilla soudain.

\- Physiquement ? répéta-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre neutre. Cela signifie-t-il que vous avez été blessé… mentalement ?

Il n'osa pas dire _émotionnellement_ , mais il savait que Spock comprendrait le sous-entendu. Le Vulcain paraissait parfaitement calme, mais Leonard voyait distinctement trembler, au fond de ses yeux, un désespoir tellement intense qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'était pas certain que son patient fût totalement lucide, ni même qu'il le reconnût, mais il eut l'impression qu'une fenêtre s'était brusquement ouverte sur l'inconscient de Spock, cette masse sombre de sentiments qu'il avait cherché à enterrer sous des couches et des couches de discipline, de méditation, d'impassibilité, d'idéal vulcain.

Mais, aussi loin qu'on les cache, aussi profond qu'on les enfouisse, les pulsions et les souvenirs refont toujours surface, Bones ne le savait que trop bien.

\- Mes boucliers mentaux se sont effondrés brutalement, répondit le premier officier après une minute de silence, que le médecin se garda bien de rompre. Les guérisseurs pensent que ma moitié humaine a compensé comme elle a pu, avec la seule protection dont elle était capable, en haussant rapidement ma température jusqu'à son extrême limite.

\- Ca me semble cohérent, acquiesça Bones, choisissant prudemment de mettre de côté la question de l'effondrement des boucliers (il ne savait même pas qu'une telle chose était possible). Comment êtes-vous sorti de votre coma ? La fièvre a fini par tomber toute seule ? Les guérisseurs ont fait quelque chose ? Nous pourrions utiliser la même technique maintenant pour faire baisser votre température.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le Vulcain en toussant. Je ne me souviens pas de cette semaine.

McCoy se sentit de nouveau découragé. Il avait espéré… Il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour venir en aide à son patient. Si les guérisseurs avaient utilisé des médicaments qu'il ne connaissait pas, il contacterait la Nouvelle Vulcain pour essayer d'en obtenir la formule. S'ils avaient fait appel à une autre forme de médecine, ou à un rituel étrange, il les imiterait. S'ils étaient entrés dans son esprit… bien sûr, cela pouvait poser problème, mais il pouvait toujours demander de l'aide à un Vulcain, même s'il devait aller le chercher à l'autre bout de la galaxie et le traîner jusqu'au vaisseau par la peau des fesses. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était une réponse. _N'importe laquelle._ L'ignorance, l'impuissance le rendaient malade.

\- Faites un effort, insista-t-il. Qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsque vous êtes revenu à vous ? Cela pourrait nous donner une indication sur la façon dont…

\- J'avais mal au dos, l'interrompit Spock. Et je me souviens d'avoir éprouvé… une violente colère.

\- Oh, commenta Bones très intelligemment (il ne s'attendait pas à cette dernière remarque – généralement, Spock n'avouait pas si facilement ses sentiments). Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… je ne souhaitais pas revenir.

Leonard se figea et un frisson glacé parcourut son corps.

\- Pas revenir _où_ ? demanda-t-il, espérant avoir mal compris.

\- Je ne voulais pas me réveiller, explicita le Vulcain. Je ne voulais plus… vivre.

McCoy oublia momentanément le but premier de son interrogatoire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer un aveu pareil. Le médecin en chef avait déjà, à plusieurs reprises, soupçonné des tendances sinon suicidaires, du moins désespérées, chez le premier officier. Il savait que plusieurs Vulcains s'étaient donné la mort après la destruction de leur planète, et il avait pour cette raison surveillé Spock de très, très près, et ce malgré leurs dissensions fréquentes, lors de leurs premiers mois sur le vaisseau. Il y avait eu Adenia. Il y avait eu Ophiucus. Il y avait eu Nibiru. Il y avait eu San Francisco.* Autant de doutes semés dans l'esprit du psychologue qu'il était. Il avait même eu une petite conversation avec le Vulcain à ce propos – conversation que ce dernier avait poliment et habilement détournée, comme à son habitude lorsque le sujet abordé ne lui convenait pas.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Bones.

Spock, dents serrées, se mura dans le silence. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Et, soudain, McCoy comprit.

 _Vous êtes venu vous occuper du corps ?_

\- Vous avez… perdu quelqu'un, murmura-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste un constat – et Spock pressa ses mains contre ses paupières, comme s'il avait eu le pouvoir, par ce geste, d'établir une barrière protectrice entre lui et une réalité insoutenable.

 _Elle est morte et je suis resté tout seul._

Bones en était arrivé à la conclusion logique que Spock parlait de sa mère, mais…

 _Et elle n'a jamais vu l'océan._

Amanda Grayson avait vécu sur Terre et était ensuite allée à San Francisco rendre visite à son fils à deux reprises, Bones le savait. Elle avait donc vu l'océan. La destruction de sa planète natale et la mort de sa mère avaient été évidemment un choc atroce pour Spock, mais il y avait eu autre chose. _Avant_. Quelque chose de plus lointain. Peut-être de plus viscéral. Est-ce qu'un deuil pouvait expliquer le soudain effondrement des barrières mentales d'un Vulcain ? McCoy l'ignorait, mais il imaginait que c'était ce qui était arrivé à Spock.

\- Oui, murmura ce dernier d'une voix tremblante. Lors de l'accident. J'étais là. Le jour de mes seize ans. J'étais là, répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort.

Le médecin déglutit péniblement. « _Le jour de mes seize ans »_ résonnait dans ses oreilles. La date de naissance du premier officier avait toujours été un sujet de plaisanterie à bord de l' _Enterprise_ – il avait toujours refusé de la communiquer à qui que ce soit (Nyota était peut-être au courant, sans certitude). Les officiers supérieurs avaient parfois insisté auprès de Spock, un peu lourdement, pour qu'il la leur révèle. Il se contentait de dire non, poliment mais fermement. Rien dans son attitude n'avait jamais laissé entendre que cette date n'évoquait pas de bons souvenirs.

\- Je suis désolé, Spock, vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il – et comme ces mots lui semblaient faibles et pauvres, incapables d'exprimer ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment…

Le premier officier ouvrit brutalement les yeux et le fixa avec une intensité qui le mit mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas logique. Vous n'avez pas à être désolé. Ce n'est pas de _votre_ faute.

 _Merde._ La légère insistance sur le « votre » amena McCoy à se demander à quel point la culpabilité du survivant avait eu son rôle à jouer dans le caractère de Spock et sa tendance à jouer les martyres. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette conversation lorsqu'il avait demandé au Vulcain s'il avait été « blessé mentalement », et ces révélations fortuites amenaient avec elles leur lot de problèmes (comme s'ils n'en avaient pas suffisamment en ce moment !), si bien qu'il n'hésita pas un instant à poser la question logique qui s'imposait :

\- Vous avez suivi une thérapie suite à ce traumatisme ?

\- Il n'existe pas de tels traitements sur Vulcain. Nous avons… une autre façon de gérer la douleur.

 _Merde. Merde. Et merde._

Donc, pour résumer, Spock avait assisté, à l'âge de seize ans, à la mort d'une personne suffisamment proche de lui pour que ses boucliers mentaux s'effondrent totalement. Et personne n'avait jugé utile de l'emmener voir un psy. Personne n'avait pensé qu'il était à moitié humain et que, quelle que soit la façon dont les Vulcains « géraient la douleur », un adolescent avait _besoin_ d'aide pour faire face à la perte et au deuil – pour se reconstruire, tout simplement.

\- Saviez-vous que beaucoup de Vulcains se sont suicidés, après la destruction de la planète, parce qu'ils n'ont pas supporté la rupture brutale des liens mentaux qu'ils partageaient avec leurs proches ?

La façon dont Spock parlait à présent, de façon saccadée, inquiéta le médecin. Les mots semblaient se précipiter à l'extérieur, rauques et douloureux, comme s'il les avait trop longtemps contenus, et qu'ils n'attendaient, depuis des années, qu'une occasion pour sortir.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai été moins affecté que la plupart d'entre eux ?

La voix du Vulcain était presque _hystérique_ à présent. McCoy jura et jeta un coup d'œil au tricordeur.

\- Parce que ça m'était _déjà_ arrivé. Le jour de mes seize ans.

 _Rythme cardiaque 290 battements par minute. Pression sanguine 120/40. Température 38,1°C._

Bones fouilla en hâte dans son kit d'urgence, en sortit une seringue pour diminuer la pression sanguine et la vida d'un geste précis dans le bras du patient, puis, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il empoigna le premier officier par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir.

\- Suivez ma respiration, intima-t-il en voyant que le Vulcain était (pour couronner le tout) en train d'hyperventiler. Concentrez-vous, Spock ! Vous pouvez faire mieux que ça. Inspirez… expirez. Voilà, c'est ça. Encore.

Le Vulcain agrippa les manches du médecin et resserra les doigts comme s'il s'agissait de son seul point d'ancrage dans la réalité. Leonard ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur (Spock, même complètement abruti par la fièvre, avait une force largement supérieure à la sienne), mais il n'essaya pas de se soustraire à l'étreinte.

\- Je ne pars pas, je reste là, dit-il calmement (parfois, il était lui-même étonné du sang-froid dont il parvenait à faire preuve dans des situations merdiques comme celle-là, alors qu'au fond de lui, il avait envie de hurler). Vous êtes en train de faire une crise de panique, et ça n'a rien de grave – mais ça ne passera pas si vous ne respirez pas.

Bones n'aurait su dire si le sens des mots parvenait à la conscience du premier officier, mais, petit à petit, sa respiration ralentit, son rythme cardiaque revint progressivement à la normale et ses doigts se décrispèrent sur les avant-bras du médecin. Ce dernier était déjà en train d'envisager la suite des opérations. Appeler l'infirmerie pour demander de l'aide, emmener Spock au bassin qui lui servait pour les soins des Ranniens, lui faire prendre un bain tiède – il ne voyait plus que cette solution pour faire baisser la fièvre. Après tout, il était un médecin de campagne. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il aurait dû devenir, après ses dix années d'études, si son divorce ne l'avait pas poussé à s'engager dans Starfleet, à tout laisser derrière lui, à essayer de recommencer. Il connaissait pas mal de remèdes de grand-mère. Lorsque les médicaments étaient inefficaces, il restait toujours d'autres possibilités…

Il s'immobilisa soudain. _J'avais mal au dos_ , avait dit Spock lorsque Bones lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait ressenti à son réveil, sur Vulcain. Est-ce que, par hasard…

\- Mettez-vous sur le ventre, ordonna-t-il au premier officier, qui cligna des yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas la requête.

McCoy repoussa le malade en position allongée et lui arracha plutôt qu'il ne lui enleva son t-shirt (et tant pis pour l'éventuel contact télépathique, ils n'en étaient plus à ça près), puis il alla droit à la salle de bains chercher la deuxième serviette qui pendait près de la porte.

\- Ça ne va pas spécialement être agréable, mais bon, c'est efficace.

 _Du moins, sur les humains_ , pensa-t-il en commençant à frotter doucement le dos du patient de haut en bas avec la serviette. Mais, s'il ne se trompait pas, c'était ainsi que les guérisseurs vulcains s'y étaient pris avec Spock. Après tout, les Vulcains étaient une espèce éminemment kinesthésique et l'emploi de massages dans leurs pratiques médicales ne semblait pas incongru.

Leonard était en quatrième année de médecine lorsqu'il avait rencontré le docteur Pham Ngoc Loan** – cela faisait donc… onze ans. Il revoyait cette extraordinaire vieille dame, toute menue mais pleine d'une énergie extraordinaire, lui expliquer sa conception de la médecine, sourire aux bêtises que le jeune homme qu'il était alors ne manquait pas de faire, et lui montrer, patiemment, des dizaines de fois s'il le fallait, le bon geste, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût capable de l'exécuter à son tour. Elle ne se contentait jamais des machines et des médicaments, ni pour établir un diagnostic, ni pour soigner ses patients – Bones avait été largement influencé par cette conception originale, dans un vingt-troisième siècle où la technique paraissait infaillible. Loan, tout comme lui, privilégiait l'humain. En revanche, il s'était montré à plusieurs reprises plus que dubitatif face à la médecine traditionnelle qu'elle employait parfois, lorsque les médicaments s'étaient avérés inefficaces, et n'avait pas toujours prêté attention à ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué.

Il le regrettait maintenant, et, fermant les yeux, essaya de rappeler à sa mémoire les gestes à effectuer, cette technique si particulières de frictions dorsales qui, selon la Vietnamienne, permettait de faire baisser la fièvre de manière significative. Il revoyait les vieilles mains usées passer et repasser sans faiblir le long de la colonne vertébrale du patient, appuyant sur certains points névralgiques… Il massa plus fort le dos du Vulcain, tombant dans une routine médicale qui ressemblait assez à un état second – cette sensation d'avoir trouvé le mouvement juste, la pression adéquate, le geste approprié…

Après quelques minutes de cet exercice, il était en nage – la chaleur infernale de la pièce n'aidait certainement pas, mais la technique était épuisante en elle-même, pour le médecin comme pour le patient. Spock avait gémi à plusieurs reprises, et même essayé de se dégager de la poigne du médecin, mais ce dernier avait réussi à le maintenir allongé.

\- Température, 26°C, murmura-t-il en se passant une main sur le front.

La fournaise retomba à un niveau acceptable et McCoy reprit ses frictions. Il se sentait lui-même apaisé par ce va-et-vient régulier, malgré la fatigue et les crampes qui commençaient à se faire sentir dans ses mains. Le corps de Spock se détendait progressivement sous ses doigts, et lorsque la sueur finit enfin par couler le long de la peau du Vulcain, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire victorieusement. La fièvre était – enfin – en train de baisser.

Le médecin, tout en essuyant le dos, les bras et les aisselles du Vulcain avec la serviette, remercia silencieusement la vieille Loan de tout son cœur.

\- Docteur McCoy ? Que…

Le premier officier fut interrompu par une quinte de toux et, pendant qu'il reprenait haleine, Bones posa la serviette sur la table de nuit et poussa un soupir à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et l'épuisement. Sentant l'adrénaline refluer lentement, il ferma les yeux et se laissa retomber sur la chaise, tenté par une sieste immédiate. Il était trempé de sueur, de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des doigts de pieds, et respirait avec difficulté.

Par un immense effort de volonté, il ouvrit les paupières pour voir Spock se redresser sur un coude et se retourner dans le lit. Il semblait surpris de voir le médecin dans ses quartiers, et Leonard réalisa que, depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, le Vulcain n'avait pas eu une minute de réelle lucidité.

Ce qui, en un sens, l'arrangeait, car il ne se sentait pas le courage d'expliquer l'heure et demie plus qu'éprouvante qu'il venait de passer au chevet de son patient, ni d'affronter les conséquences des révélations du premier officier. Du moins, pas maintenant. Il savait qu'il devrait, tôt ou tard, aborder le sujet avec Spock, mais _pas maintenant_.

\- Que s'est-il… Que s'est-il passé ?

La voix du Vulcain était encore rauque, cassée par la toux, mais parfaitement lucide. McCoy se leva, essuya le torse du premier officier avec la serviette, et remonta les draps, trop fatigué pour aider le patient à remettre son t-shirt.

\- Vous avez toujours froid ? demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.

Le malade secoua la tête négativement. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes, et Bones se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, Spock serait endormi avant d'avoir eu le temps de poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit.

\- Bien. C'est bien. Vous vous sentez capable de boire un peu ? ajouta le médecin en lui tendant le verre d'eau posé sur la table.

Spock le prit sans un mot et le vida avec une légère grimace, pendant que McCoy reprenait son tricordeur et constatait avec soulagement qu'il indiquait 37,2°C. C'était mieux – encore très haut, bien trop haut pour Spock, mais incontestablement _mieux_.

\- Maintenant, essayez de dormir. Si quelque chose ne va pas, _n'importe quoi_ , appelez-moi, je vais rester un peu.

\- Docteur, je vous suis reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais je vais bien maintenant. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos quartiers pour vous reposer.

Et voilà, le retour du _vulcanisme_ (même si le mot n'existait pas, McCoy avait une définition toute prête : _attitude paradoxale, à la fois logique_ _et_ _stupide_ ) dans toute sa splendeur. Bones soupira pour la dix millième fois depuis le début de cette journée pourrie.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous allez « bien ». Parce que vous n'allez _pas_ bien. Du tout. Et tant que votre température n'est pas descendue à 36°C, je ne pars pas d'ici, c'est clair ? Spock ? _Spock ?_

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Le Vulcain s'était endormi, épuisé par le virus, la fièvre, le massage, ou les trois à la fois.

 _Espèce d'ingrat au sang vert_.

 *** Les événements sur Adenia et Ophiucus sont complètement non-canons et n'existent que dans ma tête ; Nibiru est la planète que l'on voit au début de _Into darkness_ (avec l'épisode du volcan, qui me pousse à penser que Spock a vraiment des tendances suicidaires, parce que franchement, ce plan est complètement insensé) ; et pour la référence à San Francisco, c'est à moitié dans ma tête à moitié canon (après tout, Spock va bel et bien courir après Khan et se battre avec lui - l'idée qu'il ne prévienne personne après avoir eu le crâne à moitié broyé est la partie non-canon).**

 **** Loan veut dire "phénix" en vietnamien - outre qu'il s'agit du prénom d'une de mes plus proches amies, je trouvais ça approprié.**


	15. Under the bridge

_Bon, ce chapitre-ci s'est presque réécrit de lui-même, je le poste donc maintenant et je vais m'atteler sérieusement à "Illusions" (dans mon cahier, que la SNCF n'a malheureusement pas retrouvé, j'avais aussi le plan détaillé... ce qui explique un manque de motivation pour reprendre cette autre fic...). Je me suis fait plaisir en rajoutant un peu de Chekov dans cette partie._

 **Chapitre 11 – Under the bridge***

 **La première fois que Spock manque de s'évanouir sur la passerelle, devant les officiers de quart, en plein milieu de son service, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il est dans la merde.**

 **Avant de réaliser que, normalement, ce genre de mots ne lui vient pas à la bouche, ni même à l'esprit, aussi naturellement. Et même pas du tout, en fait.**

 **Quelque chose ne va pas –** _ **vraiment pas**_ **, et pas seulement physiquement.**

 **Et Chekov a l'air de savoir quel est le problème, mais Spock n'a pas le temps de lui poser la question.**

Il se réveilla en sursaut, une étrange vision flottant au bord de sa conscience, et se redressa dans son lit en prenant appui sur les poignets. Sans surprise, le mouvement lui fit immédiatement tourner la tête. Sans surprise, la profonde inspiration qu'il prit pour essayer de faire passer son étourdissement dégénéra presque aussitôt en quinte de toux. Il chercha pendant quelques secondes à se rappeler un moment, dans toute son existence, durant lequel il se serait senti (physiquement parlant, bien sûr) aussi mal – et n'en trouva pas.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

L'ordinateur de bord lui répondit immédiatement.

\- 7:40. Bonjour, commandant Spock.

 _Sept heures quarante ?_ Il avait perdu le compte des minutes, des heures, et même des jours. McCoy était venu dans ses quartiers, mais quand ? Etait-ce la veille au soir ? Pendant la nuit ? Ou bien la semaine dernière ? Son esprit, d'ordinaire si parfaitement ordonné, était dans un état de confusion indescriptible. Il essaya de réfléchir logiquement, et, au prix d'un immense effort, parvint finalement à comprendre que, si plus d'une nuit s'était écoulée, quelqu'un (probablement le médecin en chef, étant donné que le capitaine semblait avoir choisi de l'ignorer définitivement depuis qu'il était malade) se serait aperçu de son absence et serait venu voir ce qui lui arrivait.

S'il ne quittait pas son lit immédiatement, il arriverait en retard sur la passerelle, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, un peu amèrement, qu'il faisait, ces derniers temps, l'expérience d'un certain nombre de « premières fois » dont il se serait volontiers passé.

 _Parce que tu as l'intention d'aller travailler ?_ s'écria une partie de son esprit – et, pour être honnête, il ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait de sa moitié humaine ou vulcaine.

\- Lumières à 50%.

Sa voix, réduite à un murmure proche du croassement, sonna fausse à ses propres oreilles. Chaque mot prononcé lui déchirait la gorge et l'éternuement qui suivit lui donna, une fois encore, la désagréable (et irrationnelle) impression que ses poumons cherchaient à quitter son corps. Il ferma les yeux face à la lumière qui, quoique douce, lui était insupportable, et se força à ravaler la nausée qui montait en lui.

 _Est-ce que j'ai l'intention d'y aller ?_ se demanda-t-il – et il se rendit compte en même temps que son corps avait déjà pris la décision à sa place. Il était debout (mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être levé de son plein gré), et il devait s'appuyer sur la table, parce que ses jambes menaçaient de céder à tout moment. Toutes ses articulations, tous ses muscles protestèrent contre un mouvement si brutal et Spock se demanda presque distraitement s'il y avait une seule partie de lui qui ne fût pas douloureuse.

Tout était si _froid_ , autour de lui, en lui, partout – et pourtant, le thermomètre indiquait 26°C, et pourtant, il savait que sa peau était brûlante, et pourtant…

 _Tu n'es certainement pas en état de prendre ton quart._

Non, bien sûr, il le savait pertinemment. Et, normalement, ses deux moitiés auraient dû s'accorder sur ce point – sa moitié humaine, au bord de l'explosion intérieure, aurait dû le supplier de lui accorder un peu de repos et de confort physique, tandis que sa moitié vulcaine, au nom de la logique, lui aurait expliqué qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité sur la passerelle et que se présenter à son poste ne servirait qu'à empirer les choses et à étaler sa faiblesse aux yeux de l'équipage. Spock était parfaitement d'accord avec les arguments de l'un et de l'autre côté (et, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, s'il n'allait pas sur la passerelle, il ne reverrait pas dans les yeux du capitaine cette lueur d'effroi et de dégoût qui l'avait blessé la veille, quoi qu'il eût pu en dire au médecin), mais, inexplicablement, il était pourtant en train de s'habiller, comme si ses deux moitiés s'étaient finalement entendues pour conspirer contre lui et le pousser vers le désastre qui ne pouvait manquer de se produire s'il restait debout plus longtemps.

Rien n'était cohérent. Rien n'avait de sens. Son côté vulcain lui répétait inlassablement que prendre ne serait-ce qu'une journée de congé était indigne d'un vrai Vulcain (mais Spock n'était _pas_ « un vrai Vulcain », comment ce point avait-il pu échapper à une moitié de sa conscience pendant si longtemps ?), sans paraître réellement convaincu par ce qu'il disait. Son côté humain était une bouillie acide et douloureuse de sentiments confus, inextricables, qu'il ne parvenait ni à ordonner, ni à mettre de côté, ni à supporter. Ses boucliers mentaux…

Peut-être était-il préférable de ne pas y penser. Spock n'était pas certain qu'ils fussent encore en place.

Le verre d'eau qu'il se força à boire (il se souvenait vaguement que McCoy lui avait intimé de s'hydrater le plus possible) lui brûla la gorge et l'estomac comme un acide et il eut juste le temps de se précipiter dans la salle de bains pour ne pas le recracher sur la table. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour enfiler ses chaussures, après avoir regardé avec consternation son reflet dans le miroir, il sentit soudainement la pièce tourner autour de lui, sa vision périphérique se brouiller, et pendant un instant il se demanda s'il n'allait pas aller travailler pieds nus, tout simplement. Voire sans vêtements, car le simple contact du tissu sur sa peau à vif l'irritait et lui donnait envie de l'arracher (le tissu, et, pourquoi pas, la peau avec).

 _Il n'allait pas y arriver_ – il le savait, c'était évident, mais il était déjà devant la porte, son uniforme impeccablement mis, comme toujours, le dos droit, plus _Vulcain_ que jamais, et il se demandait laquelle de ses moitiés était en train de le catapulter dans le couloir, vers l'ascenseur, sans tenir compte du vertige qui lui faisait tourner la tête, ni de la douleur qui pulsait dans son crâne, ni de son incapacité totale à se concentrer plus de cinq secondes.

Spock se rappelait la présence de McCoy dans ses quartiers durant la nuit. Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit ou fait s'était estompé dans le brouillard cotonneux de la fièvre, mais il savait que le médecin avait été là pendant une partie de la nuit – il se souvenait d'une présence solide et réconfortante, il se souvenait qu'il lui était venu en aide sans aucun jugement d'aucune sorte (ce qui, si on y réfléchissait bien, était étrange, étant donné que le praticien émettait en permanence, sur tout et sur tout le monde, des jugements bien arrêtés), qu'il était resté à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que la fièvre fût descendue à un niveau acceptable, que chaque mot prononcé, chaque geste effectué, l'avait été dans le but de l'apaiser.

Forte de ce souvenir, sa moitié humaine lui hurlait d'aller immédiatement à l'infirmerie, d'admettre la défaite, de se rendre, et Spock savait que c'était la seule chose à faire, la seule action _logique_ possible – et, pourtant, il ordonnait à l'ascenseur de l'emmener sur la passerelle. Sa part vulcaine avait totalement pris le contrôle, et le poussait vers les autres, vers Jim, vers l'inévitable humiliation. Il allait s'évanouir, c'était évident, c'était _logique_ – comment son côté vulcain pouvait-il ne pas le voir ?

 _Tu peux y arriver. Ressaisis-toi. Tu n'as que huit heures à tenir._

\- _Huit heures_ _?_ répéta-t-il à voix haute avec un rire étranglé qui s'acheva en toux.

Depuis quand _riait_ -il (surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi peu amusant) ?

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la passerelle, il eut l'impression que son corps et son esprit s'étaient brutalement dissociés, peut-être en un mécanisme de défense psychologique qu'il ne comprenait pas totalement. Il se vit franchir la porte de l'ascenseur, marcher jusqu'à sa place habituelle, répondre d'un hochement de tête poli aux voix qui, comme tous les matins, s'élevaient pour le saluer – son corps obéissait à la routine, aux réflexes qu'il avait mis en place au fil des mois, mais il s'agissait d'actions machinales, sur lesquelles son esprit n'avait plus aucun contrôle.

Il s'installa à son poste de travail, assailli par un nouvel étourdissement, et sentit son estomac protester douloureusement (et inexplicablement) contre la position assise. Regardant l'écran en face de lui, il se rendit compte que sa vision était brouillée et qu'il était incapable de lire correctement les chiffres dont il avait besoin pour faire son travail. Il tourna la tête vers le capitaine, qui regardait résolument de l'autre côté de la passerelle. Jim ne lui avait pas dit un mot lorsqu'il était arrivé, avait immédiatement détourné le regard, refusé de faire le moindre commentaire sur la santé du premier officier, alors qu'il était évident que ledit premier officier n'était pas dans son état normal. Le coup d'œil qu'il avait jeté à son reflet une dizaine de minutes auparavant lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était plus capable de faire semblant.

 _Si tu ne peux plus faire semblant, que fais-tu ici ?_

 _Bonne question, vraiment._ Il n'avait pas de réponse.

Cependant, personne ne sembla rien remarquer d'inhabituel. Si Uhura avait été présente, les choses se seraient passées différemment, mais Uhura était (heureusement) sur Friban depuis déjà plusieurs heures, et le lieutenant qui la remplaçait, visiblement nerveux, ne jeta même pas un regard vers le Vulcain. Les autres, absorbés par leurs tâches quotidiennes, étaient concentrés sur leur travail et ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de lui plus que de coutume.

Spock ne savait pas si un tel manque d'attention à son endroit était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Après environ une demi-heure de semi-conscience, durant laquelle il avait eu l'impression de flotter sur sa chaise, incapable de se livrer au moindre calcul, il fut presque surpris par la crise de toux qui le plia en deux sur sa console – pourtant, il aurait dû anticiper, essayer de lutter contre les symptômes… La seule chose qu'il parvint à faire (et l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'une réelle victoire lui fit prendre conscience de l'absurdité et du côté pathétique de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis lui-même) fut de garder le contenu de son estomac… à l'intérieur de son estomac, justement. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il finit par retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ses poumons et se redressa sur sa chaise, pour s'apercevoir qu'un silence pesant était tombé sur la passerelle et que tout le monde le fixait.

Tout le monde, sauf le capitaine, qui avait plongé le nez dans son PADD comme si ce dernier contenait toute la sagesse et les secrets de l'univers.

\- Tout va bien, M. Spock ?

\- Tout va bien, M. Sulu, je vous remercie, répondit-il poliment mais d'une voix si rauque et cassée qu'elle ne faisait que souligner le fait que _rien_ n'allait _bien_.

Tous les regards oscillèrent du premier officier au capitaine, qui fit semblant de ne se rendre compte de rien, puis revinrent se poser sur Spock. Evidemment, les officiers étaient parfaitement conscients qu'une telle manifestation était peu naturelle de la part d'un Vulcain, et sur le visage de certains, le désarroi ou l'inquiétude étaient désormais visibles. Chekov, les yeux grands ouverts, le fixait avec ce que Spock aurait pu prendre pour de la panique, voire de l'horreur, s'il n'avait pas eu l'intuition que la fièvre avait monté d'un cran, tordant la réalité et l'empêchant de distinguer le vrai du faux.

Puis Nyota appela l' _Enterprise_ depuis Friban, où elle était descendue quatre heures auparavant (en milieu de matinée selon l'heure locale), et commença à donner des explications sur la planète et ses habitants, si bien que tout le monde retourna à son travail, oubliant heureusement l'incident. Spock se sentit soulagé que Jim s'occupât de transmettre à la jeune femme toutes les instructions nécessaires – il ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il avait dû, _lui_ , lui parler alors qu'il était dans cet état pitoyable.

Il parvint à tenir bon pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes, ballotté par des vagues de fièvre qui l'emportaient dans des rêves éveillés, loin du vaisseau et de ses occupants, avant que le reflux ne le dépose de nouveau, quelques secondes plus tard, dans la réalité. Le mouvement n'était pas désagréable – presque comme la berceuse de l'océan, à la marée montante, qu'il avait écouté pendant des heures, sur Terre, il y avait de cela des siècles. Spock en vint à se demander ce qui relevait de l'hallucination et ce qui relevait du réel. Avait-il imaginé le regard inquiet que Jim venait de lui jeter subrepticement ? La musique qu'il entendait, cette même musique que l'on jouait aux fêtes rituelles vulcaines, avant que sa planète ne soit réduite en poussières ? L'apparition d'une équipe de sécurité sur la passerelle ? La voix féminine qui lui disait joyeusement « Bon anniversaire, Spock »… ?

Un frisson le parcourut. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était sur la passerelle, assis sur sa chaise, et une sueur froide lui coulait le long du dos. Plus jamais il ne voulait entendre cette voix, _plus jamais_. Il _devait_ rester éveillé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il reconsidéra la question et envisagea sérieusement de quitter subrepticement la passerelle pour retourner dans son lit, où il pourrait grelotter comme bon lui semblait et perdre conscience tranquillement, sans personne pour le regarder, ou s'inquiéter pour lui – ou l'ignorer, comme le capitaine était précisément en train de le faire. Alors que tout le monde était très occupé à collecter, trier, analyser les données transmises par Nyota, il essaya de se lever, mais immédiatement des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux et il fut contraint de se rasseoir. Respirant profondément, il lutta désespérément, faisant appel à toute la force qui lui restait, mais, sentant que la tête lui tournait de plus en plus, il finit par faire face aux faits : il allait s'évanouir. Pendant son quart. Au milieu de la passerelle. Devant tout le monde.

Devant Jim, qui ne daignerait pas même le regarder.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante, ferma les yeux et anticipa la chute et le choc et la honte qui ne pouvaient manquer de survenir – et alors, comme par magie, une main ferme et réconfortante attrapa son bras droit, l'aidant à conserver l'équilibre.

 _Jim ?_ se demanda le Vulcain – et non, ce n'était _pas_ de l'espoir qu'il éprouvait, non, certainement pas. L'espoir était un sentiment typiquement humain. Tout comme la déception, ou le regret, ou la tristesse. Et il ne ressentait _certainement pas_ ces émotions parce que le capitaine refusait de lui parler, _non, non, non_. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait prétendu qu'ils étaient _amis_. Les amis étaient censés se préoccuper un minimum l'un de l'autre, non ? Ou alors Spock avait mal compris le concept.

\- Commandant, puis-je vous rappeler que nous devons nous rendre au laboratoire numéro 3 ce matin pour vérifier le résultat de l'expérience conduite par Matthews et Rivers ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterais y aller maintenant.

 _Non, ce n'était certainement pas Jim._

La voix, à la fois juvénile et respectueuse (et légèrement angoissée) appartenait sans erreur possible à Pavel Chekov. Il parlait de façon parfaitement normale, comme si ce qu'il disait n'était pas un mensonge éhonté.

Parce que _c'était_ un mensonge. Matthews et Rivers n'avaient pas d'expérience en cours. Ou alors… Ou alors Spock avait oublié ladite expérience. Etait-il possible que la fièvre ou le virus eût effacé une partie de sa mémoire ?

Non, Chekov avait juste menti. Il venait d'offrir au premier officier une excuse parfaitement plausible pour quitter la passerelle sans attirer sur lui une attention indésirable, tout en conservant ce qui restait de sa dignité. Spock releva péniblement la tête vers le jeune homme, qui le regardait avec une certaine appréhension, comme s'il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Le Vulcain fit un imperceptible signe de tête en guise d'approbation et Chekov lui saisit de nouveau le bras, lui apportant le support discret dont il avait besoin pour se lever sans s'effondrer aussitôt.

\- Capitaine, pouvons-nous… ?

\- Bien sûr, M. Chekov, répondit Jim, sans quitter son PADD des yeux. Il n'y a rien d'urgent à faire ici tant que nous sommes en orbite. Mais veuillez vous souvenir que vous devez être tous deux de retour à onze heures.

\- Entendu, capitaine.

Spock fit un pas en avant, et sentit immédiatement que la pièce tournait autour de lui, mais, encore une fois, la main du jeune pilote l'empêcha de tomber. Dix secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, et personne n'avait fait attention à leur départ, qui avait semblé parfaitement naturel. Seul Sulu avait esquissé un geste discret de la main vers les deux hommes, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

La porte se referma enfin et le Russe affermit immédiatement sa prise sur le bras du premier officier.

\- Pont numéro 5, énonça-t-il d'une voix claire.

\- M. Chekov, puis-je vous rappeler que le laboratoire numéro… (il hésita un instant, incertain de ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme) 3 ne se situe pas sur le pont numéro 5 ?

Chekov se tourna vers Spock et lui offrit un regard à la fois préoccupé et embarrassé.

\- Sauf votre respect, commandant, nous n'allons pas au laboratoire. Je vous emmène directement à l'infirmerie.

 _Oui, bien sûr._ L'infirmerie. C'était une action parfaitement logique.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit la bouche… et la referma aussitôt. L'idée vint à Spock que Chekov savait de quoi il souffrait, avait déjà été confronté à cette maladie, mais n'osait pas lui en parler. Le jeune Russe avait toujours été pour le Vulcain, qui le connaissait depuis longtemps, un livre ouvert. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait _voir_ ses pensées et ses sentiments sans le toucher. Sincèrement curieux, il aurait voulu lui poser la question, mais un nouvel accès de toux l'empêcha de parler. La main du pilote se crispa nerveusement sur son bras.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta dans un léger soubresaut et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le couloir du pont numéro 5.

\- Commandant ? demanda Chekov en le poussant imperceptiblement en avant.

Spock, qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de tousser, hocha la tête et parvint à faire deux pas hors de l'ascenseur avant que sa vue ne se brouille totalement et qu'un bourdonnement ne lui emplisse les oreilles. Il trébucha, chercha à se retenir à quelque chose, mais sa main se referma sur le vide tandis que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Heureusement, le couloir était désert (ou du moins, il en avait l'impression, mais il ne pouvait en être certain, car tout s'était soudain obscurci).

Il lui restait si peu de chemin à faire pour arriver à l'infirmerie (où il serait accueilli, sans nul doute, par une bordée d'insultes de la part du médecin en chef, mais même les insultes seraient bienvenues, si elles pouvaient remplacer cette voix qui résonnait à l'intérieur de sa tête), il n'allait pas s'évanouir _maintenant_ ? Curieusement, l'idée de perdre connaissance devant Chekov n'éveillait en lui aucune honte – il aurait seulement préféré lui épargner une scène aussi… mélodramatique. Mais il se sentait tomber, comme au ralenti, et l'instant d'après il était étendu à terre. Il entendit vaguement la voix du jeune Russe (à qui s'adressait-il ? à lui ? à quelqu'un d'autre ? peu importait, car il ne comprenait pas les mots qu'il prononçait), sentit que quelqu'un le secouait pour le maintenir éveillé…

Mais sombrer dans l'inconscience, maintenant, était une perspective particulièrement attrayante – il accueillerait avec gratitude n'importe quelle forme d'oubli, qui l'empêcherait de se sentir si mal, qui l'empêcherait d'avoir à affronter le regard d'autrui, qui l'empêcherait de se souvenir…

 _Bon anniversaire, Spock._

Puis tout devint noir.

 _Enfin_.

 *** Encore une fois, pardon pour le titre en anglais (euh... c'est une chanson des Red Hot, là encore)...**


	16. Confiance

_Bon, préparez-vous à quelque chose de beaucoup trop sentimental pour Spock - sans l'excuse du délire, cette fois (même s'il n'est pas très frais, je vous l'accorde). M'en fiche, je suis malade moi aussi, j'ai le droit à un peu de fluff. Etant devenue récemment obsédée par les liens mentaux vulcains, j'ai décidé, de façon totalement non-canon, qu'il en existait plusieurs types, et j'expliquerai ça un peu plus loin. D'ailleurs, les réponses à presque toutes les questions en suspens depuis le début de cette histoire devraient arriver dans les cinq prochains chapitres, à commencer par l'histoire de Chekov. Comme je me suis remise à "Illusions", ceux (majoritairement celles) qui lisent les deux histoires en parallèle devraient avoir bientôt une bonne idée du passé de Chekov._

 **Chapitre 12 – Confiance**

 **La première fois que Spock lui parle en vulcain, McCoy ne sait pas comment réagir.**

 **Surtout lorsqu'il comprend que ce que lui demande le premier officier est uniquement réservé aux espèces télépathes.**

 **Et à ceux en qui vous avez une confiance** _ **absolue**_ **.**

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

Bones poussa un grognement et tendit la main pour faire taire, comme tous les matins, le réveil qui le persécutait depuis des décennies. Il était vraiment trop fatigué pour se lever maintenant. Encore cinq minutes, cinq _petites_ minutes…

Sa main, au lieu de réduire au silence le sifflement qui lui perçait les tympans, entra violemment en contact avec une surface lisse et dure. Il ouvrit les yeux, sursautant sous l'effet de la douleur, et réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, mais avachi sur son bureau, et que, pensant éteindre son réveil, il avait donné un coup de poing dans le mur. L'engourdissement de son bras gauche, sur lequel sa tête reposait, et son dos raide et douloureux indiquaient qu'il avait passé pas mal de temps dans cette position – mais _qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?_

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

Les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent alors en mémoire : les quatre heures passées dans les quartiers de Spock, puis les recherches frénétiques qu'il avait faites pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, pour essayer de trouver un remède, n'importe quoi, à la saloperie qu'avait contractée le premier officier. Son bureau était un vrai foutoir, encombré de PADDS, de notes qu'il avait prises pêle-mêle, de tests... Il était retourné voir son patient pour lui administrer un nouveau dosage de médicaments, puis, voyant que le Vulcain semblait dormir paisiblement, était revenu à l'infirmerie. Il avait dû s'endormir alors qu'il essayait désespérément de trouver un moyen pour détruire ce stupide virus qui avait décidé de prendre le corps de Spock comme terrain de jeux…

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

S'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, il n'y avait pas de réveil. Et s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'alarme…

Il était toujours long à la détente le matin.

Bones se redressa brusquement et fit de son mieux pour ignorer la protestation douloureuse de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se faisait vieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de son communicateur… ? _Ah, voilà._

\- McCoy, grommela-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop endormi.

\- Oh, docteur.

La voix paniquée, mais reconnaissable entre toutes, de Chekov ne laissait rien présager de bon et acheva de le réveiller. Leonard se demanda ce qu'ils avaient _encore_ fait. Un regard au panneau mural lui apprit qu'il n'était pas encore 9h30. Il n'était pas de service ce matin, alors à quoi bon l'appeler ? N'avaient-ils pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller emmerder ? Pourquoi _toujours_ lui ?

 _Le médecin en chef n'est jamais en congé_ , répéta la petite voix dans sa tête – et McCoy soupira pour la première fois de la journée. Il pressentait que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

\- Je vous écoute, Chekov. Quel est le problème ?

Il fouillait déjà dans le bazar innommable qui se trouvait devant lui pour trouver son kit d'urgence, prêt à toute éventualité…

\- C'est M. Spock. Il s'est évanoui et je n'arrive pas à le faire revenir à lui.

… Et il resta figé, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, la main tendue vers la porte de son bureau. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Pourriez-vous venir, docteur, s'il-vous-plaît ?

McCoy reprit ses esprits, se précipita hors de son bureau et passa en trombe devant le docteur Pantari et les deux infirmières de service sans un mot d'explication. Pourquoi avait-il laissé Spock seul cette nuit ? A quoi pensait-il ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi _stupide_ ?

\- J'arrive. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans les quartiers de Spock ? C'est le capitaine qui vous a envoyé voir ce qui se passait ?

 _Parce qu'évidemment, ce petit crétin n'aurait pas osé y aller lui-même pour prendre des nouvelles de son premier officier (et, accessoirement, ami proche)._

\- Nous sommes dans le couloir entre l'ascenseur et l'infirmerie.

Le praticien, qui se dirigeait, selon toute logique, vers les quartiers du Vulcain, s'étrangla, poussa un effroyable juron et fit demi-tour.

\- Ne me dites pas que Spock est allé sur la passerelle ce matin ? demanda-t-il.

Le silence de Chekov était éloquent. McCoy grinça des dents.

\- Je vais le tuer. Je jure que je vais le tuer. A mains nues s'il le faut, mais je jure que je vais le faire.

Bones jeta violemment son communicateur à terre, se sentant légèrement soulagé lorsqu'il le vit éclater en centaines de morceaux. Comme il avait été naïf – il ne s'était pas imaginé, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, que cet ingrat, cet irresponsable, ce stupide Vulcain irait travailler, mais bien sûr, c'était ce qu'il avait fait, à l'encontre de toute _logique_.

McCoy envisageait très sérieusement de l'attacher dans son lit, et de le relier à une alarme.

Heureusement, de l'infirmerie à l'ascenseur, le trajet était court, et moins d'une minute plus tard, il était agenouillé près du premier officier, inconscient dans les bras de Chekov qui faisait pourtant son possible pour le ranimer. Sa peau, d'une pâleur maladive, était couverte d'une pellicule de sueur et sa respiration, lourde et sifflante, indiquait qu'en quelques heures seulement l'infection pulmonaire s'était aggravée.

\- Docteur McCoy.

Le soulagement dans la voix du jeune Russe était presque _palpable_.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le médecin en chef non sans quelque sécheresse, avant d'ajouter un peu plus doucement : Aidez-moi à le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Pendant que les deux hommes passaient les bras du Vulcain sur leurs épaules afin de le soulever de terre, McCoy écouta Chekov lui expliquer comment il était parvenu à extraire Spock du pont sans attirer l'attention de quiconque.

Franchement, l'exploit méritait des félicitations.

\- Vous êtes génial, Chekov. La prochaine fois qu'il aura un examen médical à passer, c'est vous qui me l'amènerez, d'accord ? plaisanta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

La porte de l'infirmerie était en vue, mais Bones avait une autre question.

\- Dites-moi, était-il évident pour tout le monde, ce matin, quand Spock est arrivé sur la passerelle, qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ?

\- Non, docteur, mais lorsqu'il s'est mis à tousser… Eh bien, nous nous sommes tous demandé ce qui se passait, bien sûr. M. Spock n'est jamais malade et… Il avait l'air… vraiment… vraiment _mal_.

Leonard ne voulait pas passer sa colère sur le pilote, qui avait réagi de façon parfaite, avec la sensibilité qui lui était propre, mais la rage qu'il éprouvait était si intense…

\- Chekov, quand vous retournerez sur la passerelle, pourriez-vous demander au capitaine de passer à l'infirmerie à la fin de son quart ? Sans oublier d'ajouter que s'il ne vient pas, je monte moi-même le chercher et je le traîne dans tout le vaisseau par la peau du cul. Capitaine ou non, il est _intolérable_ qu'il se conduise comme un parfait _connard_.

Le jeune homme lança par-dessus la tête de Spock un regard alarmé au praticien. Il ne parlait jamais de Jim qu'avec le plus profond respect, et allait probablement se lancer dans la défense de son supérieur, mais McCoy ne le laissa pas faire. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être le seul adulte raisonnable du vaisseau.

\- Vous trouvez sincèrement que c'est un comportement _professionnel_ ? s'écria-t-il. Laisser un membre de l'équipage faire son service alors qu'il est évident pour tout le monde que sa seule place est à l'infirmerie ?

Chekov se mordit les lèvres, visiblement partagé entre son intangible loyauté à l'égard du capitaine et ce qu'il pensait réellement de son attitude.

\- Pourriez-vous… arrêter de crier ?

Le murmure rauque de Spock les interrompit tous deux.

\- Vous savez que vous nous avez foutu la trouille ? murmura McCoy. On est presque arrivés.

Leur entrée dans l'infirmerie ne passa pas inaperçue, et presque toutes les personnes présentes, personnel médical et patients, ouvrirent de grands yeux sur leur passage, mais personne – et Leonard se promit de les remercier pour cela – ne fit de commentaire sur le fait que le premier officier n'était pas capable de marcher seul. Bones espérait seulement que les commérages n'allaient pas prendre trop d'ampleur. Certes, Spock malade était une grande première, mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'informer tout le monde de ce fait.

\- Merci, Chekov, dit-il lorsqu'ils eurent déposé le Vulcain sur son lit, vous avez fait exactement ce qu'il y avait à faire, vous pouvez y aller. Et n'oubliez pas de dire au capitaine que je l'attends à 16h. Spock, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le premier officier, vous n'avez pas intérêt à recommencer un coup pareil. Vous avez vraiment décidé de me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

\- Docteur, interrompit timidement Chekov, je voudrais…

Un gémissement étranglé en provenance du lit interrompit le discours du jeune homme. McCoy se tourna vers Spock et se précipita immédiatement vers lui.

\- _Chekov, dehors, maintenant_ , ordonna-t-il, plus durement qu'il ne l'eût voulu – mais il était certain que Spock ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que son petit protégé le voie en position de faiblesse.

Il y eut un léger bruit, celui de la porte qui se refermait derrière le pilote, et la chambre redevint silencieuse. Le premier officier tenait ses mains crispées sur sa poitrine et tentait en vain de reprendre son souffle.

\- Respirez, Spock, respirez ou vous allez encore perdre conscience. Vous n'êtes plus sur la passerelle, il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer. Comme cette nuit, focalisez-vous sur votre respiration.

Bones posa ses mains sur les épaules tendues du Vulcain et commença à les masser doucement. Il ne savait pas si le contact physique était d'une aide quelconque, mais comme Spock finit par se calmer, il en conclut qu'il avait bien fait.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il gentiment, toute colère envolée.

Le premier officier acquiesça.

\- Je suis désolé, docteur, je…

\- Vous pouvez être désolé, en effet. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? demanda-t-il doucement, tout en aidant Spock à s'allonger confortablement sur son lit. Comment avez-vous pu imaginer, ne serait-ce que pendant une seconde, que vous étiez en état d'aller travailler ?

La réponse lui parvint sous la forme de deux éternuements, suivis d'une toux visiblement douloureuse.

\- A vos souhaits. Maintenant, je vous garde à l'infirmerie, et je n'accepterai aucune protestation à ce sujet. S'il le faut, je vous attacherai au lit, mais je ne vous laisse pas partir tant que cette saloperie ne se sera pas résorbée d'elle-même ou que nous n'aurons pas trouvé un remède, d'accord ?

Le Vulcain ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Bones savait que l'infirmerie était loin d'être son endroit préféré dans le vaisseau, mais il ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Le laisser seul cette nuit avait été une grave erreur qu'il ne commettrait pas deux fois. Il croisa les bras et s'assit à moitié sur la petite table près du lit.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

 _Mauvaise réponse, Spock._

\- Que voulez-vous dire, _vous ne savez pas_ ? Vous avez bien _décidé_ d'aller sur la passerelle, non ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta le premier officier dans un tremblement convulsif. Je me souviens de m'être réveillé – et… et ensuite j'étais sur la passerelle. Je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivé, je vous assure.

L'explication n'était pas franchement rassurante. Le médecin décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

\- Spock, votre fièvre est erratique et totalement imprédictible. Les antipyrétiques n'ont pas l'air de fonctionner, je les ai ajustés pour vous cette nuit, j'espérais que cette fois ça fonctionnerait un peu mieux, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Ce dont vous avez besoin avant tout, c'est de repos. Peut-être de méditation, aussi, c'est à vous de voir. Vous vous êtes évanoui parce que vous êtes épuisé. Vous devez absolument dormir, boire beaucoup, et… depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mangé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Deux jours ? Non, trois jours. Je ne me souviens pas.

Si le Vulcain avait été un peu plus en forme, Bones l'aurait raillé sur le manque de chiffres précis au centième près, mais l'approximation était plus qu'inquiétante.

Ce devait être également l'impression de Spock, car il ajouta, d'une voix très basse :

\- Docteur, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

 _Si seulement je le savais_ , pensa McCoy.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de ce qui se passe, répondit-il franchement. Vos défenses immunitaires vulcaines ne fonctionnent pas face à ce virus spécifique, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de système immunitaire vulcain du tout, murmura Spock.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est plutôt une bonne chose que vous soyez à moitié humain, plaisanta Leonard, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

\- Etant donné que ma moitié humaine est responsable à la fois de la fièvre qui me met dans un état physique si inconfortable et de mon manque total de contrôle mental, je préférerais _ne pas_ être humain _du tout_.

\- Ne dites pas ça, Spock.

Le premier officier secoua la tête d'une façon qui signifiait plus ou moins « vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez » (ce qui n'était pas faux) et, pris d'une nouvelle quinte, tendit la main droite vers le praticien.

\- Docteur McCoy ? demanda-t-il, toujours secoué par la toux.

\- Je suis là, répondit Bones en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

La main du Vulcain tâtonna jusqu'à trouver le bras de McCoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda ce dernier, incapable de comprendre le geste.

Mais Spock ne répondit pas – de toute façon, il n'était pas capable d'articuler un mot – et se contenta de prendre la main du médecin dans la sienne.

Leonard resta interdit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ? Spock ne recherchait _jamais_ le contact physique, encore moins peau contre peau. Toucher quelqu'un n'était jamais une expérience plaisante pour lui (probablement à l'exception d'Uhura, mais Bones n'avait jamais demandé de détails à ce sujet). Et cependant, il n'y avait place pour aucun malentendu : Spock était en train de lui serrer la main, _volontairement_.

La première chose _logique_ à faire était de vider son esprit de toutes ses pensées négatives – impuissance, inquiétude, colère, découragement – et d'essayer de les remplacer par des sentiments positifs. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais il essaya sincèrement de faire passer à travers le contact télépathique tout ce qui pouvait aider Spock à se sentir mieux – réconfort, confiance, sérénité, amitié…

 _Amitié_. L'idée qu'il était ami avec Spock était certes étrange, mais nier la vérité aurait été illogique, comme l'aurait dit le premier officier. Tous ces mois de travail en commun, de discussions scientifiques (et, il fallait bien l'avouer, tout le temps passé à sauver Jim ou à réparer ses conneries) les avait rapprochés plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point il en était venu à tenir à Spock, à l'apprécier, à quel point le Vulcain était devenu important dans sa vie quotidienne, malgré les disputes qui éclataient entre eux tous les jours et l'incompatibilité mutuelle de leurs caractères qui les faisait souvent se dresser l'un contre l'autre – oui, ils étaient _amis_ , sans aucun doute possible…

Ce qui rendait la situation encore plus compliquée. En tant que médecin, il parvenait généralement à se distancier de ses patients, de leur souffrance, de leurs peurs. Mais, depuis qu'il était sur l' _Enterprise_ , tout était devenu plus difficile, parce qu'il connaissait, plus ou moins personnellement, chaque membre de l'équipage. Et il n'est jamais aisé de rester objectif et neutre lorsque quelqu'un que vous aimez est en danger, ou en train de souffrir. Certains d'entre eux lui étaient aussi chers que sa propre famille. Jim, bien sûr, presque depuis le premier jour. Et Nyota. Et, probablement, Spock également…

Il se figea, réalisant soudainement que son patient était capable de percevoir les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. La toux s'était calmée et Spock regardait à présent le médecin avec intensité. McCoy aurait pu jurer que les mêmes sentiments étaient réfléchis dans les yeux bruns et il avait beau chercher, il ne pouvait se souvenir, mis à part durant cette nuit de délire, d'avoir vu une émotion autre que la colère transparaître sur le visage du premier officier.

\- Merci, docteur, répondit-il doucement.

Qu'était-il censé répondre à cela ? Ce n'était pas ainsi que fonctionnait leur relation – il utilisait le sarcasme et le Vulcain répondait froidement, ils s'envoyaient des piques, mais ce qu'ils pensaient sincèrement l'un de l'autre demeurait toujours sous-entendu, voire soigneusement dissimulé.

McCoy se demanda comment il allait gérer cette étrange conversation, dans laquelle deux mots seulement avaient été prononcés, mais la plus chargée d'émotions qu'ils aient eu tout au long de leur relation, lorsque le premier officier murmura quelque chose que le praticien n'entendit pas.

\- Quoi ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas compris.

Spock parla de nouveau, un peu plus fort, mais Bones ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre le sens des mots – et, cependant, il savait que ces mots avaient un sens : la phrase résonnait, familière, à ses oreilles, mais c'était stupide parce qu' _il ne parlait pas Vulcain_. Et, pourtant, il savait qu'il s'agissait de mots vulcains.

\- Vous… pourriez me traduire ça en anglais, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Spock le regarda attentivement et Leonard se demanda, non sans anxiété, s'il le reconnaissait maintenant, ou si son esprit fiévreux l'avait de nouveau emmené loin d'ici, sur sa planète natale. Et il n'avait aucune envie de revivre les affres de la nuit dernière.

\- Vous ne parlez pas vulcain ?

\- Non. Enfin, je sais dire trois phrases : « toutes mes condoléances, » « je suis honoré de rencontrer vos enfants », et – ne me demandez pas pourquoi – « le soleil est éblouissant ». J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas d'une grande utilité ici… Donc, pourriez-vous répéter en anglais ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

\- Non, répondit Spock. Ces mots n'existent pas en anglais.

La compréhension le frappa soudain et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc lorsqu'il réalisa quelle phrase Spock avait répété – en vulcain, _bien sûr, en vulcain_ , parce que ces mots n'avaient évidemment aucun équivalent dans un langage créé pour une espèce non-télépathe.

\- Vous… Vous m'avez demandé la création d'un lien mental de guérison, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Si vous ne parlez pas vulcain, comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

\- J'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur la médecine vulcaine, Spock. Et récemment, je me suis replongé dedans, figurez-vous.

Bones avait, en réalité, lu pas plus tard que la veille énormément de choses sur les liens mentaux de guérison et il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une décision qu'il était impossible de prendre à la légère – un lien n'était possible qu'en cas de confiance absolue entre le guérisseur et le patient. Il se demanda pour qui le Vulcain l'avait pris, dans son demi-délire dû à la fièvre.

\- Je ne vous ai confondu avec personne, docteur McCoy, répondit Spock à la question informulée. J'ai juste… oublié que vous n'étiez pas vulcain. La fièvre m'empêche de… penser clairement.

\- Vous ne croyiez pas plutôt parler à un guérisseur vulcain ? demanda Bones, pas vraiment convaincu.

\- Croyez-moi, Leonard, je ne ferais pas confiance à un guérisseur comme je vous fais confiance.

Même s'il savait que Spock était probablement à moitié en train de divaguer, le médecin sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

 _Leonard ? Confiance ?_

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ? demanda le premier officier.

Oh, oui, il serrait toujours sa main dans la sienne – et, donc, il pouvait lire ses émotions aussi facilement que dans un livre ouvert.

\- Eh bien… commença McCoy, ému et un peu mal à l'aise (et, comme d'habitude quand il se sentait mal à l'aise, il choisit aussitôt l'ironie). Vous savez que c'est la première fois que vous m'appelez par mon prénom ? Ça va ? Ça n'est pas trop douloureux ?

Mais, apparemment, Spock n'était pas disposé à plaisanter.

\- Je vous assure, _Leonard_ , répéta-t-il (et McCoy se sentit étrangement ému), que je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes et tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis que je vous connais. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que je ne vous fais pas _confiance_ ?

\- Oh, arrêtez immédiatement ce… ce discours complètement _illogique_ et _émotionnel_ , sinon je risque de me mettre à pleurer !

Le Vulcain leva un sourcil et le médecin en chef eut un petit rire. Il plaisantait, bien sûr, mais en réalité, il se sentait _vraiment_ au bord des larmes.

 _Il devait être très fatigué._

\- D'accord, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour couper court. Est-ce qu'on peut le faire même si je ne suis pas Vulcain ?

\- Faire quoi, docteur ?

\- Eh bien… créer un lien de guérison ou quelque chose d'approchant ?

Spock le regarda, incrédule.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous… vous seriez prêt à… ?

McCoy savait qu'il était en train d'outrepasser largement ses devoirs de médecin humain, et il se doutait bien que les lois éthiques de la médecine telle qu'elle était pratiquée sur Terre ne l'accepteraient pas, mais il savait également qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus efficace qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son ami à se sentir mieux.

S'il devait être rayé de la liste des médecins de Starfleet à cause de ça, tant pis. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

\- Bien sûr, Spock, ne soyez pas stupide !

Les lèvres du Vulcain s'incurvèrent dans son rare demi-sourire.

\- Et vous me demandez _pourquoi_ je vous fais confiance ? Même vous, vous devriez vous rendre compte qu'avoir confiance en vous est ma seule option _logique_.


	17. La valeur n'attend pas

_Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que je fasse un break Star Trek, parce que maintenant j'en rêve la nuit. Je me réveille en sursaut en me disant "mince, je n'ai pas posté de chapitre ce soir"... (Troubles obsessionnels compulsifs, bonjour.) Un petit chapitre aujourd'hui, centré sur Chekov (le titre m'a été soufflé il y a quelques temps par Kty Koneko qui a fait remarquer que cette phrase collait bien avec les petits jeunes à bord de l'Enterprise - et c'est carrément vrai !). Quelques explications (pas trop tôt, me direz-vous) sur la maladie de Spock et les raisons physiologiques de ses épanchements sentimentaux..._

 **Chapitre 13 - La valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années**

 **La première fois que Chekov voit le premier officier se mettre à tousser, sans aucune raison, sur la passerelle, il comprend aussitôt que quelque chose de grave est en train de se passer.**

 **Parce que les Vulcains ne tombent pas malades, il le sait. Il sait aussi que lorsque cela leur arrive, tout se termine très mal.**

 **Et il doit** _ **tellement**_ **au commandant Spock.**

Pavel ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise depuis qu'il avait embarqué sur l' _Enterprise_. Bien sûr, il avait eu son compte d'émotions fortes et de poussées d'adrénaline, comme tous les membres de l'équipage, mais l'anxiété lancinante qui l'avait assailli dans la matinée, et avait tenu bon tout au long de la journée, était totalement différente.

Et le renvoyait vers un passé qu'il ne tenait pas spécialement à revivre.

Mais il le _fallait_.

Il toussota et leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son double dans le miroir.

\- Docteur McCoy, j'aimerais vous dire…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et soupira. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, et pourtant il savait qu'il devait absolument les faire sortir. Il était impératif, il était vital que le médecin en chef fût informé de ce qu'il savait. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps en procrastinations inutiles (il y avait pensé et repensé, il avait tourné et retourné le problème dans sa tête durant son quart, inquiet et distrait à un tel point que Sulu avait dû corriger deux impardonnables erreurs de calcul). La seule option logique – et donc possible – était d'aller directement à l'infirmerie.

Mais comment pouvait-il expliquer au docteur McCoy ce qu'il savait ? Chekov devait avouer que l'homme l'effrayait un peu. Il avait des réactions tellement imprévisibles…

Et ce qu'il avait à lui dire était tellement peu encourageant.

Le vrai problème était là, bien sûr – il avait peur de regarder la réalité en face.

Chekov vouait au commandant de l' _Enterprise_ une admiration sans bornes. Non seulement il l'appréciait, en dépit de son abord sévère et de la discipline de fer avec laquelle il menait ses équipes, mais il lui était redevable à un tel point que, trois années après l'avoir rencontré, il se demandait toujours comment il pourrait jamais payer sa dette. Sans le Vulcain, il serait probablement encore coincé dans la banlieue de Moscou au lieu d'avoir rejoint l'équipage le plus extraordinaire du vaisseau le plus extraordinaire de Starfleet – un endroit où tous, Spock le premier, le félicitaient et l'encourageaient pour sa curiosité scientifique, au lieu de le toiser avec indifférence, dédain ou moquerie un endroit où, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait enfin _chez lui_.

Un tel sentiment n'avait pas de prix.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, quitta les toilettes dans lesquelles il s'était enfermé à la fin de son service et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, tout en essayant d'apaiser les battements irréguliers de son cœur. C'était l'heure du changement d'équipe et il n'y avait aucun patient dans la pièce principale, mais…

\- Je m'en fous, Jim ! (La voix du médecin en chef était chargée de colère.) Spock n'était pas en état de décider par lui-même, c'était à toi de le faire pour lui ! _Tu_ es capitaine. _Tu_ as des devoirs imprescriptibles envers ton équipage.

 _Oh. Oui._ Il avait oublié. Le capitaine s'était rendu à l'infirmerie dès qu'il avait pu – et le docteur McCoy n'avait pas l'air spécialement de bonne humeur. Mais, honnêtement, Pavel ne pouvait le blâmer pour cela. Lui-même n'avait pas compris le comportement du capitaine envers le premier officier. Lui-même avait été… déçu.

\- Bones, je t'assure que j'ai essayé mais…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « Ferme-la » ? Tu réalises que je suis à deux doigts de déclarer que _tu_ n'es pas en état de commander ?

Le silence qui suivit la menace du praticien était presque assourdissant, et le jeune pilote en profita pour indiquer sa présence par un toussotement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était d'espionner ses supérieurs. Presque immédiatement, la tête de McCoy, pâle de colère, apparut à la porte.

\- Chekov ! Tu vois, Jim, il a dix ans de moins que toi, mais lui, au moins, il sait où est son devoir. Vous êtes venu voir Spock ?

Pavel se sentit rougir (pourquoi était-il toujours si timide, pourquoi la moitié des membres de l'équipage l'intimidait-il toujours autant ?), mais il fit un pas en avant, tandis que le capitaine apparaissait à la porte du bureau.

\- Pas seulement, docteur. Je souhaiterais également vous parler.

\- Bien sûr. Compris, _capitaine_ ?

\- Bones, dis-moi juste…

\- …Comment va Spock ? Un peu tard pour me poser la question, non ? Il ne va _pas bien_ , en grande partie à cause de ta stupidité. Débrouille-toi avec ça, et si tu es inquiet, tant pis pour toi !

Le capitaine recula d'un pas comme si le médecin venait de le frapper au visage, puis il se raidit et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Le jeune Russe aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne sortirent pas et il ne put que le regarder s'éloigner dans le couloir.

\- Entrez, Chekov.

McCoy referma derrière eux la porte de son bureau et désigna le lit, se laissant lui-même assez lourdement tomber sur une chaise.

\- Vous… Vous allez bien, docteur ?

\- Oui, oui, marmonna le praticien en se passant une main sur le front. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? ajouta-t-il en prenant son tricordeur pour l'examiner. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oh, non, docteur, je vais très bien. Je voulais juste vous parler du commandant Spock.

 _Voilà. Il l'avait dit._ Le médecin en chef le regarda avec une sympathie non dissimulée.

\- Je comprends que vous ayez été perturbé par ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Si jamais…

\- Non ! s'exclama Pavel. Non, vous ne comprenez pas… Je… je voulais savoir si… Pourriez-vous…

Il n'allait jamais y arriver.

 _Il le faut. C'est important._

\- Pourriez-vous me dire quelle est la maladie dont souffre le commandant ?

Le visage de McCoy devint immédiatement plus sérieux.

\- Je suis désolé, Chekov, mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Spock a demandé une confidentialité totale et ce qui s'est passé sur la passerelle ce matin n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

\- J'ai… mes raisons.

Il s'interrompit et le médecin soupira.

\- Pourquoi ne me les expliqueriez-vous pas ? Vous êtes visiblement venu ici avec l'intention de me dire quelque chose. Prenez une grande inspiration et lancez-vous. Vous verrez, c'est de commencer qui est le plus difficile. Après, ça va tout seul.

Le ton utilisé par McCoy surprit agréablement le jeune pilote. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la voix du médecin pût être aussi douce et rassurante. Il l'avait toujours entendu crier ou se plaindre, ce qui rendait toujours Pavel un peu nerveux lorsqu'il avait affaire à lui. Mais ses paroles charriaient à présent une confiance et une chaleur qui lui donnait envie de s'épancher.

\- Je… je crois que je sais quel est le problème de M. Spock. Mais peut-être que… vous le savez aussi ?

McCoy se raidit et le fixa avec une attention soutenue avant de « se lancer » à son tour :

\- OK, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je suis coincé. Ça fait deux jours que je suis dessus et je n'arrive à rien, je ne comprends pas. L'équipe du labo à qui j'ai donné l'échantillon du virus ne comprend pas. Spock lui-même ne comprend pas ! N'importe quelle piste serait la bienvenue, alors si vous savez quelque chose, dites-le-moi.

Le cœur de Chekov manqua un battement. Il avait espéré que, peut-être, le docteur McCoy aurait trouvé un remède. Ou qu'il aurait compris le cœur du problème et que lui, Pavel Andrevich Chekov, ne serait pas le porteur des mauvaises nouvelles.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Il était au pied du mur.

\- J'ai connu un Vulcain qui a été affecté par une maladie similaire. Du moins je pense qu'elle était similaire, parce qu'il s'agit du seul cas répertorié d'infection virale transmise à un Vulcain. Leur système immunitaire les empêche normalement de…

\- Je sais ça, l'interrompit gentiment le praticien. Mais _vous_ , comment le savez-vous ?

Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait raconter toute l'histoire, y compris la partie la plus personnelle, s'il voulait aider le commandant.

\- Lorsque j'étais jeune, mes voisins étaient Vulcains.

McCoy ne put retenir un sourire, et Chekov se surprit à l'imiter – bien sûr, il était toujours jeune, mais il voulait dire quand il était _plus_ jeune.

\- Où avez-vous grandi ?

\- Près de Moscou.

Le médecin en chef fronça les sourcils.

\- Des Vulcains qui vivent près de Moscou ? C'est plutôt inhabituel.

\- Ils _étaient_ très inhabituels, confirma Chekov – et, de nouveau, il sourit en pensant à la famille qui l'avait accueilli au moment où son propre foyer avait cessé d'être pour lui un lieu agréable et chaleureux, avant de reprendre : Ils avaient quitté Vulcain car ils étaient en désaccord avec plusieurs points importants de la philosophie de leur peuple. Ils sont venus vivre sur Terre car certains de leurs amis, qui faisaient partie de la communauté humaine installée sur Vulcain, leur avaient proposé d'y venir avec eux. Ils s'appelaient Sellom et T'Lomeng. Ils étaient médecins tous les deux et ils avaient deux enfants, Svalaa et T'Lavik. En fait, ma mère ne comprenait pas vraiment ma… ma curiosité, mon besoin d'expliquer tout par la science, ma soif de connaissance. Elle n'a jamais cherché à me pousser dans cette voie. Au contraire, Sellom m'aidait, m'encourageait, me prêtait des livres, m'expliquait certaines des théories que je ne comprenais pas. Svalaa, T'Lavik et moi avons pratiquement été élevés ensemble et…

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il se sentait légèrement stupide. Parler de son enfance avait éveillé en lui des souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir oubliés et la nostalgie le frappa avec une violence inattendue. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour son interruption, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que McCoy le regardait avec empathie. Il rougit et balbutia quelques mots.

\- N'ayez pas honte, Chekov. Il est parfois douloureux de se rappeler le passé, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que vous, mais il est toujours sain d'en parler. J'imagine que vos amis sont morts, puisque vous parlez d'eux au passé ?

\- Oui, ils… Svalaa et T'Lavik sont retournés sur Vulcain et… et quand la planète… Bref, ils sont morts avec ceux de leur espèce.

\- Je suis désolé, Chekov, dit gentiment le médecin en lui serrant l'épaule.

La douleur était toujours présente, mais le jeune homme n'avait jusqu'ici jamais parlé de T'Lavik et de sa famille, et il eut l'impression qu'un poids mort venait soudain d'être ôté de ses épaules. Il offrit au docteur McCoy un regard reconnaissant et reprit le fil de son récit.

\- Un jour, Sellom s'est rendu au chevet d'un couple de Javiens, membres de Starfleet, qui revenait d'un long voyage en distorsion. Ils avaient contracté une maladie inconnue, dont les symptômes étaient similaires à ceux d'une grippe particulièrement virulente. Mais il ne s'agissait cependant pas de la grippe. Sellom a été contaminé et il s'est lui-même placé en quarantaine pour éviter de transmettre la maladie à sa famille. Il a été emmené à l'hôpital le surlendemain car il s'affaiblissait à une vitesse inquiétante, alors que le couple de Javiens commençait à se rétablir. Un spécialiste en physiologie vulcaine s'est occupé de son cas et a découvert que ce virus se montrait particulièrement agressif avec le système immunitaire vulcain. Chez les autres espèces, il finissait par être rejeté par le corps – c'est du moins ce qui s'était passé pour les Javiens. Ce n'était ni mortel, ni dangereux – juste extrêmement fatigant, douloureux et long à guérir. Mais dans un corps vulcain, le virus… se nourrissait de ses cellules immunitaires.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda le docteur McCoy.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Mais c'est impossible, insista le médecin. Un virus ne peut pas... ne peut pas _se nourrir de cellules immunitaires_.

\- Vous pouvez demander une communication inter-spatiale pour l'hôpital de Moscou et demander le docteur Vetrov si vous ne me croyez pas.

\- Je ne remets absolument pas en cause ce que vous me dites, Chekov, c'est juste que c'est… difficile à croire. Et pas très rassurant.

Le Russe acquiesça (lui aussi, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à y croire, et cependant il avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence) et attendit la question suivante – parce que, bien sûr, le docteur McCoy allait la lui poser, c'était inévitable.

\- Que… Qu'est-il arrivé au père de vos amis ?

Pavel releva les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement baissés et, en voyant la terreur qu'il ressentait réfléchie dans les yeux du médecin, il sut qu'il avait déjà compris.

\- Pavel ? demanda McCoy en le regardant dans les yeux.

Les mots étaient difficiles à prononcer, mais _il le fallait_.

\- Il est mort. Trois jours après avoir été emmené à l'hôpital.*

 *** Euh... On est bien d'accord que ce pauvre cliffhanger complètement gratuit n'en est pas vraiment un, d'accord ? Je ne tue pas les persos, déjà parce que c'est pas canon, ensuite parce que je HAIS les auteurs qui le font sans prévenir (sérieusement, j'envisage de les maudire sur treize générations de leurs races - si vous n'avez pas lu ni vu les _Rois maudits_ , ça va être dur de comprendre la référence). Mais je me suis dit qu'un un peu de drame ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps...**


	18. De mon esprit à votre esprit

_La deuxième moitié de ce chapitre est la raison pour laquelle j'ai écrit cette fic (ouais, je sais, ça a pris du temps pour y arriver...). Je voulais décrire psychologiquement ce qui se passe, à mon avis, dans la tête de Spock, et amener McCoy à le comprendre. Je vous renvoie à la citation que j'ai placée en exergue de cette fic sur la dualité de Spock, sans cesse submergé par l'une ou l'autre de ses "moitiés", qui sont en guerre permanente. Outre l'aspect "sickfic", je voulais essayer de faire progresser Spock sur le chemin de l'acceptation de sa moitié humaine (un très long chemin, que l'autre Spock a parcouru en son temps, à mon avis plus facilement que son alter ego - mais ça aussi, je vais le développer puisque j'ai finalement décidé d'introduire le vieux Spock dans mon histoire). Comment accepter ce que l'on est, totalement, entièrement, sans chercher à gommer les aspérités, sans refouler ce qui nous fait mal, sans fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous dérange ? Un autre thème qui me tient à cœur (et déjà développé dans une de mes fics sherlockiennes, il est difficile de se débarrasser de ses obsessions)..._

 **Chapitre 14 – De mon esprit à votre esprit**

 **La première fois que Spock pratique une fusion mentale avec McCoy, ce dernier comprend que l'expression « vos ondes cérébrales mathématiquement parfaites, sans aucune émotion qui dépasse » qu'il a un jour servi au Vulcain n'est pas exactement sa meilleure insulte.**

 _ **Sans aucune émotion**_ **, mon cul.**

Bones prit une profonde inspiration avant d'exhaler lentement, _très_ lentement.

C'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller, et réaliser que Spock avait juste pris froid sur Zelna et chopé la grippe. Une grippe particulièrement vicieuse et virulente – et Dieu savait qu'il en avait vu, des cas de grippe, dans sa vie – mais rien de plus, rien de trop grave, rien d'incurable, rien…

Rien à voir avec ce truc qui était en train de _bouffer les cellules immunitaires de Spock_.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme s'il ne voulait pas se mettre à vomir, ou à péter un plomb et commencer à balancer à travers la pièce tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main. Tout ça était si… injuste. Avant que Chekov ne vienne le voir, le médecin en chef aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une explication, et maintenant que le jeune homme lui en avait obligeamment fourni une, il aurait voulu ne jamais l'avoir entendue. _Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites, tu risques de l'obtenir_ était une leçon qu'il n'oublierait plus jamais.

Une demi-heure auparavant, il ne savait rien de la maladie de Spock, même après que le Vulcain eût créé le lien de guérison – Leonard en avait éprouvé les effets, il en avait fait l'expérience au plus profond de lui-même (et, pour être honnête, ça avait été un très mauvais moment à passer) mais il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de la composition et du mode de vie de ce virus. Et maintenant…

Maintenant, il comprenait tout.

 _J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de système immunitaire vulcain du tout._

Le premier officier avait prononcé ces mots, quelques heures auparavant, et Bones ne les avait pas pris au sérieux – il avait considéré qu'il s'agissait des paroles pleines de colère d'un patient fiévreux, voilà tout.

 _Voilà tout ?! Depuis quand le commandant de l'Enterprise laissait-il sa colère prendre le dessus ?_

Depuis que ses boucliers mentaux s'étaient effondrés, probablement.

Finalement, il semblait que Spock eût raison. Son système immunitaire vulcain se délitait d'heure en heure, au fur et à mesure que le virus s'en nourrissait. Et ce petit salopard avait l'air d'apprécier le repas, étant donné la vitesse à laquelle il avait déjà dévoré une bonne partie des précieuses cellules.

Bones comprenait tout, et il était déjà mort de trouille alors qu'il commençait à peine à entrevoir les conséquences de ces révélations.

Après l'explication de Chekov à propos du père de son ami, McCoy était immédiatement allé chercher les échantillons sanguins de Spock – celui qu'il avait prélevé la veille et celui qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans la matinée. C'était flagrant, ça sautait aux yeux, si l'on savait où chercher : le nombre de cellules immunitaires avait considérablement baissé dans le sang du Vulcain. Il y en avait toujours, bien sûr, mais en quelques jours le virus les aurait toutes fait disparaître. Cela prendrait plus de temps pour Spock que pour Sellom, en raison de la moitié humaine du premier officier qui continuait à résister contre cette intrusion violente, mais, au final, toutes ses défenses finiraient par être détruites si Bones ne trouvait pas le moyen d'éradiquer la maladie auparavant.

Le praticien regarda dans le microscope avec une grimace de dégoût et une certaine stupéfaction. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose auparavant. Ça n'aurait pas dû être possible. Et pourtant…

 _Lorsque l'on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, quoique improbable, doit être la vérité._

Alors, ce n'était pas impossible, mais _plus qu'improbable_ – mais Bones devait se rendre à l'évidence : le virus était là, sous ses yeux, et il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter. Merde, la moitié vulcaine de Spock était en train de _mourir_ et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

C'était un _cauchemar_. Et il savait qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller.

\- Monsieur, si vous… si vous m'autorisez à aller travailler au laboratoire au lieu de retourner sur la passerelle…

McCoy releva brusquement la tête vers le jeune pilote. Sous le choc de la nouvelle compréhension qu'il avait de la situation, il avait presque oublié sa présence dans son bureau. La voix de Chekov était plus déterminée que jamais et une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Le médecin ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard – c'était celui que Jim lui lançait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide pour sauver un membre de l'équipage.

Puis il se souvint de l'importance qu'avait eue et qu'avait encore Spock dans la vie du jeune Russe. Il ne connaissait pas tous les détails, mais il savait que, sans le commandant, Chekov n'aurait probablement jamais intégré Starfleet, n'aurait jamais mis le pied sur l' _Enterprise_ , et serait resté à Moscou, au sein d'une famille recomposée dont il avait été exclu après la mort de son père.

Il savait également que, malgré l'extrême jeunesse de Chekov, Spock le considérait comme l'un des plus intelligents (il avait même employé, pour le qualifier, le terme « brillant » – et, de la part d'un Vulcain, même à moitié humain, le compliment était à peine croyable) membres de l'équipage. Peut-être pouvait-il travailler sur le problème, trouver une solution là où lui-même avait échoué, un remède, n'importe quoi pour arrêter le processus et _tuer cette saloperie_ avant qu'elle ne prolifère ? Il était forcé d'admettre que mettre le garçon de leur côté augmenterait leurs chances de succès.

\- Bien sûr, Pavel, répondit-il. Je vais demander pour vous au capitaine un congé spécial et vous donner un libre accès à tout l'équipement médical dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Mais n'en faites pas trop non plus, d'accord ? Je vais limiter votre accès au laboratoire aux heures que je juge raisonnables – ça veut dire que vous ne travaillerez pas pendant la nuit.

\- Docteur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je…

McCoy l'interrompit gentiment.

\- Pavel, j'ai dit _n'en faites pas trop_ et c'est un ordre, d'accord ? Spock ne voudrait pas que vous vous épuisiez à la tâche pour lui. Il dirait que c'est _illogique_ , conclut le médecin avec un sourire.

\- Entendu, monsieur. Mais… mais…

Chekov baissa les yeux et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, incapable d'en dire davantage. Bones sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce chagrin muet et il serra brièvement l'épaule du pilote, qui releva la tête, lui offrit un petit sourire, et quitta l'infirmerie.

McCoy referma soigneusement la porte de son bureau et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise.

 _N'en faites pas trop_ et _ne vous épuisez pas à la tâche_ étaient d'excellents conseils qu'il ferait bien de suivre lui-même s'il ne voulait pas s'effondrer sans crier gare. Il connaissait ses limites. Il était épuisé. Il avait à peine dormi les deux nuits précédentes et le lien que Spock avait créé entre eux quelques heures auparavant l'avait considérablement affaibli. Pourtant, le médecin le referait sans hésiter s'il le fallait, bien que le procédé eût complètement drainé ses forces.

La première étape du lien de guérison permettait au médecin de ressentir exactement la même chose que son patient, et donc de comprendre avec précision sa douleur et ses problèmes. Le patient n'avait pas à les exprimer verbalement, ce qui, pour un Vulcain, était un soulagement, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas réellement comment gérer leurs émotions. Le lien lui-même était facile à créer – et, selon Spock, il était également facile à rompre. En effet, à peine McCoy avait-il senti les doigts du Vulcain effleurer son visage, qu'il avait également senti son esprit se connecter doucement au sien.

\- Docteur, avait alors expliqué le premier officier, le moment du lien sera entièrement à votre discrétion. Si j'expérimente une quelconque forme de… détresse et que je suis, pour une raison ou pour une autre, dans l'incapacité d'exprimer par des mots ma douleur ou mon inconfort, je peux vous appeler à travers notre connexion, et vous m'entendrez, mais sous aucun prétexte je ne peux avoir accès à _vos_ sentiments ou à _vos_ pensées. Lorsque vous voudrez savoir ce que je ressens, physiquement ou… émotionnellement (le mot ne franchit ses lèvres qu'avec difficulté), vous n'aurez qu'à y penser, je le sentirai et j'abaisserai mes barrières mentales, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose : il y a certaines pensées que je ne souhaite pas rendre visibles. Des sentiments, des… souvenirs qui ne regardent que moi. Si vous sentez une résistance, c'est que je ne souhaite pas que vous y ayez accès.

Le Vulcain avait à peine hésité sur le mot « souvenirs » et Leonard avait compris, au regard totalement _innocent_ que Spock lui avait lancé, qu'il ne se rappelait absolument pas les événements de la nuit passée. Il s'empressa d'acquiescer, avec l'impression qu'il était en train de trahir son ami en lui taisant ce qu'il avait appris à la faveur de ses divagations fiévreuses. Cependant, là n'était pas la question pour l'instant et il n'avait pas envie d'ajouter au stress du premier officier en évoquant des souvenirs problématiques.

McCoy avait donc simplement essayé de… _frapper_ mentalement aux portes de l'esprit de Spock, il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le dire. Une connexion télépathique était une chose étrange, mais cela avait fonctionné. Il avait _senti_ les boucliers mentaux du premier officier, déjà faibles et mal assurés, disparaître totalement, et s'était brièvement émerveillé de la confiance absolue qu'impliquait un tel acte. Puis il avait été brusquement plongé dans un océan de sensations qui n'étaient pas les siennes, et plus rien d'autre n'avait compté.

Bones avait été malade un certain nombre de fois dans son existence. Une ou deux fois assez sérieusement. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce déferlement de violentes sensations qui l'avait brutalement submergé. Il savait, dans la théorie, comme tout xénobiologiste, que le plus important des cinq sens, pour les Vulcains, était le toucher. Leurs mains étaient extrêmement sensibles et pouvaient sentir les plus infimes variations de la température, les plus légères vibrations, les plus subtils changements de la pression atmosphérique. Le praticien, prisonnier de son humanité, n'avait pas imaginé que l'intégralité du corps vulcain possédait la même sensibilité.

A présent, il _savait_.

Chaque sensation était amplifiée, déformée, multipliée jusqu'à la douleur, à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible – le contact du tissu sur la peau, la sueur qui coulait le long de ses tempes et dans son cou, jusqu'à la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant (pourtant à 26°C !)… Le froid ressenti était à la limite du supportable, obligeant le malade à contracter en permanence ses muscles dans un réflexe incontrôlable – d'où les violents tremblements qui secouaient le corps de Spock par intermittence, mettant à rude épreuve les articulations, les jointures, les ligaments. La moindre déglutition envoyait des ondes de souffrance non seulement dans la gorge, mais également dans les oreilles du malade, dans lesquelles résonnait un bruit sourd et lancinant. Chaque respiration demandait à Spock un effort et brûlait les voies respiratoires irritées et encombrées de mucus. Les fréquentes quintes de toux, tellement peu naturelles chez un Vulcain, le laissaient épuisé, vidé de ses forces, et provoquaient de violentes nausées difficiles à contenir, alors que l'acide des sucs gastriques bouillonnait dans son estomac vide. Lorsqu'il était allongé, il avait l'horrible impression de se noyer, mais lorsqu'il s'asseyait afin de mieux respirer, la tête lui tournait tellement qu'il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Il se sentait déshydraté et cependant la simple idée de boire le rendait malade. Il était épuisé mais ne parvenait pas à trouver de position confortable pour se laisser aller au sommeil.

Et, surtout, il avait _froid_ , tellement froid qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il aurait de nouveau chaud un jour.

Et puis le verbe _sentir_ était bien trop présent dans son esprit – il était oppressé, étouffé, asphyxié par les milliers de sensations que recevaient les millions de récepteurs sensoriels placés sur sa peau, dont l'interprétation était faussée par la fièvre qui pulsait dans ses veines et déformait la réalité. Son esprit flottait à la dérive, comme s'il se trouvait à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , dans cette chambre de malade, et en même temps ailleurs – il ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment où, dans un endroit indistinct mais potentiellement terrifiant, qui menaçait à chaque instant d'engloutir ce qui restait de sa lucidité. L'idée qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle sur son esprit et sur son corps l'emplissait d'une terreur sans nom.

McCoy connaissait ces symptômes. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience lors d'une mauvaise grippe qui l'avait cloué au lit pour plusieurs jours, grelottant désespérément sous l'épaisseur de trois couvertures et incertain du lieu où il se trouvait – _mais rien, jamais rien d'aussi douloureux_. Leonard avait une sensibilité humaine, alors que Spock était à demi Vulcain. Leonard avait l'habitude de se sentir patraque de temps en temps (après tout, bien qu'il fût médecin, il n'était pas immunisé contre toutes les maladies qu'il soignait à l'infirmerie) alors que pour Spock, il s'agissait de la première fois en trente ans. La sensation était presque insupportable, et, au bout d'une minute à peine, McCoy se rendit compte qu'il était en train de serrer les dents et de retenir sa respiration.

A l'inconfort physique venait s'ajouter une impression diffuse de danger permanent, dont le médecin ne comprit pas immédiatement la source.

Et lorsqu'il la comprit, il eut envie de pleurer.

Bones avait tant de fois raillé le Vulcain sur ses « sentiments soi-disant non-existants » que Spock refusait de reconnaître durant 99,99% du temps (le 0,01% restant consistant en de violentes explosions de colère) qu'il en était presque venu à croire que le premier officier, en effet, avait réussi à se débarrasser des émotions. Mais à présent que le médecin en chef avait accès à son esprit, il pouvait ressentir toute l'intensité de ces sentiments, qui pulsaient quelque part en lui, soigneusement dissimulés derrières d'épaisses barrières. De là venait le danger : si la digue cédait, toutes ces émotions si longtemps contenues le suffoqueraient. Elles affleuraient déjà à sa conscience, guettant le moment où elles pourraient bondir sur leur proie. Elles étaient toutes là, déjà, comme si le Vulcain avait déjà perdu la partie contre la honte, la peur, l'impuissance, la tristesse, la colère, la solitude…

 _Solitude._

Bien sûr, McCoy savait que Spock était un homme _solitaire_. Les Vulcains n'étaient pas réputés pour leurs dons sociaux et leur talent pour se faire des amis. Ils trouvaient davantage leur compte dans la recherche théorique, la découverte et la curiosité scientifique que dans les relations interpersonnelles. Spock ne faisait pas exception à la règle – du moins était-ce ce que le médecin avait toujours cru.

Bien sûr, McCoy savait que Spock était _seul_. Sa planète avait été détruite. Son espèce était réduite à huit mille Vulcains déracinés qui luttaient pour survivre sur une terre désolée qui n'était pas la leur. Sa mère était morte. Il avait déjà, auparavant, connu la douleur de la perte.

Mais Bones n'avait jamais compris jusqu'à maintenant à quel point Spock connaissait la solitude _dans tous les sens du terme_. Il était le seul de son espèce – le seul hybride Vulcain-humain de l'univers – ce qui l'excluait à la fois des deux communautés qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à intégrer totalement. Il avait essayé de renoncer à l'une, sans jamais y parvenir : la part d'humanité en lui se rebellait, se révoltait, réclamait son dû. Il avait essayé de l'étouffer, de la faire taire, en vain. Elle revenait, insidieuse, sournoise, tentatrice, lui murmurer des mots inconcevables pour un « vrai » Vulcain, lui parler d'affection, d'amour et d'amitié, immédiatement battue en brèche par sa moitié vulcaine qui lui rappelait ses devoirs, la nécessité de se plier à la logique, l'exigence de contrôle que ne pouvaient venir perturber les émotions traîtresses tant vantées par _l'autre moitié_.

Et Spock, ballotté de l'une à l'autre dans un instable va-et-vient, devait constamment lutter contre lui-même, dans un combat chaque jour recommencé, lutter silencieusement, sans jamais se départir de son calme apparent – alors qu'à l'intérieur il était déchiré, écartelé, écorché vif – lutter contre les deux moitiés inconciliables qui se partageaient son être, afin de trouver l'équilibre précaire qui lui permettrait, pour quelques heures, de les faire coexister, au prix de compromis parfois douloureux. Les sentiments que sa moitié humaine réclamait si désespérément ne pouvaient pas davantage satisfaire sa moitié vulcaine que la pure logique ou la raison, si nécessaire à l'équilibre mental de son côté vulcain, ne pouvaient combler les besoins purement humains qui étaient aussi les siens.

Et _personne_ ne pouvait le comprendre, et _personne_ ne pouvait l'aider.

Spock avait toujours, jusqu'ici, à l'exception de rares occasions, pu compter sur son côté vulcain pour maintenir le calme et la stabilité que son côté humain cherchait sans cesse à perturber. Il était sous contrôle. Tout le temps. Il s'agissait probablement de la chose dont il avait le plus besoin au monde. Sans contrôle, tout s'effondrait – c'était ce qui s'était produit quelquefois, lorsque sa colère était devenue trop intense pour être contenue derrière les épaisses barrières de son esprit, qui le protégeait de ses émotions turbulentes.

Et voilà que, soudainement, sa moitié vulcaine le trahissait de la pire façon possible : en lui ôtant le contrôle – sur son corps comme sur son esprit – sur lequel il avait construit sa vie. Spock, brutalement confronté à sa moitié humaine, sans protection, sans possibilité de la mettre à distance, se voyait obligé de la regarder en face, elle et la cohorte de sentiments qu'elle traînait invariablement derrière elle. Sa part humaine était tellement instable, imprévisible, inconstante – comment aurait-il pu se reposer sur elle ? Il ne lui avait plus jamais fait confiance après la première explosion de colère qui avait failli l'amener à tuer, sachant que la violence de ses émotions était dangereuse, tant pour lui-même que pour les autres. Il lui faisait d'autant moins confiance maintenant que tous ces symptômes épuisants, la toux, la fièvre, les cauchemars, étaient des caractéristiques de son côté humain. Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire confiance, car elle ne lui avait jusqu'ici apporté que souffrance et désespoir. Comment son côté vulcain pouvait-il ainsi l'abandonner ?

McCoy revint brusquement à la réalité. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, quelques heures auparavant, dans l'esprit du Vulcain, prenait sens à la lumière des explications de Chekov.

 _Je préférerais ne pas être humain du tout._

Bones frissonna, essayant en vain de ne pas penser à ce qui serait arrivé si Spock n'avait pas été à moitié humain.

Il s'efforça d'analyser calmement la situation. Il était évident que le virus avait affaibli les boucliers du premier officier, le poussant à rechercher auprès du médecin une aide qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de demander en temps normal. Il lui avait dit lui-même qu'il avait _besoin_ du lien mental pour déverser le trop-plein d'émotions qui menaçait de l'engloutir – partager, même brièvement, ce qu'il ne parvenait plus à supporter seul. Aux yeux du médecin, il s'agissait d'une bonne chose – le refoulement n'était jamais, jamais une bonne solution – mais cette brutale libération de la moitié humaine de Spock posait d'autres questions. McCoy ne savait pas exactement quel rôle jouaient les cellules immunitaires dans la capacité des Vulcains à ériger des boucliers mentaux, ou à réprimer leurs émotions. Il ne savait même pas si quiconque avait déjà travaillé sur la question. Si le virus les absorbait toutes, cela aurait-il une influence sur la personnalité du premier officier ? Allait-il être incapable de protéger son esprit _de façon permanente_ ?

Et comment sa moitié vulcaine supporterait-elle un tel choc ?

Oui, c'était un _cauchemar_. Parce qu'il lui incombait, à présent, d'annoncer la nouvelle à Spock.


	19. Primum non nocere

_Hola ! J'ai un peu de retard sur l'horaire prévu, désolée, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre à écrire après une semaine d'arrêt complet... J'ai l'impression que l'écriture, c'est vraiment comme le sport, si on ne pratique par régulièrement, on perd. Mais bon, je m'y suis remise tant bien que mal et pour finir j'ai réussi à pondre un chapitre qui n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'avais écrit sur mon défunt cahier (RIP pauvre cahier). Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, vraiment MERCI. Un petit mot à Lafalgueraverda, à qui je ne peux pas répondre en MP : merci pour ton commentaire, et pour la remarque sur Uhura (j'en ai tenu compte et je vais modifier quelque peu la suite pour intégrer ta suggestion qui me plaît bien)._

 **Chapitre 14 bis – _Primum non nocere*_**

 _Le cauchemar continue_ , songea McCoy en laissant ses yeux errer, dans un état proche de l'hébétude, sur les notes prises cinq ans plus tôt par le docteur Vetrov, chef du service de xénopathologie à l'hôpital général de Moscou, à propos du cas Sellom, classé confidentiel, Dieu et le haut commandement de Starfleet seuls savaient pour quelle raison. Le médecin en chef de l' _Enterprise_ était allègrement passé par-dessus tous les règlements de la flotte et même par-dessus le serment de confidentialité qu'il avait lui-même prononcé. Bien entendu, Vetrov lui avait tout d'abord refusé tout accès au dossier, mais, nullement impressionné par le professionnalisme à toute épreuve de son collègue russe, Bones, sans hésiter une seule seconde, avait usé de sa position (et, il devait l'avouer, menacé sans vergogne son interlocuteur de sanctions qu'il n'était absolument pas habilité à imposer) pour obtenir des informations qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir entre les mains.

 _Au moment d'être admis à exercer la médecine, je promets et je jure d'être fidèle aux lois de l'honneur et de la probité.**_

Bon, d'accord, ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas très honnête – mais il y allait de la vie d'un patient, d'un ami.

Si Vetrov faisait un rapport, si les huiles de Starfleet venaient à l'apprendre…

Eh bien, quoi ? Si Starfleet venait à l'apprendre, il serait viré, voilà tout. Mais s'il y avait une chance, même infime, pour que ces informations permettent de sauver Spock, est-ce que ça ne valait pas le coup de prendre le risque ? Leonard tenait-il tant que cela à sa position, à son titre, à sa carrière ?

 _Mon premier souci sera de rétablir, de préserver ou de promouvoir la santé dans tous ses éléments, physiques et mentaux, individuels et sociaux.**_

Ç'avait toujours été son premier souci, aujourd'hui comme auparavant, depuis la minute où il avait prêté serment. Tant pis s'il devait pour cela passer outre quelques lois humaines totalement stupides. Tant pis s'il devait être pour cela être blâmé ou sanctionné.

Cependant, le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité. Aucun remède n'avait été trouvé à la mystérieuse maladie contractée par le Vulcain, un couple de Javiens et trois Boliens – ces cinq derniers s'étant parfaitement remis après une période d'intense faiblesse (en soi, rien de très différent d'une bonne grippe bien carabinée pour un humain, songea McCoy). Et lorsque Vetrov avait remis le compte-rendu de ses premières recherches à de plus hautes autorités, on l'avait gentiment mais fermement prié de garder ces dernières secrètes et de les interrompre séance tenante.

Le fait que l'amiral Marcus en personne, accompagné du général Montegna, se fût déplacé à Moscou afin de récupérer ces informations rendait McCoy d'autant plus soupçonneux. Il se demandait si le haut commandement de Starfleet n'avait pas conservé dans sa manche un exemplaire de ce virus pour… pour quoi au juste ? Pour faire pression sur le peu de Vulcains qui restaient si d'aventure ils s'avéraient en désaccord avec leur politique guerrière ? Pour les réduire au silence de façon plus définitive ?

 _Même sous la contrainte, je ne ferai pas usage de mes connaissances contre les lois de l'humanité.**_

 _Je préserverai l'indépendance nécessaire à l'accomplissement de ma mission.**_

Il secoua la tête. Il avait toujours été plus ou moins paranoïaque (et, compte tenu de la personnalité de feu l'amiral Marcus, il avait peut-être des raisons de l'être sur ce coup-là), mais ce problème-là, il ne pouvait pas le régler – du moins, pas tout de suite. Peut-être, une fois la maladie de Spock jugulée, pourrait-il risquer un appel vers la Nouvelle Vulcain… Mais pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur le dossier. Et essayer de se convaincre que les symptômes prendraient des formes différentes chez un Vulcain et chez un demi-humain. Mais quelques mots revenaient sans cesse danser devant ses yeux.

 _Perte progressive du contrôle mental du patient, état émotionnel instable, crises de folie uniquement calmées par des injections répétées de neuro-sédatifs._

Perte de contrôle ? Etat émotionnel instable ? Crises de folie ? Comment ces mots pouvaient-ils être associés à un _Vulcain_ ?

L'explication qui accompagnait ce constat n'était guère plus réjouissant. Le système immunitaire vulcain semblait lié non seulement, comme chez les humains, à la protection physique du corps, mais également aux défenses psychiques nécessaires à la santé mentale du patient. Vetrov n'avait pas eu le temps d'approfondir ses recherches à ce sujet, mais l'effondrement des barrières mentales de Sellom suite à la perte de ses cellules immunitaires était incontestable. Une fois ces protections abattues, le Vulcain avait sombré dans une démence qui était allée en s'aggravant jusqu'à sa mort, quelques jours plus tard.

La conclusion qui s'imposait était la suivante : physiquement, Spock avait survécu uniquement grâce à sa part d'humanité, sa moitié humaine prenant (efficacement, n'en déplaise à l'intéressé) le relais dans la défense de son corps. Mentalement, en revanche…

McCoy frissonna et reposa son PADD sur la table. Champion absolu de l'anticipation négative, il se surprit à penser que le délire de Spock dont il avait été témoin la nuit passée n'était qu'un faible avant-goût de ce qui les attendait dans la phase suivante de la maladie. Il enviait presque Jim, qui s'était barricadé chez lui en attendant que la crise se dénoue – mais il ne pouvait pas, il était médecin, il avait juré…

 _Je ferai tout pour soulager les souffrances.**_

De toutes les phrases qu'il avait, quelques années auparavant, prononcées solennellement devant ceux dont il était alors devenu le pair, cette dernière lui semblait la plus importante. Tout, dans son comportement, depuis que Jim l'avait envoyé voir Spock deux jours auparavant – _deux jours seulement ?_ – tout, dans le moindre de ses choix professionnels, avait eu pour but d'éviter à son patient, autant que possible, la douleur, aussi bien physique que morale – ou du moins de l'atténuer.

Le lien de guérison que le premier officier avait créé entre eux l'avait beaucoup aidé dans ce domaine. Il s'agissait réellement d'une chose étonnante – le plus étonnant résidant probablement, comme l'avait fait remarquer Spock sans sarcasme, dans le fait qu'un humain parvînt à l'utiliser aussi aisément. De fait, Bones n'avait eu aucun mal à se l'approprier.

Cette connexion mentale lui avait permis de comprendre les besoins spécifiques du Vulcain et de mettre en place une série de mesures médicales destinées à améliorer les choses. Il avait augmenté la température de la pièce et mis le malade sous perfusion – si boire était douloureux, et s'il ne pouvait pas manger, il s'agissait de la seule chose logique à faire. Puis, non sans hésitation, il avait massé pendant presque une heure les articulations douloureuses de Spock. Ce dernier s'était tout d'abord tendu, puis laissé aller avec un abandon qui aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille du praticien (il n'était pas normal que Spock acceptât d'aussi bon cœur d'être _touché_ pendant une heure). Il s'était endormi après quelques minutes de manipulations, et réveillé très peu de temps après en sursaut, en sueur et le cœur battant la chamade.

 _Je ferai tout pour soulager les souffrances._

Alors, McCoy avait parlé. Spock s'était endormi à nouveau à plusieurs reprises pendant le massage, mais dès que McCoy se taisait, il ouvrait les yeux, comme si la voix du médecin suffisait à chasser les horreurs qui l'attendaient s'il se retrouvait seul avec lui-même. Alors Leonard avait continué à parler, raconté les derniers potins dont il savait bien que Spock se fichait éperdument, expliqué ses dernières trouvailles médicales qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui exposer, à partir du matériel récolté sur Zelna… Et lorsqu'enfin le premier officier avait sombré dans un sommeil profond, il avait cessé ses massages, il s'était tu, et était allé travailler dans son bureau. Avoir passé quelques minutes dans le corps de Spock l'avait également rendu beaucoup plus averti, à un niveau probablement paradoxalement inconscient, des spécificités biologiques du Vulcain. Il était reparti à zéro et avait testé son nouveau cocktail de médicaments pour constater avec soulagement que les maux de tête avaient presque disparu, que la respiration était moins encombrée, et que la fièvre, tout en restant malgré tout très élevée, avait cependant baissé.

 _Je ferai tout pour soulager les souffrances._

Mais que pouvait-il faire si les défenses vulcaines de Spock ne tenaient pas le coup ? Le premier officier avait fermement campé sur ses positions pour s'en tenir à la première étape du lien de guérison. C'était, prétendait-il, ce dont il avait besoin – qu'un médecin comprît ce qu'il éprouvait sans avoir à le formuler à voix haute. Se décharger un peu de ce trop-plein de sensations et de sentiments qui l'étouffait. Quant à passer au stade numéro deux de la relation guérisseur-patient, qui permettrait au médecin de transmettre une partie de sa propre force psychique afin de combler les déficiences éventuelles d'un malade trop faible pour lutter seul contre les symptômes, il n'en était pas question dans l'esprit du Vulcain. Mais le médecin pressentait qu'il serait bientôt nécessaire. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour lutter contre un adversaire trop fort pour chacun d'entre eux individuellement.

 _Je n'entreprendrai rien qui dépasse mes compétences. Je les entretiendrai et les perfectionnerai pour assurer au mieux les services qui me seront demandés.**_

Bien que perdu dans ses pensées, Leonard sentit confusément que Spock était en train de se réveiller, après un sommeil de près de sept heures (cependant interrompu par plusieurs quintes de toux et un cauchemar). Comment le savait-il, il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, mais il le _sentait_ , grâce au lien. Il se leva et fit un pas vers la chambre, puis s'interrompit brusquement.

 _J'informerai les patients des décisions envisagées, de leurs raisons et de leurs conséquences.**_

Mais comment annoncer à quelqu'un qu'un virus est en train de grignoter une partie constitutive de votre être ?

Le bruit de la toux provenant de la chambre de Spock fit jouer le réflexe professionnel et Bones, sans réfléchir, passa la tête par la porte.

\- Docteur ?

\- Je suis là, Spock. Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda McCoy en entrant dans la pièce et en jetant un coup d'œil au moniteur.

\- Plus reposé, répondit le Vulcain. Les perfusions étaient… une bonne idée.

\- Content que vous le reconnaissiez, grommela le médecin.

Le premier officier avait commencé par les refuser d'emblée, et il avait fallu que Bones fasse appel à toute sa force de persuasion pour le convaincre qu'il s'agissait de la seule solution _logique_.

\- Ecoutez, Spock, commença-t-il, hésitant, Chekov est venu prendre de vos nouvelles.

\- M. Chekov vous a-t-il fait part d'informations concernant mon indisposition ?

Si McCoy n'avait pas été aussi stupéfait, il aurait relevé l'euphémistique « indisposition » (parfois, Spock était vraiment impossible) – mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? aboya-t-il. Je croyais que ce lien ne fonctionnait que dans un sens ?

\- C'est le cas, docteur. Mais lorsque M. Chekov m'a emmené à l'infirmerie ce matin, répondit Spock calmement, j'ai senti qu'il était au courant de certaines choses. Au vu de ses évidentes réticences à me les confier et à l'expression de votre visage, dois-je en déduire qu'il ne s'agit pas de nouvelles… satisfaisantes ?

Le médecin en chef hocha la tête avec un petit rire amer, tenté de secouer l'épaule de Spock et de lui demander _d'être un peu moins Vulcain_ , comme il le faisait régulièrement, dans des circonstances très variées. _Moins Vulcain !_ Cette bonne blague !

\- On… peut dire ça comme ça, répondit-il, puis il se tut, ne sachant comment annoncer la nouvelle au patient.

\- Si vous avez des difficultés à vous exprimer, vous pourriez peut-être me montrer, suggéra ce dernier.

Bones trouva l'idée brillante et la mit aussitôt à exécution. Décidément, ce lien vulcain s'avérait de plus en plus pratique. Il était tellement plus facile de laisser Spock entendre par lui-même ce que Chekov lui avait dit…

Lorsque le médecin eut fini de déverser ses récents souvenirs dans l'esprit de Spock, ce dernier le regarda longuement de son air inexpressif si insupportablement vulcain, celui qu'il se plaquait généralement sur le visage pour les grandes occasions, celui qui lui était nécessaire pour enfouir le plus profondément possible les sentiments violents qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'exprimer. Après une minute d'un silence qui devenait de plus en plus intolérable à Leonard de seconde en seconde, Spock ferma les yeux et demanda calmement, beaucoup trop calmement aux yeux de McCoy qui avait les yeux rivés sur les constantes de son patient :

\- Y a-t-il une possibilité pour que je conserve malgré tout une partie de mes cellules immunitaires ?

Bones soupira. Cette question-là était attendue, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre.

 _Je ne tromperai jamais leur confiance et n'exploiterai pas le pouvoir hérité des circonstances pour forcer les consciences.**_

\- Votre fièvre agit contre le virus, dit-il prudemment. Les analyses de sang prouvent qu'il ne prolifère plus. Il est en train de décliner. Mais le nombre de vos cellules ne cesse pas de diminuer pour autant.

\- Il s'agit donc d'une sorte de… de course entre la maladie et mon système immunitaire ?

\- On peut voir ça comme ça. Seulement, nous disposons de trop peu de données fiables pour pouvoir connaître le résultat final. Je suis désolé, Spock. J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas le moyen de savoir combien de temps il vous reste avant la perte de vos cellules immunitaires vulcaines, ni dans combien de temps le virus sera totalement éradiqué.

Le premier officier rouvrit brusquement les yeux et posa sur le médecin son regard perçant.

\- Selon toute logique, plus la fièvre est élevée, plus elle agit rapidement.

Le médecin acquiesça sans un mot, sachant très bien où Spock voulait en venir – il n'avait de toute façon jamais douté qu'ils en arriveraient là très rapidement. Cela ne le réjouissait pas, car il connaissait les risques, mais qui était-il pour s'opposer à une décision de son patient ?

\- Docteur, poursuivit le Vulcain, je sais que vous avez passé du temps sur la formule d'un antipyrétique adapté à ma physiologie, et je vous en remercie, mais je préférerais… m'en passer.

De nouveau, McCoy fit un signe de tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris et enregistré la demande. Il ne faisait pas totalement confiance à sa voix.

 _Je respecterai toutes les personnes, leur autonomie et leur volonté, sans aucune discrimination selon leur état ou leurs convictions. J'interviendrai pour les protéger si elles sont affaiblies, vulnérables ou menacées dans leur intégrité ou leur dignité.**_

 _Ce serment est plein de contradictions_ , pensa soudain Bones en se demandant comment il pouvait à la fois _respecter la volonté de son patient_ , et en même temps le protéger lorsqu'il serait _menacé dans son intégrité_ , ce qui ne pouvait manquer d'arriver s'il laissait la fièvre monter déraisonnablement.

\- Vous aviez anticipé cette requête ? demanda le premier officier, presque timidement.

\- Disons que je commence à vous connaître, répondit McCoy non sans brusquerie. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que ça peut être dangereux, n'est-ce-pas ? Parfois, le remède est pire que le mal. Vous êtes au courant comme moi des risques de lésions cérébrales. Est-ce que vous m'autorisez tout de même à faire baisser la fièvre à l'aide d'un bain tiède ou de frictions dorsales au cas où elle devienne dangereusement élevée ?

C'était la seule façon dont il pouvait agir, de toute façon, s'il voulait demeurer en paix avec sa conscience. Il n'était pas question de laisser Spock atteindre de nouveau l'improbable température de 39,7°C dont il lui avait parlé la nuit dernière et sombrer dans le coma.

Le Vulcain, à son tour, hocha la tête et le silence retomba, bientôt rompu par l'alarme du moniteur. La crise de panique était là, parfaitement visible dans les constantes qui s'affolaient, mais il était clair que Spock ne lâcherait rien – jusqu'à l'explosion qui, dans les circonstances présentes, ne manquerait pas d'être violente.

Et douloureuse.

McCoy s'assit au chevet de son patient, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil d'avertissement, d'un air de dire « _je sais ce que vous allez faire et je vous interdis d'aller plus loin_ », mais le médecin ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Ça faisait belle lurette que le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue de Spock ne lui faisait plus rien.

\- Si vous ne relâchez pas un peu la pression, dit-il doucement, vous allez finir par exploser. N'importe qui dans cette situation paniquerait, vous savez.

\- Je ne suis pas _n'importe qui_ , répondit Spock avec une violence qui indiquait l'imminence de la crise.

En toute autre circonstance, Bones aurait probablement raillé le Vulcain sur la suffisance et l'orgueil de cette phrase, mais il savait très bien que Spock énonçait un simple fait : non, il n'était _pas_ n'importe qui. Il était le seul Vulcain-humain de l'univers, porteur d'un patrimoine génétique unique, déchiré entre les valeurs de ses deux cultures, et absolument incapable de faire le minuscule pas qui l'empêchait d'être enfin en paix avec sa moitié humaine.

\- Je sais, répondit McCoy avec douceur. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il me semble totalement normal de paniquer. Moi aussi, je paniquerais, si j'étais vous.

Il parlait en toute sincérité. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant perdre, du jour au lendemain, une partie de son être, de son caractère, de ce qui faisait de lui un individu à part entière. L'idée que cela pût lui arriver un jour le terrifiait.

\- Sellom est mort parce qu'il était Vulcain, finit par dire Spock dans un murmure rauque.

Un filet de sueur coulait le long de sa joue et sa poitrine se soulevait de façon saccadée.

\- Oui, confirma le médecin, de plus en plus inquiet des résultats affichés sur le moniteur, mais se forçant à rester lui-même calme et maître de lui.

\- Et moi, continua le premier officier, les dents serrées à les briser, je suis vivant parce que je suis à moitié humain. Pour finir, c'est à cause de ma moitié humaine que je suis encore en vie.

 _A cause de._ Bien qu'il se fût attendu à quelque chose de ce genre depuis le début de leur discussion, Bones se mordit les lèvres.

\- Pas « à cause de », le reprit-il. _Grâce à._

\- _Grâce à ?_ répéta le premier officier avec un ricanement totalement non-vulcain qui donna la chair de poule au médecin en chef. _Grâce à_ ma moitié humaine, je vais survivre pour devenir fou. C'est vrai, j'ai largement de quoi la remercier.

 _Que répondre à cela ?_

Mais Bones n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant sur ce qu'il devait dire, car Spock enchaîna, la voix tremblante :

\- Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Leonard, _je ne peux pas_.

Que ce fût consciemment ou non, il chercha la main du médecin, qui la serra sans une hésitation.

\- Si je perds le contrôle… Si je ne suis plus capable de maîtriser…

\- Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas, dit fermement McCoy, mais c'était peine perdue : le Vulcain était bien trop loin, enfermé dans sa peur, pris au piège de ses sentiments qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sentaient trembler les fondations dans lesquelles ils avaient été étouffés depuis des années.

\- Mais si c'était le cas… Si c'était le cas… Est-ce que vous…

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent brusquement et Bones fut un instant suffoqué par la demande implicite mais très claire qu'il venait de lire dans les yeux du Vulcain – le fait que leurs esprits fussent liés devait aider à la compréhension. L'horreur qu'il éprouvait dut apparaître très clairement sur son visage, car Spock baissa la tête.

 _Je ne provoquerai jamais la mort délibérément.**_

\- Même si je n'avais pas prêté serment, répondit Bones avec tout le calme dont il était capable, je ne le ferais pas. Je ne le ferais pas, répéta-t-il avec plus de force, et je vais vous dire pourquoi. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, quelque chose qui m'a rongé pendant des années. Même Jim ne le sait pas.

 _Admis dans l'intimité des personnes, je tairai les secrets qui me sont confiés.**_

Mais ce secret était le sien, non celui d'un autre. Il pouvait le confier à qui bon lui semblait – et le moment semblait étrangement indiqué pour le faire.

Spock, toujours au bord de la crise de panique, s'était cependant légèrement calmé et avait de nouveau relevé la tête, ayant probablement senti au ton de son interlocuteur que la conversation allait prendre un tournant inattendu et décisif, tant pour le patient que pour le médecin.

McCoy prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, parce que je l'ai déjà fait. J'ai tué mon père. Et j'ai passé le reste de ma vie à le regretter.***

 _Je ne provoquerai jamais la mort délibérément._

Comment pouvait-on promettre une telle chose juste après avoir juré _Je ne prolongerai pas abusivement les agonies**_? Comment pouvait-on supporter de voir, jour après jour, le déclin d'un être cher, et rester à ses côtés à le regarder souffrir ?

Lui, en tout cas, n'avait pas pu.

 _Que les hommes et mes confrères m'accordent leur estime si je suis fidèle à mes promesses ; que je sois déshonoré et méprisé si j'y manque.**_

Les autres jugeraient. Lui-même ne savait pas s'il était digne de l'exigeant serment qu'il avait un jour prononcé en toute connaissance de cause****.

Il sentit la main de Spock serrer la sienne dans une tentative de réconfort parfaitement _humain_ , et il ne put réprimer un sourire en pensant que sa confession avait joué le rôle qu'il en attendait.

 *** _Primum non nocere_ : j'ai déjà produit cette citation latine dans un chapitre précédent ("tout d'abord, ne pas faire de mal") et j'ai appris depuis (Merci Sentinelle !) qu'il s'agissait du premier des quatre principes d'Hippocrate (mais cela ne fait pas partie du serment, comme je le pensais auparavant).**

 **** Toutes ces phrases en italiques sont des extraits du serment d'Hippocrate modernisé (dans le désordre, sauf la première et la dernière phrases), que j'ai découvert il y a peu pour des recherches sans rapport avec _Star Trek_ (mais si, ça m'arrive de faire d'autres choses, des fois) et qui m'a interpellée. Il n'y en a que trois que je n'ai pas citées, car elles ne me semblaient pas appropriées dans l'univers de _Star Trek_. Les voici, au cas où ça vous intéresse :**

 ** _Reçu à l'intérieur des maisons, je respecterai les secrets des foyers et ma conduite ne servira pas à corrompre les mœurs._**

 ** _Je donnerai mes soins à l'indigent et à quiconque me les demandera. Je ne me laisserai pas influencer par la soif du gain ou la recherche de la gloire._**

 ** _J'apporterai mon aide à mes confrères ainsi qu'à leurs familles dans l'adversité._**

 ***** Il ne s'agit pas d'une invention de ma part, mais d'un élément parfaitement canon : dans le 5ème film ( _L'ultime frontière_ ), on apprend que Bones a en effet mis fin aux souffrances de son père, qui souffrait d'une maladie dégénérative incurable et très douloureuse. (J'vous avais prévenue que j'allais pas être tendre avec les persos.)**

 ****** Pour les fans de Kaamelott, à chaque fois que j'écris "en toute connaissance de cause", j'ai envie de mettre à la place "en toute technique d'arrosage"... (Vous avez vu qu'Astier va enfin commencer le tournage des films ?)**


	20. Souvenirs

_Ce chapitre, par comparaison avec le précédent, s'est presque écrit tout seul, mais j'ai longuement (entendez : pendant toute une journée) hésité avant de le poster. D'abord parce que je prends des libertés avec le canon en introduisant un OC (double hérésie !), ensuite parce que j'aborde des sujets sur lesquels mon propre point de vue est très partagé : le droit de disposer de sa propre existence, l'euthanasie et ce genre de choses. Mais bon, maintenant qu'il est écrit, je ne vais pas le jeter à la poubelle, si ? Donc, s'il-vous-plaît, soyez indulgent(e)s._

 _Sinon, j'ai réfléchi à la suite de cette histoire et je pense qu'elle fera en tout 30 chapitres. On en est au vingtième, il en reste donc dix. Je prends les longs chemins de traverse, en me disant que je n'écrirai probablement plus jamais de fic comme celle-ci, et je ne voudrais pas, par la suite, regretter de ne pas y avoir abordé tous les sujets qui me tiennent à cœur, donc, d'avance, excusez-moi pour la longueur de l'histoire qui peut vous sembler un peu délayée, d'autant plus que, soyons honnêtes, il ne s'y passe littéralement RIEN._

 **Chapitre 14 ter – Souvenirs**

Le regard de Spock s'arrêta sur lui, attentif et inquiet – à présent que le Vulcain avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions, ces dernières étaient devenues plus visibles, et il était étrange de parvenir à lire les expressions de son visage.

 _Au moins_ , pensa McCoy, _j'ai réussi à lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à sa demi-mort prochaine._

C'était une première étape, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, même si cela signifiait mettre à nu les anciennes blessures qu'il avait lui-même soigneusement cachées à tous.

\- J'ai tué mon père, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, surpris qu'un tel aveu ne lui coûtât pas davantage et même le soulageât d'une certaine manière. Oh, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas encore prononcé le serment d'Hippocrate, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? J'étais en troisième année de médecine. Mon père et moi étions alors très proches. Il était la seule famille qui me restait – ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais une dizaine d'années et je suis fils unique. Lorsqu'il est tombé malade, j'ai cherché un remède, j'ai contacté tous les laboratoires qui travaillaient sur la question, j'ai fait des pieds et des mains – en vain. Il s'agissait d'une maladie neurologique dégénérescente, relativement rare, et très douloureuse. En quelque semaines à peine, j'ai vu son état de santé décliner, je l'ai vu souffrir au-delà de ce que je croyais possible...

Leonard déglutit péniblement. Il avait l'impression que sa salive s'était solidifiée à l'intérieur de sa bouche et que sa gorge s'était presque totalement fermée, pour ne laisser passer qu'un mince filet d'air nécessaire à sa survie. Douze ans après les faits, le souvenir était toujours aussi impitoyable.

\- Pour finir, reprit-il, il m'a demandé de mettre fin à ses souffrances. J'ai commencé par refuser, mais il m'a rétorqué qu'il avait le droit de prendre les décisions qui le concernaient. Que la vie qu'il menait n'était plus supportable. Je ne voulais pas, parce qu'une telle action allait à l'encontre du serment que j'allais prononcer quelques années après, mais le voir lentement décliner…

Il frissonna. Ces longues heures d'agonie avaient été parmi les pires de son existence. Voir quelqu'un souffrir était une partie inévitable du métier qu'il avait choisi et il s'était depuis le début blindé contre le spectacle de la douleur – mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un proche, les barrières et les protections avaient tôt fait de sauter…

\- Bref. Il vous suffit de savoir que je l'ai fait. Proprement, efficacement. Il est parti en douceur, en me _remerciant_.

Le premier officier avait probablement perçu l'amertume qu'il n'avait su cacher en prononçant ce dernier mot, car il intervint :

\- Leonard, vous n'avez pas à vous reprocher…

Le médecin le coupa fermement :

\- Je ne vous raconte pas ça pour obtenir un réconfort de votre part, ni pour recevoir votre absolution. ( _En était-il certain ? Non, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à cette idée dérangeante. Si Spock, l'incarnation de la rigueur, lui donnait raison, peut-être pourrait-il se pardonner lui-même… Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se pardonner._ ) Ce qui est passé est passé et j'ai appris à vivre avec. La culpabilité n'est pas toujours mauvaise conseillère, vous savez. Elle m'a évité bien d'autres bêtises, par la suite. Mais ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir. A peine deux semaines après la mort de mon père, un laboratoire a découvert un remède au mal dont il était atteint. Deux semaines, Spock. Si j'avais attendu treize jours, il aurait pu être sauvé.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir… commença le Vulcain.

\- Précisément, répondit McCoy. C'est exactement ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre : vous non plus, _vous ne pouvez pas savoir_. Peut-être que ce virus va vous bouffer entièrement, peut-être que vous allez devenir fou, c'est une possibilité – une possibilité, rien de plus. Vous n'êtes pas entièrement Vulcain et vous ne savez pas comment votre moitié humaine va réagir face à cette nouvelle menace. Personnellement, je pense que vous ne lui accordez pas assez de crédit. Vous avez tendance à la rendre responsable de tous les maux qui vous accablent, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Votre côté humain est en train de vous sauver la mise physiquement et je le pense plus apte à gérer vos émotions et l'effondrement de vos barrières que votre côté vulcain. Je veux dire, nous autres humains, nous devons bien contrôler un minimum nos sentiments sans faire appel à votre implacable logique, et nous n'y arrivons pas trop mal. Je sais, pour un Vulcain, c'est hérétique, et j'imagine que ça ne mérite pas le nom de « contrôle », mais au moins, nous ne sommes pas fous.

Spock ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais il la referma immédiatement. Visiblement (et étonnamment, car McCoy s'attendait à des protestations), le petit discours que venait de lui servir le médecin en chef l'avait touché, car l'alarme du moniteur cessa brusquement, les laissant dans un silence oppressant.

\- En ce moment, reprit Bones, encouragé par la réaction de son patient, vous êtes malade physiquement, fiévreux, incapable de réfléchir correctement, et vous venez de recevoir sur le coin de la figure une nouvelle qui a largement de quoi assommer n'importe qui. C'est une métaphore, Spock, ajouta-t-il en voyant le premier officier froncer le sourcil. Vous êtes en train d'anticiper, de prévoir ce qui va vous arriver, et vous avez peur. Et c'est normal.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, rectifia Spock. Je suis terrifié.

Cette terreur, McCoy la voyait parfaitement dans les yeux de son patient, mais le fait qu'il l'avouât lui semblait, paradoxalement, un signe positif. Certes, une telle confession émotionnelle indiquait que ses barrières vulcaines s'affaissaient chaque instant davantage, mais Leonard était intimement convaincu que le côté humain de Spock était capable de contrebalancer cette brutale perte de contrôle – et que cela passerait non par la _répression_ de ses sentiments, mais par leur _acceptation_.

Il n'avait pas été tenté par la psychologie pour rien.

\- Je comprends. Je comprends vraiment. Mais, je vous le répète, _vous ne savez pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait_. Nous pouvons trouver un remède. Ou une façon de reconstituer vos cellules immunitaires. Ou une autre manière de vous protéger, de contrôler vos émotions. Nous pouvons contacter la Nouvelle Vulcain pour demander l'aide de guérisseurs qui vous comprendront mieux et seront plus aptes que moi à vous épauler. ( _McCoy ignora délibérément la protestation du malade, mais le « Personne n'est plus apte que vous » qui jaillit spontanément de ses lèvres lui réchauffa le cœur._ ) Nous pouvons reprendre les recherches du docteur Vetrov malgré les interdictions de Starfleet.

Au regard presque choqué que lui lança Spock (pour ça, il restait bel et bien Vulcain : _la consigne avant tout !_ ), Bones ne put se retenir de rouler des yeux :

\- Mais oui, Chekov est déjà en train de bosser dessus, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'on va vous laisser comme ça sans rien faire ? Vous croyez que les règlements me posent problème ? ( _Le « Je n'ai certainement jamais rien cru de tel » que murmura le Vulcain, entre agacement et, semblait-il, amusement – pourquoi pas affection – fit sourire le médecin, mais il redevint immédiatement sérieux, pesant avec soin la prochaine phrase qu'il allait prononcer._ ) Et si jamais on ne trouve pas de moyen, au moins vous aurez eu la possibilité d'y réfléchir lucidement. Ce que vous êtes incapable de faire en ce moment. Votre fièvre est à presque 37°C et vous êtes dans un état d'agitation bien trop grand pour pouvoir raisonner normalement. Je vous l'ai dit, vos anticorps humains sont en train de se battre contre le virus et ils vont finir par gagner, même si ça doit prendre du temps. Quand vous irez mieux physiquement, on pourra reparler à tête reposée de… de tout ça.

Leonard n'avait certes pas l'intention de renouveler avec Spock l'erreur qu'il avait commise avec son père, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître à chacun le droit de disposer de sa vie comme il l'entendait. Qui savait ce qu'il ferait lui-même, confronté à la souffrance et à la folie ?

\- D'ici là, conclut le médecin en regardant son patient droit dans les yeux, vous allez me promettre de ne rien faire de stupide, d'accord ?

La soudaine verdeur qui colora les joues de Spock indiqua à McCoy qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début – et il se sentit soudain glacé à la pensée qu'il aurait pu ne jamais parler de tout cela avec lui. Il savait parfaitement que l'officier scientifique de l' _Enterprise_ était tout à fait capable de calculer par lui-même la dose exacte de melorazine ou de kayolane* à s'injecter pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Puis l'idée lui vint que c'était Spock lui-même qui avait abordé le sujet. L'instinct professionnel de Bones lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait là d'un appel au secours, peut-être inconscient mais bel et bien présent, aussi se risqua-t-il à aller un peu plus loin :

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous connais et je vous surveille depuis le début – je sais que vous avez toujours eu tendance à faire peu de cas de votre vie. ( _C'était cru et cruel à la fois, mais le fait que Spock tressaillît, comme pris en faute, au lieu de lever un sourcil pour bien faire comprendre au médecin à quel point une telle supposition était ridicule, prouvait assez qu'il avait visé juste._ ) Je le sais depuis le début, en tant que médecin, et je le sais maintenant, en tant qu'ami. Avec Jim et Nyota, on vous a tenu à l'œil depuis le début. Enfin, Nyota depuis le début, et Jim après Adenia. Oh, je vous en prie, ne prenez pas cet air ahuri, ça vous étonne à ce point ? ( _Apparemment, oui, ça l'étonnait. La naïveté de Spock dans certains domaines n'avait pas fini de stupéfier le praticien._ ) Pourquoi croyez-vous que Nyota ait été si fâchée après ce qui s'est passé sur Nibiru ? Vous croyez que vous pouvez vous jeter dans un volcan en éruption et attendre calmement la mort sans que vos proches ne se posent des questions sur votre envie de vivre ? Vous croyez que nous n'allions pas nous inquiéter en voyant le taux de suicide parmi les Vulcains suite à la destruction de votre planète ?

Spock, bouche bée, fixait son interlocuteur comme si, en effet, la pensée que ses proches pussent s'inquiéter pour lui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. McCoy ravala un commentaire désobligeant sur l'incapacité des Vulcains ne serait-ce qu'à imaginer l'existence de sentiments chez les gens normaux. Le sarcasme dont il usait d'habitude envers le premier officier semblait s'être tari dès l'instant où il avait compris que les réactions humaines qu'il cherchait à lui arracher depuis le début de leur relation chaotique, et qui maintenant se manifestaient d'elles-mêmes, étaient le symptôme principal de la maladie.

\- Vous savez, Chekov et moi nous allons tout faire pour trouver un remède et vous tirer de là, mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire sans vous. Si vous ne luttez pas de votre côté, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Je sais que c'est dur et que vous pensez qu'il serait plus facile, plus simple, de tout laisser tomber maintenant. Mais je sais aussi que vous avez déjà eu à lutter au cours de votre vie, et que vous êtes capable de résister une fois encore. Vous n'êtes pas seul, vous savez ? Vous avez Nyota, et Jim, même s'il fait l'imbécile en ce moment, et Chekov, qui compte sur vous, et… et moi, ajouta-t-il après une hésitation à peine perceptible. L'équipage tout entier, en fait. Spock, vous avez pensé… vous avez pensé à la peine que ça nous ferait si vous mouriez ? _A fortiori_ si vous _décidiez_ de mourir ?

McCoy savait que la culpabilisation n'était jamais une très bonne idée, mais il se demandait si Spock, en bon Vulcain, avait seulement envisagé la réaction de son entourage en termes autres que la simple logique. Le regard affolé qui passa dans ses yeux semblait confirmer que non.

\- Vous avez raison, murmura-t-il, pâle et défait. Vous avez raison sur tout et je vous promets de… de ne rien faire tant que je ne serai pas rétabli physiquement et fixé sur mon sort.

Bones n'insista pas, sachant qu'une telle promesse, si restreinte qu'elle fût, était déjà immense.

\- Mais je voudrais vous faire comprendre…

Une quinte de toux interrompit le malade, le forçant à lâcher la main du médecin et à se rallonger complètement, probablement parce que la tête lui tournait. Leonard en profita pour arranger plus confortablement les oreillers qui avaient glissé dans le dos du Vulcain.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de savoir où se trouve la frontière entre la réalité et…

\- Et le rêve ? compléta McCoy, voyant que Spock bataillait avec ce mot si nouveau pour lui. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, étant donné votre température depuis deux jours.

\- Vous pensez que c'est uniquement dû à la fièvre ? demanda anxieusement le Vulcain. Que ça va cesser, même si toutes mes cellules immunitaires vulcaines disparaissent ?

Le praticien resta un instant saisi, se reprochant amèrement de n'avoir pas vu l'évidence alors qu'elle se trouvait devant elle. Spock redoutait non la démence ou la perte de contrôle de ses émotions, comme il l'avait tout d'abord pensé, mais l'invasion de son esprit par des souvenirs qu'il avait, durant des années, tenté de détruire ou de se dissimuler à lui-même. Il luttait probablement en permanence contre cette intrusion inopportune, depuis la nuit dernière, et peut-être même auparavant. Nyota, la veille, lui avait confié qu'il « l'avait confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre » (elle n'avait pas l'air jouasse à cette pensée, ce qui se comprenait parfaitement, mais l'inquiétude l'avait finalement emporté sur la jalousie) et qu'il avait, pendant un moment, cru être de retour sur Vulcain.

\- Je… ne sais pas, répondit Leonard avec sincérité. Quels sont vos cauchemars, Spock ? Ils vous paraîtront peut-être moins durs à supporter si vous les partagez avec moi.

Le Vulcain secoua la tête négativement.

\- L'intérieur de mon esprit n'est pas l'endroit le plus agréable du monde en ce moment, docteur.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez créé ce lien justement pour pouvoir vous décharger de ce trop-plein d'émotions.

\- Je vous ai aussi dit qu'il était des souvenirs trop intimes pour être vus par quiconque, même par vous, répondit Spock sèchement – et ses mains tremblaient malgré lui sur la couverture.

McCoy décida cependant qu'il était temps de franchir le dernier pas et de crever l'abcès.

\- Je sais ce qui vous est arrivé le jour de vos seize ans, dit-il doucement. Vous me l'avez raconté cette nuit.

Le Vulcain lança à son interlocuteur un regard tellement déesmparé que Leonard se sentit chanceler – mais il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, qui était trop importante, visiblement, pour être laissée de côté.

\- Je suis désolé, Spock, vraiment désolé. Vous étiez en plein délire et vous avez laissé échapper certaines choses, sans vous rendre compte que j'étais là. Je ne sais pas tout, mais j'imagine que vous avez peur de revivre ce que vous avez vécu ce jour-là, et la perte de Vulcain, et probablement d'autres choses que j'ignore, mais… Merde, croyez-moi quand je vous dis que _parler_ est la clé de tout. Rappelez-vous que, même si ce n'est pas évident à première vue, j'ai un diplôme en psychologie. Si vous gardez ça pour vous, ça va finir par vous bouffer intégralement. Vous êtes sur le point d'exploser, je le vois, je le sens, je le sais – et, croyez-moi, je préfère largement regarder à l'intérieur de votre tête avec votre permission plutôt que dans un moment de délire ou de folie.

Ce fut probablement cette dernière phrase qui l'emporta. Le malade tendit de nouveau la main, et Leonard la prit immédiatement.

Et immédiatement, il plongea au cœur du souvenir. L'impression était étrange, parce qu'il ressentait en même temps l'angoisse du Spock qu'il connaissait, et qui savait comment allait s'achever l'histoire, et sentait affleurer en même temps les sentiments du jeune Vulcain qu'il avait été, à seize ans – des sentiments presque légers, presque heureux, en tout cas tellement _humains_ que McCoy resta un instant stupéfait.

 _Il avait les yeux bandés et une main s'était glissée dans la sienne. Il érigea aussitôt ses boucliers mentaux, dans un réflexe instinctif, mais il avait malgré lui saisi un fragment de pensée._

 _\- C'est interdit ? demanda le jeune Spock d'une voix qui, si elle n'était plus tout à fait enfantine, n'était cependant pas non plus totalement adulte._

 _\- Devine, répondit la voix railleuse d'une jeune fille à côté de lui – railleuse, et en même temps chaleureuse et chargée d'affection. Mais il est encore temps de renoncer à ton cadeau, si tu veux._

 _Il prit 10,4 secondes pour réfléchir._

 _\- Non. Je veux venir._

 _\- Dans ce cas, tiens-toi prêt._

 _L'instant d'après, il sentait ses molécules se désintégrer et retrouver presque aussitôt leur agencement initial. Un frisson d'excitation le saisit. C'était la septième fois qu'il faisait l'expérience de la téléportation, et les six expériences précédentes avaient été suivies de moments inoubliables._

 _\- Tu as volé un téléporteur ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander dès qu'il put parler, tiraillé entre une vertueuse indignation et une admiration (totalement non-vulcaine et donc troublante) pour l'audace dont sa guide avait fait preuve._

 _\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai bandé les yeux ? Si tu avais vu ce machin, tu aurais refusé tout de suite en me ressortant la totale – le règlement, la discipline, blablabla, et on en aurait eu pour des heures._

 _Il s'apprêta à rétorquer, mais sentit alors qu'on lui retirait le bandeau qui lui voilait les yeux. La beauté du spectacle qu'il avait devant lui lui coupa le souffle et lui fit oublier toutes ses récriminations._

 _Spock avait toujours aimé le désert, précisément parce qu'il savait qu'il recelait de telles merveilles, cachées aux yeux de tous, d'autant plus réelles qu'elles étaient invisibles. Il n'en avait que rarement vu, car une oasis se mérite, lui avait expliqué son père, mais celle-ci dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Une intense émotion esthétique, ajoutée à la joie d'être là, avec la personne qui le comprenait le mieux au monde, s'empara de tout son être._

 _\- Comment as-tu pu trouver un endroit pareil ? murmura-t-il, encore sous le charme._

 _\- J'ai vraiment bien cherché, répondit la jeune fille qui, quelques pas devant lui, contemplait également le paysage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans parvenir à en détacher son regard. Logiquement, rationnellement, méthodiquement. Ça t'aurait plu, conclut-elle en riant._

 _Il s'autorisa un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas voir._

 _\- Mère va dire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, dit-il sur un ton de plaisanterie que McCoy n'eût jamais cru possible._

 _\- Oh, elle le dit déjà. Elle dit aussi que c'est réciproque. Que tu me rends plus Vulcaine et que je te rends plus humain._

 _Bones, qui, partageant la vision de Spock, n'apercevait que le dos de la jeune fille, ses cheveux bruns négligemment coiffés, sa tunique bleue et rouge et ses bottes de cuir, constata que l'oreille gauche était parfaitement ronde et non pointue._

 _\- Le jour où tu pratiqueras la discipline vulcaine pendant trois heures par jour sans prononcer un mot, on pourra dire que je t'ai vraiment influencée. D'ici là…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas pour demain, alors, plaisanta la jeune fille._

 _Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, dans la muette contemplation de la végétation qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, bordée par des murailles couleur sable – un trou de verdure au milieu d'un océan d'ocre et de sel, sous un ciel couleur de miel. McCoy sentit le premier officier se tendre, sa main se crisper dans la sienne, et il chercha en vain à anticiper la catastrophe qui ne pouvait manquer de se produire, mais rien, dans cette oasis de paix, ne laissait présager une quelconque menace._

 _La jeune fille fit un pas en avant et, esquissant le geste de se retourner vers le jeune Vulcain, dit avec un sourire qui s'entendait dans sa voix :_

 _\- Bon anniversaire, Spock._

 _Bones n'eut pas le temps de distinguer nettement ses traits, car avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se retourner, sans crier gare, le monde explosa, devint feu, et sang, et mort – et Spock, violemment projeté en arrière par le souffle de l'explosion, heurta un rocher et perdit connaissance.**_

Le médecin prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser la nausée qui avait monté en lui, croyant encore sentir dans ses narines l'odeur de la fumée, de la poudre, peut-être de la chair brûlée, et resta interdit devant le visage bouleversé de Spock, qui le regardait sans pleurer, sans trembler, sans respirer, comme s'il avait été changé en statue de sel.

\- Elle était née le même jour que moi, murmura-t-il. Pas la même année, évidemment, mais le même jour.

Il hésita un instant avant d'achever doucement :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui donner son cadeau.

 *** J'ai trouvé ces noms sur Internet (merci Memory Alpha !), il s'agit de sédatifs plutôt puissants.**

 **** On est bien d'accord que RIEN n'est canon dans cette scène, que cette fille N'EXISTE PAS et que je suis en train de trahir tous mes idéaux. Mais elle est dans ma tête depuis que j'ai commencé à construire mon p'tit univers Star Trek et j'aurais vraiment du mal à l'effacer purement et simplement, dans la mesure où elle est liée à l'enfance de Spock et à la construction de sa personnalité.**


	21. Où Jim prend sur lui

_Message très court aujourd'hui (si, si, je vous assure) : après ces deux mois durant lesquels j'ai été en mesure d'écrire beaucoup chaque jour, le rythme de publication risque de se réduire à environ un chapitre par semaine. Désolée._

 _Pour celles qui espéraient peut-être que Jim vienne à la rescousse, c'est maintenant, parce que je n'allais pas le laisser bouder dans sa chambre pendant toute la fic. (Vous voyez, c'était court.)_

 **Chapitre 15 – Où Jim prend sur lui**

 **La première fois que le capitaine doit jouer les garde-malades auprès de Spock, parce que McCoy est… disons dans l'incapacité de remplir ce rôle pour l'instant, il est tellement effrayé qu'il manque de partir en courant.**

 **Pourtant, il reste.**

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, la nuque baignée de sueur, haletant, et il lui fallut presque une minute pour réaliser qu'il était dans ses quartiers. A bord de l' _Enterprise_. En sécurité.

Il s'assit et se passa une main sur le front tout en s'efforçant de prendre des inspirations mesurées, contrôlées, régulières. Il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar depuis des années – en fait, depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison maternelle (et les souvenirs qui y étaient liés) et s'était engagé dans Starfleet.

 _Pourquoi maintenant ?_ se demanda-t-il en se levant et en s'étirant.

\- Ordinateur, quelle heure est-il ?

\- 19:46.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, à peine une heure et demie, mais il savait qu'il lui serait impossible, alors qu'il pouvait presque sentir, tout autour de lui, l'odeur et le goût métallique du sang, de retrouver le sommeil.

 _Rien ne t'a choqué dans ce cauchemar ?_

Il haussa les épaules et passa dans sa salle de bains pour se changer. _Tout_ , dans ce foutu rêve, était choquant. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il l'avait fait des centaines de fois. Le soleil brillait, il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, et le jeune James T. Kirk rentrait chez sa mère, ouvrait la porte – et des flots de sang en jaillissaient, le renversaient, l'engloutissaient. Il avait beau essayer de maintenir la tête à l'air libre, il n'y parvenait pas et le liquide envahissait sa bouche, son nez, le laissant lentement suffoquer dans la fade puanteur que, tout à sa panique, il ne sentait déjà plus. Généralement, il se réveillait à ce moment, glacé et au bord des larmes. Et le cauchemar avait été aussi saisissant et terrifiant qu'il l'avait été quinze ou cinq ans auparavant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus à en dire. Bien sûr qu'il était _choquant_.

 _Rien à dire non plus sur la couleur ?_

Il resta figé sur place. Il n'avait jamais su clairement à qui appartenait tout ce sang, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait fait ce rêve, il s'agissait de sang humain – toujours rouge, certainement pas _vert_.

Il se laissa tomber sur le petit tabouret qui se trouvait près de la douche. Avec le cauchemar revenait le profond et inévitable sentiment de culpabilité qui lui avait toujours été attaché.

 _Cette fois, tu as d'excellentes raisons de te sentir coupable._

 _Je sais._

Bien sûr, il le savait. La culpabilité avait fait son apparition et ne l'avait plus lâché depuis le moment où Spock était entré sur le pont plus tôt dans la journée. Depuis le moment où il avait délibérément choisi de tourner le dos à son premier officier, et accessoirement ami proche.

Il se leva, enfila une veste et quitta ses quartiers sans réfléchir. S'il réfléchissait, il allait paniquer et revenir dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de trembler, ses jambes de trembler, son cœur de trembler, mais il pouvait se forcer à continuer.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, il fut surpris de trouver le docteur Pantari en train de soigner un jeune enseigne qui s'était visiblement foulé le poignet, au lieu du médecin en chef qu'il s'attendait à devoir affronter.

\- Le docteur McCoy n'était pas de service cet après-midi ? demanda Jim à la jeune femme (il soupçonnait son meilleur ami d'avoir flashé sur sa ravissante collègue, mais, pour ce qu'il en savait, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux – Bones avait toujours été exagérément discret sur sa vie privée, peut-être pour dissimuler qu'il n'y avait réellement pas grand-chose à en dire).

La praticienne leva les yeux vers le capitaine avec une certaine perplexité, peut-être mêlée d'une légère inquiétude.

\- Il m'a demandé de le remplacer, capitaine. Il s'est lui-même exempté de quart. Il m'a dit que vous l'aviez autorisé à le faire.

 _Première nouvelle._ Mais Jim n'était pas stupide au point de contredire publiquement son médecin en chef, aussi offrit-il à Pantari un sourire radieux, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Est-il dans son bureau ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et Kirk, après un « merci » d'usage, se dirigea vers la petite pièce réservée au médecin en chef. Il était trop tard pour reculer, maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas soudainement faire demi-tour, laisser transparaître quoi que ce fût de sa panique devant l'équipe médicale qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Cependant, le fait que Bones se fût lui-même octroyé un congé ne pouvait signifiait qu'une chose : l'état de Spock avait empiré et le médecin avait décidé de rester auprès de lui.

 _Pour pallier ta propre absence_ , murmura une petite voix au fond de son esprit.

\- Bones ?

Le bureau était plongé dans l'obscurité, à l'exception d'une vague fluorescence indiquant l'emplacement du microscope au-dessus duquel le médecin était penché.

\- Ferme la porte derrière toi, s'il-te-plaît, la lumière fausse les données.

Pas le moindre reproche, pas le moindre sarcasme – en fait, pas la moindre émotion dans le ton neutre employé par le praticien. McCoy ne leva même pas la tête vers le nouveau venu. Jim avala sa salive et ferma la porte comme on le lui demandait.

\- Ecoute, je voulais…

\- Je sais, le coupa Bones avec un reniflement. Ce n'est pas la peine de le dire.

La voix était redevenue bienveillante et le capitaine aurait pu hurler de soulagement.

\- Si tu es venu voir Spock, enchaîna McCoy, il dort. Reviens un peu plus tard. Je t'appellerai si tu veux.

Un nouveau reniflement ponctua cette dernière phrase.

\- Tu… Tu es malade aussi ? demanda Kirk avec prudence.

\- Quoi ? Non, non. Spock n'est pas contagieux, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Mais le troisième reniflement – cette fois, exaspéré – acheva de convaincre Jim qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Et il n'était pas certain que Spock fût le seul problème.

\- Ta voix est… bizarre.

Leonard renifla pour la quatrième fois et soupira.

\- Bon, j'imagine qu'il faut bien qu'on ait cette conversation à un moment donné. Lumières, 70%.

La pièce s'éclaira. Bones se redressa, se massa le bas du dos en homme qui est longtemps resté penché dans la même position, et se tourna vers le capitaine. Ce dernier sursauta en voyant le visage du médecin en pleine lumière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ce _sang_ ?

Jim se demanda comment il parvenait à parler (relativement) calmement alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se mettre à hurler. Il avait l'impression que son cauchemar se prolongeait. Bien sûr, le sang était rouge cette fois, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose plus rassurante. Le praticien porta la main à son visage et regarda presque distraitement la tache vermeille sur ses doigts. Puis il s'empara d'un mouchoir et s'essuya la lèvre supérieure.

\- Je _saigne du nez_ , dit-il avec agacement. Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne m'arrivait jamais. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était très grave.

Jim ne se laissa pas prendre au piège de la désinvolture et plissa les yeux pour regarder plus attentivement son ami. Oui, McCoy saignait souvent du nez, dans deux circonstances très précises : quand il faisait très chaud ou quand il était très fatigué. Comme le bureau n'était pas chauffé à la température infernale qui régnait dans les quartiers de Spock, la deuxième option était la plus probable. Le jeune homme remarqua les cernes sous les yeux, la tension dans les lignes du visage, le léger tremblement de la main droite…

\- Reprenons les choses dans l'ordre, d'accord ? demanda-t-il prudemment. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ? Est-ce que tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?

Bones haussa les épaules, comme si la question n'avait aucune importance. Kirk le poussa dans sa chaise, où il tomba assis sans fournir beaucoup de résistance, et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu _sais_ que te priver de sommeil et de nourriture ne va pas aider Spock, hein ? Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais ce genre de comportement est totalement _illogique_.

Il s'attendait à un sourire, un froncement de sourcils, un soupir exaspéré, n'importe quoi, mais pas cette absence totale de réaction. Il s'assit en face de son ami et, posant une main sur son genou, attendit. Il savait que dans ce genre de situations, c'était la seule chose à faire.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

\- Jim, s'écria soudain Bones avec une violence inattendue, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

\- Ici où ça ?

\- Ici, dans ce vaisseau pourri, à me casser la tête pour trouver des réponses que personne auparavant n'a jamais trouvées et que personne ne trouvera jamais ? Qu'est-ce que je fous dans l'espace, entouré de maladies dégueulasses et inconnues ?

Le capitaine ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Tout le monde à bord du vaisseau savait que le médecin en chef de l' _Enterprise_ détestait voler, qu'il détestait l'espace, qu'il détestait l'humanité (et avec elle les aliens et les hybrides de toutes sortes) – il le répétait sans cesse à qui voulait bien l'entendre, ce qui avait pour conséquence que personne ne l'écoutait. Peut-être parce que tout le monde savait qu'il adorait son métier et qu'il adorait l'équipage. Bones était _fait_ pour être médecin. Son destin était d'être ici, avec Jim, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe, fit remarquer le jeune homme dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Spock va mourir, c'est ça ?

 _Voilà, ça y était, il l'avait dit, il l'avait dit, il l'avait dit_ – et il était presque certain que le simple fait de l'avoir dit allait provoquer une réponse positive, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre, et se demander, et s'interroger, et ne pas savoir…

Bones le regarda comme s'il l'avait giflé.

\- Tu t'imagines bien que si c'était le cas, je t'aurais quand même prévenu, malgré ta stupidité crasse.

Le cœur de Jim retrouva à peu près son rythme normal.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta-t-il doucement.

\- Il se passe que ce truc est en train de bouffer les cellules immunitaires vulcaines de Spock, voilà ce qui se passe.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait dû mal comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, je sais, ça a l'air débile et impossible, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais les Vulcains ne peuvent pas résister à ce virus. Si Spock n'était pas à moitié humain, il serait probablement déjà mort. Mais il _est_ à moitié humain, si bien que son système immunitaire continue à combattre la maladie. Exactement comme si c'était la grippe. Parce qu'en fait, _c'est_ la grippe, ou un équivalent. Chekov est en train de chercher un remède avec les gars du labo, et je viens de comprendre comment on pourrait fabriquer un vaccin, mais on ne trouvera pas de médicament efficace pour Spock, ça ne sert à rien. Ça fait des siècles qu'on cherche un remède contre la grippe, et on ne l'a toujours pas trouvé. Je ne pense pas être plus fort que tout le monde.

Maintenant que Bones était lancé, il était impossible de l'arrêter.

\- Le problème est que ce truc se nourrit des cellules immunitaires de Spock – apparemment, ça lui fournit de l'énergie, à cette petite saloperie, et ça lui permet de se reproduire. Mais quand il n'aura plus rien à manger, il périclitera et la maladie s'achèvera d'elle-même. Du côté physique, c'est gênant, douloureux, impressionnant, tout ce que tu veux, mais pas _dangereux_. Si le virus arrive à bout de toutes les cellules immunitaires, Spock sera moins résistant aux maladies, mais il pourra toujours compter sur son côté humain pour se défendre. Seulement, les anticorps vulcains jouent aussi, apparemment, sur leur mental, leur capacité à maîtriser leurs émotions, leur télépathie, et Dieu sait quoi encore. S'il les perd tous, il risque… il risque de sombrer dans la folie, parce qu'il ne parviendra pas à maintenir ses boucliers mentaux.

Jim, que cette explication prenait de court, ne parvint pas à trouver une réponse adéquate. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête et il refusait de les assimiler, de les comprendre, de les entendre.

\- Je suis désolé de t'annoncer ça comme ça, déclara McCoy avec une sorte de tressaillement nerveux.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une solution… commença le jeune homme, qui continuait à refuser de voir la réalité.

\- La seule chose qui pourrait accélérer la disparition du virus, c'est la fièvre. Si Spock arrête de prendre des antipyrétiques, son corps en viendra à bout plus rapidement, mais là aussi, il y a des conséquences. Des risques de lésions cérébrales, voire de coma, si la température est trop élevée. En plus, je ne suis même pas certain que ça suffise pour empêcher à temps le virus de tout détruire dans son système immunitaire… Voilà le choix que je lui ai donné, Jim, conclut Bones, la voix cassée. D'un côté, la perte d'une partie de son identité. De l'autre, des dommages cérébraux. Et j'imagine que tu peux facilement deviner ce qu'il a choisi ?

 _Oui._ Oui, bien sûr, Jim devinait sans problème. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour réconforter son ami, pour rompre le silence, mais sa langue était collée à son palais, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et il ne pouvait pas même ouvrir la bouche.

Soudain, McCoy tressaillit et porta la main à sa tempe. Presque aussitôt, il se leva brusquement, trébucha – et se serait probablement étalé à terre si le capitaine ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le bras.

\- Bones, tu es complètement épuisé et je ne suis pas certain que tu sois en état de travailler comme ça.

\- Spock a besoin de moi, répondit le médecin avec une urgence incompréhensible dans la voix. Tu ne sais pas… Tu ne sais pas ce par quoi il est en train de passer. Ce que ça signifie pour lui d'être malade. Moi, je sais. J'ai ressenti ce qu'il ressent. Il a… besoin de moi.

 _J'ai ressenti ce qu'il ressent ?_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Avant que Jim n'ait eu le temps demander, le médecin en chef s'était dégagé de l'étreinte de son supérieur et avait ouvert la porte qui menait dans la chambre de Spock. Le jeune homme, incapable de bouger, entendit la voix de son ami :

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, ça va passer. Respirez calmement. Voilà. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Pas… Pas très bien.

Jim frissonna. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même en un million d'années, entendre Spock prononcer ces mots. Sa voix était si faible et vulnérable que le jeune capitaine, sans même s'en rendre compte, se tourna vers la sortie. Il voulait seulement partir, quitter cette pièce, s'enterrer dans le travail, ne plus jamais être témoin d'une telle aberration…

\- Vous devriez essayer de dormir encore un peu avant que la fièvre ne vous en empêche, poursuivit McCoy. ( _Comment pouvait-il parler de façon si professionnelle ?!_ ) Laissez-moi vous aider.

Jim s'obligea à faire demi-tour et parvint, non sans peine, à faire quelques pas vers la chambre du Vulcain.

\- Non, docteur. Ce serait… déraisonnable.

\- Spock, insista McCoy, nous avons établi ce lien dans ce but. _Laissez-moi vous aider_.

 _Lien ? Quel lien ?_ Il semblait que le médecin eût « oublié » de faire part à son supérieur hiérarchique de certains détails, et Jim n'aimait pas ça. Prudemment, il s'avança jusqu'au seuil de la chambre et, dans la semi-obscurité, vit immédiatement les yeux du premier officier qui, brillants de fièvre, fixaient Bones avec une anxiété non dissimulée. Il était presque choquant de voir le Vulcain, habituellement froid et impassible, laisser ses sentiments transparaître si lisiblement sur son visage.

\- Docteur McCoy, dit-il, vous m'avez déjà aidé, et plus que vous ne l'auriez dû. Je vous en suis profondément reconnaissant, mais vous devez prendre du repos à présent. La deuxième étape du lien de guérison n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Vous devez dormir et régénérer votre esprit avant de l'utiliser à nouveau.

\- Spock, ne soyez pas stupide, je peux très bien…

\- _Non_ , vous ne pouvez pas. Vous aussi, vous avez vos limites. Leonard, je vous en prie.

 _Leonard ?!_ Jim était presque sûr, maintenant, qu'il était en train de rêver.

Il vit Spock se redresser brusquement dans son lit et tendre le bras – et pendant un moment, le capitaine fut certain qu'il allait réussir à faire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, mais Bones fut plus rapide que lui (les réflexes du malade étant probablement ralentis par la fièvre) et il emprisonna les deux mains de son patient dans les siennes.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment très gentil d'essayer d'endormir votre médecin ! Ni très malin, d'ailleurs, s'écria-t-il du ton sarcastique qu'il employait toujours avec le Vulcain.

\- Il s'agissait de ma seule option, étant donné que vous refusez de vous plier à la logique, rétorqua Spock en toussant.

Jim fit un pas dans la pièce et le premier officier, l'entendant, redressa la tête et le regarda par-dessus l'épaule du médecin. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Il comprit immédiatement le sens de ce regard et ce qu'il lui demandait silencieusement. Spock n'avait pas l'air particulièrement surpris de voir apparaître son capitaine dans sa chambre, après les deux journées de lâcheté absolue que ce dernier avait passées à perfectionner sa stratégie d'évitement. Comme si sa présence était tout à fait normale, attendue même, comme s'il était évident que Jim serait toujours là lorsqu'il aurait besoin de lui.

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas le temps de la réflexion : Spock avait raison, McCoy avait besoin de dormir, avec ou sans « lien de guérison », quelle que fût la réalité que recouvraient ces mots. Aussi entoura-t-il fermement le médecin en chef de ses deux bras, l'empêchant de bouger. Surpris par cette attaque en traître, Bones lâcha les mains de son patient et essaya de se libérer de la poigne de son ami. En vain, est-il besoin de le préciser.

\- Jim, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? commença-t-il.

Mais les doigts du Vulcain étaient déjà sur son épaule…

… Et rien ne se produisit. McCoy ne perdit pas connaissance, ne s'effondra pas à terre, ne vacilla même pas (ce qui l'étonna tellement qu'il en oublia de protester). Un soupçon de panique parcourut les traits du premier officier, mais il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, appliquant davantage de pression sur l'épaule de sa victime. Pendant quelques instants, Jim eut la certitude qu'il n'allait pas réussir à endormir Bones, qu'il était trop faible, ou que le virus avait fini par bouffer toutes ses cellules vulcaines, et lorsqu'il sentit le corps du médecin devenir flasque entre ses doigts, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Spock, de son côté, retomba sur ses oreillers, le front ruisselant de sueur, visiblement épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, et laissa échapper un éternuement retentissant.

\- Merci, Jim. Votre aide était… plus que bienvenue, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré la situation – Bones était inconscient dans ses bras, le côté vulcain de Spock était en train de mourir, et lui-même était complètement paniqué, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, parce qu'il avait enfin retrouvé la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

\- On forme une bonne équipe, non ?

\- C'est mon impression, capitaine.*

Jim fit un petit signe de tête pour désigner le médecin.

\- J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas la sienne quand il se réveillera.

 *** Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de recaser ce petit clin d'œil, parce que la scène de _Beyond_ dans l'ascenseur m'a fait rire...**


	22. Au bord du précipice

_Promis, ce sera la seule "vraie" sickfic, la seule histoire Star Trek vraiment sentimentale que j'écrirai, mais laissez-moi, juste cette fois, me faire plaisir dans le pathos. J'avoue que j'ai un peu honte, mais... j'en avais trop envie. La vulnérabilité des personnages, avec laquelle j'ai joué jusqu'ici, c'était trop tentant de la pousser jusqu'au bout - comme ça, je serai peut-être en mesure, après, une fois débarrassée de mes obsessions, de reprendre des histoires plus "normales". Du moins je l'espère._

 **Chapitre 16 – Au bord du précipice**

 **La première fois que tout fout le camp, vraiment…**

… **Et qu'il n'est plus capable de penser correctement…**

… **Et que, probablement, si les choses continuent ainsi, il va devenir fou, pour de bon…**

… **Jim est là. Alors que ça ne devrait pas être possible, mais en même temps, tout fout le camp, alors peut-être y-a-t-il une logique tordue derrière tout cela.**

 **Ou alors, il** _ **est**_ **devenu fou, vraiment.**

\- A tout hasard, vous ne savez pas où sont ces foutus sédatifs ? C'est un tel bordel dans ce bureau…

La voix de Jim tira Spock de l'état de semi-conscience où il était depuis que le capitaine avait quitté la pièce. _Quels sédatifs ?_ Ah, oui, pour endormir le docteur plus efficacement qu'avec une prise neurale qui avait bien failli ne pas fonctionner. Parce que McCoy avait abusé du lien de guérison. Lui avait transmis une partie de sa propre énergie, au risque de s'effondrer lui-même.

 _Irresponsable humain._

Le Vulcain ne savait pas s'il pourrait jamais le remercier assez pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui durant ces deux derniers jours.

\- S'il se réveille maintenant, ça va être notre fête, ajouta Jim, et le premier officier ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cette assertion parfaitement juste quoique légèrement trop métaphorique pour lui.

Un bruit sourd suivi d'un juron indiqua que le capitaine ne faisait aucun progrès dans sa recherche. Spock se leva pour l'aider. C'était à cause de lui que le médecin était épuisé, c'était à lui d'essayer de réparer le problème. Et puisqu'il était à présent incapable de le faire à la vulcaine…

Le brusque changement de température le fit frissonner, mais il repéra immédiatement le kit d'urgence, qui était tombé derrière le lit d'appoint où était étendu le praticien. Spock fit quelques pas chancelants et se pencha vers la petite trousse pour en tirer une seringue bleue.

\- Capitaine…

Le jeune homme, qui était agenouillé devant un petit coffre et fouillait dedans de façon peu méthodique, sans se soucier de les remettre en place les objets qu'il avait tirés de la mallette, sursauta et pivota sur ses talons avec un petit cri.

\- Merde, Spock, vous pourriez prévenir ! protesta-t-il en se relevant.

Sans un mot, le Vulcain lui désigna la seringue, et se redressa à son tour – ce qui, clairement, était une mauvaise idée. Sa tête se mit à tourner, ses oreilles à bourdonner, la sueur inonda son front, et tout autour de lui commença à se déformer. Il n'était plus certain de se trouver sur le sol. C'était illogique, bien sûr, car il savait que la gravité était parfaitement normale dans le vaisseau et que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il serait tombé, mais il ne _sentait_ pas le sol sous ses pieds. Ses genoux fléchirent. Il lâcha la seringue et essaya désespérément de se raccrocher à quelque chose, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que l'obscurité autour de lui, comme si quelqu'un avait brusquement éteint la lumière. Ou alors, son esprit avait tout simplement décidé qu'il était temps de l'aveugler, parce que tout allait tellement mal que la cécité en devenait préférable.

Cependant, il ne savait que trop ce qui l'attendait dans cette nuit. Il essaya de lutter. S'il devait revivre encore une fois la mort de sa mère, s'il devait voir encore une fois le monde, _son_ monde, exploser autour de lui, s'il devait entendre à nouveau les voix du passé susurrer des paroles douceâtres à ses oreilles, il deviendrait fou sans qu'il fût nécessaire pour cela d'attendre l'épuisement total de ses cellules vulcaines.

Miraculeusement, deux mains le saisirent par les bras et le redressèrent. La prise ferme et solide le renvoya dans la réalité et éclaira, du moins pour un moment, les ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'engloutir.

\- Vous devriez être au lit, et Bones va me tuer s'il se rend compte que je vous ai laissé vous lever. Venez.

Le premier officier n'avait jamais été soulagé à ce point d'entendre la voix de son capitaine (à part, peut-être, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé après avoir passé deux semaines entre la vie et la mort après l'affaire Khan). Il agrippa les poignets de Jim et les serra de toutes ses forces. Il avait l'impression que ce corps près du sien était la seule chose qui existât. Tout le reste, autour de lui, demeurait flou, inconsistant, irréel. Le jeune homme répondit à sa pression et le guida avec douceur jusqu'à son lit, dont la chaleur inespérée lui sembla si merveilleusement réconfortante qu'il faillit (indignement) soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit la couverture recouvrir son corps.

\- Je vais m'occuper de McCoy et je reviens, d'accord ? j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Les mains le lâchèrent, et Spock se retrouva de nouveau seul dans le noir. Mais la voix de Jim continua à parler, le maintenant dans la réalité, l'empêchant de sombrer totalement dans la folie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de lien dont parlait Bones ?

Le Vulcain voulut répondre, expliquer la façon dont le médecin avait utilisé des techniques vulcaines qu'il connaissait à peine quelques instants auparavant, et ce pendant près de deux heures, jusqu'à ce que le malade fût capable de s'endormir – il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il fallût à ce point d'énergie pour s'endormir – mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, trop faibles et impuissants pour décrire l'intensité de ce qu'il éprouvait.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé non plus que le langage pût être trop pauvre pour décrire des sentiments.

Décidément, il avait beaucoup appris aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais essayer de deviner, poursuivit le jeune homme depuis l'autre pièce, en voyant que son interlocuteur restait silencieux. Vous avez établi un lien de guérison entre McCoy et vous, et il s'est épuisé en l'utilisant de façon trop intense. C'est ça ?

\- Plus ou moins, réussit à articuler le premier officier.

La vérité était que Leonard l'avait presque obligé à passer à la seconde étape du lien, sentant que sans son aide, Spock risquait de perdre la raison bien plus tôt que prévu. L'idée d'un être qui, en lui, était en train de dévorer ses cellules vulcaines, la seule chose dont il avait besoin pour demeurer sain d'esprit, le poussait à tout simplement prendre une dose un peu forte d'anesthésiant et en finir avec tout cela. Cela signifiait être dépossédé de tout ce qui faisait son identité, tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu au fil des années – et il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force nécessaire pour survivre à cela.

Sans parler des cauchemars.

Mais le médecin était resté à ses côtés, paume contre paume, esprit contre esprit, apaisant à travers leur lien la peur, la douleur et l'horreur, luttant contre elles jusqu'à ce que Spock fût à peu près capable de penser (et, accessoirement, de respirer) à nouveau correctement. A aucun moment il ne s'était plaint, à aucun moment il n'avait manifesté des signes de lassitude, alors que le Vulcain, à présent, se rendait compte de l'épreuve qu'une telle connexion avait dû être pour un humain. Comment il avait réussi à ne pas s'évanouir, à ne pas faiblir, à ne jamais lâcher sa main, demeurait un mystère.

McCoy était décidément un médecin et un homme hors du commun. Spock se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer jusqu'ici. S'il ne l'avait pas endormi, avec l'aide bienvenue du capitaine, il aurait probablement continué jusqu'à s'effondrer – et il ne faisait aucun doute que cela serait arrivé, étant donné l'état d'épuisement physique et mental dans lequel il se trouvait.

Le premier officier frissonna à l'idée qu'il avait bien failli ne pas réussir sa prise vulcaine.

 _Regarde la vérité en face, Spock. C'était la dernière fois que tu faisais une prise neurale. Tu ne seras plus jamais capable de le faire une fois que ta moitié vulcaine sera morte. Tu ne seras plus capable de RIEN de vulcain. Je me demande bien ce que Sarek pensera de ça._

Une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos et un violent tremblement parcourut tout son corps. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas même pensé à son père ou aux siens. Il n'avait vu que les conséquences immédiates de sa maladie. Mais à présent que son imagination était libre, il s'imaginait démissionner de Starfleet, parce qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen pour lui de demeurer au poste d'officier qui était le sien avec un esprit diminué, quitter ses amis, aller vivre sur la Nouvelle Vulcain, où tout le monde le rejetterait en raison de son handicap…

 _Arrête d'anticiper, dirait McCoy, et essaye d'utiliser la logique._

Est-ce que la logique disparaîtrait aussi avec ses cellules ? Est-ce que _tout_ ce qui constituait son être profond allait disparaître ? Est-ce que _rien_ ne lui serait laissé ? A sa connaissance, aucune recherche médicale n'avait été réalisée sur ce qui, dans l'esprit d'un Vulcain, dépendait de ses défenses immunitaires. Il soupçonnait les guérisseurs d'avoir soigneusement dissimulé cette partie de leur physiologie, comme ils avaient rendu tabou tout ce qui concernait le _pon farr_. Mais apparemment, la prise neurale était une de ces choses, ou alors Spock était tout simplement trop faible et fiévreux pour la réaliser. Il espérait avec ferveur que c'était le cas, et que lorsque ce cauchemar serait terminé, il serait capable de…

 _Tu continues à ne pas être honnête avec toi-même. Tu sais très bien ce qui dépend de ces cellules vulcaines que tu es en train de perdre._

Oui, il le savait. Ses boucliers mentaux. Probablement sa télépathie. Son aptitude à contrôler ses émotions. Sa capacité à refouler les rêves que lui envoyait sa moitié humaine, dans des élans de stupidité incompréhensibles. Depuis qu'il avait compris ce que ce virus était en train de faire, tous les changements qu'il percevait en lui depuis deux ou trois jours, sans parvenir à les comprendre, tout, absolument _tout_ était devenu transparent, limpide, _évident_.

 _Complètement effrayant, mais évident._

Du moins le choix devenait-il relativement simple à présent. Plutôt les affres de la fièvre, et le coma, et la mort, que la dissolution de son être et la confrontation avec son inconscient. Il sentit brusquement la fièvre refluer en lui, comme si elle avait soudainement crevé quelque digue intérieure dont il n'avait pas eu conscience auparavant, comme s'il l'avait appelée de ses vœux, et que, magnanime, elle avait brusquement monté pour l'aider à se débarrasser de cette chose immonde qui coulait dans son sang, afin de laisser à celui qu'il avait été depuis maintenant plus de trente ans une infime chance de survivre.

Et si jamais son côté vulcain ne survivait pas, des lésions cérébrales semblaient un moindre mal. Si son cerveau était atteint, peut-être ne se souviendrait-il plus, peut-être oublierait-il qui il avait été, ce qu'il avait vécu… S'il ne se souvenait pas, il ne pourrait pas regretter.

Il se rendit alors compte, dans une sorte de stupeur affolée, qu'il ne voulait _pas_ oublier. Sa vie avait eu son lot de mauvaises surprises (sa moitié humaine soupira face à cet euphémisme vulcain, mais elle resta silencieuse), mais il avait fini par trouver sa place ici, à bord du vaisseau.

Une vague de nausée le submergea. Il se redressa avec un gémissement qu'il n'entendit pas et saisit le bassin que McCoy avait prudemment placé à la tête de son lit.

\- Spock ? Ça va ?

Une voix toute proche et peu assurée vint mettre fin aux pensées qui tournaient en rond dans son esprit fiévreux, tandis qu'une main ferme stabilisait le bassin que le Vulcain tenait de ses doigts tremblants, et pendant que, saisi de violents haut-le-cœur, il sentait l'amertume de la bile remonter dans sa gorge, dans sa bouche, dans son nez, il sentit confusément une autre main se poser sur son dos et tracer des cercles apaisants entre ses omoplates. Un murmure de réconfort parvint à ses oreilles – les mots n'avaient pas de sens, ou bien il n'était plus capable de le comprendre, mais la tonalité était chaude, emplie de compassion, d'affection, et Spock décida de laisser libre cours à sa moitié humaine qui le suppliait d'accepter l'aide ainsi proposée. Il laissa les mains reposer le bassin sur la table de chevet et nettoyer doucement son visage avec un mouchoir, puis s'accrocha désespérément aux doigts qui cherchaient à l'allonger de nouveau, et se blottit contre le corps solide et réel qui se trouvait près de lui.

L'idée lui vint qu'à travers les mains qu'il agrippait convulsivement, il ne sentait rien, pas la moindre onde télépathique, mais il la repoussa. Peu lui importait. Peu lui importait également d'être vu ainsi, vulnérable et impuissant. McCoy n'était plus là, car le lien avait été interrompu par le sommeil, et Spock avait juste besoin de _quelqu'un_ , n'importe qui, une présence. Il avait essayé de supporter l'épreuve tout seul, il avait vraiment essayé, et il essayait encore, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il suffoquait, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, asphyxié par la fièvre et ses sentiments humains, et sans discipline vulcaine pour les réprimer, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les supporter.

\- Spock, je suis là. Je ne vous laisserai pas, vous n'êtes pas tout seul, je suis là avec vous.

Il ne savait pas à qui appartenait la voix, il ne s'en souvenait pas, il essayait mais il n'y arrivait pas, il savait juste qu'il voulait que tout s'arrête _maintenant_.

\- Je sais, je sais, murmura la voix, et le Vulcain _savait_ qu'il aurait dû la reconnaître. Je sais, Spock, essayez juste de vous calmer.

Il connaissait la voix, mais était incapable de la lier à un visage. Il ouvrit grand les yeux pour essayer de distinguer la silhouette debout devant lui, mais il ne vit rien, _rien du tout_.

\- Spock, vous… vous ne me reconnaissez vraiment pas ?

La voix était devenue un peu plus urgente, et le Vulcain sentit qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas montrer sa panique. Panique parce qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas ? Pourtant, il essayait, vraiment, mais il ne se souvenait pas – il ne se souvenait plus de rien, si ce n'était du fait que son côté vulcain se mourait en lui, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meure. Mais il essayait, _vraiment_.

\- C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, ça ne fait rien. Calmez-vous, respirez doucement.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que la vitesse de sa respiration était passée au-delà de son contrôle, comme tant d'autre choses, mais il prit une profonde inspiration, pour faire plaisir à la voix qui avait été tellement gentille avec lui, qui faisait son possible pour percer les ténèbres de son esprit et dissiper le froid glacial qui avait envahi son corps… Mais l'instant d'après, il était en train de tousser violemment, incapable de respirer, en train de se noyer dans ses propres sécrétions corporelles. Il sentit dans sa bouche un goût horrible, et il sut que s'il ravalait le tout il allait se remettre à vomir.

\- Vous voulez un mouchoir ou quelque chose comme ça pour cracher ?

Il acquiesça faiblement. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Une idée répugnante, mais bonne.

Les mains lui donnèrent ce dont il avait besoin et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas dégoûter la personne debout à côté de lui, mais c'était écœurant, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher.

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance, déclara la voix. Vraiment aucune importance. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'à la fin vous alliez mieux.

 _Mieux ?_ Comment pourrait-il aller mieux alors que sa moitié vulcaine était en train de mourir ? Si seulement il pouvait se débarrasser de ce virus…

Soudain, le premier officier réalisa avec une joie totalement déplacée que, peut-être, s'il évacuait hors de son corps tout ce qu'il pouvait, la chose qui le grignotait lentement mais sûrement disparaîtrait en même temps ? Dans cette perspective, vomir était une très bonne idée. L'étape logique suivante serait de vider son corps de tout ce sang contaminé, corrompu, vicié, afin de se débarrasser de…

\- Merde, Spock, arrêtez, arrêtez !

Les mains s'emparèrent des siennes, mais elles ne comprenaient pas, il devait se purifier, laisser s'écouler le sang, avec ses ongles si nécessaire – de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autre moyen, et il avait promis de ne pas attenter à ses jours. A qui, il ne se souvenait plus, mais il avait promis. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment pas se tuer avec ses ongles, n'est-ce-pas ? Juste enlever un peu de sang, cela ne pouvait qu'améliorer les choses…

Les mains tressaillirent violemment, mais affermirent leur étreinte sur celles de Spock, et ce dernier compris que la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui avait été choquée par sa tentative, aussi s'immobilisa-t-il. Provisoirement, du moins.

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous allez réussir à guérir, finit par dire la voix dans une expiration tremblante. Ce n'est pas _logique_.

En effet, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas logique, mais, comme plus rien de toute façon n'avait de sens, ça valait le coup d'essayer, non ? Il voulait que tout s'arrête. La douleur physique, il pouvait la supporter, tant qu'on voulait. Mais savoir qu'il était en train de devenir fou, savoir que ce qui constituait son être était en train de mourir lentement en lui… N'avait-il pas déjà dû supporter assez de choses ? Peut-être – probablement – devait-il payer pour ce qu'il était, ou ce qu'il n'était pas, ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à être.

Pour être en vie alors que d'autres étaient morts à sa place.

\- Ne redites plus jamais ça, murmura la voix. Il n'y a aucune justice dans la maladie. Vous étiez là, vous l'avez attrapée, un point c'est tout. C'était le hasard. Vous êtes qui vous êtes, et c'est très bien comme ça. N'en doutez jamais. Rien n'est de votre faute.

La voix avait l'air en même temps triste et en colère, mais Spock ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait répondre à ses propres pensées. Est-ce que par hasard il avait…

\- Oui, vous parlez à voix haute. Depuis un peu plus de vingt minutes.

 _Oh._ Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû faire ça. C'était indigne d'un Vulcain. Mais s'il n'était plus Vulcain, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ?

\- Bien sûr que vous êtes toujours Vulcain. Ça n'a rien à voir avec vos cellules immunitaires.

Il rit en entendant ces mots. Bien sûr que ça avait quelque chose à voir. Vous n'êtes pas Vulcain si vous ne pouvez pas contrôler vos émotions. Vous n'êtes pas Vulcain si vous ne pouvez pas dresser vos boucliers mentaux. Vous n'êtes pas Vulcain si vous laissez les souvenirs vous submerger. Vous n'êtes pas Vulcain si vous riez – et il était en train de rire, et peut-être de pleurer en même temps, et si vous pleurez, d'ailleurs, c'est que vous n'êtes pas Vulcain non plus. Sarek serait enchanté lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que son fils était devenu _encore moins_ Vulcain qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 _Enchanté ?_ C'était de l'ironie, non ? Etrange comme cela lui venait naturellement. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de faire preuve d' _ironie_ devant le haut conseil vulcain, lorsqu'ils le jugeraient pour le crime d'être devenu totalement humain, et une telle idée le ravissait. Il imaginait la tête du ministre Sakhu lorsqu'il se montrerait _sarcastique_ envers lui.

Lui qui avait dit, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, « Vous êtes enfin _débarrassé_ d'elle », lui qu'il avait failli _tuer_ pour ces mots, lui qui avait éveillé en lui la haine et la colère, comme il serait heureux de les lui faire ravaler…

\- Spock, vous… vous ne savez vraiment pas qui je suis ? Ni où vous êtes ?

La voix était définitivement paniquée et Spock fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se concentrer. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle de Jim, mais c'était impossible, parce que Jim ne voulait plus le voir. Il ne le blâmait pas pour cela, c'était logique, mais enfin il était impossible qu'il fût là.

Il entendit un son qui ressemblait à un sanglot et voulut demander à la personne pourquoi elle pleurait, mais il ne pouvait pas parler, juste se remettre à tousser, pour la millième fois de la journée. On aurait pu penser qu'après deux jours passés à lutter contre des symptômes physiques tous plus inconfortables les uns que les autres, son corps lui aurait laissé un moment de répit, mais non.

Les mains étaient toujours là, elles tremblaient légèrement, mais heureusement, elles étaient là.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé.

Le Vulcain hocha la tête, incapable de s'arrêter de tousser – mais il voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être désolé…

Et les mains disparurent, et la voix s'arrêta de parler, et il n'y eut plus que les ténèbres.

Il allait vomir encore une fois, ou s'évanouir, ou peut-être vraiment devenir fou, là, maintenant.

Il voulait juste… que sa mère soit là, comme avant, sur Vulcain, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé au milieu des ténèbres, et que grâce à elle, il avait survécu, et ensuite il avait rencontré Nyota, et Jim, et Leonard, et…

Un sanglot lui échappa. Sa mère était morte, il s'en souvenait à présent. Vulcain n'existait plus. Et Jim…

Et Jim s'était sacrifié pour sauver l' _Enterprise_. Il l'avait vu mourir, derrière cette vitre qui les séparait plus efficacement que des billions d'années-lumière, et il n'avait rien pu faire…

Soudain, un gant froid et humide entra en contact avec son front et il sursauta, et il frissonna, et il voulut le repousser, mais les mains étaient revenues, et Spock les attrapa avec violence. Cette fois, il ne les laisserait pas partir.

\- Je ne m'en vais pas, promit la voix, qui semblait pleine de larmes contenues. Je suis juste allé chercher un gant dans la salle de bains. Je ne m'en vais pas.

L'eau sur son visage lui faisait mal, et ses vêtements lui faisaient mal, et sa peau lui faisait mal – est-ce que c'était ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on mourait irradié ?

 _Comme Jim._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je ne suis pas mort, je suis là.

Spock écarquilla les yeux, mais tout était brouillé. Il aurait voulu croire la voix, mais il avait déjà écouté ce genre de mensonges, des années auparavant. Il ne s'y laisserait pas prendre de nouveau. Jim était mort, il l'avait vu. Il avait vu la chaise vide, et il avait compris, parce que les miracles n'existaient pas, il le savait depuis toujours. Il avait couru, mais trop tard. Il arrivait toujours trop tard. Il aurait suffi, à chaque fois, de quelques minutes, voire de quelques secondes, mais il arrivait trop tard.

\- Bones ! Merde, merde, merde !

La voix s'énervait, devenait hystérique. C'était étrange, parce que Spock, de son côté, commençait à se sentir détaché de tout.

\- Spock, écoutez-moi. Faites appel à la logique qui est en vous, d'accord ?

 _La logique_. Oui, ce mot lui parlait, évidemment.

\- Bien. Il faut absolument faire baisser votre température.

Ah non, cela n'avait rien de logique. Il fallait l'augmenter au contraire, pour tuer le virus. Ça, il s'en souvenait.

\- Non, Spock, c'est vous que ça va tuer, pas le virus. Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que vous êtes en plein délire. Et la fièvre continue à monter, et Bones dort, et… et je ne sais pas quoi faire… Alors faites-moi confiance, venez avec moi.

 _Confiance ?_

\- Ne posez pas de question et venez, c'est un ordre, commandant !

 _Commandant. Oui._ Il était commandant de l' _Enterprise_. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre d'un supérieur…

\- Exactement, approuva la voix avec ce qui ressemblait à du soulagement. Je suis votre supérieur. Je suis votre supérieur et je vous ordonne de venir avec moi.

Spock se hissa sur les poignets, machinalement. A peine avait-il posé les pieds à terre que les mains l'agrippèrent par les avant-bras et l'aidèrent à avancer.

\- Voilà. Comme ça. Parfait.

Il marcha. Combien de temps, il n'en savait rien, mais il marcha, un pas après l'autre, grelottant, dans le noir, incapable de comprendre, jusqu'à ce que la voix retentît de nouveau :

\- Température de l'eau, 33°C.

Peut-être allait-il être puni parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver son capitaine à temps ? Parce qu'il n'était pas mort à sa place, comme il aurait dû ?

\- Merde, Spock, je-ne-suis-pas-mort. Allez, venez, il y a une marche… Voilà, c'est ça. Allez, avancez.

Il obéit. Ses pieds descendirent une première marche, puis une deuxième, et il eut de l'eau jusqu'à la cheville. Elle était froide, vraiment froide. Peut-être allaient-ils le noyer ?

\- Non, elle n'est pas froide, c'est vous qui êtes brûlant, et je n'ai aucune intention de vous noyer… Allez, c'est un ordre !

 _Un ordre._ Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre. Il descendit encore une marche, puis une autre.

Lorsqu'il eut de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, il commença à claquer des dents.

\- Maintenant, asseyez-vous sur la troisième marche.

Il s'assit. L'eau monta jusqu'à son torse et il sentit le froid se répandre dans tout son corps.

 _Il y avait, après tout, de pires manières de mourir._

Le silence s'installa. Dura. Se prolongea. Mais les mains étaient toujours là, le maintenant fermement à la surface de l'eau. Spock sentait progressivement le brouillard qui pesait sur son esprit se lever, les choses devenir plus claires, une lumière transpercer ce qui, jusqu'ici, enténébrait son esprit.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que McCoy s'était endormi ? Auparavant, il aurait pu donner le compte précis d'heures, de minutes, et même de secondes…

 _Encore une chose à rayer dans la liste de celles qu'il avait perdues avec son côté vulcain._

\- Maintenant, regardez-moi. Regardez-moi attentivement. Je ne suis pas mort. Vous vous souvenez ? Vous êtes allé chercher Khan et McCoy a synthétisé son sang. Vous vous souvenez ?

Le Vulcain revint brusquement à la réalité. C'était la voix de Jim, même si c'était impossible – _improbable_ , le corrigea son côté logique. Spock ouvrit les yeux et vit une forme penchée sur lui. En regardant bien, il distingua nettement les deux yeux bleus du capitaine penchés sur lui.

\- Jim ? murmura-t-il sur un ton incertain.

\- Ne me refaites jamais ça, Spock, _jamais_.


	23. Bienvenue sur Tarsus IV

_Chère "uneconnaissance", merci pour ton avis hautement autorisé. Si je te connais vraiment, tu sais ce que je pense de toi. Sinon, je me demande bien pour quelle raison tu as lu 22 chapitres de cette histoire que tu trouves tellement déplaisante. A tou(te)s les autres : MERCI pour votre support. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce long hiatus. Après être passée par divers stages du découragement et de l'angoisse (stupide, je sais) à l'idée que je n'étais pas aussi anonyme sur Internet que je l'imaginais, je me suis dit qu'en fait ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Si j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, c'est parce qu'elle me tenait à cœur. Tant pis si je déplais à certain(e)s. Promis, je vais finir cette fic. Le chapitre suivant est déjà presque terminé._

 _Ce chapitre se concentre sur Jim et les raisons de sa phobie. Je précise que les événements qui se passent sur Tarsus IV sont en partie canon (dans "Conscience of the king", on apprend que Jim a passé, à l'âge de 13 ans, du temps sur Tarsus pendant qu'un certain Kodos en était le gouverneur. Suite à un problème de nourriture et à un risque de famine, ce dernier a décidé de supprimer la moitié de la population de la colonie, soit 4000 hommes, femmes et enfants, jugés moins "intéressants génétiquement". Kirk a été marqué à vie par cette exécution. L'histoire de l'épidémie provenant des corps laissés à pourrir est de mon invention, ainsi que la phobie de Jim et ses raisons._

 **Chapitre 17 – Bienvenue sur Tarsus IV**

 **La première (et la seule) fois de sa vie que Jim parle de Tarsus IV, il n'en** _ **parle**_ **pas vraiment.**

 **Etre Vulcain, et télépathe, a ses avantages, c'est certain.**

Si l'on avait demandé à Jim de choisir un adjectif pour décrire la situation, il aurait probablement hésité entre « cauchemardesque » et « surréaliste ». Cauchemardesque parce qu'il lui avait été très difficile de ne pas revivre, au chevet de Spock, les moments les plus effrayants qu'il avait connus sur Tarsus IV. Surréaliste parce qu'il était à présent tout habillé dans une piscine de quatre mètres carrés, maintenant fermement à la surface de l'eau son premier officier, qui le regardait depuis quelques secondes avec une lucidité retrouvée (les dieux de l'univers en soient remerciés) et une stupéfaction sans bornes.

Le tout aurait pu être comique, et l'aurait probablement été pour un observateur extérieur, mais Kirk ne ressentait qu'un immense soulagement, en même temps qu'une envie totalement stupide de pleurer.

\- Ne me refaites jamais ça, Spock, _jamais_.

\- Faire… faire quoi, capitaine ? demanda faiblement le Vulcain.

\- Vous avez passé plus d'une demi-heure à délirer, répondit Jim à voix basse (il aurait voulu ajouter « dans mes bras », mais c'était trop ridiculement sentimental, et puis il ne faisait pas totalement confiance à ses cordes vocales, qui lui faisaient mal comme s'il avait crié pendant des heures). C'était très… impressionnant. Je ne souhaite vraiment pas renouveler l'expérience.

\- Plus d'une demi-heure… ? répéta le premier officier avec un reniflement irrépressible et un regard incrédule.

\- Je pense que vous avez plus ou moins perdu la notion du temps, mais je vous assure que c'était _très long_. De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

Le premier officier fronça les sourcils en signe d'intense concentration. Il était presque alarmant de voir _Spock_ fournir un visible effort de mémoire pour se rappeler quelque chose qui s'était produit à peine quelques heures auparavant.

\- Je me suis levé pour vous donner l'hypospray… Et ensuite…

Il s'arrêta, comme si ses souvenirs cohérents s'arrêtaient également – ce qui était probablement le cas.

\- Et ensuite, vous avez dormi pendant plus de trois heures et demie.

Une fois Bones envoyé au pays des songes, Jim avait surmonté son effroi et était revenu dans la chambre pour trouver le Vulcain à demi endormi. Le capitaine en avait été égoïstement soulagé, car il se sentait incapable, pour le moment du moins, de jouer les garde-malades. Il s'était assis au chevet de son ami et, respirant profondément, avait essayé de ne pas penser à Tarsus. Il avait pour habitude de dire ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, mais Tarsus était un événement spécial, connu de lui seul, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à _sortir_ de lui. Mais en regardant Spock s'agiter dans son sommeil, marmonner des propos incohérents, en surveillant avec angoisse la progression de la fièvre sur le moniteur au-dessus du lit, en essayant, maladroitement, d'aider le malade à se redresser lorsqu'il toussait ou avait des difficultés à respirer, Jim avait compris qu'il lui serait impossible de laisser dormir plus longtemps ses souvenirs. A défaut de pouvoir les réprimer, peut-être parviendrait-il à les contrôler. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de ne pas paniquer. _Ne pas paniquer_ , s'était-il répété une bonne centaine de fois.

\- C'est quand vous vous êtes réveillé que les choses ont commencé à devenir problématiques, ajouta Kirk.

Spock ne commenta pas, mais envoya à son interlocuteur un regard chargé d'interrogations – _problématiques comment ?_ Mais il était difficile au jeune homme d'exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti durant cette dernière demi-heure. Lorsque le malade s'était brusquement redressé dans son lit, saisi de haut-le-cœur, Jim avait voulu fuir. Et il l'aurait probablement fait, comme le lâche qu'il était, si le Vulcain ne l'en avait pas empêché, s'agrippant à lui comme s'il se noyait.

Puis Spock avait commencé à parler. C'étaient des phrases ininterrompues, hachées, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le rythme normalement fluide et monocorde du premier officier – des morceaux de conscience, des bribes d'émotions lâchées malgré lui, une terreur pure qui jaillissait par moitiés de phrases, par mots, parfois dans sa langue natale, mais le plus souvent en standard, entrecoupés d'efforts douloureux pour respirer. Jim avait essayé de le calmer, mais il était évident que Spock ne le reconnaissait pas. Il semblait obsédé par l'idée de garder un contact physique (rien que ce fait était en soi étrange et alarmant), ce qui avait maintenu le capitaine, contraint et forcé, à son chevet. Essayer de briser l'étreinte d'un Vulcain était futile, et la fièvre, loin d'affaiblir Spock, semblait lui donner une énergie nouvelle.

Lorsque le premier officier l'avait finalement lâché, ç'avait été pour essayer de s'ouvrir les veines avec les ongles. Les estafilades, relativement profondes, qu'il avait réussi à se faire sur les avant-bras avant que le jeune homme ne parvienne à l'empêcher de se blesser davantage, avaient incompréhensiblement modifié l'état d'esprit de Jim. Le sang qui coulait d'une des plaies l'avait ramené à la réalité. Jusqu'à ce moment, il avait été concentré sur l'épouvante qu'il éprouvait, _lui_ , James Tiberius Kirk. Mais entendre son ami murmurer que _non, bien sûr, il n'allait pas se tuer, parce qu'il avait promis, il avait juré_ ( _bravo, Bones, vraiment, sur ce coup-là, bravo : extorquer une promesse à un Vulcain était un exploit difficilement réalisable_ ) lui avait donné comme un coup de fouet, l'avait brusquement réveillé, avait passé au second plan ses propres angoisses. Toutes ses peurs irrationnelles avaient soudainement disparu, laissant la place à une autre forme de détresse, quelque chose de plus fort que toutes ses phobies, un chagrin, une compassion qui n'avaient plus rien d'abstrait. C'était Spock en face de lui, dans ce lit, ce n'était pas un corps inconnu, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il détestait et dont il souhaitait la mort (ou dont il _croyait_ souhaiter la mort), c'était _Spock_ – et cela changeait tout. Il s'inquiétait enfin _pour quelqu'un_ , pas pour lui-même.

\- Pour finir, reprit le jeune homme, comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, je vous ai emmené ici.

Rien ne semblait tirer Spock de son délire fiévreux, et le chiffre au-dessus du lit approchait dangereusement les 39°C – alors, Jim avait pensé au bassin de deux mètres sur deux dans lequel Bones avait opéré Seth quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait tiré le Vulcain hors de son lit et l'avait, à demi par la force et à demi par la persuasion (il était impressionnant de constater que, même en proie au délire le plus intense, Spock obéissait toujours, une fois son corps passé en pilote automatique, aux ordres de son supérieur), amené jusqu'à la petite pièce située derrière le bureau du médecin en chef. Envoyant promener le lit médical qui flottait au-dessus de la piscine, il avait fait asseoir son premier officier sur les marches qui permettaient d'y descendre. Lui-même avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il ne s'était pas embarrassé de déshabiller Spock, ni lui-même, et s'était contenté de mettre l'eau à une température qu'il estimait bonne pour faire baisser la fièvre du Vulcain.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais moi-même à me servir de cette piscine, mais je suis très content que Bones en ait eu l'idée.

A ces mots, le premier officier baissa les yeux, et sembla soudain réaliser l'endroit où il se trouvait – où tous deux se trouvaient. Ses joues se colorèrent immédiatement.

\- Capitaine, je… Vous… Mais…

Spock à court de mots, c'était un spectacle assez rare, et en toute autre circonstances Jim aurait ri, mais le spectacle ne lui arracha même pas un sourire.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec les moyens du bord, soupira-t-il. C'est le seul moyen auquel j'ai pensé pour faire baisser la fièvre et vous faire sortir de votre délire ( _et accessoirement vous empêcher de vous lacérer les avant-bras_ , songea Jim, mais il n'eut pas le courage d'aborder cette discussion maintenant – il se sentait totalement _vidé_ émotionnellement). D'où mon ordre : _ne me refaites jamais ça_. Et oui, c'est un _ordre_ , ferme, définitif, et valable jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ou des miens, d'accord ?

Le Vulcain ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas, ne donna pas le moindre signe d'avoir compris ce que son supérieur venait de lui dire.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous me reconnaissez, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda anxieusement le jeune homme en voyant le regard de son interlocuteur devenir vague.

Spock acquiesça avant de se détourner dans un triple éternuement particulièrement violent.

\- Vous avez froid ? Vous voulez sortir de l'eau ?

\- Je préférerais rester dans la piscine encore quelques minutes, répondit le premier officier sur un ton presque sévère. Votre idée était visiblement bonne et je souhaite garder toute ma lucidité pour la conversation qui va suivre. Capitaine, enchaîna-t-il sans laisser à Jim le temps de répondre, que faites-vous ici ? Etes-vous resté pendant ces quatre heures auprès de moi ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Spock avait presque l'air de lui reprocher sa présence à ses côtés.

\- Vous vous souvenez que nous avons endormi McCoy ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste auprès de vous pour s'assurer que la fièvre ne dépasse pas un stade critique. Bones m'a expliqué pour le virus et vos cellules vulcaines. Il m'a dit que vous aviez choisi…

\- Capitaine, le coupa le Vulcain non sans brusquerie, votre place n'est pas ici. Vous devriez être sur la passerelle.

 _Ah. Il récupère vite_ , songea Kirk, presque soulagé de se faire enguirlander par son premier officier (une première !). Cela ramenait un peu de normalité à une situation qui était tout sauf normale.

\- Je ne suis pas de service.

\- Dans ce cas, vous devriez être dans vos quartiers en train de vous reposer.

Jim haussa les épaules.

\- Bones me tuerait s'il savait que je vous ai laissé seul pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, vous le savez bien.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tout le personnel médical ait soudainement été appelé d'urgence hors de l'infirmerie et que personne ne soit libre pour procéder aux vérifications régulières de ma température.

 _Oh. Le personnel médical. Oui, il avait oublié._ A aucun moment il ne lui était venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait appeler le docteur Pantari, une infirmière, ou qui que ce soit de plus compétent que lui pour déterminer à partir de quel moment la fièvre d'un Vulcain devenait critique.

\- Je vous avoue que je n'y ai même pas pensé. Spock, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement, c'était à _moi_ d'être là. C'était à moi d'être là _depuis le début_.

\- Vous n'êtes pas médecin, il n'est pas logique…

\- C'était à moi d'être là _en tant qu'ami_ , clarifia Jim. Si je n'avais pas été un parfait connard, je m'en serais rendu compte plus tôt.

\- Jim, l'interrompit Spock, et le jeune homme sentit le malaise du premier officier, probablement submergé par des sentiments humains qui étaient un peu _trop_ pour lui dans la situation présente, je sais que vous… que la maladie est un sujet qui vous met mal à l'aise. Je ne souhaite pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Vous n'avez pas à…

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et regarda son ami dans les yeux.

\- C'est bon, Spock, vraiment. Je peux faire ça. Je vous jure que ça va. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je suis terrifié, mais… mais je le serais encore plus si j'étais tout seul dans mes quartiers à me demander ce qui vous arrive, comment vous allez, si vous arrivez à faire face. Je suis juste désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à surmonter ma peur plus tôt. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé…

\- Vous n'avez _pas_ à être désolé, répondit Spock avec fermeté.

Le premier officier, pâle et les yeux brillants de fièvre, la respiration sifflante, paraissait toujours _malade_ , certes, mais il sembla au capitaine qu'il avait regagné sur lui-même, ou du moins sur son esprit, un contrôle presque parfait. Il ressentit un élan d'espoir. Cela dignifiait peut-être que le virus avait stoppé sa progression, que la fièvre avait été efficace.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que vous étiez en train de délirer il n'y a pas un quart d'heure, déclara-t-il sans réfléchir. Vous avez l'air tellement… tellement sous contrôle.

Le premier officier se raidit imperceptiblement. Jim se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas présumer… Merde, Spock, je ne sais pas comment réagir, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, tout ça me semble tellement… tellement absurde, tellement… injuste.

Il y eut un silence que le jeune homme choisit d'interpréter comme un remerciement.

\- Jim, si je vous semble « sous contrôle », c'est que… c'est que je préférerais, si toutes mes cellules vulcaines doivent disparaître, demeurer jusqu'au bout aussi Vulcain qu'il m'est possible de l'être. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.

Kirk hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Si on l'avait menacé de lui ôter la moitié de sa personnalité, il s'y serait probablement lui aussi accroché comme une bernique à son rocher.

\- Je comprends, Spock. Ça me semble on ne peut plus… logique.

Un accès de toux secoua le corps du malade et Jim dut lutter contre une vague de panique pour ne pas briser le contact, lâcher les bras de Spock qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains, et peut-être partir en courant.

 _Lâche._

 _Je sais._

\- Jim ? (La voix du premier officier le fit sursauter.) Tout… tout va bien ?

Le capitaine ne put retenir un petit ricanement amer et incrédule.

\- C'est vous qui me demandez ça ! C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers. Mais oui, tout va bien. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon comportement stupide, mais je pense que vous devez savoir que la situation présente me rappelle… des souvenirs.

\- Des souvenirs ? répéta Spock.

\- J'étais sur Tarsus IV.

Il n'avait pas prémédité cet aveu. Ces cinq mots avaient jailli spontanément, brusquement, comme s'il lâchait brusquement le plus grand secret de toute sa vie. Et, d'ailleurs, _c'était_ probablement le plus grand, et le plus amer, secret de toute sa vie. Personne, à part sa mère et McCoy, n'étaient au courant.

\- Durant le gouvernement de Kodos ? demanda Spock en haussant un sourcil (même malade, il faisait _évidemment_ toujours les bonnes inférences).

Kirk acquiesça. Ce simple nom le mettait mal à l'aise. L'idée de mentionner ce qui s'était passé sur Tarsus l'emplissait d'une terreur sans nom.

 _Comme s'il avait vraiment eu le pouvoir de tuer, comme si ce qu'il s'était mis en tête dans son cerveau de gosse était la réalité…_

\- Souhaitez-vous m'en parler ?

Le capitaine regarda son premier officier avec méfiance, et même inquiétude. Spock proposant de lui-même une conversation qui ne pouvait manquer d'être _personnelle_ et _émotionnelle_ ? Il s'était remis à délirer, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Comme s'il comprenait les doutes du capitaine, le Vulcain reprit :

\- Le docteur McCoy m'a fait comprendre qu'il est des souvenirs… dangereux. Des souvenirs qui peuvent pourrir en nous et finir par nous ronger de l'intérieur, pour reprendre la métaphore qu'il a employée. Je voulais simplement… Pardonnez-moi, Jim, cela ne me regarde pas.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, soupira le jeune homme, vous avez raison. Bones m'a déjà dit, et pas qu'une fois, qu'il fallait absolument que j'en parle à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais…

Il soupira de nouveau. Il avait essayé, vraiment, à plusieurs reprises. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à dire au médecin avait été, comme quelques secondes auparavant, « J'étais sur Tarsus IV. » Puis il avait essayé, avec trois psychologues différents. Dans les trois cas, il n'avait rien réussi à dire _du tout_.

\- Ça ne veut pas sortir. Ça reste coincé là, au fond de ma gorge. C'est totalement _illogique_ , conclut-il avec un pauvre sourire, mais c'est ainsi. Et pourtant, je crois que j'aimerais en parler. Je crois que ça pourrait… me libérer. Mais je ne _peux_ pas, alors à quoi bon ?

Spock hocha la tête comme s'il le comprenait, mais comment un Vulcain pourrait-il comprendre les méandres de l'inconscient humain ?

\- Nous avons tous un passé, Jim, murmura Spock avec une douceur que le jeune homme ne lui avait entendu qu'une seule fois, dans la navette qui les avait emmenés tous deux, avec Nyota, en plein territoire klingon, à la poursuite de Khan. Je me suis heurté aux même difficultés que vous. Mais il y a peut-être d'autres solutions. Si vous avez confiance en moi…

\- C'est évident, dit Jim sans réfléchir.

\- … Je pourrais initier une fusion mentale. Il vous suffirait alors de partager vos souvenirs avec moi.

Le jeune capitaine resta un instant pétrifié. N'étant pas membre d'une espèce pour qui la télépathie allait de soi, l'idée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit, mais elle était brillante…

 _Brillante, oui, et pas du tout égoïste. Ton meilleur ami est en train de lutter contre un virus qui pourrait anéantir la moitié de sa personnalité, et tu ne penses qu'à toi._

\- Spock, je vous remercie de l'offre, mais je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi. Peut-être plus tard, lorsque vous irez mieux, je…

\- Jim, l'interrompit le Vulcain, de façon égoïste, me concentrer sur vos pensées me permettrait de sortir des miennes, dans lesquelles je tourne en rond depuis deux jours. Je vous assure que je ne souhaite rien d'autre en ce moment. De plus, vous parlez d'un éventuel « plus tard », mais je ne suis pas certain d'être capable, « plus tard », d'effectuer une fusion mentale. Il s'agit de l'une des caractéristiques qui, je le crains, s'en iront avec mes cellules vulcaines. Disons qu'il me sera plus facile d'accepter la perte de cette capacité précise en sachant que la dernière fusion mentale que j'aurais effectuée aura permis de vous venir en aide.

La gorge nouée, Jim considéra les implications de ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Après un tel discours, et même s'il était mort de peur à l'idée de se confronter à son propre passé, il ne lui était plus possible de reculer. Il acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un mot, et ferma les yeux.

Il sentit les doigts mouillés (et chauds, bien trop chauds) du Vulcain se poser avec délicatesse sur son visage, et entendit les paroles rituelles que murmurait Spock. Il sentit également, à travers le lien qui se renforçait lentement entre leurs deux esprits, l'énergie considérable que devait fournir le premier officier pour effectuer une fusion qui, en temps normal, lui eût été naturelle.

 _C'est à vous de me diriger dans votre esprit, Jim. De me montrer ce que vous souhaitez me montrer._

Le jeune homme n'eut pas à se forcer beaucoup : les souvenirs de Tarsus dansaient au bord de sa conscience depuis quelques jours déjà. Le rationnement, la faim, l'exécution, le charnier, l'épidémie… Des images apparaissaient en un éclair devant ses yeux, l'annonce du gouverneur, qui avait solennellement décrété que quatre mille hommes, femmes _et enfants_ (Jim frissonna – ces mots l'avaient frappé au cœur dès le premier instant) avaient été déclarés moins aptes à vivre que d'autres l'écœurant amoncellement des corps au pied du mur de la cité cet homme qui, au beau milieu d'un repas, s'était brusquement mis à vomir du sang les hurlements de souffrance, à glacer le sang, de cette jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années, qu'il avait trouvé d'une beauté envoûtante, _avant qu'elle ne soit défigurée par la maladie_ …

 _Jim, calmez-vous. Essayez de respirer calmement._

La voix – ou l'esprit – de Spock vint mettre fin à la succession d'horreurs qui s'était emparée de lui.

 _C'est vous qui me dites ça ?_

 _Techniquement, je ne suis pas en train de vous le dire._

Comptez sur Spock, premier officier de l' _Enterprise_ , pour vous faire des remarques totalement inutiles aux moments les plus déplacés.

 _Ce que vous me montrez, c'est la vision terrifiée d'un enfant de treize ans. Je comprends sans peine que vous ayez été traumatisé par cette expérience et que la maladie vous effraye à présent._

 _Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Il y a… il y a autre chose._

Cet « autre chose » qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire, sa culpabilité, sa faute.

 _Jim, vous n'êtes responsable de rien. Vous étiez un enfant. Vous n'êtes coupable de rien._

 _Vous ne savez pas_ , répondit Kirk avec une telle violence que le lien en fut presque rompu.

Et il plongea, presque malgré lui, dans le souvenir.

Ils étaient partis pour Tarsus tous les trois, le beau-père de Jim ayant des intérêts commerciaux dans ce petit comptoir. Jim, surexcité à l'idée de poser le pied sur une autre planète, avait cependant vite déchanté : il n'y avait rien d'intéressant sur Tarsus pour un jeune garçon de treize ans qui rêvait d'aventure. Il lui était défendu de sortir. La seule fois qu'il avait essayé, il avait essuyé reproches et punitions, et même une gifle retentissante qui le brûlait encore, quinze années après, d'une humiliation douloureuse. Il en était venu à haïr cette planète et à souhaiter son anéantissement.

Les faits connus de tous, il les avait vécus à la fois avec terreur et excitation : s'il survivait (et, du haut de ses treize ans, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à envisager sa propre mort), il aurait des choses extraordinaires à raconter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Le champignon mystérieux qui avait envahi les réserves de la colonie, les communications coupées par un concours de circonstances malheureux, le rationnement, l'épidémie qui s'était propagée à une rapidité foudroyante (d'aucuns avaient évoqué le châtiment divin qui punissait les expérimentations eugéniques du gouverneur Kodos, mais Jim avait, dès ce moment, rejeté l'hypothèse d'un Dieu soi-disant bon, qui punissait les faibles et les innocents – après tout, le gouverneur n'avait pas été contaminé), quel roman-feuilleton ! Il était pétrifié de crainte, certes, comme tous les gosses qui se trouvaient avec lui sur Tarsus, mais en même temps, être mêlés à une telle tragédie les emplissait d'une sorte de stupide fierté.

Et puis, un jour, le beau-père de Jim était tombé malade à son tour. L'indisposition ne semblait pas grave au début – rien à voir avec les symptômes spectaculaires qui apparaissaient généralement dès le début de la maladie. L'enfant, plein de rancune envers un homme qu'il détestait depuis toujours, s'était pris à espérer : si Frank* mourait, Jim rentrerait sur Terre seul avec sa mère… La perspective était plus que tentante. Le gamin s'était mis à espionner les progrès de la maladie, les faisant remarquer à voix haute sous le couvert de la compassion la mieux intentionnée du monde, tout en souhaitant avoir le pouvoir, par la seule parole, d'abattre sur son beau-père le châtiment divin.

Après deux jours de fièvre, de toux et de malaises, Frank s'était mis, comme les autres, à vomir du sang. Le lendemain, il était mort. Le surlendemain, les renforts arrivaient avec de la nourriture, des médicaments. Pour la seconde fois, la mère de Jim se retrouvait seule avec son fils.

 _Depuis, je n'ai plus été capable de me comporter normalement lorsque quelqu'un était malade dans mon entourage. Je ne me suis jamais pardonné cette histoire. Pendant des semaines, j'ai vécu avec la certitude que j'avais tué mon beau-père. Que mes mots, le simple fait de reconnaître qu'il était malade, avaient suffi à le tuer. C'est stupide, non ?_

Jim s'arrêta, le cœur au bord des lèvres. C'était à cette époque qu'il avait commencé à cauchemarder, à rêver de ce sang qui l'inondait sitôt passée la porte de chez lui, le sang de Frank dont il avait si ardemment, avec toute la haine dont il était capable, souhaité la mort…

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le lien mental s'était brusquement rompu. En face de lui, Spock, plus pâle que jamais, le dévisageait avec une intensité dérangeante.

\- Jim, ce n'est pas « stupide ». Mais vous n'êtes responsable – coupable – de rien.

Les paupières du Vulcain tressaillirent et se fermèrent malgré lui. Visiblement épuisé par l'effort intense qu'il venait de fournir, il se laissa aller en arrière.

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable, murmura-t-il de nouveau.

Jim le prit par les épaules.

\- Hé, vous n'allez pas vous évanouir ! Spock, restez avec moi ! Comment je fais, moi, pour vous porter jusqu'à votre lit ? Spock ! Spock, merde !

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Spock dormait. Il ne s'était pas évanoui, non, il _dormait_. Apparemment, la fusion mentale avait totalement drainé ses forces. Jim soupira et secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il s'assit sur les marches à côté du Vulcain, dont la tête s'appuya contre la sienne. La situation était toujours surréaliste, mais beaucoup moins cauchemardesque. Comme si un grand poids avait été ôté de sa poitrine, Kirk eut l'impression qu'il respirait pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

 _Vous n'êtes pas responsable…_

La voix de McCoy, derrière lui, le fit sursauter.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches dans cette piscine, tout habillé, avec mon patient ? Je serai positivement ravi de t'entendre me fournir une explication _logique_.

Jim ferma les yeux et attendit le sarcasme suivant. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à attendre très longtemps.

\- Remarque, à tout prendre, je suis plutôt soulagé que vous soyez restés habillés tous les deux.

Le capitaine soupira. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

 *** On ne sait pas grand-chose, dans les films, du beau-père de Jim. En allant farfouiller dans memory alpha, j'ai trouvé trace d'un personnage (un oncle pas très sympa) nommé Frank, qui aurait dû apparaître, mais n'a pas été utilisé en fin de compte. J'ai fait un amalgame entre ce Frank et le beau-père de Jim.**


	24. Probabilités

_Ce chapitre s'est écrit tout seul, sans que j'aie prémédité la moindre des choses qu'il y a dedans, à l'exception des dernières lignes. Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne chose pour la qualité dudit chapitre, mais au moins, comme ça, il arrive vite. Encore une fois un grand merci pour vos commentaires. Pour celles qui penseraient que je suis obsédée par les betteraves ET l'Ohio (j'ai eu des remarques à ce sujet dans une de mes précédentes fics), c'est peut-être pas faux. Je suis sur le prochain chapitre, et je pense qu'il arrivera dans pas longtemps parce que ça fait un bout de temps que je l'attends. Attendez-vous à quelques références à la série d'origine, je m'essaye au point de vue spockien, mais version Nimoy. (Et je n'en mène pas large, je vous assure.)_

 **Chapitre 17 b – Probabilités**

… _And may the odds be ever in your favor._

– _The odds are NEVER in our favor.*_

Ils durent tirer comme ils le purent le premier officier hors de l'eau – et un Vulcain pesait vraiment _beaucoup_ plus lourd qu'un humain (Jim se demanda brièvement, et pas pour la première fois, quels problèmes cela pouvait soulever, sans mauvais jeux de mots, dans des situations plus intimes – une question qu'il n'avait jamais osé poser à Uhura). Complètement épuisé par la fusion mentale et la prise vulcaine qu'il avait réalisées, Spock ne s'était même pas réveillé durant l'opération complexe qui avait consisté à le déshabiller (Jim, sur l'injonction de McCoy, avait détourné le regard pendant que le médecin gérait, apparemment sans gêne, la partie la plus intime de l'intervention), le sécher, le rhabiller, le mettre au lit. Il n'avait pas plus réagi qu'un sac de betteraves – et Jim s'y connaissait en sacs de betteraves, il en avait transporté plus souvent qu'à son tour, des années durant, dans la ferme d'un cousin éloigné paumée au beau milieu de l'Ohio. L'inertie totale du Vulcain l'inquiétait cependant (parce que Spock _n'était pas_ un sac de betteraves, Dieu merci), mais McCoy ne trouvait pas alarmant ce sommeil léthargique, au contraire : il avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose que Spock fût enfin capable de dormir paisiblement.

D'une manière générale, le médecin en chef avait étonnamment bien réagi. Jim s'attendait à une engueulade magistrale, des cris, des insultes, mais rien de tout cela ne lui était tombé dessus lorsqu'il avait expliqué la situation à Bones. Ce dernier avait même reconnu, entre deux remarques sarcastiques sur la façon qu'avaient les deux officiers de respecter son autorité médicale, qu'ils avaient bien fait de l'endormir de force. Il avait ensuite félicité le jeune homme pour la façon dont il s'était occupé du premier officier. Jim n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais il n'en dit rien, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. McCoy n'avait fait aucun autre commentaire, se contentant d'inspirer brusquement et de froncer les sourcils en voyant les traces de griffures sur les bras de son patient. Visiblement, il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une conversation problématique – un avis que Kirk partageait pleinement.

A présent, Spock était de nouveau allongé dans son lit, les traits presque détendus, et il semblait incroyablement jeune dans cette position. Le capitaine s'était laissé tomber sur la chaise au chevet du malade, plus fatigué lui-même qu'il n'en avait vraiment conscience.

\- Tu crois qu'on a tous un problème sur ce vaisseau ?

Dégoulinant d'eau (le médecin lui avait jeté une serviette, dans laquelle il s'était enveloppé, mais ses vêtements étaient trempés), les yeux fixés sur le visage pâle et amaigri du Vulcain, il avait chuchoté ces mots presque malgré lui, sans savoir s'il voulait vraiment que McCoy les entende ou non.

\- Quel problème ? demanda doucement Leonard en tirant un deuxième siège pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- C'est juste que je me disais, tout à l'heure, pendant que je le regardais dormir… Si Spock n'était pas sur l' _Enterprise_ , qui s'occuperait de lui à notre place ? Si c'était toi, ou moi, qui nous retrouvions dans cette situation, qui s'occuperait de nous, si nous n'étions pas sur l' _Enterprise_ ? Pareil pour Chekov, pareil pour Uhura. Et probablement pour beaucoup d'autres membres de l'équipage. Personne ne nous attend nulle part. Personne ne se soucie vraiment de nous.

McCoy ne répondit rien. Jim remarqua qu'il maintenait avec Spock un léger contact, main contre main, peau contre peau, mais il se garda bien de poser des questions à ce sujet. Cette histoire de lien de guérison, dont il pensait avoir compris l'essentiel, ne faisait que confirmer ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es engagé dans Starfleet ? continua-t-il.

\- Pour fuir, rétorqua le médecin sans hésiter. Pour me sentir utile, probablement, aussi. Recommencer ma vie, parce que la première que j'avais vécue était assez pitoyable. Et toi ?

\- Pour le danger, le frisson de l'aventure, l'excitation de la découverte. Et pour fuir, bien sûr. Tu crois que Spock fuit lui aussi quelque chose ?

\- Oui, répondit doucement McCoy, sans donner davantage de précisions. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est le cas de beaucoup de personnes sur ce vaisseau. En tant que médecin, je reçois pas mal de confidences, tu sais. Et puis on ne lâche pas tout ce qu'on a pour se lancer dans l'inconnu le plus total pendant cinq ans lorsque l'on a de véritables attaches sur Terre (il jeta un coup d'œil au Vulcain endormi)… ou ailleurs.

\- Et tu n'as pas l'impression de… je ne sais pas, d'avoir trouvé autre chose que ce que tu cherchais sur le vaisseau ? Ou plutôt, quelque chose de plus ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu aies vraiment agi en médecin avec Spock ces derniers jours. En tout cas, pas seulement.

\- Evidemment pas. Mais tu danses autour du mot, Jim, tu ne le prononces pas. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur là-dedans ?

Kirk leva les yeux au ciel. Comptez sur Leonard Horatio (franchement, entre Horatio et Tiberius, entre la peste et le choléra, c'était dur de choisir quel nom était le plus ridicule) McCoy pour vous faire subir une analyse psychologique aux moments où vous auriez juste besoin d'une petite discussion amicale.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple à avouer, finit-il par dire. Je veux dire, à presque trente ans, reconnaître que ce dont vous avez le plus besoin, ce que vous avez toujours cherché sans le savoir, c'est une _famille_ …

Et voilà, le mot était lâché. Mais il l'avait déjà prononcé, ce mot, devant Carol Marcus, quelques temps auparavant. (Cela dit, Carol avait dû trouver une autre famille ailleurs, étant donné la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait quitté le vaisseau. Etonnamment, le jeune homme n'en avait pas été réellement affecté. Probablement parce qu'il avait avec lui le reste de l'équipage. Des hommes, des femmes, des extra-terrestres que, pour la plupart, il connaissait à peine un an et demie auparavant. Le mot _famille_ n'était pas inexact.)

\- Parce qu'il y a un âge pour vouloir une famille ? La nôtre n'est peut-être pas très… conventionnelle (à ce mot, Jim ricana : non, certes, la famille de l' _Enterprise_ n'avait rien de _conventionnel_ ), mais elle ne fonctionne pas plus mal que d'autres, il me semble.

Jim acquiesça, et un silence confortable s'installa dans la petite pièce. Il aurait presque pu s'endormir à son tour…

\- Jim ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Tu m'as l'air… beaucoup plus détendu. Je me trompe ou il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Spock ?

\- Tu ne te trompes pas.

McCoy hocha la tête, mais ne posa pas de question. Comme si tous deux, après les récents événements, étaient passés au-delà de ce genre de considération. Il leur suffisait de savoir que les choses n'étaient pas complètement foutues, qu'il y avait de l'espoir, quelque part. Le reste n'avait que peu d'importance. Après quelques minutes, Jim réalisa que son uniforme détrempé gouttait toujours sur le sol de la petite chambre, et il considéra sérieusement la question d'aller se changer. Il commençait à avoir un peu froid.

\- Bon, je vais aller mettre des vêtements secs et essayer de dormir un peu. Est-ce que tu auras besoin de moi auprès de Spock demain ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire sur la passerelle, on pourrait se relayer auprès de lui. J'imagine que si tu n'as pas demandé à une infirmière, c'est que tu as tes raisons.

\- J'ai mes raisons en effet. J'ai pas mal lu à propos des guérisseurs vulcains. Ils instaurent un lien spécifique avec leur patient, et sur le vaisseau, à part toi, je ne vois pas qui pourrait… Je te l'avoue, quand j'ai vu que tu n'arrivais pas à passer outre ta phobie, j'ai même pensé à appeler Uhura, mais Spock… Spock m'a fait promettre de ne rien lui dire.

\- C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre. Je t'ai dit que j'étais prêt à te remplacer. Il faut que tu dormes de temps en temps, non ?

McCoy acquiesça avec un sourire. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque son communicateur sonna dans le bureau. Jim ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Qui donc pouvait appeler Bones à presque une heure du matin ? Le médecin se leva, lâcha la main de Spock ( _presque à contrecœur_ , nota Kirk) et, fermant la porte de communication entre les deux pièces, laissa le capitaine avec le malade.

Lorsqu'il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, Jim sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les traits du médecin étaient tirés, ses mâchoires crispées, et, après avoir regardé Spock quelques instants, il se contenta de faire signe à son ami de le suivre dans son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Bones referma la porte de communication pour que Spock ne puisse pas les entendre si jamais il se réveillait.

\- C'était Chekov. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu ailles l'engueuler et lui dire de dormir un peu. Il travaille sur l'analyse du virus depuis près de neuf heures.

Jim ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un mouvement de surprise.

\- Il semblerait qu'on ne soit pas les seuls à se soucier de Spock, déclara Leonard avec un sourire un peu triste. Sulu est passé aussi, et une vingtaine de membres des labos scientifiques, pour savoir comment il allait et s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour lui. Je me suis permis de créer une petite équipe pour aider Chekov. Bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont procédé à des calculs qui m'échappent ou que j'étais trop fatigué pour effectuer moi-même. Pour dire les choses simplement, il y a 0,76% de chances pour que la fièvre parvienne à débarrasser Spock du virus avant que toutes ses cellules vulcaines ne soient détruites. Et 25,2% de risques de dommages cérébraux irréversibles.

\- 0,76%... commença Kirk d'une voix blanche, pour être immédiatement coupé par le médecin.

\- Autant dire _aucune chance_ , Jim. Mais tel que je le connais, il voudra prendre le risque quand même.

 _Evidemment_ , pensa le capitaine. Et, franchement, il le prendrait aussi, dans les mêmes circonstances.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le blâmer pour ça…

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'emporta Leonard. Le problème n'est pas là.

\- Alors où est-il ? demanda le capitaine, se forçant à parler calmement (ce dont ils n'avaient pas besoin maintenant, c'était de se disputer encore une fois).

\- Dans trois ou quatre jours, Spock sera physiquement guéri. En convalescence, probablement très faible, mais le virus aura été expulsé de son organisme.

Jim ne voyait pas en quoi il s'agissait d'un problème, mais son cerveau passablement embrumé refusait probablement de faire les bonnes connexions.

\- _Physiquement_ , répéta le praticien avant de se lancer sur le sujet qui l'avait probablement taraudé depuis qu'il avait trouvé ses deux supérieurs dans la piscine. OK, dis-moi maintenant : qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques sur les bras de Spock ?

Oh.

 _Oh._

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme. Il délirait complètement, il était persuadé que… que ça allait le libérer du virus. Ce n'est pas… Il m'a dit qu'il… qu'il t'avait promis de ne pas…

Encore une fois, le mot ne franchit pas ses lèvres. McCoy avait raison, il avait de véritables difficultés à exprimer ce qui lui posait problème. Il ne le savait que trop, les mots possédaient un véritable pouvoir. Il fallait être prudent.

\- Il m'a promis de « ne rien faire tant qu'il ne serait pas rétabli physiquement et fixé sur son sort », compléta le médecin. Ce qui sera le cas dans quelques jours. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que grâce à Chekov, j'ai appris qu'il y a eu un précédent. Un Vulcain qui a été contaminé par la même maladie que Spock. Je te passe les détails, mais ce Vulcain est devenu fou parce qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses émotions. J'ai affirmé à Spock que sa moitié humaine, au cas où ses boucliers mentaux s'effondreraient totalement, prendrait le relais. Je le croyais vraiment au moment où je le lui ai dit. Je continue à penser que son côté humain est plus fort qu'il ne l'imagine lui-même. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il parvienne à laisser son humanité lui venir en aide. Il ne lui fait pas assez confiance pour ça.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Jim. Il ne se fait pas confiance à lui-même ? Bones, ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Je sais, soupira Leonard, et je ne te demande pas de comprendre, juste de me croire. Ça fait vingt-quatre heures que je suis lié à Spock par ce lien de guérison. J'ai eu accès à son esprit. Spock est vraiment… vraiment _alien_ , Jim, il n'y a pas d'autre façon de l'exprimer. Il n'appréhende pas le monde de la même façon que nous. Il voudrait être 100% Vulcain, il refuse la part d'humanité qui est en lui. Oh, elle est là et bien là, et elle ne demande qu'une chose : s'exprimer. Mais lui ne l'accepte pas. Ou du moins pas totalement. Merde, c'est compliqué à expliquer, mais une chose est sûre : si Spock est en vie, c'est parce qu'il est à moitié humain. Si Spock n'est pas déjà devenu fou, c'est parce qu'il est à moitié humain. Je ne suis pas certain que ça suffise si ses boucliers mentaux lâchent complètement. En fait, je suis presque certain que ça ne suffira pas. Je t'avoue que j'espérais stupidement que le choix de Spock allait le sauver, que la fièvre allait brûler le virus avant que toutes ses cellules ne soient détruites. C'était stupide de ma part. Complètement stupide.

Jim sentit une vague glacée le parcourir des pieds à la tête.

\- Et il n'y a rien à faire ? Je ne sais pas, moi, recréer des cellules immunitaires vulcaines ?

McCoy eut un petit rire sarcastique.

\- Oui, bien sûr, ce serait la solution. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que c'est absolument impossible dans l'état actuel de nos connaissances. Bien sûr, je vais essayer. J'ai déjà commencé à y réfléchir. ( _Evidemment, Bones y avait déjà réfléchi. Il n'était pas le meilleur médecin de la flotte pour rien._ ) Mais même si on y arrivait, ça pourrait prendre des mois, des années… Et, Jim, nous n'avons pas des mois devant nous, encore moins des années.

Le cerveau du capitaine était passé en mode « recherche frénétique ».

\- Tu m'as dit que le système immunitaire vulcain se situe dans le sang, non ?

\- Oui, ils n'ont pas de système lymphatique comme nous.

\- Alors, on ne pourrait pas envisager une transfusion sanguine ?

McCoy secoua négativement la tête.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi, dès que j'ai compris ce qui se passait, et j'ai fait des recherches. Mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Ce qui est le plus stupide, c'est que l'inverse serait possible : Spock pourrait sauver un Vulcain à l'aide d'une transfusion, car le sang vulcain peut assimiler le sang humain. Le contraire n'est pas vrai.

\- Tu veux dire, s'écria Jim stupéfait, que Spock a du sang humain dans les veines ? Mais… Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que…

Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Rappeler au médecin ses querelles à répétition avec le premier officier au sujet de son anatomie hybride n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée dans les circonstances présentes.

-… Qu'avec son sang vert et glacé, Spock est une anomalie sur pattes ? compléta Bones, apparemment pas vexé le moins du monde. Spock _est_ une anomalie, justement parce que son système comporte une infime partie de sang humain. Moins de 10%, en fait. Mais ça suffit pour que la transfusion soit impossible. Le sang humain qui court dans les veines de Spock rejetterait un sang totalement vulcain.** Et puis, ce n'est pas une transfusion qu'il faudrait, c'est… c'est transvaser dans les veines de Spock plusieurs litres de sang non contaminé. C'est impossible. Crois-moi, j'y ai réfléchi.

\- Je ne remets pas tes compétences médicales en doute, c'est juste… c'est juste qu'il y a _forcément_ une possibilité.

\- Jim, je sais que tu ne crois pas à l'impossibilité de gagner, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il est possible de faire, c'est d'attendre, et d'espérer que Spock sera assez fort pour s'en sortir. S'il montre des signes de folie ou de dépression, je serai là, je l'aiderai autant que je le pourrai, mais je ne pourrai rien faire, _médicalement parlant_.

\- Si ça arrive, on ne pourrait pas le mettre sous sédatifs le temps de trouver un moyen de synthétiser des cellules immunitaires ?

\- Jim, je t'ai dit que ça pouvait prendre _des années_. Et même si on faisait ça, le cerveau de Spock n'est pas comme le nôtre. Même lorsqu'il dort, son cerveau travaille. Ça n'empêcherait pas la folie. Il se réveillerait fou, c'est tout.

\- Et si…

Une idée se faisait jour dans l'esprit du capitaine. Une idée complètement folle, mais après tout…

 _C'est absolument impossible dans l'état actuel de nos connaissances_ , avait dit Bones.

La solution était limpide. Évidente.

\- Et si quoi ? demanda McCoy.

\- J'ai une idée. Je dois aller la tester.

\- Quelle idée ?

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas si ça peut marcher, je préfère ne pas te donne de faux espoirs, d'accord ? Je serai de retour à 6h pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu.

Et sans attendre la réponse, laissant derrière lui un McCoy abasourdi, le jeune homme quitta l'infirmerie en trombe, ses vêtements toujours dégoulinants. Heureusement, il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs déserts. Une fois dans ses quartiers, il ne perdit pas de temps à se changer et se jeta sur son ordinateur… pour se rendre compte que l'attendait un message d'Uhura.

 _Jim, ceci n'est pas un rapport officiel. Je suis passé par des ondes plus discrètes pour te l'envoyer._

Comptez sur Uhura pour trouver le moyen de contourner les voies officielles. Cette fille était un génie absolu dans le domaine de la communication.

 _Je sais qu'il y a un problème avec Spock et je voudrais juste que tu me dises ce qui se passe. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, je le sais, c'est tout._

Dieu seul savait quels liens mentaux ces deux-là avaient tissés. Une chose était sûre, Nyota ne bluffait pas. Et il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans nouvelles, mais d'un autre côté, la connaissant, elle risquait de tout plaquer pour revenir à bord du vaisseau… Ce pour quoi il ne pouvait décemment pas la blâmer, étant donné qu'il ferait exactement la même chose dans un cas semblable.

 _Je te promets que je ne vais rien faire de stupide, comme abandonner la mission en cours, mais je voudrais… savoir ce qui se passe. Envoie-moi un message dès que tu pourras, s'il-te-plaît._

La voix de la jeune femme était ferme, calme, posée, mais Jim sentait, derrière les mots, toute l'angoisse et la frustration qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre par cette même voie « non-officielle », mais se ravisa. Elle n'en était plus à dix minutes près, et il serait préférable de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle, plutôt qu'une mauvaise.

\- Lieutenant Miller ?

\- Capitaine ? répondit aussitôt la voix du jeune homme qui remplaçait Uhura à la console de communication.

\- Pouvez-vous m'assurer une liaison privée avec la Nouvelle Vulcain ?

 ***"Puisse le sort vous être favorable - Le sort ne nous est JAMAIS favorable." Je pense que la citation n'est pas trop difficile à retrouver... Et, comme tant d'autres, je trouve qu'elle est tellement plus puissante en anglais.**

 **** Cette idée n'est absolument pas canon. Dans "Journey to Babel", Spock sauve son père à l'aide d'une transfusion sanguine (ils sont du même groupe sanguin), ce qui ne m'arrange pas, parce que dans "Comptez sur un Vulcain", que j'ai écrit avant de voir les anciens épisodes de _Star Trek_ et de devenir l'obsessionnelle compulsive du canon que vous commencez à connaître, j'ai déclaré qu'il était impossible pour Spock de recevoir du sang totalement vulcain. D'où cette explication bancale et probablement pas très juste médicalement parlant, afin de rester le plus possible fidèle au canon tout en conservant mes petites idées personnelles.**


	25. Les Vulcains ne mentent pas

_Voici mon point de vue sur "l'autre" Spock. Pour moi, le Spock de la réalité alternée et le Spock de la série originale sont bien distincts. A ces deux personnages s'ajoute le "vieux" Spock, qui fait la jonction entre les deux univers, et qui a encore un profil psychologique différent. Il a résolu la majeure partie des problèmes posés par ses tendances schizophrènes et a dépassé en sagesse tous les humains et tous les Vulcains des deux univers (j'ai dit que c'était mon point de vue, hein, pas le canon). Il accepte ses sentiments, son humanité, ce qui lui est arrivé, ce qui lui arrive en ce moment et ce qui lui arrivera dans l'avenir. Je suis intéressée par le dilemme, traité par trop peu de fics à mon goût, qui a nécessairement été le sien, concernant la première directive : que peut-il dire, que doit-il taire, dans cet univers qui est à la fois le sien, et totalement différent ? Si vous avez des avis sur la question, je suis preneuse, ça m'intéresse vraiment beaucoup._

 _(Désolée pour l'abondance de notes de bas de pages. Je fais ici plusieurs références à la série originale, et pour ceux et celles qui ne l'auraient pas vue, certains clins d'œil risquent de paraître obscurs, notamment les allusions à la xénopolycythémie...)_

 **Chapitre 18 – Les Vulcains ne mentent pas (paraît-il)**

 **La première fois que Spock prend illégalement le contrôle d'un vaisseau (en l'occurrence l'** _ **Enterprise**_ **), il a 37.25 ans. Il s'est mutiné contre son capitaine, il a volontairement menti et trahi celui qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami. Il lui en a coûté, mais la vie de Christopher Pike est en jeu, et Spock a toujours été loyal.***

 **La seconde fois qu'il s'empare d'un vaisseau sans autorisation, il a 158.86 ans. Il enfreint la loi de son propre peuple. Il ne lui en coûte absolument pas. Si James Kirk a besoin de lui, dans cet univers ou dans un autre, alors il ira. Sans se poser de questions.**

\- Ambassadeur Spock ? Une communication urgente pour vous.

Spock releva la tête avec lenteur et laissa s'écouler cinq secondes. Passer sans transition d'un état de méditation profonde, tel que celui dans lequel il était immergé depuis plus de deux heures, à la conscience aiguë de la réalité, était un exercice difficile, même pour un « vrai » Vulcain.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, poursuivit la voix masculine qui filtrait de la console murale, je peux rejeter la demande.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je prendrai moi-même la communication en privé depuis mon ordinateur dans deux minutes.

\- A vos ordres, ambassadeur.

Spock perçut, dans ces derniers mots, la nette désapprobation de son interlocuteur face à une attitude si peu vulcaine. Un « vrai » Vulcain ne permettrait en aucun cas que l'on interrompît le _tvi-sochya**_ pour des questions probablement triviales. Mais Spock, qui depuis longtemps avait renoncé à être un « vrai » Vulcain, avait insisté pour que l'on n'hésitât pas à le déranger, en cas de problème, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Après tout, sur l' _Enterprise_ , il s'était habitué à sortir instantanément de son état méditatif dès que retentissait le signal d'alarme, et cela ne lui avait jamais réellement coûté. Ses responsabilités n'étaient pas moindres sur la nouvelle planète qu'il avait contribué à créer.

 _Les besoins du plus grand nombre…_

Il se releva, légèrement étourdi par ce brusque passage à la station debout – après tout, il commençait à se faire vieux – et se dirigea à pas mesurés vers le bureau qu'il avait choisi de placer sous la fenêtre, afin de pouvoir suivre, tout en travaillant, la progression du soleil. Les couleurs, les sons, les sensations recommençaient à affluer normalement à son esprit, après les trois heures qu'il venait de passer loin du monde et de sa relative agitation. Il s'interrogea sur l'identité de l'émetteur. On le sollicitait beaucoup, en tant que membre du conseil de la Nouvelle Vulcain (et, ne put-il s'empêcher de se dire, sans doute parce qu'il en était le plus abordable), et, étonnamment, surtout pour des questions relatives à des relations interpersonnelles. Le docteur McCoy aurait probablement ri de voir son ancien premier officier ainsi promu psychologue et conseiller matrimonial au milieu de Vulcains censés n'éprouver aucune émotion. Mais lesdites émotions étaient apparemment beaucoup plus faciles à avouer à quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas _réellement_ partie de la communauté, quelqu'un qui, de par son humanité, sa différence, devait nécessairement les comprendre mieux. Spock ne se trouvait pas particulièrement bien placé pour conseiller autrui dans un domaine aussi dangereux que celui des sentiments, dans lequel il n'estimait pas avoir excellé lui-même, mais il y avait eu tant de pertes après la destruction de Vulcain, tant de liens brisés, tant de familles déchirées… Comment aurait-il refusé son secours à ceux qui venaient le voir en lui demandant _comment s'adapter_ ? Qui mieux que lui, dont la vie n'avait été qu'une longue suite d'adaptations, pouvait répondre à ces questions tellement peu vulcaines ?

Il s'assit à son bureau, ferma les yeux pendant 7,3 secondes, les rouvrit et pressa le bouton qui autorisait la liaison avec son écran personnel.

Le visage parfaitement humain qui s'afficha en face de lui n'était certes pas celui qu'il s'attendait à voir, mais il eût été illogique de nier le plaisir que lui causait la vue de James Kirk, jeune, (plus décoiffé que jamais) et par-dessus tout _vivant_.

\- Capitaine, le salua-t-il poliment.

\- Ambassadeur, répondit le jeune homme en inclinant respectueusement la tête avant de reprendre, visiblement amusé : Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris de me voir.

Spock ne résista pas à la tentation d'une réponse légèrement ironique. (Il devait avouer que les sarcasmes lui manquaient sur la Nouvelle Vulcain, et, en règle générale, depuis que Leonard était mort. Après tout, ce dernier avait toujours été un champion dans ce domaine.)

\- Jim, si je puis me permettre, et cela dans le but de vous éviter un futur échec diplomatique lorsque vous aurez à traiter avec mon peuple, il n'est guère avisé de faire remarquer à un Vulcain son absence de réaction émotionnelle face à une situation inattendue. Vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque, sous-entendre qu'un Vulcain _pourrait_ être capable d'éprouver de la surprise est déjà une offense en soi.

\- Je m'en souviendrai, promit Kirk avec un clin d'œil et un sourire moqueur qui ramena Spock plus de cent ans en arrière. Ambassadeur, reprit le capitaine sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, je suis désolé de vous déranger en pleine méditation, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- A mon âge, il m'importe peu d'être interrompu lors de mes exercices mentaux quotidiens. ( _Cette phrase n'était pas un mensonge. Pas vraiment._ ) Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le visage du capitaine se contracta et Spock remarqua alors ses traits tirés, la tension inhabituelle de ses épaules (et le fait incongru que son uniforme était trempé) et la lueur proche de la panique au fond des yeux bleus.

\- Je… ne suis pas certain de savoir par où commencer. Je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir le droit de vous contacter après avoir prêté serment de ne jamais rompre la Première Directive. Mais j'en viens à me dire que vous êtes notre seul espoir. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas nous donner d'indications sur le futur, que vous estimez que nous devons nous forger notre propre voie, mais n'avez-vous jamais songé à… à partager certaines de vos connaissances ? Par exemple dans le domaine médical ? Je veux dire, vous devez en savoir bien plus long que nous sur certaines maladies.

Le vieux Vulcain dut, cette fois, faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas laisser paraître la surprise qu'il était censé ne pas ressentir. La question de Kirk faisait écho à ses propres interrogations, aux doutes qui l'habitaient depuis que, une fois passé le premier choc, une fois passées les premières semaines de travail harassant, une fois passés les premiers mois dévolus à la reconstruction, il avait réalisé qu'il était destiné à finir ses jours dans un univers qui n'était pas le sien.

 _Qu'avait-il le droit de dire ?_

 _Qu'avait-il le devoir de révéler ?_

La réponse semblait simple : dans la mesure où l'arrivée de Nero dans le passé avait créé une réalité alternative totalement différente de la sienne, les révélations fracassantes qu'il aurait pu faire sur l'avenir n'avaient plus aucune pertinence. Dans cet univers qui n'était pas le sien, il eût été déraisonnable de proposer des solutions à des problèmes qui, peut-être, n'arriveraient jamais. Le futur avait irrémédiablement changé le jour où le Romulien avait fait feu sur l'USS Kelvin, vingt-sept ans auparavant. Spock avait pu constater bon nombre de différences, non seulement dans les destinées individuelles des humains et des Vulcains qu'il avait connus (à commencer par lui-même, ce qui était une sensation très étrange), mais également dans les grandes lignes de l'univers. Le peuple romulien, par exemple, avait été découvert par les humains bien plus tôt que dans la ligne temporelle qui était la sienne. L'amiral Marcus avait tiré du sommeil Khan Noonien Singh. La mission de l' _Enterprise_ avait débuté avec plusieurs années d'avance par rapport à la réalité qu'il avait vécue.

Dès lors, comment prévoir ce qui allait arriver ? La première directive n'avait même plus de sens.

Mais Spock était hanté par des questions éthiques plus complexes. Comme Jim venait de le faire remarquer, il possédait des connaissances scientifiques et médicales susceptibles d'aider un certain nombre d'humanoïdes. Certes, la première directive lui intimait de ne pas interférer avec des civilisations technologiquement moins avancées que la sienne. Mais lorsque la civilisation en question était la vôtre, et que votre savoir pouvait peut-être sauver votre propre espèce, que faire ? L'ambassadeur avait résolu une partie de son dilemme en privilégiant la vie de son peuple : il restait huit mille deux cents trente-six Vulcains dans tout l'univers. Il s'agissait d'une espèce en voie de disparition, qui devait être traitée comme telle. Il avait fourni au conseil des Anciens toutes les informations susceptibles de les aider. Il avait répondu à toutes les questions. Il avait conseillé ceux qui avaient sollicité son aide.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait partagé ses connaissances qu'avec le haut conseil de la Nouvelle Vulcain. Mais avait-il réellement le droit de garder par-devers lui certaines informations médicales, alors qu'elles pouvaient sauver des vies, des vies humanoïdes et pas seulement vulcaines ? Les déchirures internes que lui avaient causées de telles questions n'avaient servi qu'à prouver son inaptitude, à presque cent soixante ans, à résoudre totalement le conflit entre les deux moitiés de son être profond. Il pensait pourtant être en paix avec lui-même. Il avait tort, visiblement. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire avait été d'agir de manière totalement égoïste ( _humaine_ , aurait probablement corrigé Leonard avec une bienveillance déplacée mais bienvenue, _juste humaine, Spock_ ) en préparant une enveloppe sur laquelle il avait écrit « Pour le docteur McCoy, au cas où », et dans laquelle il avait glissé la formule du remède à la xénopolycythémie qu'il avait trouvée, des années auparavant, dans les archives des Fabrini***. L'idée que Leonard pût mourir parce que lui, Spock, avait aveuglément respecté la première directive, était _inacceptable_.

L'appel de Jim ne pouvait avoir d'autre cause, songea-t-il, presque soulagé. La maladie s'était probablement, pour des raisons inconnues, déclarée chez le médecin en chef plus tôt que prévu, et Jim se tournait vers lui, assez naturellement, après avoir constaté qu'il n'existait pas de remède connu. Calmement, il hocha la tête de haut en bas, certain d'avoir mis le doigt sur le problème et soulagé de pouvoir lui apporter une solution, tout en résolvant son propre dilemme intérieur.

\- Bon, Spock, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : est-ce que, dans votre temporalité, vous avez déjà été malade ?

La question prit totalement le Vulcain au dépourvu, et il ne put que répondre, sans réfléchir :

\- Non.

\- Jamais ? insista Kirk avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Jamais.

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent et il ferma les yeux. Ses mâchoires étaient tellement serrées que le vieux Vulcain les entendit grincer.

\- Jim, je vous en prie, expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé. Dois-je déduire de votre question que le problème concerne mon _alter ego_ ?

Le capitaine acquiesça, sans ouvrir les yeux, sans desserrer les dents, sans décrocher un mot, et Spock retint un soupir parfaitement humain. Certaines choses, semblait-il, ne changeraient jamais.

\- Je ne peux pas vous venir en aide si vous ne me dites pas quel est le problème, fit-il logiquement remarquer.

\- Je pensais que, peut-être, tout cela était déjà arrivé dans votre ligne temporelle, et comme vous êtes vivant, en bonne santé et… et parfaitement _Vulcain_ , je me disais que vous aviez trouvé une solution.

 _Parfaitement Vulcain ?_ Le ministre Sakhu ferait probablement une crise cardiaque si l'on prononçait devant lui, à propos d'un hybride à demi humain aussi « instable » que l'était Spock (c'est ainsi que les guérisseurs l'avaient qualifié dans son enfance), ces quelques mots. Cependant, il n'était pas l'heure de reprendre Kirk sur des notions aussi peu importantes que le concept de _vulcanité._ En revanche, s'il y avait une chose au monde qui dérangeait Spock, c'était bien de ne pas comprendre. Et, dans ce cas précis, il ne comprenait _rien_. Du tout.

\- Avez-vous l'intention de me fournir un compte-rendu logique et cohérent des faits ? Dans le cas contraire, j'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous.

La remarque, pour peu compatissante qu'elle fût, eut l'effet escompté, car Jim se lança à corps perdu dans un récit qui, s'il n'était pas totalement « logique et cohérent », avait du moins le mérite de clarifier la situation.

\- Cette maladie m'est totalement inconnue, déclara le Vulcain lorsque son interlocuteur cessa de parler et leva vers lui un regard empli d'un espoir presque douloureux. Certains de ses symptômes ressemblent cependant à une affection relativement rare, appelée le syndrome de Bendii****, qui touche parfois certains Vulcains parmi les plus âgés. Ces derniers perdent la capacité d'ériger leurs boucliers mentaux et sont sujets à de violentes crises émotionnelles. Ayant moi-même effectué des recherches au sujet de cette maladie (Spock hésita pendant une fraction de seconde à expliquer les raisons personnelles de ces recherches, la maladie et la mort de son père, mais préféra se taire), j'ai découvert qu'elle modifiait les cellules immunitaires situées dans notre sang et les rendait en partie non opérationnelles. Ainsi, les malades ne peuvent plus contrôler leurs pouvoirs télépathiques. Si c'est le cas, il vous faut absolument isoler le patient. Certains Vulcains ont, bien involontairement, causé des ravages en attaquant télépathiquement leurs proches. Ces derniers, contaminés malgré eux par les ondes du malade, ont été en proie à des crises de démence et de violence incontrôlées. Jim, quelle que soit l'affection que vous portiez à votre premier officier, vous ne pouvez pas risquer l'intégrité mentale et physique des autres membres de l'équipage.

\- Rien de tel ne nous est arrivé, protesta froidement le capitaine. En fait, Spock n'est plus capable de ressentir les choses télépathiquement. Ni de faire une prise vulcaine. Et probablement plus d'effectuer une fusion mentale non plus. Ses cellules immunitaires ne sont pas modifiées, elles _disparaissent_. Si tout ce que vous pouvez me dire, c'est que nous devrions l'isoler et le laisser seul parce qu'il y a des risques pour nous, ça n'est pas la peine de continuer cette discussion. Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez l'aider, _lui_. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air de vraiment vous soucier de son sort.

Spock réfléchit un instant aux paroles presque accusatrices que venait de prononcer le jeune homme. Il était vrai que son premier souci avait été pour les autres membres de l'équipage. Son premier souci avait _toujours_ été pour les autres membres de l'équipage.

 _Certaines choses ne changent pas._

Spock admettait volontiers qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de son double des sentiments partagés. Il se sentait à la fois très proche et très loin de ce jeune homme tiraillé entre deux polarités inverses, qui luttait à chaque instant pour conserver l'équilibre et le contrôle nécessaires à sa santé mentale. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ses doutes, ses peurs, ses réticences. Mais cent trente ans et un univers entier les séparaient. Le Spock de cette temporalité était très différent. Avait vécu des expériences que le vieux Vulcain ne pouvait pas imaginer. Il se retrouvait, et ne se retrouvait pas, en lui. Il aurait aimé le confronter à ses erreurs, pour l'essentiel les mêmes que les siennes, lui montrer la seule voie possible, celle qui apaiserait non seulement son côté vulcain, mais également _l'autre moitié_ , cette part humaine qu'il avait lui-même mis tant de temps à accepter. Il aurait voulu que son double ne perde pas toutes ces précieuses années en hésitations stériles. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire – ce qui était incroyablement frustrant.

\- Jim, je vous assure que j'aimerais de tout cœur vous venir en aide. _Lui_ venir en aide, se reprit-il en voyant le regard du jeune homme se durcir. Mais créer des cellules immunitaires vulcaines nécessiterait un savoir qui me dépasse autant qu'il vous dépasse.

\- Et vous pensez que le diagnostic de McCoy est juste ? Que Spock ne pourra pas s'en sortir par lui-même ? Qu'il va finir par devenir fou ?

L'ambassadeur s'octroya 10,4 secondes de réflexion. L'idée d'être totalement dépouillé de ses boucliers mentaux, l'esprit à nu, livré à ses émotions, était profondément choquante pour un Vulcain. Cependant, elle l'était probablement moins pour lui que pour n'importe quel autre représentant de son peuple. A cent cinquante-huit ans, il était capable de l'envisager sinon avec sérénité, du moins avec une calme résignation. Après tout, il avait reconnu depuis longtemps que ses véritables préférences allaient au genre humain. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il sans cesse revenu, attiré comme par un aimant, à la Terre, à Starfleet, à l' _Enterprise_ ? « L'autre moitié », comme il l'avait longtemps nommée, cette étrangère, cette ennemie même, qu'il n'avait considérée qu'avec méfiance pendant une longue partie de sa vie, avait fini non par gagner, mais par égaliser les scores. Mais comment aurait-il réagi à trente ans ? Une telle nouvelle l'eût terrifié. Il eût été incapable de faire face à une telle perte. Et l'autre Spock, si le vieil homme ne se trompait pas, portait en lui davantage de déchirures, de fractures irréductibles que lui-même au même âge. Dans ces conditions…

\- Je pense que le diagnostic du docteur McCoy est parfaitement juste. Si Spock ( _comme il était étrange d'utiliser ce nom pour parler d'un autre que lui_ ) était totalement vulcain, je vous conseillerais de faire venir un guérisseur de mon peuple à bord du vaisseau afin de l'aider à supporter l'effondrement de ses boucliers et à assimiler des techniques méditatives permettant de renforcer son équilibre mental. Cependant, je crains qu'une telle tentative ne serve qu'à empirer les choses. Je ne suis pas certain qu'un guérisseur vulcain soit en mesure de comprendre un être aussi peu _entier_ que l'est mon _alter ego_.

Il parlait en connaissance de cause. Les guérisseurs, fascinés par son cas, l'avaient étudié en long, en large et en travers, sans jamais le comprendre réellement. Il doutait que la situation fût différente pour son double. Depuis longtemps, il avait accepté l'idée que _personne_ , _jamais_ , ne pourrait le comprendre totalement. L'acceptation inconditionnelle qu'il avait trouvé parmi les membres de l' _Enterprise_ lui suffisait amplement. Cependant, l'autre Spock, plus jeune, plus sensible aussi (le Vulcain sourit intérieurement à cette pensée qui arracherait probablement à son double une protestation outrée), devait encore espérer être _compris_.

Spock se figea. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

 _Parfois, les besoins d'un seul l'emportent sur les besoins du plus grand nombre.*****_

Depuis qu'il avait été brusquement projeté dans cet univers, il s'était demandé de quelle façon il pouvait donner un sens à son existence. Indirectement responsable de la destruction de sa propre planète, il avait essayé de réparer sa faute involontaire en se mettant corps et âme au service de son peuple. Aucune logique ne présidant à son catapultage soudain dans un monde où il n'avait pas sa place (un tel événement n'avait été que le résultat d'un pur hasard, comme tant d'autres choses), il eût été vain de chercher un sens, ou même une justification, à sa présence sur la Nouvelle Vulcain.

 _Kaiidth_.

Cependant, l'humain en lui _ressentait_ – un mot correspondant à une réalité qu'il acceptait à présent – malgré lui un vide, une béance qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler totalement par son travail acharné. Il avait l'impression confuse que s'il était encore là, s'il n'était pas mort en franchissant le trou noir qu'il avait lui-même créé, s'il n'était pas mort après avoir achevé l'essentiel de la création d'une nouvelle planète pour son peuple, s'il n'était pas mort malgré sa santé déclinante, c'était parce qu'il lui restait quelque chose à faire. Une chose que _lui seul_ pouvait faire.

 _Illogique_ , répondait son côté vulcain avec une indulgence légèrement condescendante pour la compagne humaine qui partageait son existence depuis tant d'années, et qu'il avait fini par apprécier, malgré son penchant marqué pour l'irrationalité.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je moi-même venir à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , déclara-t-il, étonné de ressentir un pincement au cœur en prononçant le nom du vaisseau.

Le regard de Jim s'éclaira à ces mots.

\- Vous feriez ça ? s'écria-t-il. Vous l'aideriez à surmonter tout ça ? Je veux dire, Bones et moi et Uhura pouvons être auprès de lui, bien sûr, mais j'ai le sentiment que ça ne suffira pas. Après tout, personne à part vous ne peut le comprendre vraiment.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas compris non plus, répondit le Vulcain. Bien sûr, je peux _aussi_ remplir ce rôle. Mais je pensais à tout autre chose.

Le capitaine leva un sourcil dans une imitation tout à fait acceptable du premier officier. Apparemment, le Spock de cette époque déteignait sur son supérieur.

\- Peut-être ignorez-vous que le sang vulcain, contrairement au sang humain, ne subit pas de vieillissement****** ?

Pendant un instant, le visage de Kirk resta parfaitement immobile – le temps pour lui d'assimiler l'information et d'en déduire ce que sous-entendait son interlocuteur. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise (et, si Spock n'avait pas totalement perdu la capacité à lire les sentiments humains, d'espoir) et sa bouche s'ouvrit de façon presque comique.

\- Spock, commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine, vous ne… vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

\- Il me semble, au contraire, que je _peux_ parfaitement le faire.

\- Non, je veux dire… je veux dire…

Généreusement, l'ambassadeur ne laissa pas le capitaine s'empêtrer dans ses bredouillements.

\- Vous voulez dire que je _n'ai_ pas à le faire. Cependant, laissez-moi vous assurer que je le _souhaite_. Jim, ajouta-t-il en voyant le malaise et la culpabilité croître sur le visage du jeune homme, je suis beaucoup mieux préparé que mon _alter ego_ à faire face à la perte d'une partie de ma personnalité. J'ai eu des années pour me faire à l'idée que je ne suis pas _seulement Vulcain_. Devenir _pleinement humain_ serait un défi fascinant pour le scientifique que je suis. Vous m'avez reproché, il y a quelques minutes, de ne pas me soucier du sort de votre ami. Croyez-moi cependant lorsque je vous dis que la vie de mon jeune double m'importe plus que la mienne. Je suis un vieil homme, qui n'a pas sa place dans cet univers. Ma vie, ma mort, mon intégrité physique ou mentale n'ont que peu d'importance. Mais ces années d'expérience m'ont appris l'empathie – une caractéristique humaine que j'étais pourtant reconnaissant de ne pas posséder dans mes jeunes années. Je vous assure que je _sais_ ce que traverse votre premier officier en ce moment. Sachant que je peux lui épargner la suite logique qu'a déjà prévue le docteur McCoy, _je ne peux pas ne pas le faire_. Je me revois, à trente ans, Jim. Je n'aurais pas survécu. J'étais bien trop Vulcain – ou voulais trop l'être – pour pouvoir supporter l'effondrement de mes boucliers mentaux, la disparition brutale de tout ce qui me constituait. Maintenant, les choses sont différentes. Je vous assure qu'une telle perspective ne m'effraye pas. En revanche, rester sur la Nouvelle Vulcain, ne rien faire en sachant que _j'aurais pu_ faire quelque chose me semble… inacceptable.

Le visage de Jim était à présent un livre ouvert. Spock avait oublié à quel point le capitaine de l' _Enterprise_ laissait parfois ses sentiments paraître, une fois tombé le masque du commandement. Il en fut profondément secoué lui-même, mais se refusa de le laisser paraître.

\- Je… ne sais pas quoi vous dire, murmura le jeune homme, je ne sais pas… comment vous remercier.

\- Les remerciements sont inutiles entre nous, Jim, répondit doucement le Vulcain. Quelle est votre actuelle position ?

\- Etoile Friban, quadrant beta, 35 degrés sur 42.

\- Ce qui signifie quatre jours de voyage depuis la Nouvelle Vulcain à vitesse de distorsion maximale, calcula rapidement l'ambassadeur. Avez-vous, de votre côté, la possibilité de vous rapprocher ?

\- Vous pensez que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous ?

\- Je pense, répondit Spock avec prudence, que nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

Dire à Jim qu'il pensait qu'ils _manquaient de temps_ eût été peu diplomatique et peu rassurant. Pourtant, telle était son intime conviction.

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas… Je suis censé rester en orbite autour de Friban, où le lieutenant Uhura, Janice Rand et Laura Fields se trouvent actuellement. Elles doivent rester à la surface quatre jours encore. Mais je dois pouvoir arranger ça.

Spock ne posa pas de questions. Moins il en savait sur la façon dont James T. Kirk transgressait allègrement les règlements de Starfleet, moins il pourrait le trahir au cas où sa propre désobéissance envers les lois de son peuple lui causerait préjudice.

\- Dans ce cas, je pars.

\- Tout de suite ? s'exclama Jim.

L'ambassadeur leva un sourcil.

\- Je croyais que nous avions convenu de la nécessité d'une action rapide ?

\- Euh… Oui, mais… Vous… Vous n'avez pas des choses à faire sur la Nouvelle Vulcain ?

\- J'ose espérer que mes concitoyens sauront se débrouiller sans moi pendant quelques jours. Je vais utiliser le nouveau prototype de vaisseau que nous venons de mettre au point. Sa vitesse de distorsion est légèrement supérieure à celle de l' _Enterprise_ et nous permettra de gagner une demi-journée – 12,37 heures pour être exact.

\- Un nouveau prototype ? Et… vous avez le droit de l'utiliser à des fins privées ?

Le Vulcain s'autorisa un sourire. Que James Tiberius Kirk fût choqué à l'idée de tricher avec les règles était éminemment… _rafraîchissant_.

\- Cette question n'est pas pertinente, Jim.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas… Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça !

\- N'étant pas mon supérieur hiérarchique, vous ne pouvez certainement pas m'en empêcher non plus, capitaine, répondit poliment le Vulcain. Laissez-moi seul juge de ce que je peux et dois faire. Je n'ai, pour ma part, aucun doute.

\- Parce que c'est la seule chose _logique_ à faire ? ironisa Jim.

\- Oui.

La réponse, pour concise qu'elle fût, n'en était pas moins ferme et définitive. Tout semblait à Spock étonnamment clair ce qu'il avait à faire était évident, comme s'il n'avait vécu ces dernières années, qui lui avaient semblé bien creuses, bien vides, parfois douloureuses, que pour en arriver à ce moment de son existence.

\- Et je n'arriverai pas à vous convaincre de changer d'avis ? soupira Jim.

\- Avez-vous déjà réussi un tel exploit ? demanda le Vulcain, réellement curieux d'entendre la réponse.

\- Franchement, non. En revanche, je me demande comment vous allez faire pour voler un vaisseau qui appartient au Haut Conseil. Je croyais, ajouta-t-il avec une candeur trop évidente pour ne pas être feinte, que les Vulcains ne pouvaient pas mentir ?

Spock hocha la tête.

\- Comme le docteur McCoy s'est plu à me le rappeler tout au long de sa vie, je suis à moitié humain, capitaine.

 *** Dans la série originale, Spock a servi pendant 11 ans sous les ordres de Pike avant que Kirk ne devienne capitaine de l' _Enterprise_. Il s'est ensuite mutiné, sous le commandement de Kirk, afin de sauver son ancien capitaine (saison 1, "The menagerie" 1 et 2), et a volé l' _Enterprise_ (tout seul, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien - parce qu'il est trop fort !) pour mener à bien son projet.**

 **** _Tvi-sochya_ : étape de la méditation signifiant "paix intérieure" (merci Kty Koneko pour une discussion déjà ancienne à ce propos).**

 ***** Dans un épisode de la saison 3, "For the world is hollow and I have touched the sky", on apprend que McCoy est atteint d'une maladie rare et incurable appelée xénopolycythémie, et qu'il lui reste environ un an à vivre. Seuls Christine Chapel, Kirk et ensuite Spock sont au courant. Il se passe plein de trucs plus ou moins intéressants et crédibles, et à la fin de l'épisode, Spock trouve dans les archives d'un peuple qui vit sur un vaisseau-astéroïde, les Fabrini, le remède à cette maladie, ce qui fait que Bones est sauvé (évidemment, ils n'allaient pas le tuer !).**

 ****** Le syndrome de Bendii n'apparaît pas dans la série originale mais dans _Next generation_ : le père de Spock est atteint de cette maladie et lutte contre elle pendant deux ans avant de mourir. Tout ce que je raconte sur cette maladie peut être trouvé dans memory alpha.**

 ******* C'est ce que Kirk répond à Spock, qui lui demande pourquoi il l'a sauvé à la fin de _The search for Spock_ : "because the needs of the one outweigh the needs of the many". (Franchement, si vous ne les avez pas déjà vus, allez regarder les films II, III et IV de _Star Trek_.)**

 ******** Complètement non-canon, est-il besoin de le préciser ?**


	26. Une forteresse démantelée

_Hello everyone ! Bon, le chapitre d'hier était une petite pause rafraîchissante avant d'arriver à celui-ci... qui, je vous préviens, n'est pas spécialement marrant. Je pense même que j'ai rarement fait aussi... aussi... je ne sais pas. Aussi plombant ? Aussi mélodramatique ? (Mais bon, je n'arrive pas à résister au duo Spock-McCoy.)_

 _Le titre du chapitre est une citation extraite d'un des plus beaux (et sibyllins) livres du monde, Citadelle de Saint-Exupéry. Je trouvais qu'elle s'appliquait bien à la situation. La citation en italiques en exergue est le début de la chanson "Skyfall" d'Adèle (écrite pour le film du même nom). Je la trouvais également appropriée (même si, en réécoutant "You know my name", citée par OldGirl, je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu passer à côté d'une telle évidence...)._

 **Chapitre 19 – Une forteresse démantelée et ouverte aux étoiles**

 _This is the end_

 _Hold your breath and count to ten_

 _Feel the earth move and then_

 _Hear my heart burst again_

 _For this is the end_

 _I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

 _So overdue I owe them_

 _Swept away I'm stolen_

 **La première fois que Bones se retrouve entre DEUX Spocks, Dieu le préserve, il se demande ce qu'il a fait au ciel pour en arriver là.**

 **Non, en fait, il** _ **remercie**_ **le ciel que Jim soit un peu plus intelligent que lui et ait pensé à faire venir à bord de l'** _ **Enterprise**_ **la seule personne au monde dont la présence puisse améliorer les choses.**

Les dernières trente-six heures avaient été épouvantables. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas cru que la situation pût vraiment empirer. Eh bien, si. C'était une leçon qu'il retiendrait, pour la prochaine fois (s'il y avait une prochaine fois) : les choses peuvent _toujours_ empirer.

Lorsque Jim avait quitté l'infirmerie en courant – et en patinant de façon comique dans ses chaussures détrempées, qui faisaient _squouic_ , _squouic_ à chaque pas – McCoy était resté trop abasourdi pour poser la moindre question. (Il eut cependant la présence d'esprit totalement inutile de se faire une note mentale : il devrait changer l'eau de la piscine.) Lorsque le capitaine était revenu à 6h du matin comme promis, il avait refusé de rien expliquer, pas même pour quelle raison l' _Enterprise_ , quittant l'orbite de Friban, s'était brusquement mis en route vers un point désert de l'univers, où il n'y avait clairement _rien_ qui fût susceptible de sauver Spock. Tout ce qu'il était capable de dire tournait autour du thème « J'ai peur que ça ne fonctionne pas, je préfère ne pas te donner de faux espoirs ». A la question incrédule « Tu as laissé Nyota, Janice et Laura sur la planète ? », Jim s'était contenté de répondre « Oui, elles sont d'accord. »

 _Très bien. Génial. Surtout, ne me dis rien. Pas de problème._

Au fond de lui, Bones savait très bien pour quelle raison Jim restait résolument muet : il ne voulait donner aucune indication à qui que ce fût sur ses plans nécessairement foireux, parce qu'il était en train de désobéir aux ordres de Starfleet (le règlement stipulait très clairement que le vaisseau ne devait _en aucun cas_ s'éloigner de l'orbite d'une planète où étaient descendu(s) un ou plusieurs membres de l'équipage) et que, moins les autres en sauraient, moins on pourrait les accuser d'insubordination au cas où le haut commandement se rendrait compte de leur désertion. Parce que _c'était_ une désertion, leur capitaine, malgré sa stupidité congénitale, devait bien s'en rendre compte.

Comme si Leonard n'avait pas suffisamment de problèmes comme ça avec Spock, maintenant, en plus de tout le reste, il s'inquiétait pour Jim.

 _Une famille_ , avait dit ce dernier. _Probablement, oui._ McCoy, pas pour la première fois, se demandait si ça faisait de lui le vieil oncle ronchon qui n'arrête pas de dire aux gamins dont il a la garde de manger des légumes.

L'état de Spock s'était dégradé d'heure en heure, de manière à la fois invisible et spectaculaire. Physiquement, rien n'avait changé. Lorsque la fièvre montait un peu trop, McCoy ou Kirk, qui avaient établi un roulement au chevet du malade, par tranches de 8h pour le médecin et 4h pour le capitaine, la maintenaient à un niveau sinon raisonnable, du moins acceptable (Leonard avait dû batailler ferme avec son patient pour trouver un terrain d'entente sur la température à partir de laquelle les garde-malades pouvaient décemment commencer à s'inquiéter) à l'aide d'un système de compresses fraîches placées derrière la nuque, sur le front et autour des pieds du premier officier. Ce dernier s'était montré avec Jim plus Vulcain que jamais, arborant, même brûlant de fièvre et le corps secoué de frissons irrépressibles, un contrôle mental à toute épreuve qui empêchait le capitaine de se rendre compte des progrès rapides de la maladie. Bones soupçonnait Spock d'avoir accepté l'idée des compresses lorsqu'il atteignait les 38°C uniquement parce qu'il savait que, passée cette limite, il risquait de délirer devant Kirk.

Puis Leonard reprenait le relais au chevet du malade, et Spock ne pouvait plus rien cacher du tout, parce qu'à partir du moment où leurs mains se touchaient, le médecin avait accès à l'esprit de son patient. Bien évidemment, le Vulcain lui avait demandé, à plusieurs reprises, de mettre fin au lien mental de guérison, arguant que, s'ils attendaient plus longtemps, il ne serait peut-être plus du tout en mesure de le dissoudre. McCoy, après plusieurs discussions de ce type, avait fini par hausser les épaules et rétorquer fermement, non sans un léger agacement :

\- Dans ce cas, nous ferons venir à bord un guérisseur vulcain pour y mettre fin. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, Spock. Vous n'avez pas à avoir _honte_ de quoi que ce soit.

Le premier officier, le regard dur, n'avait rien répondu. McCoy pensait sincèrement que le véritable problème venait de là, que le côté vulcain de Spock ne supportait pas l'idée d'être ainsi vu en état de totale faiblesse, et il lui avait fallu encore plusieurs heures passées à tenir la main de son patient dans le but de l'aider à supporter l'effondrement progressif de ses boucliers pour comprendre les véritables raisons de ses réticences.

 _Beaucoup de Vulcains, après la destruction de ma planète, n'ont pas supporté la rupture brutale des liens mentaux qu'ils partageaient avec leurs proches._

Spock avait prononcé ces mots, lors de sa première nuit de délire. Bones ignorait ce que signifiait, pour un peuple télépathe, la « rupture brutale » (et définitive) d'une connexion mentale, mais il supposait que c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Le premier officier voulait tout simplement lui épargner cette expérience lorsque le moment serait venu. Lorsqu'il eut enfin compris, Leonard avait avalé péniblement sa salive, regardé son patient, qui ne dormait pas à ce moment, et balbutié :

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, Spock. Vraiment aucune.

Il n'avait pas réussi à lui assurer que cette rupture n'aurait pas lieu. 0,76% n'était pas une probabilité très rassurante. En tant que médecin, il aurait dû essayer de réconforter son patient, mais les crises émotionnelles qui ravageaient l'esprit de ce dernier rendaient impossible l'idée qu'à la fin, tout finirait par s'arranger. McCoy avait l'impression de voir défiler devant lui, en accéléré, tous les symptômes de la dépression la plus sévère – et, lui-même totalement impuissant, ne pouvait qu'essayer de transmettre à Spock une énergie et une confiance qui s'amenuisaient de minute en minute. Lorsque, pour la première fois, il ne put dissimuler la pensée que ce qu'il faisait, ses tentatives pitoyables pour aider son patient, ne servaient à rien, le premier officier secoua la tête avec une véhémence inhabituelle :

\- Je vous en prie, ne pensez pas cela. Sans vous, tout serait mille fois plus difficile.

Bones ne voyait pas comment cela était possible, parce que ce qu'il ressentait à travers leur connexion mentale lui semblait absolument inhumain et impossible à supporter, mais il savait que Spock était parfaitement sincère. Aux pires moments des crises émotionnelles qui s'emparaient de lui soudainement, il serrait la main du médecin avec une force toute vulcaine qui risquait de lui briser les os – mais si cette extériorisation lui était nécessaire, McCoy n'allait certainement pas l'en empêcher sous prétexte qu'il avait mal aux phalanges. (Et il _avait_ mal, vraiment.)

C'étaient des accès d'une colère si intense, d'une rage si dévastatrice, que tout son corps se tendait à l'extrême (Leonard avait dû, à deux reprises, masser pendant près d'une heure les jambes et les bras du malade, en proie à des crampes violentes et douloureuses) et qu'il devait faire appel à tout son contrôle défaillant pour ne pas hurler. C'étaient des vagues de désespoir qui balayaient tout sur leur passage, laissant Spock haletant, le cœur battant la chamade, le corps entier secoué de sanglots secs, mais incapable de verser la moindre larme. C'étaient de brusques sursauts d'angoisse qui lui étreignaient la poitrine, annihilaient son sens de la réalité, le renvoyaient dans un passé terrifiant, l'empêchaient de parler, de penser, de respirer, de _fonctionner_.

En quelques heures seulement, McCoy était devenu familier avec les traumatismes récurrents de son patient. Il avait revu à plusieurs reprises la jeune fille inconnue, à la lisière de l'oasis perdue dans le désert vulcain, faire le pas de trop qui avait déclenché il ne savait quelle bombe, ou mine, ou piège, et avait fait disparaître à jamais la seule personne qui eût, dans son enfance, accepté Spock pour ce qu'il était. Il avait vécu avec le Vulcain le moment terrifiant où ce dernier avait tendu la main pour attraper celle de sa mère, il avait senti ses doigts se refermer sur du vide – et ensuite, ce trou sans fond dans lequel il était tombé, alors même qu'il devait marcher, parler, exister (et, accessoirement, commander un vaisseau). Il avait assisté sans rien pouvoir faire – et cette vision avait été la plus insupportable de toutes – au spectacle de Jim agonisant derrière la vitre du réacteur nucléaire, de son meilleur ami avouant à Spock qu'il avait _peur de mourir_ et lui demandant comment il faisait pour _choisir ne pas ressentir_. Et c'était vrai, c'était une bonne question, vraiment une très bonne question, avait songé McCoy en s'essuyant les yeux malgré lui. S'il en avait été lui-même capable à ce moment, il aurait été très heureux d'être Vulcain. (Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait pensé ces mots, mais si, si. Comme quoi, tout arrive.)

Il y avait eu d'autres scènes, des dizaines d'autres, que Spock avait refoulées au plus profond de son inconscient, refusant d'en admettre la réalité – des mots durs prononcés par de stupides petits Vulcains qui lui reprochaient, par exemple, d'avoir _des yeux humains_ ; un combat presque violent avec la fameuse mystérieuse jeune fille, beaucoup plus jeune (elle se battait bien, pour une gamine d'une douzaine d'années, et tenait tête au Vulcain qui, complètement déchaîné, s'était jeté sur elle avec un hurlement de rage, jusqu'au moment où un coup particulièrement vicieux avait, s'il en croyait le bruit, brisé net le bras gauche de la jeune fille, et l'accès de colère aveugle de Spock, immédiatement balayé, avait fait place à une intense culpabilité) ; une séance d'intimidation par trois cadets de Starfleet un peu éméchés qui avaient visiblement décidé qu'un jeune Vulcain était une cible de choix ; un autre combat, extrêmement violent, au coin d'une rue, avec un homme massif (et, dans un coin, Uhura, assise par terre, vêtements déchirés – cette scène, Bones n'avait pas envie de l'approfondir, car il savait très bien ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là et à quoi son amie avait échappé de peu grâce au Vulcain) ; des discussions tendues, voire houleuses, avec son père…

Jusqu'à quand tiendraient-ils ainsi tous les deux, en équilibre instable sur un fil tendu au-dessus du vide, il l'ignorait. Mais une chose était certaine, cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Bones se leva lentement du lit de camp sur lequel il dormait tout habillé dans son bureau et se prépara mentalement à passer de nouveau, pour la troisième fois depuis que Jim et lui-même avaient décidé de leurs tours de garde, huit heures au chevet de Spock. Il entra discrètement dans la petite chambre. Jim, lui fit un sourire rassurant pour lui signifier que tout allait aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'espérer. Le médecin lui sourit en retour. Il n'avait pas le cœur de détromper son ami. Après tout, Spock avait ses raisons pour lui dissimuler la réalité de son état mental. McCoy était certain que les heures de contrôle absolu qu'il exerçait sur lui-même lorsque Jim était auprès de lui ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses, mais il comprenait également que le premier officier eût besoin de demeurer le plus _vulcain_ possible, alors même qu'il sentait cette part de sa personnalité lui échapper. Avec Leonard, c'était différent, parce que Leonard était médecin, et que c'était son métier de voir les gens souffrir. Spock avait cependant essayé de garder le contrôle avec lui aussi, mais Bones lui avait sèchement ordonné « d'arrêter ce genre de conneries ». Un peu plus de répression ne pouvait clairement rien apporter de bon. Le premier officier n'avait pas insisté.

Bones s'assit auprès de Spock, qui attendit que la porte se fût refermée derrière Jim pour ouvrir les yeux et murmurer :

\- Quelle heure… ?

\- Dix heures du matin. Date stellaire 2260.44, si vous voulez savoir. Votre température est à 37,8°C. L'analyse de cette nuit révèle qu'il reste très peu du virus dans votre sang. Dans un ou deux jours au plus, vous en serez totalement débarrassé.

Le premier officier acquiesça, mais ne posa pas la question logique suivante, sur le nombre de cellules vulcaines qui restaient présentes dans son sang (la réponse était _très peu_ , toujours d'après la dernière analyse sanguine), ce qui alarma le médecin en chef. Ce dernier, dans une routine bien rodée, tendit la main vers son patient, qui, loin de faire la même chose, enfonça au contraire les siennes sous les couvertures.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il, dents serrées.

La sueur ruisselait sur le visage du Vulcain, qui semblait concentré sur une seule et unique chose, toute intérieure, qui requérait toute sa force, toute sa volonté. Comme si une seule seconde d'inattention pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Bones.

Spock ne répondit pas. C'était d'ailleurs totalement inutile. Son refus d'établir la connexion mentale ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Leonard essaya vainement de contrôler sa propre peur.

\- Vos boucliers ont lâché, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le premier officier, fermant les yeux, acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

\- Vous devriez me laisser voir. Me laisser vous aider.

Le Vulcain secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux clos – des larmes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la douleur ou la tristesse qu'il éprouvait cependant probablement, des larmes qui n'étaient qu'une réaction purement physiologique à la tension extrême à laquelle son corps tout entier était soumis.

\- Sortez, ordonna-t-il dans un murmure étranglé.

Le cœur du médecin fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais il parvint à répondre calmement :

\- Je ne peux pas et vous le savez.

\- _Sortez_ , répéta le malade sur un ton désespéré, et McCoy faillit – juste faillit – obéir, mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait juré, il avait prêté serment, il ne pouvait pas.

\- Laissez-moi passer à la troisième étape du lien de guérison, s'écria-t-il. Laissez-moi essayer, Spock. Je suis sûr que j'y arriverai.

Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il était virtuellement nul en télépathie, mais dans ce genre de cas, il était certain qu'il parviendrait à établir un contact. Cette troisième étape consistait, pour le guérisseur, à bloquer une partie de la douleur, physique ou mentale, du malade, en la prenant à son compte. Il était prêt à le faire, sans une hésitation. Et même sans l'assentiment de Spock s'il le fallait.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous… que je ne veux pas… que vous me touchiez ? C'est… hors de question.

Bones voulut insister, mais le Vulcain ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

 _Il a des yeux humains._

 _Ces petits salauds avaient raison_ , songea Leonard. Spock avait des yeux _humains_. Et cet yeux le suppliaient de ne pas insister, de le laisser essayer de gérer la situation seul, comme il le pouvait, de lui accorder encore un peu de dignité.

Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles et silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le premier officier parvienne à regagner sur son corps un semblant de contrôle. Ses muscles se détendirent progressivement, ses mâchoires se décrispèrent et il poussa un léger soupir avant de reprendre avec un calme impressionnant :

\- Ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Je crois que vous le savez.

\- Vous n'en savez rien vous-même ! s'emporta McCoy.

\- Docteur, mes boucliers mentaux ont _disparu_. Je n'arriverai plus _jamais_ à les reconstruire. Vous n'allez pas passer votre vie à me tenir la main.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda le médecin sur un ton involontairement agressif.

Spock sourit. Pas de ce demi-sourire qu'il distribuait parcimonieusement à ceux qui lui étaient le plus proche, mais un véritable sourire, légèrement sarcastique, totalement incongru et à la limite effrayant. Bones en déduisit avec effarement que l'effondrement de ses barrières mentales l'empêchait également de contrôler ses muscles faciaux.

\- Vous vous imaginez lié à moi jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?

\- Comment pouvez-vous _plaisanter_ là-dessus ? demanda le médecin, haussant le ton malgré lui ( _il fallait qu'il se calme, vraiment – mais lorsqu'il était ému, il avait tendance à s'énerver, ce qui n'était pas très intelligent_ ). Normalement, vous ne plaisantez jamais. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est un bon moment pour commencer ?

\- Je ne contrôle pas plus cela que le reste, docteur. Et avouez que l'idée de passer le reste de notre vie main dans la main a quelque chose de comique. Même moi, je suis capable de m'en rendre compte.

McCoy, atterré, ne releva pas.

\- Vous allez vous en sortir. Vous allez surmonter ça comme vous avez surmonté le reste. Je vous aiderai juste au début. Après, vous y arriverez tout seul. Spock, votre moitié humaine est assez forte pour le faire. J'en suis sûr. Je vous connais.

\- Je ne peux pas faire confiance à ma moitié humaine, murmura le premier officier.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux du Vulcain.

\- Docteur, vous avez _vu_ dans mon esprit ce qui arrive lorsque ma moitié humaine prend le contrôle. Vous l'avez même constaté par vous-même, sur le pont de l' _Enterprise_ , il y a deux ans. Lorsque je l'autorise à s'exprimer, la seule chose qu'elle sait faire, c'est se montrer _violente_. Je ne _peux_ pas la laisser faire.

\- Mais c'est parce que vous ne l'avez jamais laissée rien exprimer d'autre ! s'écria Bones. Si vous lui en laissiez l'opportunité, elle serait aussi capable d'exprimer… tout le reste. Tous les sentiments _positifs_ qui sont en vous. Parce qu'il y en a, Spock, vous ne pouvez pas le nier. Je les ai _vus_.

A la grande stupéfaction du médecin, le premier officier acquiesça.

\- Vous avez raison, dit-il doucement. Je me rends compte, maintenant, à quel point leur refuser l'expression était une erreur. Mais, Leonard, cette erreur, je l'ai commise, et même vous ne me ferez pas croire que l'on peut rattraper quatorze années de refoulement en quelques heures, ni même en quelques jours.

\- Quatorze années ? répéta McCoy en essayant de faire le calcul (mais son cerveau se refusait à travailler, fixé sur une seule idée – _les boucliers de Spock s'étaient effondrés, et lui-même ne pouvait rien y faire, et comment la situation pourrait-elle encore empirer ?_ ).

\- Jusqu'à mes seize ans, j'ai autorisé ma moitié humaine à s'exprimer, sur les conseils de quelqu'un qui, comme vous, pensait que c'était une nécessité pour moi. Je comprends maintenant à quel point elle avait raison. Mais une fois qu'elle n'a plus été à mes côtés pour m'aider… Je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul, docteur, je _sais_ que j'en suis incapable.

\- Taisez-vous, Spock. Vous aviez seize ans. Vous en avez trente à présent. Vous avez fait des choses plus difficiles que ça. Je suis certain que vous pouvez…

\- Et moi, je suis certain du contraire, l'interrompit sèchement le premier officier.

Le tremblement convulsif de son corps indiquait qu'une autre crise se préparait, mais avant que le médecin ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Spock s'était redressé dans son lit, avait arraché de son bras droit les perfusions qui l'hydrataient en continu, et fixait à présent son interlocuteur avec colère.

\- Vous voulez que je laisse mon autre moitié s'exprimer, _Bones_ ?

Entendre son surnom, que Spock n'avait jusqu'ici jamais prononcé, comme _craché_ avec une fureur non dissimulée, serra stupidement le cœur de Leonard, alors même qu'il savait que le Vulcain ne pouvait être tenu pour responsable de ce qu'il disait.

\- Vous le voulez ? insista Spock en saisissant le bras du praticien qui le laissa faire, trop abasourdi pour répondre. Très bien. Vous allez pouvoir constater combien c'est _intéressant_ quand je le fais. Combien ma moitié humaine mérite qu'on lui fasse confiance et qu'on la laisse prendre le contrôle.

\- Spock, dit calmement McCoy, vous me faites mal au bras.

Loin de relâcher son étreinte, le premier officier serra un peu plus fort. Leonard grinça des dents.

\- Lorsque je vous aurai _vraiment_ fait mal, peut-être comprendrez-vous mieux à quel point votre proposition est absurde. Vous ne pouvez probablement pas _tout_ comprendre, parce que vous êtes seulement humain. Mais vous savez très bien comment tout cela va finir.

Bones essaya de se dégager, mais la poigne de fer du Vulcain était implacable. Il fit une nouvelle tentative pour raisonner son patient.

\- Spock, vous êtes en train de perdre le contrôle. Essayez de respirer calmement et de…

\- Docteur, vous ne comprenez pas. Mes boucliers mentaux sont détruits. Je ne suis pas e _n train de perdre le contrôle_ , je ne contrôle déjà plus _rien_. Combien de temps s'écoulera-t-il avant que je ne commence à être dangereux pour les autres ? Ne croyez pas que ma moitié humaine soit uniquement pleine de ces sentiments positifs que vous dites avoir vus en moi. Vous savez, mieux que quiconque, qu'elle est aussi emplie de haine et de désir de vengeance.

\- Mais merde, explosa McCoy, vous êtes aussi humain ! C'est humain de haïr ! C'est humain de vouloir se venger ! C'est humain d'être _triste_ ou d'être _en colère_ ou d'avoir _peur_ ! Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas tout simplement l'accepter ?

La main gauche du Vulcain quitta à son tour les couvertures et saisit le médecin à la gorge. Ce n'était pas une prise vulcaine (de toute façon, le premier officier était probablement incapable d'en réaliser une), mais une tentative pour l'étrangler, purement et simplement. Mais, chose étrange, McCoy n'avait pas peur. En tout cas, pas pour lui. Il savait que Spock ne le blesserait pas. Il connaissait parfaitement les limites du corps humain. Il savait quelle pression appliquer sur la gorge d'un homme pour lui faire simplement perdre conscience…

 _Je suis désolé, Leonard, vraiment désolé. Je sais que j'avais promis, mais je ne peux plus._

\- Spock… Spock, arrêtez… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…

Le praticien commença à voir des points noirs danser devant ses yeux. Les doigts du Vulcain sur son cou se resserrèrent légèrement, doucement, presque amicalement, en même temps que Bones pouvait sentir, à travers leur lien télépathique, toutes les émotions qui, déversées pêle-mêle dans l'esprit de Spock, formaient une sorte de magma brûlant, corrosif, dévastateur. Il n'y avait plus de murs, plus de portes, plus de remparts, plus de défenses, plus _rien_. Rien qu'un amas intolérable de sentiments bruts, soudainement lâchés, d'autant plus violents qu'ils étaient étonnés d'être libérés de leurs chaînes. Et, plus forte que tout le reste, la nécessité d'en finir définitivement avec toute cette souffrance.

La main droite de McCoy se posa sur la table de chevet et il essaya désespérément de trouver un point d'ancrage dans la réalité – peut-être pourrait-il appeler Jim avant de manquer totalement d'air et de s'évanouir ? L'idée du capitaine entrant dans l'infirmerie pour trouver son premier officier _mort_ (alors qu'il faisait confiance à Bones pour empêcher Spock de rompre la promesse qu'il lui avait faite) lui donna un regain d'énergie, et ses doigts tâtonnèrent désespérément dans son dos à la recherche du communicateur. A la place de l'appareil, ils rencontrèrent un hypospray, qu'il avait mis là pour que le capitaine pût endormir Spock en cas de problème. Sans réfléchir, le médecin s'en empara et le planta dans le cou du Vulcain. Ce dernier chancela, prit une brusque inspiration et s'effondra aux pieds de Leonard (avec un regard probablement proche de celui de César au moment de prononcer le fameux "Et tu, Brute", et qui donna au médecin l'impression absurde d'avoir commis la pire des trahisons). McCoy, les jambes flageolantes, ne tenta même pas de le rattraper, et se laissa à son tour glisser à terre, incapable de tenir debout une seconde de plus. Suffoquant, toussant, pleurant de rage et de soulagement, il resta quelques instants sur le sol avant de tendre le bras pour s'emparer du communicateur.

\- Jim ? croassa-t-il.

\- Bones ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Viens, s'il-te-plaît.

Il y eut un léger silence de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

\- Je suis dans la chambre de décontamination. Je ne peux pas sortir avant dix minutes.

Les mots parvenaient aux oreilles du médecin, mais pas leur sens.

\- Je m'en fous. Viens. J'ai besoin de toi. _Maintenant_.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Jim d'une voix paniquée. Bones, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

McCoy se rendit compte, un peu tard, qu'il n'avait pas cessé de pleurer. Il essuya avec colère les larmes qui coulaient malgré lui sur ses joues.

\- Spock… m'a attaqué. Ses boucliers sont tombés. J'ai réussi à l'endormir, mais _j'ai besoin de toi_. Tout seul, je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive plus. Viens, répéta-t-il en espérant qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi pathétique qu'il en avait l'impression.

\- Vous n'êtes pas tout seul, docteur. Nous serons là dans dix minutes. Etes-vous indemne ?

Bones se figea au son de cette voix – il ne l'avait jusqu'ici entendue que trois fois dans son existence, mais elle était reconnaissable entre mille – et soudain, il comprit quel avait été le plan de Jim depuis le début. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait, cependant. En ce moment, l'intérieur de son cerveau ressemblait fortement à la marmelade de sentiments inextricables qu'il avait sentie dans l'esprit du Vulcain.

 _Tristesse, angoisse, soulagement, colère, espoir, frustration, appréhension…_

\- Leonard ? demanda le vieux Vulcain sur un ton un peu plus pressant.

\- Je suis indemne, Spock.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- Et tellement, _tellement_ content que vous soyez là.

 **PS : En espérant vraiment ne pas vous avoir plombé la soirée avec mes idées noires, je vous préviens juste qu'il n'y aura pas d'update demain, malgré ma prolixité de ces derniers jours, parce c'est une journée consacrée à la musique. J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre mardi (et, plus généralement, terminer cette fic très rapidement).**


	27. Le sens de la vie

_Je suis vraiment désolée du retard de ce chapitre, qui était pourtant écrit mardi soir. Mon ordi a brusquement décidé que ce site était une menace intolérable et qu'il fallait empêcher tout transfert de documents entre son disque dur et ff net... Le problème a été résolu hier, mais entre temps, j'ai relu mon chapitre, décidé qu'il y manquait quelque chose, et... et là, Spock a pris la parole, et je n'ai pas réussi à reprendre le contrôle sur ce que j'écrivais. Je crois que c'est mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, vraiment, c'est de la faute de Spock._

 _Tout ce que vous lirez dans ce chapitre sur la vie du vieux Spock est complètement canon en ce qui concerne les faits (j'ai un peu la flemme de mettre des notes de bas de page). En ce qui concerne les sentiments, c'est évidemment autre chose. Une chose me gênait dans le film de 2009 : le fait que le vieux Spock prenne en main les destinées de Jim et de son double, sans se poser la question de savoir s'il avait raison ou non. Je voulais proposer une explication à ce fait que je trouve en contradiction avec les croyances et le passé de Spock. C'est chose faite._

 _Et une toute petite référence à Star Wars, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caser._

 **Chapitre 20 – Le sens de la vie**

 **La première fois que Spock monte à bord de l'** _ **Enterprise**_ **, dans ce nouvel univers qui est maintenant le sien, il a une mission très claire, à laquelle il ne faillira pas.**

 **Cela ne l'empêche pas d'éprouver un sursaut de mélancolie inattendue en descendant de son propre vaisseau et en apercevant la navette Galileo.**

 **La première fois que Spock monte à bord de l'** _ **Enterprise**_ **, il renforce ses boucliers mentaux au maximum.**

 **Tant de souvenirs…**

\- Bienvenue à bord, ambassadeur.

Spock haussa un sourcil, entre amusement et désapprobation, vers Jim, qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre de décontamination par laquelle le Vulcain, après avoir été exposé durant son court voyage à un certain degré de radiations, avait demandé à passer, _ainsi que l'exigeait la réglementation de Starfleet_. Personne n'était censé y entrer. Mais visiblement, James T. Kirk, dans cet univers comme dans l'autre, se fichait pas mal de la réglementation.

 _Certaines choses ne changent pas._

\- Capitaine, permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer…

\- Je sais, je n'ai rien à faire ici, section 42, paragraphe 3. Mais je voulais vous donner ceci le plus vite possible.

Le jeune homme tendit au nouveau venu une petite seringue.

\- Chekov et son équipe ont travaillé dur sur un vaccin. On ne sait jamais, vous n'êtes pas plus immunisé que l'autre Spock et cette saloperie de virus est toujours dans son corps.

Le Vulcain acquiesça, prit l'hypospray dont il s'injecta le contenu dans l'épaule dans hésitation, et demanda :

\- Pourquoi le docteur McCoy ne s'est-il pas occupé lui-même de ce vaccin ?

Le capitaine s'agita nerveusement.

\- Eh bien… Il n'est pas au courant de votre présence à bord. Je voulais lui en parler, mais il est déjà plus qu'occupé et préoccupé. Et je ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Je ne pense pas qu'il va sauter de joie à l'idée d'une transfusion entre vous et Spock. Pour être franc, je ne suis même pas certain qu'il accepte de vous opérer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet, répondit tranquillement Spock. J'ai déjà envisagé cette hypothèse et préparé mes propres contre-arguments.

Ce fut au tour du capitaine de froncer les sourcils, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser de question au sujet desdits arguments, car son communicateur se mit à sonner.

\- Jim ?

\- Bones ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme, immédiatement en alerte.

\- Viens, s'il-te-plaît.

Le Vulcain identifia immédiatement l'urgence dans la voix du médecin. Jamais Leonard McCoy, sauf cas d'une extrême gravité, ne demandait les choses _poliment_. Il préférait, pour des raisons illogiques connues de lui seul, convoquer les autres dans son infirmerie à grand renforts de hurlements, de jurons et d'insultes. Lorsqu'il utilisait des mots civilisés, c'était qu'il touchait à ses propres limites.

Mais ça, apparemment, Jim ne l'avait pas encore compris. Spock espérait que c'était parce que l' _Enterprise_ ne s'était pas encore retrouvée trop souvent dans des situations d'extrême tension.

\- Je suis dans la chambre de décontamination, répondit le jeune homme. Je ne peux pas sortir avant dix minutes.

\- Je m'en fous. Viens. J'ai besoin de toi. _Maintenant_.

Cette fois, l'émotion dans la voix du praticien était parfaitement audible. Spock, renforçant ses boucliers, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était arrivé trop tard – et Jim dut penser la même chose, car son visage refléta immédiatement la panique la plus totale.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bones, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La réponse de Leonard leur parvint après 4,2 secondes d'un silence qui parut bien plus long aux deux hommes dans la chambre de décontamination. ( _Le temps_ , songea Spock, _était décidément bien relatif et, parfois, entièrement dépendant des sentiments_.)

\- Spock… m'a attaqué. Ses boucliers sont tombés. J'ai réussi à l'endormir, mais _j'ai besoin de toi_. Tout seul, je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive plus. Viens.

L'ambassadeur s'approcha de Jim (qui, aux mots « Spock m'a attaqué », était resté pétrifié) et, voyant que le capitaine ne réagissait pas, prit la parole à son tour. Il savait à quel point sa voix pouvait, dans ce genre de situations, paraître froide et peu empathique à des humains habitués à exprimer leur compassion et leur soutien pour leurs semblables, aussi se força-t-il à moduler le plus possible sa tonalité. Après tout, ce McCoy-là ne le connaissait pas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas tout seul, docteur. Nous serons là dans dix minutes. Etes-vous indemne ?

Il ne savait que trop quels dommages pouvait causer un demi-Vulcain dans la force de l'âge, poussé par un élan émotionnel incontrôlé. Lui-même, par le passé, avait bien failli, à plusieurs reprises…

Le médecin ne répondit pas, mais sa respiration saccadée, laborieuse, était parfaitement audible à travers le communicateur. Spock était cependant incapable de déterminer si l'homme haletait de douleur ou pleurait, tout simplement.

\- Leonard ? ajouta-t-il.

\- Je suis indemne, Spock. Et tellement, _tellement_ content que vous soyez là.

\- Sentimental, comme toujours, docteur ?

Jim jeta à son visiteur un regard effaré, et le Vulcain réalisa qu'il avait répondu spontanément, exprimant son soulagement par le seul moyen qu'avaient le médecin et lui pour communiquer – une moquerie affectueuse qui avait, au fil des années, remplacé les sarcasmes plus violents de leurs débuts sur l' _Enterprise_. Mais il ne parlait pas au McCoy qu'il avait côtoyé, quoique de façon intermittente, pendant une centaine d'années, il parlait à un homme qu'il n'avait vu en tout et pour tout que deux fois dans sa vie. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour sa familiarité déplacée lorsqu'un petit rire étranglé lui parvint :

\- Vous avez vraiment une façon de vous y prendre avec les gens, Spock. Je vous attends dans dix minutes.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, 12,43 minutes après (Jim avait forcé le vieil homme à forcer l'allure dans les couloirs du vaisseau, ce qui avait évité à Spock de ressentir trop fortement les effets néfastes de la nostalgie, sans toutefois le prémunir totalement contre un serrement de cœur à la vue de ces lieux à la fois familiers et terriblement étrangers), le personnel médical présent se tourna vers eux avec effarement, pressentant une catastrophe.

\- Capitaine… commença une jeune femme à la peau brune et aux yeux vifs et intelligents, qui était visiblement en charge lorsque le docteur McCoy n'était pas présent.

Kirk la coupa d'un mouvement brusque.

\- Pantari, ne vous occupez pas de nous, d'accord ? Un guérisseur vulcain (il jeta au vieux Spock un regard d'excuse pour son mensonge) est venu pour s'occuper du commandant, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que le docteur McCoy va revenir à son poste tout de suite. Pouvez-vous le remplacer aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien sûr, capitaine. En cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi.

Le Vulcain apprécia le ton déterminé et l'impression générale d'efficacité qui se dégageait de la jeune femme. En cas de problème, elle pourrait leur être d'une aide certaine. Jim ajouta un « Merci » précipité mais sincère avant de pénétrer dans la petite pièce attenante au bureau du médecin en chef, suivi du faux « guérisseur » qui, sans un mot, referma la porte derrière eux.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, grommela la voix de McCoy. Spock, ce petit hypocrite de Chekov vous a vacciné ? Et dire que je n'ai rien vu venir…

\- Mon Dieu, Bones, qu'est-ce qui…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jim, tout va bien. Je n'ai pas réussi à me relever, mais _ça va_.

Le capitaine prit une brusque inspiration mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de tendre la main vers le médecin, qui était allongé de tout son long par terre, à côté de son patient. Il avait recouvert le jeune Vulcain d'une couverture arrachée au lit médical.

\- Vous aviez dit être indemne, docteur, fit remarquer l'ambassadeur de son ton le plus neutre possible, tandis que Jim aidait Leonard à se relever.

\- Et je le suis, je vous assure, répondit le médecin en chef en acceptant l'aide de son capitaine pour se relever. Totalement _fonctionnel_ , ajouta-t-il avec une petite grimace moqueuse.

Spock ne dit rien, mais eut un regard éloquent vers les jambes de l'homme, qui tremblaient.

\- Bones, intervint Jim, incapable de se contenir davantage, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

McCoy se laissa guider jusqu'à la chaise où il se laissa tomber et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, lorsque le panneau de contrôle mural émit un sifflement strident.

 _Passerelle au capitaine. Passerelle au capitaine._

Jim poussa un juron et se précipita vers le haut-parleur qui continuait à diffuser la voix de Sulu.

\- Ici Kirk. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Capitaine, un vaisseau non identifié vient d'apparaître sur nos écrans. Il se dirige vers nous.

Nouveau juron.

\- J'arrive.

Le capitaine éteignit la commande vocale d'un coup de poing rageur et jeta un regard inquiet vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Bones, tu es sûr que…

\- Vas-y, Jim, nous sommes entre de bonnes mains, répondit le médecin avec un sourire rassurant.

Pendant que le capitaine aidait McCoy, Spock, de son côté, avait doucement soulevé son double et l'avait allongé de nouveau dans le lit, en faisant attention à ne pas effleurer la peau nue de ses bras. Le Vulcain, sans se réveiller, eut un sursaut dans son sommeil et son visage se crispa nerveusement. L'ambassadeur avait du mal à croire que ce jeune homme endormi, qui semblait tellement vulnérable, était une autre version de lui-même. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il lui avait jamais ressemblé, même pendant son sommeil.

Le capitaine étreignit le médecin, un peu maladroitement, jeta un regard anxieux vers le premier officier, fit un signe de tête à Spock, qui finissait d'ajuster les couvertures sur le corps du malade, et sortit.

\- Spock, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier d'être venu.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit à Jim, les remerciements sont inutiles entre nous, Leonard, répondit doucement le Vulcain.

Le praticien sourit.

\- Oui, j'imagine que oui.

Spock, qui scannait son interlocuteur du regard depuis une vingtaine de secondes (21,3, pour être précis), remarqua les marques rouges, tournant déjà au violet, sur le cou de l'homme.

\- Docteur, qu'est-ce-que… commença-t-il en faisant un pas vers lui.

\- Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, le coupa (plus ou moins) fermement McCoy en essayant de réajuster sa veste pour dissimuler les traces. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Je vais bien, je n'ai rien de cassé, je suis juste… sous le choc. Ça aussi, ça va passer. Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit, c'est de Spock.

Le vieil homme n'insista pas. Il connaissait suffisamment bien le praticien pour savoir que toute tentative pour essayer de lui venir en aide serait accueillie par une rebuffade d'autant plus brusque que le choc avait été violent. Spock le lisait dans la posture voûtée de Leonard, le tremblement de ses mains et la ligne tendue de ses omoplates. Mais il s'était, sitôt assis dans la chaise, retranché dans une attitude professionnelle, clairement visible pour qui le connaissait, et qui équivalait à un contrôle mental vulcain de force deux – un bouclier net, précis, efficace, qu'il ne servait à rien de vouloir rompre. Pour l'instant du moins.

\- J'imagine que Jim vous a mis au courant de tout. Si vous avez besoin de détails, n'hésitez pas à me les demander. Ses boucliers mentaux ont lâché il y a une ou deux heures. Ce qui me fait penser…

McCoy se leva et, par un immense effort de volonté, parvint à se tenir debout. Il fouilla dans un sac médical laissé sur la petite table présente dans la pièce et en tira un hypospray, qu'il administra sans trembler dans l'épaule de son patient endormi.

\- Un antipyrétique, répondit-il à la question informulée de son visiteur. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus de cellules vulcaines à sauver, je ne vois pas pourquoi cet imbécile continuerait à risquer des dommages cérébraux. Le virus sera de toute façon éliminé de l'organisme sous quarante-huit heures. Le problème n'est pas physique, mais mental. C'est pour cela que je suis vraiment content que vous soyez là. Il va dormir pendant environ trois heures, mais au réveil, rien n'aura changé. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire pour le soulager ? J'imagine qu'il existe un entraînement mental, des exercices de méditation, quelque chose pour remédier à l'effondrement de ses boucliers ?

Spock demeura impassible malgré son étonnement. Certainement, le docteur McCoy savait pour quelle raison il était venu. Il était médecin, contrairement à Jim. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir compris.

\- Je peux évidemment aider mon jeune double à… supporter les conséquences de cette maladie, mais vous devez avoir compris, docteur, que je suis venu pour une toute autre raison. Vous ne pouvez certainement pas avoir oublié que nous possédons exactement le même code génétique et que, par là même, une transfusion...

Le médecin bondit de la chaise dans laquelle il s'était de nouveau assis et fixa le Vulcain avec des yeux écarquillés par la stupéfaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? demanda-t-il avec dureté.

\- Leonard, vous ne pouvez pas ne pas y avoir pensé, répondit Spock calmement.

Le médecin le fixa pendant 6,2 secondes avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Vous savez quoi, Spock ? Oui, j'y ai pensé. C'est même la première chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit, lorsque j'ai entendu le son de votre voix. Pendant une seconde, je me suis dit « Mais évidemment ! C'est la seule solution ! » - avant que ma conscience professionnelle ne réduise cette idée au néant et ne me la fasse totalement oublier. Parce que je vous le dis tout de suite, je n'accepterai pas. Si c'était l'idée de Jim…

\- Il s'agit de _mon_ idée, déclara le Vulcain. Et bien que je me sois douté de votre peu d'enthousiasme, je ne m'attendais certes pas à un refus si catégorique.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble l'autre McCoy, dans votre univers, mais il est _hors de question_ que je fasse du mal à qui que ce soit, même pour sauver un patient. Même pour sauver un _ami_.

\- Une transfusion ne me fera pas de mal, docteur…

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la chose à dire, car le médecin en chef serra les poings dans un élan de colère.

\- Ne dites pas ça. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. _Vous ne savez pas_. Et, je vous assure, _vous ne voulez pas savoir_.

L'idée que McCoy et son patient aient effectué une fusion mentale, peut-être même établi un lien actif de guérison, traversa l'esprit de l'ambassadeur. Quoique improbable, cette idée était la plus logique et expliquait la réaction passionnée du médecin.

\- Vous avez raison, je n'ai fait que brièvement l'expérience d'un effondrement partiel de mes boucliers. Rien de comparable à ce que mon _alter ego_ et vous-même avez vécu.

McCoy ne releva pas le « et vous-même » que Spock avait prononcé dans le but d'acquérir une certitude sur l'idée d'un lien mental entre médecin et patient. Cette confirmation ne l'étonna pas outre mesure, mais il ne put se défendre d'une pointe d'admiration pour le degré de confiance dont son double avait été capable, si jeune.

\- Cependant, poursuivit Spock, il me semble que j'ai mon mot à dire sur la question. _Je_ souhaite une transfusion sanguine. Pour cette raison, je vous ai apporté mon dossier médical, ainsi que l'exige la procédure.

Le médecin grogna, l'air passablement excédé, à ce mot de _procédure_ , et le Vulcain en déduisit, non sans amusement, que le Spock de cette ligne temporelle était tout aussi exigeant que lui-même l'avait été sur le respect des règles et du protocole, et le McCoy de cet univers tout aussi las que l'autre face à la rigidité du premier officier. Il tendit à son interlocuteur un PADD qu'il avait glissé dans la poche de sa robe traditionnelle vulcaine avant de quitter sa planète.

\- Merde, Spock, dans quelle langue il faut vous le dire ? Je me fous de votre dossier médical, je ne pratiquerai pas une transfusion qui pourrait vous tuer, pour autant que je sache !

\- Docteur, cette transfusion ne me tuera certainement pas, mais…

Il laissa la seconde partie de sa phrase en suspens, mais Leonard se figea immédiatement, regardant attentivement Spock comme s'il en avait immédiatement compris le double sens. Le vieil homme était impressionné par l'intuition du médecin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Pour toute réponse, le Vulcain tendit de nouveau le PADD vers le praticien. Ce dernier s'en empara sans un mot et regagna sa chaise pour lire la page que Spock avait volontairement affichée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il releva la tête, l'air abasourdi et… peiné ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Spock. Je suis désolé.

L'ambassadeur haussa les sourcils.

\- J'ai cent cinquante-huit ans, docteur. Il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait lieu d'être désolé.

\- C'est ça, votre argument ? s'énerva Leonard (il s'énervait toujours lorsqu'il était ému). Vous allez de toute façon mourir dans quatre ou cinq ans, alors un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard, ça ne fait pas de différence ? Eh bien, c'est raté. Ça ne fait que me conforter dans mon opinion. Cette transfusion vous rendrait sujet à la plupart des maladies infectieuses humaines, et dans votre état de santé, vous n'avez pas besoin de ça. Un simple rhume pourrait vous être fatal. Je ne _peux_ _pas_ faire ça, Spock.

Le Vulcain hocha la tête. La discussion se déroulait comme il l'avait prévue – avec un peu plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé de la part du praticien, mais rien de totalement inattendu.

\- Je comprends, docteur.

\- Vous avez demandé un double diagnostic ? demanda McCoy en parcourant rapidement le dossier des yeux. Je vois que vous avez fait appel à un médecin humain, mais pas à un guérisseur vulcain. Peut-être serait-il bon de vous faire examiner aussi par quelqu'un de votre peuple.

Spock ne s'autorisa pas un sourire, mais la sollicitude du médecin le touchait. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne s'était inquiété pour lui – et, de fait, il avouait volontiers que la sensation était réconfortante.

 _Certaines choses ne changent pas._

 _Leonard McCoy ne change pas._

Etrangement, il trouvait ce constat rassurant.

\- Je vous remercie de cette proposition, docteur, mais je préfère que ceux de mon peuple, comme vous dites, ne se mêlent pas de ma vie privée. Mon état physique et émotionnel ne regarde que moi.

\- Vous voulez dire que personne n'est au courant ? s'étrangla Leonard.

\- A part vous et le docteur Hammond ? Non, personne.

\- Mais… Mais… balbutia le médecin en chef. Mais si jamais vous avez une crise… Il faut que vos proches soient avertis, qu'ils sachent quoi faire ! Spock, c'est complètement irresponsable ! C'est complètement _illogique_ ! Vous avez _envie_ de mourir ou quoi ?

L'homme rougit de son propre éclat et fit un effort sur lui-même pour regagner un semblant de calme.

\- Pardon, mais… je ne vous comprends pas.

\- C'est que vous n'avez eu accès pour l'instant qu'à l'aspect anatomique de mon argumentation, répondit le Vulcain avec un demi-sourire. Puis-je me permettre de vous en expliquer, à présent, le côté psychologique, ou émotionnel, si vous préférez ?

Au mot _émotionnel_ , McCoy coula vers son interlocuteur un regard que l'on pouvait qualifier, au choix, d'incrédule ou de soupçonneux.

\- Mouais, allez-y.

Spock prit une profonde inspiration. Ce qui allait suivre était nécessaire, il le savait, mais malgré les profonds changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui au fil des ans, il lui était difficile de se défaire totalement des comportements ancrés en lui depuis son plus jeune âge.

On ne peut pas dire que _se confier_ soit une habitude typiquement vulcaine.

McCoy sembla percevoir, comprendre ou deviner le problème, car il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau :

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai besoin d'un verre. Vous voulez quelque chose ? J'imagine que vous savez déjà que je planque deux ou trois trucs illicites dans mon bureau pour tenir le coup, pas besoin de me faire la morale.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, docteur, affirma Spock le plus sérieusement du monde. Je prendrai un verre de… ce que vous avez.

McCoy fit un petit geste à la fois surpris et ravi, quitta la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux verres et une bouteille emplie d'un liquide verdâtre.

\- Du whisky d'Aldebaran, vraiment, Leonard ? demanda l'ambassadeur en s'asseyant à son tour sur la chaise placée à côté du lit.

\- Ecoutez, répondit le physicien en emplissant généreusement les deux verres, j'en ai besoin, après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. Et vous, vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu de courage pour me parler de ce _côté émotionnel_ des choses.

Si l'autre Spock n'avait pas jugé bon de dire au médecin que les Vulcains n'étaient pas sensibles aux effets de l'éthanol, le vieil homme n'allait certainement pas le révéler non plus. Mais il appréciait le geste à sa juste valeur et remercia son hôte d'un signe de tête.

\- Je vous écoute, Spock.

\- Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours cherché à donner un sens à ma vie.

C'était un début plutôt inattendu, même pour lui, mais il avait décidé de laisser libre cours à son côté humain, et si ce dernier avait décidé de commencer ainsi, c'était probablement la bonne façon de faire.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas une quête particulièrement originale, ajouta-t-il en buvant une gorgée d'alcool (le breuvage était étonnamment agréable pour ses récepteurs vulcains moins sensibles que les papilles humaines), mais il m'a toujours semblé qu'appartenir à deux espèces la rendait d'autant plus pressante que je n'étais pas certain de savoir qui j'étais réellement. Les mariages inter-espèces sont, biologiquement et culturellement parlant, une grande source de progrès, j'en suis convaincu, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'élever un enfant hybride, des problèmes inhabituels se posent. L'enfant partagé entre deux mondes que j'étais n'était pas totalement convaincu qu'il avait sa place dans l'univers. Il était donc _logique_ d'en chercher une.

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel à ce mot de _logique_.

\- Sur Vulcain, la chose était presque impossible. Mon côté humain posait problème et m'empêchait de m'adapter totalement à la culture de la planète sur laquelle j'étais né. Je suis donc parti, à l'âge de vingt ans, afin de m'engager dans Starfleet au lieu de suivre la voie tracée par mon père à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain. Il m'a été également difficile de m'adapter à la culture terrienne, que je connaissais relativement peu. Cependant, une direction se dessinait progressivement dans mon existence, celle de la quête inépuisable de la connaissance, des frontières du savoir sans cesse repoussées, de la découverte, à chaque instant renouvelée, de l'inconnu. J'ai, pendant onze années, servi sous les ordres du capitaine Pike sur l' _Enterprise_. Et s'il m'est arrivé de douter, encore et toujours, durant cette période, de la nécessité de mon existence, j'ai du moins acquis une certitude : si toutefois j'avais une place dans cet univers, elle était là, et nulle part ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par _douter de la nécessité de votre existence_ ? demanda McCoy, apparemment sincèrement curieux.

Décidément, cet humain avait le don pour poser le doigt sur les plaies mal cicatrisées.

\- Nous sommes tous le fruit du hasard, hasard de rencontres aléatoires, hasard de combinaisons génétiques, hasard de cultures, hasard de rencontres. Ceux qui ont présidé à ma naissance étaient plus qu'improbables. On s'est chargé de me le répéter durant mon enfance. De là à en conclure que ma vie n'était pas aussi nécessaire que celle des autres, il n'y avait qu'un pas…

\- … et vous l'avez franchi, parce que vous n'étiez qu'un gamin, compléta le physicien avec une amertume que Spock ne comprit pas totalement. Pardon, poursuivez.

\- Sur l' _Enterprise_ , j'avais enfin découvert un but qui me correspondait, à moi et non à ceux qui, de près ou de loin, auraient voulu décider de ma vie. Pendant onze années, j'ai uniquement réfléchi en terme de défis intellectuels, de problèmes à résoudre, peut-être même, éventuellement, de création, ce qui satisfaisait mes deux moitiés. Mais je n'ai jamais laissé la moindre place au sens _strictement humain_ de mon existence. Et puis…

\- Et puis Jim est arrivé, conclut McCoy avec un petit rire.

\- Et puis Jim est arrivé, confirma le Vulcain. Et il était impensable pour James Kirk de laisser qui que ce soit derrière, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'avec le temps, Spock va apprendre à faire des métaphores ? marmonna le médecin en se resservant un verre. Ce serait proprement _terrifiant_. Pardon, continuez.

\- Notre nouveau capitaine a décidé que j'étais un membre de son équipage à part entière, avec tout ce que cela comportait. Jusqu'ici, j'avais limité mes interactions avec l'équipage au strict minimum.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Spock prit un air volontairement innocent qui fit sourire McCoy.

\- Je pensais que la quête de connaissance me suffisait. Je n'étais pas spécialement désireux de pousser plus avant des relations interpersonnelles avec des humains dont les trois quarts des réactions me laissaient perplexes. Les onze années passées sur l' _Enterprise_ sous les ordres du capitaine Pike avaient donc été plutôt… solitaires.

\- L'euphémisme aussi ? railla le médecin en chef. Je suis impressionné.

\- Les Vulcains sont capables d'utiliser des figures de style, docteur. Mais ils les trouvent _illogiques_.

Cette fois, le médecin éclata de rire. Spock, en proie à un trouble indéfinissable (il avait l'impression d'entendre rire _l'autre_ McCoy, celui de son époque, et une telle sensation était à la fois agréable et dérangeante), se hâta de reprendre le fil de son récit :

\- Avec Jim, une telle attitude était impossible. Je l'ai vite compris. J'ai commencé par me méfier, au départ, de cet humain qui prétendait s'insinuer dans ma vie. J'ai cherché à l'éloigner de moi. En vain. Jamais rebuté par mes rebuffades, il revenait à la charge avec la subtilité que vous lui connaissez, docteur. Petit à petit, il a entraîné les officiers supérieurs avec lui, ainsi que mes équipes scientifiques. Il est difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de résister au capitaine Kirk lorsqu'il a décidé quelque chose, et il avait décidé que son premier officier ne devait pas mener une existence trop solitaire. Je n'avais aucune chance.

\- Et vous avez finalement compris que votre vie n'avait pas de sens sans les autres et sans les liens que vous pouvez tisser avec eux ? demanda candidement McCoy, qui venait d'achever son deuxième verre.

\- Docteur, un Vulcain ne peut formuler les choses ainsi, mais, dans l'essentiel, vous avez raison. Vous pouvez imaginer qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour accepter cette nouvelle conception des choses. Par la suite, j'ai pris d'autres routes, persuadé que ces cinq années à bord de l' _Enterprise_ n'avaient été qu'une parenthèse impossible à poursuivre. J'ai essayé une voie toute vulcaine, celle du _kolinahr_ – elle vous déplairait beaucoup, docteur, puisqu'il s'agit de se purger de toute émotion. Mais il m'est apparu qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un chemin acceptable pour moi.

\- Ce n'est un chemin acceptable pour personne, marmonna McCoy en emplissant son troisième verre.

\- Je crois que vous devriez vous arrêter là, Leonard.

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa et repoussa la bouteille un peu plus loin, comme à regret.

\- J'ai fini par comprendre que ce que je cherchais, en fin de compte, était en moi et non au fin fond de la galaxie.

Et il avait fallu V'GER, songea Spock, pour le comprendre. Il avait fallu se heurter au savoir le plus complet, à la connaissance la plus étendue de l'univers, pour comprendre que même cela _ne suffisait pas_ …

\- Spock ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, docteur. Je… réfléchissais. Par la suite, j'ai repris ma place sur l' _Enterprise_. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : j'ai repris ma place au sein de l'équipage. Au seul endroit de l'univers où je me sois jamais senti _entier_. Les années ont passé…

Le Vulcain hésita et choisit de faire l'impasse sur sa propre mort lors de l'affaire Genesis.

\- … Jim est mort. Malgré notre peine, nous avons décidé, vous et moi – je veux dire votre double et moi-même – et tous les autres, qu'il eût été offensant pour la mémoire de notre ami de s'arrêter parce qu'il n'était plus avec nous. Les liens qui existaient entre les membres de l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_ ne se sont jamais dissous. Bien sûr, au fil des années…

Il y eut un léger silence, que McCoy ne combla pas cette fois.

\- Il n'est pas évident, Leonard, d'être le dernier survivant et de devoir continuer seul. Chaque journée qui s'écoule rend le sens plus difficile à trouver. Mais je ne crois pas avoir échoué. Sans cesser de faire de la recherche, j'avais choisi la voie de la diplomatie, en partie sur le conseil d'un certain Leonard McCoy, afin de faire progresser la paix et l'entente entre les peuples. Il faut croire que, lorsque vous avez-vous-même été, toute votre vie durant, déchiré entre deux mondes, essayer de limiter au maximum ces déchirures pour les autres peut vous apporter une certaine satisfaction, la certitude d'être sur la bonne route. Puis est arrivé mon dernier voyage vers Romulus.

Spock vida son verre et le reposa sur la table, refusant d'un signe la proposition muette de son interlocuteur de lui en servir un deuxième.

\- Il est pour le moins difficile de trouver un sens dans la destruction de millions de vies. Dans ces cent vingt années annihilées en quelques secondes. Très égoïstement, dans la perte de tout ce qui avait constitué mon existence pendant ces cent vingt ans. Car tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce qui, pour moi, faisait sens justement, n'a en réalité jamais eu lieu ici.

\- Spock… commença le médecin, mais l'ambassadeur l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Laissez-moi finir, docteur. Dans cet univers, mon existence a été tout entière tournée vers le devoir. Panser les blessures de mon peuple, essayer de reconstruire, conseiller, apaiser. Le _sens_ profond de tout ceci m'échappe encore. J'ai donc essayé, tant bien que mal, de retrouver ici un semblant de l'ordre de l'univers que j'avais connu. Comme je viens de vous le dire, en aidant mon peuple à survivre, à poser les fondations d'une nouvelle société. Mais également en essayant de reconstituer ce que, personnellement, j'avais toujours connu. J'ai insisté pour que Jim devienne capitaine de l' _Enterprise_. J'ai joué un certain rôle dans la réintégration de mon _alter ego_ dans Starfleet, après la destruction de Vulcain. Bref, j'ai tout fait pour que l'équipage de ce vaisseau soit le plus possible conforme à celui que j'avais connu. Au moment où je l'ai fait, j'étais certain d'être dans mon bon droit, de faire la bonne chose, de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos qu'était devenu l'univers – de toutes les actions que j'effectuais dans ce monde qui n'était pas le mien, seule celle-ci avait un sens, un sens réel. J'avais remis mon double sur le bon chemin, celui qui était _le sien_. Ce n'est qu'après, en y réfléchissant à tête reposée, en méditant sur la Nouvelle Vulcain, que j'ai compris à quel point je me leurrais.

Le médecin dut percevoir l'amertume, ou la détresse, dans la voix du vieux Vulcain, car il se pencha vers lui et déclara fermement :

\- Je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir, mais la place de Spock est ici, sur l' _Enterprise_ , et nulle part ailleurs. La place de Jim est sur la chaise de capitaine. Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé sur ce coup-là. Vous avez _vraiment_ donné un sens à tout cela. Sans comptez que vous avez sauvé la Terre, indirectement.

\- Leonard, je vous remercie pour vos paroles de réconfort, mais je n'ai fait que reproduire un comportement que, toute ma vie durant, je me suis efforcé d'éviter. Depuis quand pouvons-nous décider de la vie des autres ? Que pouvais-je savoir de ce qui était bon ou non pour Jim, ou même pour mon double ? Le Spock que j'avais devant moi était différent de celui que j'avais été, des dizaines d'années auparavant. Comment pouvais-je savoir quelle était _sa_ voie ? Au final, Leonard, si je l'ai poussé à rejoindre Starfleet, je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait pour _lui_ , mais pour _moi_. J'ai fait pour lui ce que mon père aurait voulu faire pour moi : je l'ai poussé à réaliser ce que _moi_ j'avais perdu, ce que _moi_ j'avais échoué à faire, ou à garder.

De nouveau, le praticien ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Spock l'en empêcha.

\- Quoi que vous disiez, je ne reviendrai pas sur cette certitude. Je croyais tout savoir, savoir mieux que les autres ce qui leur convenait. Mais _personne_ n'a le droit de décider pour autrui, _personne_ n'a le droit de se montrer aussi égoïste, même dans un but qui, à première vue, peut sembler noble.

\- Pas égoïste, Spock, humain, seulement humain, murmura McCoy.

Le Vulcain tressaillit malgré lui en entendant ces paroles, qui semblaient ressurgir du passé. Il se força à poursuivre sans relever.

\- Voici où je voulais en venir. Je n'ai pas _envie_ de mourir, comme vous l'avez formulé, docteur. _Kaiidth_. Ce qui est, est. Mais dans cet univers, ma vie n'a _aucun_ sens, pour toutes les raisons que je viens de vous exposer. La seule chose qui pourrait peut-être lui en redonner un serait d'offrir la possibilité à mon _alter ego_ de pouvoir faire ses propres choix, en toute conscience, librement. Ce qu'il sera incapable de faire sans son côté vulcain. D'où ma proposition de transfusion sanguine. Cette transfusion peut « me faire du mal », comme vous le dites. Cela risque de raccourcir la durée de mon existence. Je risque de perdre mes boucliers mentaux. Mais cela n'est _rien_ , Leonard, par rapport au mal que me ferait l'idée que _j'aurais pu_ le sauver, et que je ne l'ai pas fait.

Spock se tut et s'autorisa la faiblesse humaine de fermer les yeux. Il sentit un objet froid et lisse se glisser entre ses doigts.

\- Buvez, Spock. Ordre du médecin. Vous êtes plus blanc que les draps réglementaires de Starfleet.

Le Vulcain acquiesça et prit une gorgée d'alcool. Il se sentait épuisé et incertain de ce qu'il éprouvait, ce qui était rare.

\- Et maintenant, écoutez-moi attentivement, d'accord ? reprit le praticien. Je comprends tout ce que vous m'avez dit et je suis honoré que vous me l'ayez dit. Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde, Spock, d'être capable d'avouer ses fautes et ses défauts – ou ce que l'on pense comme tel – comme vous venez de le faire. Je n'essayerai pas de vous convaincre du contraire, parce que vous n'êtes pas prêt à l'entendre, mais si cela peut vous être d'une aide quelconque, je vous dirai que _j'ai_ retrouvé un sens à ma vie depuis que je suis sur ce foutu vaisseau que, par ailleurs, je déteste, comme vous devez le savoir. Sans vous, il y a fort à parier que je ne serai pas ici, avec Jim, avec Spock, avec Nyota. Alors, pour ce que ça vaut, _merci_. Ça, c'était la première chose. La deuxième, c'est que je ne promets rien pour la transfusion, mais je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ? De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire tant que le virus n'a pas totalement été expulsé du corps de Spock. Alors laissez-moi le temps de digérer tout ce que vous venez de me dire, d'en déchiffrer tous les sous-entendus, et on en reparlera calmement après.

Spock ouvrit les yeux. Le médecin, debout à côté de lui, le fixait attentivement, d'une façon à la fois professionnelle, respectueuse et affectueuse.

\- Votre proposition est on ne peut plus raisonnable, docteur. Je vous remercie.

Un violent tremblement ébranla alors le vaisseau. McCoy faillit perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa _in extremis_ à la chaise sur laquelle était assis le Vulcain.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce que…

L'alarme rouge s'alluma au-dessus de leurs têtes. McCoy se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Allez à vos devoirs, dit doucement l'ambassadeur. Je reste là.

Le médecin sembla hésiter.

\- Vous m'appellerez s'il se réveille ?

\- Bien sûr. Allez, Leonard.

Non sans un dernier regard à son patient, le praticien quitta la pièce alors que de nouvelles vibrations agitaient le vaisseau.

Spock, s'efforçant de chasser de son esprit la conversation troublante qu'il venait d'avoir avec son ancien ami, tourna sa chaise vers le jeune Vulcain et demeura plusieurs minutes parfaitement immobile à contempler le visage pâle et crispé de son double, qui s'agitait dans son sommeil, probablement en proie à un cauchemar. Sur une impulsion à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, le vieil homme tendit la main pour la poser sur le front du malade, dans une tentative dérisoire d'apaisement.

\- _Ri nam-tor du sa'awek, pi-shal*._

Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui, un sentiment qu'il s'était employé à combattre à chaque fois qu'il avait été en contact avec son double. Il n'appartenait pas à cet univers. Il ne lui était pas permis de s'attacher. Mais lutter contre de telles émotions devenait à chaque instant plus difficile.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, les sentiments familiaux, presque paternels qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme, McCoy l'avait probablement compris.

 _Certaines choses ne changent pas._ Et Leonard, sous des dehors brusques, avait toujours été fin psychologue.

\- Ri _nam-tor du sa'awek, Spock_ , répéta-t-il plus doucement.

 *** En Vulcain, "Tu n'es pas seul" - _pi'shal_ étant un terme inventé par un auteur merveilleux, KCS, dans une de ses fics, et qui signifie plus ou moins "jeune moi-même".**


	28. A cœur ouvert

_Bon, les amis, cette fic arrive à sa fin... Plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci. Pour celles qui auraient lu mes fics Sherlock, notamment celle axée sur le palais mental, vous n'allez pas être perdues : j'ai imaginé une construction similaire dans l'esprit des Vulcains. C'est une idée qui me fascine totalement (celle de la forteresse, de la citadelle intérieure - et, évidemment, des fissures inconscientes) et que je voulais développer ici. Mais promis, je vais régler cette histoire de transfusion sanguine avant le dernier chapitre ! (Et enfin, les réponses sur la jeune fille qui se balade dans l'esprit de Spock.)_

 **Chapitre 21 – A cœur ouvert**

 **La première fois que Spock parle d'elle, et prononce son nom, il a 30,23 ans. Il s'est refusé de** _ **penser**_ **à elle depuis 14,23 ans, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi, presque malgré lui, il raconte tout, ou presque, dans un flot de paroles qui ne peuvent pas être les siennes, parce que ce n'est pas ainsi que les Vulcains portent le deuil et gèrent la douleur de la perte.**

Des mots parvenaient à sa conscience. Ce qu'ils signifiaient importaient peu, mais il parvenait par moments à en saisir le sens. L' _Enterprise_ avait subi une attaque. ( _Qui avait osé ?_ ) Jim avait la situation en main. ( _Evidemment_.) Il n'y avait pas eu de blessés. ( _Tant mieux_.)

Il se demanda vaguement pour quelle raison il n'était pas lui-même aux côtés du capitaine sur la passerelle, avant de se souvenir qu'il était gravement malade, mais même cela semblait sans importance.

Le vaisseau tremblait par intermittence – à moins que ce ne fût son corps, secoué par les derniers battements de la fièvre qui refluait lentement en lui ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Il se sentait bien pourtant. Etonnamment détaché de tout. Les rêves l'avaient déserté. La douleur avait disparu. Ses émotions ne le submergeaient plus. Tout cela était totalement illogique, puisque ses boucliers s'étaient effondrés. De cela, il se souvenait. Ils ne les sentait plus, mais quelque chose avait pris leur place, quelque chose d'infiniment moins dur et d'infiniment plus résistant, quelque chose qui enveloppait sa conscience dans une douceur bienfaisante, tenant à distance les sentiments menaçants qui auraient dû l'envahir.

Un poids libérateur pesait sur son front, mais il était incapable de dire ce dont il s'agissait.

Les mots continuaient à danser autour de lui, et en se concentrant, il parvint à saisir le sens des phrases qu'ils formaient.

 _\- La fièvre a diminué, mais elle reste cependant assez élevée. Les poumons sont toujours fortement congestionnés et il lui faudra un certain temps pour évacuer tout le mucus qui s'est accumulé, mais physiquement, le pire est derrière lui._

Spock reconnut brusquement la voix – celle de Leonard, tendue malgré les paroles encourageantes qu'il prononçait. Il aurait voulu parler, le rassurer, lui dire qu'il se sentait bien, et peut-être aussi le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à articuler le moindre mot.

 _\- Il est en train de se réveiller_ , expliqua une autre voix, plus grave, qui résonna dans tout son être comme une onde apaisante.

Il aurait dû la reconnaître, probablement, mais son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti.

\- _Ses constantes sont plus normales qu'elles ne l'ont été depuis presque quatre jours_ , reprit McCoy, _en particulier le niveau K3 – l'activité cérébrale et la douleur. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passera lorsque vous retirerez votre main ?_

\- _Je l'ignore, docteur, mais je préfère ne pas essayer pour l'instant_ , répondit calmement la voix sur sa droite.

Le Vulcain ne put réprimer un tressaillement nerveux lorsqu'il comprit ce qui s'était passé. Jim, ou Leonard, avait appelé à bord du vaisseau un guérisseur de son peuple, et ce dernier, grâce à un lien mental auquel Spock n'avait pas consenti, absorbait la souffrance qui aurait dû être son fardeau, le sien, et celui de personne d'autre.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux, mais, dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, parvint à attraper entre ses doigts la main posée sur son front, afin de faire comprendre au guérisseur qu'il ne désirait pas ses services. Une autre main, tout aussi froide et apaisante, écarta la sienne, doucement, avec gentillesse. N'ayant pas plus de force qu'un petit enfant, il ne pouvait pas lutter, mais tout son être se révulsait à l'idée qu'un inconnu s'introduise ainsi au cœur de son esprit. Il pouvait accepter l'aide de Leonard, de Jim éventuellement, mais pas celle d'un Vulcain qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui ne le connaissait pas.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Il dut fournir un nouvel effort pour garder les yeux ouverts plus de deux secondes, et, lorsqu'il y parvint enfin et que son regard croisa celui de _l'autre_ Spock, c'est à peine s'il trouva la force de murmurer :

\- Est-ce un autre rêve ?

Cela ne pouvait, de toute façon, être qu'un rêve.

\- Non, _sa_ - _kan*_ , répondit le vieux Vulcain avec une douceur qui lui transperça le cœur ( _peut-être parce que jamais son propre père ne s'était adressé à lui de cette façon, avec tant de compréhension, tant de sollicitude, tant d'affection ? c'était une pensée qu'il valait mieux laisser de côté pour l'instant_ ), non, ce n'est pas un rêve.

Il abandonna toute velléité de lutte. S'il pouvait recevoir de l'aide de la part de ses amis humains, il pouvait accepter sans rougir celle de son _alter ego_.

La mémoire lui revint alors d'un seul coup. Non sans difficulté, il tourna les yeux vers le médecin qui, debout au pied du lit, le fixait avec une intensité dérangeante, mais – événement exceptionnel – sans rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il ressentait. Spock se sentit pâlir en repensant à ce qu'il avait failli faire.

\- Docteur, chuchota-t-il, est-ce que je vous ai fait mal ?

\- Non, pensez-vous, répondit McCoy sur le ton sarcastique qu'il réservait généralement au premier officier. J'ai adoré votre massage des cervicales. Franchement, ça m'a fait un bien fou. Vous avez vraiment manqué votre vocation.

\- Je suis désolé de… commença Spock, mais le geste de colère du praticien l'arrêta dans son élan.

\- Je suis certain que vous n'allez pas être désolé pour la bonne chose et que ça va m'énerver, répondit Leonard, donc à votre place je m'abstiendrais. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'on n'en reparlera pas, évidemment. Mais pour l'instant, il y a plus urgent.

McCoy se tourna vers l'ambassadeur :

\- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous laisse tous les deux ? Vous devez avoir pas mal de choses à vous dire.

\- Je préfèrerais personnellement que vous restiez, répondit le vieux Vulcain, mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda Spock, essayant de hausser sa voix à son niveau normal sans y parvenir. Qui vous a appelé ? Comment faites-vous pour… tenir mes émotions à distance ?

Il se souvint brusquement de la question initiale et ajouta laborieusement :

\- Je préfèrerais aussi que vous restiez, docteur.

McCoy fit un bref signe de tête et reporta son attention sur l'autre Spock.

\- Les membres d'une même famille, expliqua ce dernier, partagent souvent une connexion mentale naturelle et peuvent parfois entrer en contact télépathique sans qu'une fusion mentale soit nécessaire. Je sais, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du jeune Vulcain, que nous ne sommes pas à proprement parler de la même famille, mais le lien est bel et bien présent et je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à « tenir tes émotions à distance » grâce à…

\- _Sa-mekh*_ , l'interrompit Spock en essayant vainement de construire une phrase correcte malgré la brume cotonneuse qui enveloppait ses pensées, vous ne pouvez pas… L'énergie requise pour ce genre de lien est trop grande… Et la souffrance est la mienne, non la vôtre.

\- Le lien de guérison que vous avez créé tous les deux a pu drainer l'énergie du docteur McCoy, parce qu'il est entièrement humain, mais je suis à demi Vulcain et notre connexion est d'une autre nature. Ne t'inquiète donc pas à ce sujet. Cependant, docteur, je demeure impressionné par votre performance.

Du coin de l'œil, Spock vit le médecin s'agiter nerveusement.

\- Oh. Vous savez, alors ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Je m'en doutais déjà, répondit le vieux Vulcain, mais votre empreinte mentale est très présente dans l'esprit de votre… patient. ( _Spock se demanda confusément quel autre mot son double avait voulu employer_.) Je peux la sentir en ce moment même. C'est un travail remarquable, Leonard, absolument remarquable. Je ne pensais même pas que la chose était possible.

\- La chose était possible parce que le lien existait déjà, expliqua Spock.

McCoy rougit et grommela quelque chose à propos de l'incohérence de son patient, qui fit sourire l'ambassadeur, d'un sourire un peu nostalgique. Spock s'apprêtait à leur poser de nouvelles questions lorsqu'il fut inopinément submergé par une quinte de toux, dont la violence et la soudaineté le forcèrent à se redresser. Plié en deux, cherchant son souffle, il sentit la main du vieux Vulcain quitter son front afin de lui laisser un peu d'espace.

La réaction fut immédiate.

Il eut le temps de se demander comment, en quelques minutes à peine, il avait pu oublier à quel point l'effondrement de ses boucliers était douloureux, à quel point ses propres émotions étaient violentes et brutales, à quel point lui-même était faible face à leur explosion. Il sentit ses muscles se raidir, ses entrailles se glacer…

 _Bon anniversaire, Spock._

La nausée le prit de court et, sans l'intervention rapide et efficace de McCoy, qui lui tendit précipitamment un bassin en plastique, il aurait probablement vomi sur l'ambassadeur. Le médecin en chef le prit par les épaules, lui prodiguant probablement des conseils, afin de l'aider à reprendre pied dans la réalité, mais Spock ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Son cerveau résonnait de mille pensées, de mille sentiments contradictoires, et s'il voyait comme à travers un brouillard les deux hommes penchés sur lui avec anxiété, tous ses autres sens étaient comme paralysés, anesthésiés par la douleur qui prenait toute la place.

Son esprit était ouvert. A nu. Vulnérable. Mais l'attaque ne venait pas de l'extérieur. Il était en train de se saborder tout seul, sans l'aide de personne. La situation était presque risible : après avoir passé des années à perfectionner ses défenses dans le but de prévenir toute invasion, après avoir rencontré des créatures aux pouvoirs télépathiques impressionnants qu'il avait réussi à combattre, après avoir colmaté, jour après jour, les petites fissures qui apparaissaient parfois dans ses boucliers, après s'être entièrement muré dans une forteresse invisible et imprenable, voilà qu'il s'écroulait de l'intérieur.

Tout comme Vulcain un an et demie auparavant, il sombrait dans son propre trou noir, celui sur lequel il avait sans le savoir bâti les fondations de son esprit. C'était _logique_ , en un sens, et la boucle était bouclée.

La main revint se poser sur son front, et les nuages s'estompèrent dans son esprit, et l'air emplit de nouveau ses poumons.

\- Respirez, Spock, respirez, merde !

Le bruit du moniteur qui s'affolait parvint à ses oreilles en même temps que la voix paniquée du médecin. Il s'appliqua à respirer comme on le lui demandait, mais c'était difficile.

\- _Ri nam-tor du sa'awek, Spock_.

Ces quelques mots, prononcés en vulcain, auraient dû l'apaiser, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

\- _Veling nam-tor_ _etek sa'awek**_ , répondit-il amèrement.

 _Bien sûr, nous sommes seuls. Depuis toujours et pour toujours._

\- Rien qu'en disant _nous_ , tu te contredis, fit gentiment remarquer l'ambassadeur.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider toute ma vie, _sa-mekh_ , dit le jeune Vulcain en crispant les poings. De même que le docteur McCoy ne peut pas me tenir la main jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Et si personne ne te vient en aide, _pi'shal_ , que va-t-il se passer, d'après toi ?

Spock haussa les épaules avec un reniflement. Il avait à peu près, grâce au lien télépathique créé par son double, retrouvé le contrôle sur son corps. La douleur avait reflué, ne laissant qu'une trace amère et une sensation d'impuissance, de dépendance qu'il refusait de tout son être, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rien faire seul.

\- Vous avez eu accès au cœur de mon esprit, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Vous devez avoir vu qu'il ne reste rien. Vous devez avoir vu ce qui est arrivé à mes fondations. Vous devez avoir vu…

Il aurait réellement souhaité avoir le courage de pouvoir dire _Vous devez avoir vu le trou béant sur lequel j'ai naïvement construit mes défenses_ , mais les mots ne passèrent pas ses lèvres.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda brusquement McCoy. Je ne comprends pas.

Ce fut le vieux Spock qui répondit :

\- Grâce au lien qui existe entre nous, j'ai pu sonder l'esprit de Spock. D'une façon que vous ne pouvez pas vraiment comprendre, soit dit sans offense, Leonard. D'une façon totalement _vulcaine_. Je n'ai eu accès ni à ses sentiments, ni à ses pensées, ni à ses souvenirs, ni à ses rêves, mais à un niveau plus profond – à… l'architecture de sa conscience, si vous voulez. Tout Vulcain construit une partie de son esprit, de façon extrêmement personnelle, et passe sa vie à renforcer, consolider, complexifier cette construction – ce que nous appelons nos boucliers mentaux. Malgré notre moitié humaine, nous n'échappons pas à cette règle.

Spock jeta un coup d'œil à McCoy, qui le regardait avec une intensité indiquant qu'il avait probablement compris d'où venait le problème.

\- Et cette construction dépend de vos cellules immunitaires ? demanda-t-il.

\- De nos cellules immunitaires dépendent _tous_ nos mécanismes de défense, à la fois physiques et mentaux, répondit l'ambassadeur. Notre corps réagit contre les agressions extérieures, les virus, les bactéries, les agents infectieux, en les détruisant de façon particulièrement efficace. Notre esprit réagit également contre toute attaque extérieure en érigeant des boucliers mentaux qui nous permettent de repousser, par exemple, une attaque psychique, mais également de contrôler notre propre télépathie afin de ne pas percevoir de manière trop brutale les pensées de ceux qui nous entourent et de ne pas envahir les autres avec nos propres pensées.

Le premier officier ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qui allait venir, il savait quelles seraient les prochains mots prononcés, et il n'était pas certain de vouloir les entendre, ni de voir la désapprobation sur les traits de Leonard.

\- Enfin, poursuivit le vieux Spock, sans nos boucliers, nous ne pouvons nous protéger contre d'autres agressions, plus insidieuses, intérieures.

\- Vous voulez dire, enchaîna tranquillement McCoy, que vous bâtissez des murs contre vos propres émotions.

Spock ouvrit brusquement les yeux, cherchant en vain une trace de reproche dans la voix du médecin, dans l'expression de son visage – mais il n'y lut qu'une compréhension un peu triste.

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, répondit le vieux Vulcain.

\- Une fois disparus ces boucliers, vous ne pouvez plus discipliner vos émotions, les contenir, les retenir. C'est pour ça que Sellom est devenu fou en l'espace de quelques jours. Ce n'est pas le virus qui l'a tué.

 _Sellom_. Spock eut une pensée pour le guérisseur vulcain que le hasard avait mis sur son chemin, des années auparavant, le guidant vers une meilleure compréhension de sa double nature. A l'idée qu'il eût fini ses jours de cette façon épouvantable, seul dans un hôpital, sans personne pour l'aider, lui tenir la main, apaiser ses derniers instants, le Vulcain sentait le sang se glacer dans ses veines. Une vague de gratitude pour McCoy, Jim, Nyota, Chekov, pour l'autre Spock, l'envahit.

\- Ce ne sont pas seulement les boucliers qui disparaissent lorsque nos cellules sont touchées, mais les fondations mêmes de notre esprit. Construites sur le cœur même de notre personnalité – nos émotions. Des émotions tellement primaires qu'elles ont valu à notre espèce de s'entre-déchirer, de se détruire de façon effroyable, voilà des siècles de cela. Si les Vulcains redoutent à ce point leurs sentiments, c'est parce qu'ils les ont poussés, par le passé, à accomplir des actes d'une violence inouïe. Nous avons cherché une solution, et l'avons trouvée dans la maîtrise et le contrôle. Pour un Vulcain, la chose est parfaitement faisable et correspond à sa structure mentale. Pour un demi-Vulcain, mon expérience m'a appris qu'il en est autrement. Mais j'ai été élevé comme un Vulcain, et l'on m'a appris à réprimer mes sentiments, à discipliner mes émotions, à construire mes boucliers sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'écrasaient leurs fondations. J'imagine qu'il en a été de même pour toi, _pi'shal_.

Spock hocha la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Les souvenirs affluaient, lui faisaient tourner la tête.

 _Ils ont tort, Spock. Ils ont tort, parce que tu n'es pas fait comme eux. Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi tout le temps. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible. Juste quelqu'un de différent._

Un sanglot lui échappa et il serra rageusement les poings. Comme toujours, les émotions qui le submergeaient lorsqu'il pensait à _elle_ se fondaient en une seule, un sentiment dévastateur qui le transperçait de part en part, annihilant totalement sa raison, une colère brûlante qui lui donnait envie de hurler, de jeter les objets en travers de la pièce, de se précipiter sur la première personne venue et de frapper jusqu'à ce que…

\- _Spock_ , _pla'sarlah'uh na'etek_.***

Le Vulcain ouvrit les yeux pour réaliser que les deux hommes penchés sur lui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Au-dessus de sa tête, le moniteur émettait un sifflement strident.

\- Votre cœur ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, expliqua McCoy, la voix légèrement tremblante. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Spock, étonné d'entendre sa propre voix si distante.

Les ondes apaisantes, douces et régulières coulaient toujours depuis les doigts du vieux Vulcain jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit. Spock essaya de se concentrer sur cette sensation, mais quelques mots revenaient avec insistance à sa conscience – des mots qu'il pensait avoir oubliés, des mots que Lucy lui avait pourtant répétés à chaque fois qu'il échouait à contenter ses professeurs, à respecter la discipline vulcaine qu'on lui imposait…

 _Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi tout le temps._

Après tout, il avait toujours voulu poser la question à son _alter ego_ , mais il n'en avait jamais eu le courage. Et s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il n'en aurait probablement plus jamais la possibilité. D'abord parce qu'il allait sans doute devenir fou dans pas très longtemps. Ensuite parce qu'il avait l'excuse d'avoir perdu ses boucliers. Enfin parce que le lien d'esprit à esprit permettait de parler à cœur ouvert.

Il se lança, comme on se jette à l'eau.

\- _Sa-mekh_ … Est-ce qu'elle a vécu dans votre univers ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle a vécu longtemps, heureuse ? Est-ce que vous avez passé du temps ensemble après avoir quitté Vulcain ? Est-ce qu'elle s'est engagée dans Starfleet ? Est-ce qu'elle est tombée amoureuse, est-ce qu'elle est allée sur Terre ? Est-ce qu'elle a vu l'océan ? Ou bien est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle est morte… par votre faute ?

De nouveau, les larmes le menacèrent. Il les sentait, derrière ses paupières, prêtes à couler. Dans un intense effort de volonté, il les refoula et leva les yeux vers l'autre Spock, qui avait soigneusement mis en place un masque neutre sur son visage. A côté de lui, McCoy le dévisageait également, tendu à l'extrême.

\- Spock, ce n'était pas votre faute, murmura le médecin. Pas plus que la destruction de Vulcain ou la mort de Jim dans ce putain de réacteur. _Ce n'était pas votre faute_.

Le Vulcain hocha la tête. Bien sûr, que c'était sa faute, mais la question n'était pas là. Si elle avait vécu, même dans un autre univers, alors peut-être serait-il capable de se pardonner, de penser à elle, de se souvenir d'autre chose que de l'explosion qui avait brusquement mis fin à sa vie.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ta question, _pi'shal_. Je ne suis pas certain de savoir de qui tu parles.

\- Je parle de Lucy, répondit Spock avec un tremblement.

Il n'avait pas prononcé ce nom depuis 14,23 ans. Il avait même refusé de le _penser_. Parce qu'il savait qu'au moment où il le ferait, ses boucliers s'effondreraient. Mais maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'importance, puisque ses boucliers n'existaient plus. Curieusement, il eut l'impression qu'un nœud extrêmement serré se relâchait légèrement, quelque part en lui, dans les profondeurs de son inconscient, sur lequel il n'avait jusqu'ici eu aucune prise.

\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom, répondit gravement l'ambassadeur.

Le premier officier continua à regarder son _alter ego_ , incapable de comprendre véritablement le sens des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. C'était impossible. Elle était née avant l'arrivée de Nero dans cet univers. Il avait passé des mois entiers à refaire des calculs, à évaluer les probabilités pour que sa ligne temporelle et celle de son double fussent les mêmes en ce qui la concernait, à espérer qu'ailleurs, dans une autre vie, elle avait été heureuse, libre, tout simplement _vivante_.

Ce n'était pas _possible_.

\- De qui s'agit-il, Spock- _kan_ ? demanda doucement le vieux Vulcain.

\- De ma sœur. De _notre_ sœur, conclut Spock sur un ton qu'il savait suppliant – mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, parce que Lucy ne pouvait pas _ne pas avoir existé_.

\- Je n'ai pas de sœur, mais un demi-frère, Sybok****, avec qui j'ai été élevé. Peut-être…

\- Vous avez été élevé avec Sybok ?

Spock était totalement perdu. Sybok avait quitté la maison familiale lorsque lui-même avait quatre ans, et il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de ce grand frère qui avait été très peu présent dans sa vie. Comment les deux lignes temporelles pouvaient-elle s'éloigner à ce point ? Et, surtout, comment avaient-elles pu s'éloigner _avant_ Nero ?

 _Lucy est arrivée sur Vulcain lorsque tu avais trois ans. Après Nero, donc._

Il chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire, fouilla ses souvenirs pour essayer de comprendre, mais ne trouva pas le moindre indice. Il lui semblait incroyable de ne jamais avoir demandé à sa sœur où elle avait vécu durant les cinq premières années de son existence, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Jamais il ne lui avait posé la question – et jamais elle n'avait évoqué ces années devant lui. Peut-être ne s'en souvenait-elle pas.

\- Spock, intervint doucement McCoy, la jeune fille que j'ai vue dans votre esprit était humaine…

\- Lucy était ma demi-sœur. Mais, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, « demi » est un mot inapproprié pour quelqu'un d'aussi _entier_.

Il refaisait les calculs. Elle était née deux ans avant lui. Cinq ans avant Nero. Et peu de temps après l'arrivée du Romulien dans leur univers, elle avait débarqué sur Vulcain. Il devait nécessairement y avoir un lien. Ce qui signifiait que, dans l'univers de son double, Lucy avait peut-être vécu, ailleurs, heureuse, sans le connaître, mais elle avait vécu – après tout, sans lui, Lucy ne serait pas morte. Oui, elle avait vécu, et c'était illogique de l'espérer, mais il avait besoin d'y croire. Elle avait, dans une autre vie, été heureuse. Elle s'était engagée dans Starfleet. Elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle avait vu l'océan. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, _lui_.

\- Que s'est-il passé, _sa-kan_ ? demanda le vieux Vulcain. Que s'est-il passé pour que la culpabilité ait creusé ce trou béant sous les fondations de ton esprit ?

Spock frissonna.

 _Tu ne peux pas toujours tout garder pour toi._

Sans réaliser qu'il parlait, il commença à raconter. Le lien qui s'était tissé entre Lucy et lui-même, leurs « explorations » dans les hautes plaines, le désert, les montagnes, qui leur avaient valu parfois de sévères punitions. Leurs projets – s'engager dans Starfleet, si possible sur le même vaisseau, partir à la découverte de l'inconnu, à la rencontre de cet ailleurs dont ils rêvaient tous deux, différemment, mais tout aussi intensément. La façon dont leurs vies, leurs caractères, s'étaient mêlés, transformés, la façon dont elle l'avait rendu plus humain, la façon dont il l'avait rendue plus Vulcaine…

Il continua, incapable de s'arrêter. Le jour de ses seize ans. La beauté de l'oasis. Et la fin du rêve.

\- C'était une mine datant de la guerre, du temps de la pré-réformation de Surak, murmura-t-il, si bas qu'il s'entendait à peine lui-même. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de souffrir.

\- Et vous avez passé une semaine dans le coma, compléta McCoy presque aussi bas que lui.

\- Oui. Lorsque je me suis réveillé… un de mes professeurs, Sakhu, qui m'avait durement entraîné à la discipline vulcaine, avait passé du temps à mon chevet à veiller avec mes parents et les guérisseurs. Lorsque je me suis réveillé…

Pourquoi butait-il sur ce détail ? Il avait dit le plus difficile, la mort de Lucy. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à raconter ce qui s'était passé ensuite ?

\- Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il m'a expliqué que j'étais débarrassé du principal obstacle qui m'empêchait de suivre la voie de Surak.

Un silence abasourdi accueillit cette déclaration. Spock se força à finir.

\- Je me suis jeté sur lui. J'ai failli le tuer.

 _Voilà_. Il l'avait dit. Il avait _tout_ dit. En face de lui, McCoy, blanc comme un linge, se mordait la lèvre inférieure et retenait visiblement un commentaire, tandis que le vieux Vulcain l'observait de son air impassible. Spock, qui s'attendait à un discours rationnel, logique, lui expliquant qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de son fait (ce qu'il savait, en théorie, mais qui n'avait pas empêché la culpabilité de croître en lui, de le _creuser_ ), se sentit mal à l'aise face à ce silence.

\- _Sa-mekh_ ? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Tu as raison, je ne peux pas t'aider indéfiniment, répondit l'ambassadeur, alors je vais retirer ma main, et tu vas laisser tes émotions s'exprimer. Etant donné que tu n'as plus de bouclier, tu ne pourras pas les contrôler. Je ne veux même pas que tu essayes. D'accord ?

Spock, terrifié, voulut protester, mais sa langue resta collée à son palais. Au fond de lui, _l'autre moitié_ le suppliait. _Laisse-moi, rien qu'une fois, te dire ce que je ressens. Laisse-moi hurler, laisse-moi pleurer, laisse-moi être humain, une fois, rien qu'une fois._

Il acquiesça, le ventre noué, et les doigts quittèrent son front.

Les sentiments se bousculèrent dans son esprit, mais la colère fut immédiatement noyée dans le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait.

 _Laisse-moi pleurer._

Il crispa les mâchoires, il serra les poings, il ferma les yeux.

\- Spock, murmura la voix de McCoy, tout près de lui, et emplie d'une émotion qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir, laissez-vous aller. Vous ne risquez rien ici. Vous êtes en sécurité.

 _Laisse-moi_.

Le premier sanglot lui déchira la gorge. D'autres suivirent, plus faciles, plus naturels – plus _humains_.

La colère qu'il redoutait ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, il continua à pleurer, longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les larmes se tarissent d'elles-mêmes.

 *** _Sa-kan_ : enfant (masculin) / _sa-mekh_ : parent de sexe masculin (père) - j'ai choisi ces termes pour les deux Spocks parce qu'à mon avis ils partagent un lien similaire à une relation familiale père-fils.**

 **** "Bien sûr, nous sommes seuls".**

 ***** "Reviens avec nous."**

 ****** Sybok est le demi-frère de Spock, qui apparaît dans Star Trek V, "The final frontier". J'avais inventé le personnage de Lucy avant de voir ce film et je l'ai gardé pour expliquer les différences psychologiques entre le vieux Spock et le jeune Spock, le premier ayant été aidé par son frère durant son enfance. Sybok, pour faire simple, a été par la suite exilé de Vulcain parce qu'il revendiquait l'expression des sentiments pour ceux de son peuple - j'en ai déduit que, pendant leur enfance, il avait aidé Spock à laisser de la place à sa moitié humaine et expliquait la construction de sa personnalité future. Le Spock du reboot n'a pas été élevé avec Sybok, mais avec le personnage que j'avais inventé, Lucy, une demi-sœur humaine, qui joue _grosso modo_ le même rôle que Sybok dans la série originale et aide Spock à assumer son côté humain. Sauf que, comme elle meurt, Spock se replie sur son côté vulcain par la suite, ce qui explique qu'il soit à la fois plus "rigide" que le Spock d'origine, et en même temps plus prompt à craquer complètement, en raison de cette fissure qui s'est creusée dans son esprit lorsqu'il avait 16 ans. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être très claire, désolée. L'explication de son absence dans la série n'est pas développée ici, mais je vous assure qu'il y a une raison qui fait le lien avec le canon. (OK, j'arrête avec le canon.)**


	29. Le chemin délaissé

_Hello there ! Bon, de retour d'un bref séjour à l'étranger, décalage horaire + insomnie, ce qui fait que je me suis sérieusement penchée sur ce chapitre (sur lequel j'avais déjà passé de longues heures), un des plus difficiles que j'aie eu à écrire. J'ai, une fois de plus, laissé le vieux Spock aux commandes, y compris pour le laisser faire des choses qu'il n'a pas envie de faire mais qu'il fait quand même parce que le jeune Spock le lui a demandé... Des choses pas super intelligentes, mais bon, c'est comme ça. Soyez indulgent(e)s, please._

 _Le titre est inspiré d'un poème de Robert Frost, "The road not taken" ("La route non prise" ou "Le chemin délaissé"), que j'aime beaucoup, surtout les trois derniers vers : "Two roads diverged in a wood, and I - / I took the one less traveled by, / And that has made all the difference." ("Deux chemins dans un bois se séparaient, et moi / J'ai pris des deux le moins fréquenté / Et c'est cela qui a tout changé." - traduction trèèèèès approximative, qui ne rend pas justice à l'original). La référence à_ Star Wars _est évidente pour ceux qui sont familiers avec la première trilogie._

 ** _Chapit_ re 22 – Le chemin délaissé**

 **La première fois que Spock crée un lien mental avec le docteur McCoy –** _ **l'autre**_ **McCoy –, il le fait à son insu, pour réaliser une action totalement interdite par les lois de son peuple, une action avec laquelle il est en profond désaccord et qui s'apparente pour lui à une trahison.**

 **Mais le jeune Spock l'a** _ **supplié**_ **de le faire. Comment aurait-il pu refuser ?**

\- Les pirates doivent regretter de nous avoir suivis, annonça McCoy en franchissant le seuil de la petite chambre où il avait, deux heures auparavant, laissé ensemble les deux Spock.

L'ambassadeur leva la tête vers le nouveau venu, qui lui parut épuisé. Il avait abandonné à contrecœur le premier officier, en proie à ses démons, pour aller aider le docteur Pantari à s'occuper des blessés, plus nombreux à chaque instant depuis que Jim avait décidé d'aventurer le vaisseau dans un champ d'astéroïdes afin de semer leurs poursuivants (« Ils ne pourront pas nous suivre, ce serait de la folie » avait décrété le capitaine avant de plonger tête baissée dans l'inconnu) et que l' _Enterprise_ , ballottée de ci de là, était devenue totalement instable. Le médecin, levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement partagé entre admiration et exaspération, ajouta :

\- Jim a fait n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude, et, comme d'habitude, ça a marché. Il dort ? demanda-t-il en baissant le ton et en désignant le malade.

Le vieux Vulcain acquiesça.

\- Le vaisseau a été fortement secoué. Y a-t-il des dégâts matériels ou humains ?

Leonard se passa une main sur le visage et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

\- Pas mal de blessés légers, un moteur endommagé, mais rien de grave, répondit-il dans un bâillement irrépressible. Comment va-t-il ? Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé en pleine crise tout à l'heure, mais…

Spock balaya l'excuse d'un revers de main.

\- Docteur, votre devoir va d'abord au vaisseau. Il n'y avait rien que je ne puisse gérer. D'ailleurs, il s'est endormi très vite. Les sentiments qui l'ont submergé étaient tellement violents qu'ils ont drainé ses forces. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'il se permettait d'éprouver de la tristesse. Ce n'est pas une mince étape, vous savez.

Un sentiment indéchiffrable bouleversa un instant les traits du médecin, qui continuait à fixer son patient.

\- Vous savez, je vais admettre une chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir dire : je suis admiratif. Et un peu jaloux. Vous avez tout géré magistralement. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas été médecin, ou psychologue, dans une vie antérieure ?

L'ambassadeur leva vers McCoy un regard amusé, mais redevint presque immédiatement sérieux. A présent que le vaisseau était hors de danger, il lui fallait remettre sur le tapis (encore une illogique expression humaine) la question de la transfusion sanguine. Mais le médecin reprit la parole avant que Spock n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais, je sais ce que vous allez dire. J'ai réfléchi, et je sais qu'il faut qu'on le fasse. Mais…

\- Mais vous doutez encore. Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ? demanda le Vulcain, qui connaissait la réponse mais savait que le praticien avait besoin de la formuler.

\- Le serment d'Hippocrate, répondit instantanément McCoy. « Je n'entreprendrai rien qui dépasse mes compétences. » « Je ne ferai pas de mal. » Ce n'est pas une simple transfusion, c'est… un échange sanguin, et on ne peut pas dire que ça ait été pratiqué très souvent.

\- Il est inutile d'effectuer une transfusion totale, expliqua Spock, qui avait gardé ce dernier argument pour la fin. Je pense que 50% de mes cellules immunitaires suffiraient à mon jeune double pour reconstruire ses boucliers.

Leonard releva brusquement la tête.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Je le pense. Une telle opération serait plus aisément réalisable, ne le pensez-vous pas ?

Le praticien acquiesça, mais il continuait à se mordre les lèvres.

\- Docteur, vous savez ce qui va se passer si nous ne le faisons pas.

\- Oui, je sais, murmura McCoy.

\- Alors, il n'y a pas à hésiter.

\- Vous ne doutez jamais, Spock ? ricana avec amertume le médecin en chef.

\- A chaque instant, répondit malgré lui l'ambassadeur.

Peut-être ce lien mental le fatiguait-il davantage que ce qu'il pensait. Il l'avait maintenu pendant 7,65 heures, et les sentiments de son double s'avéraient pour le moins difficiles à contenir. Leonard le dévisagea pendant quelques instants, visiblement interloqué, avant de tourner de nouveau la tête vers le jeune Spock.

\- Dites… Vous le connaissez, ce fameux professeur Sakhu dont il nous a parlé ?

Spock attendait cette question depuis que ce nom était venu aux lèvres de son _alter ego_. Il s'était obligé, afin de ne pas troubler le lien mental, à ne pas penser à tout ce que le jeune Vulcain leur avait confié, mais il ne pouvait nier que cette histoire de demi-sœur dont lui-même n'avait jamais entendu parler le perturbait. Y compris le rôle joué par Sakhu, qui s'était depuis le début comporté avec lui sur la Nouvelle Vulcain de façon très étrange. Il savait cependant que le trouble du médecin en chef n'avait pas la même origine que le sien : Leonard avait évidemment été choqué des paroles prononcées par Sakhu. Pour l'ambassadeur, qui connaissait fort bien le personnage et les coutumes de son propre peuple, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, mais pour un humain aussi émotif que l'était le docteur McCoy, il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'un comportement inadmissible.

\- Je le connais, répondit-il. Il est devenu ministre par la suite, et dirige à présent notre petite communauté, avec quelques autres Vulcains qui partagent le savoir de nos traditions ancestrales.

\- Et dire à un gamin de seize ans qui vient de perdre sa sœur qu'il en est enfin _débarrassé_ , ça fait partie de vos traditions ancestrales ? explosa McCoy. Désolé, mais j'en ai appris plus sur Spock en trois jours qu'en un an et demie, et… et c'est perturbant.

\- Je veux bien le croire, reconnut Spock non sans une certaine sympathie.

McCoy soupira.

\- D'ailleurs, tant qu'on est dans les confidences, j'ai autre chose de _perturbant_ à vous dire. Je ne vois pas trop à qui je peux en parler à part vous. Si vous n'aviez pas débarqué sur l' _Enterprise_ , j'aurais fini par vous contacter de toute façon.

Le vieil homme, qui décidément allait de surprise en surprise, fit signe à son interlocuteur qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

\- C'est à propos de ce virus. Il y a eu un précédent, comme je vous l'ai dit. Un certain Sellom, sur Terre. Un médecin de l'hôpital de Moscou a effectué des recherches sur le virus, jusqu'à ce que deux huiles de Starfleet viennent lui ordonner d'arrêter et de n'en parler à personne. Je trouve ça louche, d'autant plus que l'un d'entre eux était l'amiral Marcus, qui n'était pas spécialement connu pour son pacifisme.

\- Vous pensez à une arme bactériologique ? demanda Spock, qui avait suivi sans problème le raisonnement de Leonard et comprenait la portée de cette révélation.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, tout en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air trop pessimiste envers l'humanité, mais… Avouez que si Vulcain n'avait pas été détruite, votre peuple aurait pu mettre un frein à l'expansionnisme de Marcus. En tout cas, vous auriez sérieusement contrecarré ses projets. Mais peut-être que je suis seulement paranoïaque.

Spock s'autorisa quelques instants de réflexion avant de répondre :

\- Je ne le pense pas, docteur. Je vous remercie de prendre à cœur les intérêts de mon espèce, malgré le peu de cas que vous faites de leurs dirigeants. Si je peux me permettre de vous poser la question, qui était le deuxième représentant de Starfleet qui s'est emparé du dossier de Moscou ?

\- Le général Mantegna.

Le Vulcain acquiesça et regarda attentivement son interlocuteur. Il connaissait par cœur le McCoy de son époque – après tout, ils s'étaient côtoyés pendant plus de cent ans – mais n'était pas certain d'interpréter correctement le regard fuyant et l'agitation visible de ce McCoy-ci. Il choisit cependant de suivre son intuition (ce mot, si peu approprié pour parler du Vulcain, aurait probablement fait hurler de rire le Leonard McCoy qu'il connaissait, mais il n'en trouvait pas d'autre pour décrire l'idée confuse qui le poussait à continuer la conversation) :

\- Docteur, y a-t-il encore quelque chose qui vous trouble ?

Le médecin, mal à l'aise, se tortilla sur sa chaise comme s'il avait été assis sur une pelote d'épingle.

\- Je vous en prie, faites-moi part de vos doutes. Peut-être puis-je vous aider.

\- Dans votre univers… commença McCoy, avant de se mordre les lèvres. Est-ce que vous vous entendiez bien avec mon double ?

\- Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question lorsque nous nous sommes vus à San Francisco.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, mais…

Leonard s'interrompit, ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et explosa, comme s'il se jetait à l'eau :

\- Vous savez ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire depuis hier ? Que depuis presque deux ans que je le connais, il n'y a pas une seule journée où je ne lui ai pas reproché d'être _trop Vulcain, pas assez humain_. Pas une de nos entrevues ne s'est déroulée sans sarcasmes de ma part au sujet de son _insensibilité_ , de ses _ondes cérébrales mathématiquement parfaites_ , dont _pas une émotion ne dépasse_ , de son _indifférence d'ordinateur_ …

Spock hocha la tête.

\- Vous semblez posséder le même panel de sarcasmes que votre _alter ego_ , docteur. Je ne peux évidemment pas parler au nom de mon double, mais je vous assure que ce vocabulaire ne me dérange pas du tout. Leonard, continua-t-il en voyant le médecin hocher la tête d'un air de doute, ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il se retrouve dans cette situation. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si ses boucliers sont tombés. Ce n'est pas votre faute si, de fait, il se retrouve plus _humain_ que jamais. Vous avez fait, admirablement, votre travail de médecin. Vous avez rempli votre rôle d'ami. Et, pour l'heure, vous êtes épuisé par la tension nerveuse de ces derniers jours, par le lien mental que vous avez maintenu trop longtemps pour un humain, et vous devriez aller dormir.

McCoy ricana.

\- Et vous ? Ça fait des heures que vous êtes là.

\- Les Vulcains sont parfaitement capables de se priver de sommeil pendant de longues durées.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment la question, Spock, et je crois que vous le savez. Je sais que vos tours de passe-passe vulcains vous pompent de l'énergie, malgré tout ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure.

Le Vulcain hocha la tête de façon non compromettante. Il ne servait à rien de mentir à Leonard McCoy, il le savait bien, mais une demi-admission suffisait généralement à l'apaiser.

\- Vous avez raison, mais je vous assure que je suis parfaitement capable de tenir encore ainsi pendant un certain temps.

Le médecin capitula plus vite que ne le faisait son double. Mais peut-être était-il simplement trop épuisé pour discuter.

\- Je vais dormir pendant une heure ou deux dans mon bureau, juste à côté, d'accord ? S'il y a le moindre problème, appelez-moi.

\- Et pour la transfusion ?

\- Je vais préparer la salle d'opération, soupira McCoy. On pourra l'effectuer dès que le virus aura définitivement disparu du corps de Spock, à savoir d'ici une journée à peu près.

\- Merci, docteur.

\- Il paraît qu'il est illogique de remercier quelqu'un qui fait quelque chose de logique, ironisa Leonard avant de quitter la pièce.

Spock s'autorisa un demi-sourire, puis, de nouveau seul avec son jeune double, laissa ses pensées vagabonder un moment. Trois jours auparavant, il était certain n'avoir plus rien à accomplir dans cet univers et se demandait pourquoi un répit lui avait été ainsi accordé alors que son temps était venu. La maladie incurable qu'un médecin humain avait diagnostiqué quelques mois auparavant ne lui laissait aucun doute : il savait qu'il n'avait plus devant lui que quelques années. De retour sur la Nouvelle Vulcain, il avait été terrassé par une crise qui lui avait fait croire sa mort toute proche, mais il s'était rétabli rapidement, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de l'étonner.

Maintenant, il se posait des questions. Etait-il possible qu'il eût encore un rôle à jouer dans cet univers ? Outre la survie de son jeune double, qui dépendait de son propre sang, il devait investiguer rapidement sur la mort de Sellom et la venue des hauts dirigeants de Starfleet à l'hôpital de Moscou dont lui avait parlé le docteur McCoy. Ce n'était certes qu'un grain de sable dans la mécanique bien huilée de l'univers, mais Spock n'aimait pas les grincements, et celui-ci lui semblait particulièrement gênant. L'idée que les hommes possèdent un germe capable de décimer son peuple, et exclusivement son peuple, en quelques jours, n'avait rien de réjouissant. Certes, les Vulcains étaient les plus proches alliés des humains, mais qui savait de quoi l'avenir serait fait ?

Il y avait ensuite la mort soudaine de cette mystérieuse demi-sœur dont il ne savait rien et sur laquelle il aurait bien aimé apprendre deux ou trois choses. Il lui semblait étrange qu'une mine de la pré-réformation eût été laissée dans une oasis aussi belle. Il lui semblait étrange que la jeune fille, avant d'y emmener son frère, n'eût pas vérifié les lieux. Il lui semblait étrange que le professeur Sakhu fût au chevet d'un de ses élèves, hybride de surcroît. Encore une fois, sans parler d'intuition (une qualité humaine que Spock était conscient de ne pas posséder), il était certain que là encore, quelque chose grinçait, quelque part. Et puis, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire sa propre curiosité, il souhaitait savoir pour quelle raison il n'avait jamais, dans son propre univers, entendu parler de cette Lucy. *****

\- _Sa-mekh_ ?

Revenant instantanément à la réalité, le Vulcain baissa la tête vers son double, qui avait ouvert les yeux et essayait de focaliser son regard sur le visage de son aîné.

\- Comment te sens-tu, _pi'shal_ ? demanda-t-il avec affection.

\- Je me suis… endormi ?

Spock acquiesça.

\- Tu étais épuisé, physiquement et émotionnellement. Tu en avais besoin. Comment te sens-tu ?

Mais le jeune Vulcain ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il referma les yeux et murmura :

\- Vous ne pouvez éternellement rester auprès de moi et remplacer les boucliers que j'ai perdus. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venu à bord du vaisseau. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser accomplir ce sacrifice.

\- Ce _sacrifice_ ? répéta Spock en laissant percer une certaine sécheresse dans sa voix. Est-ce la fréquentation du docteur McCoy qui t'a appris à te montrer aussi mélodramatique ? Il ne s'agit certainement pas d'un sacrifice, même pas d'un don, mais d'un _échange_ …

\- Ambassadeur, répondit son double avec la même froideur, vous jouez sur les mots, mais la réalité demeure la même. Vous allez prendre des risques pour moi, et je ne l'accepterai pas.

Spock s'attendait à ces protestations et décida de… quelle était l'expression humaine ? de _prendre le taureau par les cornes_. Et, à cette heure, le premier officier de l' _Enterprise_ , bras croisés sur la poitrine, lèvres serrées, le regard dur, n'était pas sans présenter des similitudes avec un taureau buté, refusant de céder un pouce de terrain.

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer en quoi cette décision me semble _logique_. Non, écoute-moi avant de protester, ordonna le vieux Vulcain sur le ton autoritaire qu'il avait autrefois employé avec des cadets rétifs. Il reste, répartis dans tout l'univers, huit mille deux cent trente-six Vulcains. Parmi eux, deux seulement sont métis, à ma connaissance : toi et moi. Le but de toute vie étant la conservation et la croissance, il n'est que logique de laisser aux plus jeunes la possibilité de survivre et de se reproduire. Je suis, de mon côté, plus proche de ma mort que de ma naissance, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Cependant, tu auras besoin de ta moitié vulcaine pour survivre. Si je propose de t'aider à la retrouver en t'offrant une partie, et une partie seulement, de mes cellules, c'est parce que…

Sans surprise, le jeune Spock coupa court à ce discours parfaitement vulcain.

\- Ce que vous venez de me dire est parfaitement _logique_ , en effet, mais je ne suis pas certain que la survie d'une espèce hybride soit une bonne chose. Je ne suis pas certain de souhaiter que mon éventuelle progéniture passe par là où je suis passé. Je ne suis même pas certain de souhaiter perpétuer l'espèce vulcaine, dont les membres ne m'ont jamais compris ni accepté tel que je suis. Pardon, murmura-t-il tandis que ses joues se coloraient, comme s'il prenait soudain conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, je… je ne voulais pas dire cela…

\- Bien sûr que c'était ce que tu voulais dire, répondit l'ambassadeur, désolé que son jeune double eût, bien avant lui, perdu ses illusions, et les eût remplacées par tant d'amertume. Et je te comprends parfaitement.

\- Je sais.

\- Je te comprends, mais je ne suis pas totalement d'accord. Je viens de t'exposer des arguments totalement vulcains, des arguments que mon côté vulcain me poussait à mettre en avant, mais peut-être voudrais-tu entendre s'exprimer _l'autre moitié_ ?

A ces mots, le jeune Vulcain frissonna violemment de tous ses membres, mais il ne protesta pas.

\- Il est vrai, reprit Spock avec toute la douceur et la gentillesse qu'il était capable d'insuffler à sa voix, que je souhaite offrir le maximum de chances à mon espèce, mais la vérité est que peu m'importe que tu te reproduises ou non. Je n'attends rien de toi, si ce n'est que tu vives la vie que tu auras librement choisie. Seule _ta_ survie m'importe, Spock _-kan_. Et je suis certain que si Sarek avait eu la possibilité de t'aider, au prix de ce que tu appelles un sacrifice, il l'aurait fait immédiatement, sans hésiter un seul instant. Certes, il se serait bardé de toutes les raisons vulcaines possibles – les mêmes, probablement, que celles que je viens de t'exposer – mais il serait venu, et ne t'aurait pas laissé le choix.

Les yeux de Spock, rivés aux siens, reflétaient tant de sentiments contradictoires et douloureux que le vieux Vulcain se surprit à caresser doucement le front moite de son double, essayant de lui transmettre, par l'intermédiaire du lien mental qu'il avait instauré, toute la chaleur et l'affection qu'il éprouvait à ce moment. Il savait cependant qu'il devait parler, se livrer à nu, bien qu'il lui en coûtât, et montrer à son _alter ego_ que laisser s'exprimer la moitié humaine qui était en eux n'était pas une erreur, bien au contraire.

\- Tu m'as fait l'honneur, durant ces derniers mois, de me confier certains de tes problèmes, de tes hésitations, de tes doutes. Pour des raisons évidentes, j'étais probablement le seul à pouvoir te comprendre entièrement, mais je me suis surpris à croire que, peut-être, tu ne m'avais pas choisi uniquement pour cette raison. Peu importe. Même si tu ne m'avais jamais rien demandé, même si tu n'avais jamais cherché à tisser avec moi le moindre lien, même si tu n'avais jamais exprimé envers moi le moindre respect, je serais venu malgré tout. S'il était nécessaire que je fasse le sacrifice de ma vie pour que tu vives, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je le ferais. Tout comme Sarek le ferait, bien que tu en doutes. Parce qu'il est des liens qui dépassent la raison et la logique, qui dépassent les dissensions et les incompréhensions. Parce qu'il fait partie de l'ordre des choses que les parents se sacrifient pour leurs enfants. Sans hésitation, sans se poser la moindre question. Par _amour_ pour eux.

Dans le lit, le malade tressaillit de nouveau.

\- _Sa-mekh_ , dit-il d'une voix rauque, où les sanglots menaçaient, cherchez-vous à détruire le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste ? Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

\- Parce que ma moitié humaine me pousse à te le dire, et qu'elle n'est pas si mauvaise ni dangereuse que tu le prétends. Lorsque tu reconstruiras tes boucliers mentaux, peut-être te souviendras-tu de cette conversation. Tu attribues la violence de tes sentiments à ta moitié humaine, et ta capacité à la réprimer à ta moitié vulcaine. Mais tu te trompes sur ce point, _pi'shal_. Tes sentiments ne sont ni totalement humains, ni totalement vulcains. Ils t'appartiennent à toi, Spock, en tant que personne, à toi tout entier, et non seulement à une partie de ta personnalité. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ils te constituent. Que tu le veuilles ou non, les Vulcains éprouvent des sentiments tout autant que les autres espèces humanoïdes. Ta moitié vulcaine cherche à les réprimer, c'est exact, alors que ta moitié humaine te pousse à les laisser s'exprimer. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui crée en toi la haine et la rage que tu éprouves parfois, ni la peur ni la honte qui sont les tiennes face à ces sentiments que tu as du mal à comprendre. En lui refusant l'expression qu'elle réclame, tu refuses d'autres sentiments…

\- Que vous avez acceptés, vous ? demanda le jeune homme avec un accent indescriptible.

\- Oui, _sa-kan_ , murmura Spock sans cesser de caresser doucement les cheveux trempés de sueur, comme pour calmer un enfant malade. Je les ai acceptés. Ce n'est pas la voie vulcaine, je le sais, mais la voie vulcaine ne me convenait pas. Peut-être te correspondra-t-elle, car nos vies suivent des chemins différents. La mienne a fini par emprunter un sentier de traverse, peu fréquenté peut-être, mais le seul qui pouvait me convenir. Un sentier qui me permet de t'affirmer avec une absolue certitude que tous les humanoïdes, tous les humains, tous les Vulcains, toi y compris, sont capables de haine et de rage, mais également de bienveillance, d'affection, d'amour, s'il faut qu'entre nous ce mot soit prononcé. Et Sarek t'aime également, Spock, à sa manière totalement vulcaine qu'il t'est difficile de comprendre totalement, malgré tous tes efforts, de même que notre façon d'aimer demeurera toujours en partie incompréhensible à un humain.

Pendant un instant, en voyant son double se mettre à trembler, le vieux Vulcain craignit d'avoir été trop loin, emporté par ce côté humain dont il venait de vanter les mérites ( _encore une fois, Leonard McCoy, s'il avait été en vie, aurait hurlé de rire à cette idée_ ), trop loin pour l'esprit déjà mis à rude épreuve de Spock, et ce malgré la protection mentale qu'il lui offrait. Cependant, après quelques instants d'incertitude, le corps de son jeune _alter ego_ se détendit et il ferma les yeux dans un murmure :

\- _Itaren nash-veh k'dular, sa-mekh_. ******

Une émotion inattendue et totalement inconnue étreignit le cœur de Spock, qui se rendit compte que pas un instant il n'avait cessé de caresser avec douceur le front du plus jeune, comme si…

 _Ce n'est pas ton fils_ , s'admonesta-t-il. _Ce garçon a déjà un père, et il ne s'agit pas de toi._

Il n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant, et n'avait jamais regretté de ne pas en avoir, alors d'où lui venait cette étrange sensation, à la fois amère et douce, face à ce jeune Vulcain qui, par tant d'aspects, ne lui ressemblait pas ? Et y avait-il tant de mal à faire semblant, du moins pour quelques minutes ? Depuis qu'il était dans cette chambre de malade, au chevet de son double, le sens de son existence lui apparaissait de nouveau clairement.

\- _Sa-mekh_ ? murmura Spock, presque timidement.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit l'ambassadeur en réprimant un tressaillement qui eût indiqué à quel point il était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Ces derniers jours, j'ai… j'ai évoqué…

Il fit une pause et avala douloureusement sa salive.

\- … des souvenirs. J'ai parlé de… d'elle…

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur de prononcer son nom ? l'interrompit gentiment le vieux Vulcain. Comme te l'a dit le docteur McCoy, sa mort n'était pas de ton fait. Vous avez eu la malchance de vous trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, rien de plus. Je suis certain qu'elle souhaiterait que tu prononces son nom.

\- Lucy, murmura le plus jeune en avalant de nouveau avec difficultés. J'ai parlé de Lucy à Leonard.

Spock hocha la tête, sans savoir ce qui allait suivre, mais pressentant quelque chose qu'il n'approuverait pas.

\- J'aurais préféré que ces souvenirs demeurent… confidentiels. Je sais, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, que le docteur McCoy ne les répétera à personne, mais...

\- Mais tu ne souhaites pas qu'il insiste pour que tu lui en parles à nouveau, compléta sans difficulté l'ambassadeur. Ce qu'il ne manquera pas de faire, étant donné sa formation de psychologue. Et j'ai bien peur d'être totalement d'accord avec lui. En parler ne peut que t'être bénéfique.

\- _Sa-mekh_ , je ne… je ne suis pas prêt. Même avec des cellules vulcaines et des boucliers mentaux reconstruits, je ne suis pas prêt. Et après tout ce que vous venez de me donner, j'ai honte de vous demander encore quelque chose…

La panique était nettement perceptible dans la voix de son jeune double, aussi Spock plaqua-t-il plus fermement sa main sur son front, essayant de l'apaiser à travers leur contact télépathique. Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il souhaitait, mais n'était absolument pas d'accord.

\- Spock… commença-t-il en se préparant à une nouvelle discussion argumentée.

\- _Eit'jae nash-veh k'dular *******_ , murmura le malade.

L'ambassadeur se figea en entendant ces mots. Son jeune double faisait une erreur, c'était évident, en cherchant à enfouir de nouveau ses souvenirs, à les enterrer, à les fuir – mais lui-même, à son âge, aurait fait de même. Il s'en voulait de n'être pas parvenu à le convaincre, mais il ne pouvait lui reprocher une erreur qu'il aurait sans hésitation commise à sa place. Et il comprit alors que l'épreuve était pour lui et non plus le premier officier de l' _Enterprise_. Ne venait-il pas de dire que Spock devait se forger sa propre voie ? N'avait-il pas déjà regretté d'avoir influencé sa destinée en lui forçant la main afin qu'il réintègre Starfleet ?

Il n'avait pas à intervenir. Ce n'était pas son rôle. _Les parents n'ont pas à décider du chemin que choisissent d'emprunter leurs enfants._

\- Je le ferai, répondit-il.

\- Pourriez-vous le faire… maintenant ?

\- Et ôter ma main de ton front ?

Spock détourna le regard, honteux, et l'ambassadeur comprit alors à quel point cette pensée précise l'avait tourmenté durant ces derniers jours. Il avait tourné et retourné le problème dans sa tête, certain que tôt ou tard, McCoy le forcerait à faire face à des souvenirs qu'il venait tout juste de redécouvrir après des années de refoulement. Si le jeune Vulcain n'était pas, pour l'instant du moins, capable de parler de son passé, qui était-il pour en juger ?

De plus, s'il ne le faisait pas, il était presque certain que son jeune double essayerait de le faire, alors qu'il n'avait visiblement aucune pratique de ce type très particulier de fusion mentale. Il risquait d'infliger des dommages irréparables au médecin - ce qui était inenvisageable.

Spock retira sa main. Le visage du malade se crispa immédiatement sous l'effet de la douleur et il prit une brusque inspiration, qui dégénéra presque immédiatement en quinte de toux.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, affirma le vieux Vulcain en se levant.

Il fit quelques pas, ouvrit la porte du bureau de McCoy et aperçut le médecin, répandu plus qu'allongé sur le petit lit de camp, ronflant doucement, profondément endormi. Spock soupira. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire s'apparentait à une certaine forme de traîtrise envers Leonard, et il lui demanda mentalement pardon avant de poser les doigts sur les points télépathiques de son visage. Ce simple geste, qui lui rappelait tant d'événements passés, fit naître en lui une vague d'émotions qui manquèrent le submerger. Il ne lui fallut cependant pas longtemps pour trouver, dans l'esprit du médecin en chef, les quelques souvenirs qui concernaient la mystérieuse Lucy.

Spock prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et se jeta à l'eau.

\- Oubliez, murmura-t-il. ********

 *** Je ne vous cache pas que, dans ces pistes inexplorées (les différences entre les deux univers avec le parallèle Lucy/Sybok, l'éventuelle menace bactériologique aux mains des affidés de l'amiral Marcus, l'attitude suspecte de Sakhu envers Spock, toutes les questions irrésolues par rapport à la mort de Lucy), je me laisse la possibilité d'écrire une autre histoire qui raconterait les investigations effectuées par le vieux Spock sur la Nouvelle Vulcain et ailleurs sur tous ces sujets... Est-ce que ça intéresserait éventuellement quelqu'un ?**

 **** Je vous remercie.**

 ***** Je vous en supplie.**

 ****** Aloooooors, au risque d'être lourde, l'idée que les Vulcains peuvent, à loisir, bidouiller dans les souvenirs des gens est complètement canon, puisque, à la fin de "Requiem for Methuselah" (saison 3, épisode 19), Spock fait exactement ce que je lui fais faire avec McCoy dans cette scène : il fait "oublier" à Kirk les souvenirs douloureux liés à l'amour qu'il avait pour une fille qui était en fait une androïde (soit dit en passant, il ne la connaissait pas, ou à peine, et cette scène aurait plus eu sa place dans l'épisode avec Edith Keeler dont il était vraiment amoureux, mais bon, je ne possède pas la franchise Star Trek, au cas où vous ne vous en seriez pas rendu compte). Il y a pas mal de débats pour savoir s'il lui fait carrément oublier la fille, ou bien juste la douleur liée à sa perte. Personnellement, je penche pour la deuxième solution. Ici, en revanche, Spock fait oublier à McCoy tous les souvenirs concernant Lucy. Je pense que ce n'est pas du tout dans le caractère du personnage de le faire, et qu'il n'accepte que parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne peut pas décider à la place de son double (et aussi parce que, si c'est lui qui le fait, il sait au moins que ça a été "bien" fait). Voilà.**


	30. Epilogue

_Bon, eh bien... voici le dernier chapitre. Je me suis essayée au point de vue multiple, et je vous avoue que j'en ai bavé. Mais je voulais qu'on ait un aperçu de ce qui se passe dans la tête des cinq personnages principaux avant de les quitter. Cet épilogue apporte, je l'espère, toutes les réponses aux éventuelles questions que vous auriez pu vous poser. Un grand MERCI du fond du cœur à tous ceux / toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire, l'ont commentée, mise dans leurs favoris, bref m'ont soutenue d'une façon ou d'une autre pendant sa rédaction. Sans vous, je n'en serais pas là. Je vais maintenant m'efforcer de terminer "Illusions" dans les plus brefs délais avant de commencer d'autres histoires (ou traductions)._

 _Sur ce... Live long and prosper._

 **Épilogue**

\- Où est-il ?

Les trois mots retentirent dans la salle de téléportation, faisant sursauter Scotty aux commandes du transporteur (il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une entrée fracassante de ce genre, mais c'était bien le cadet des soucis du lieutenant Nyota Uhura à cet instant précis) et légèrement reculer le capitaine, qui s'avançait vers les nouvelles venues, tout sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées, des choses que Nyota ignorait, et même si le sourire du jeune homme était de bon augure (certainement, si Spock était mort, ou mourant, il ne sourirait pas ainsi), elle n'était pas d'humeur à se plier au protocole aujourd'hui.

\- Kirk, _où est-il_ ? répéta-t-elle, essayant vainement d'adoucir le son de sa voix, essayant vainement de se contrôler, de ne pas enchaîner sur une diatribe menaçante devant ses coéquipières, d'agir professionnellement…

Le jeune homme leva les bras en signe d'apaisement (et, peut-être, pour parer une éventuelle gifle, car Nyota s'était dangereusement rapprochée de lui, et même si elle n'était pas folle au point de frapper son capitaine, il devait se souvenir d'une ou deux baffes retentissantes qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir lorsqu'il faisait n'importe quoi – déjà – à l'Académie), mais elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut à cinquante centimètres de lui.

\- J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit, enchaîna-t-elle avec tout le calme qui lui restait, j'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit sans poser la moindre question, la mission s'est parfaitement déroulée, mais maintenant que je suis ici, j'exige des explications, et vite !

Kirk ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot, la voix de Leonard s'élevait derrière lui, cette voix apaisante qu'il utilisait pour calmer un malade agité – et Uhura réalisa alors qu'il était là depuis le début mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu (la seule chose qu'elle avait vraiment remarqué dans la salle était l'absence de Spock, qui était tout sauf normale et rassurante) :

\- Janice, Laura, Scotty, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls ?

Les trois intéressés ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent immédiatement la pièce, non sans un dernier regard vers la jeune femme qui, poings crispés et bras tendus le long du corps, fixait toujours le capitaine d'un regard qu'elle savait parfaitement meurtrier. En entendant la voix du médecin, elle avait éprouvé un léger soulagement, mais ne pouvait cependant empêcher tout son être d'irradier la colère, la frustration et, par-dessus tout, une angoisse totalement incontrôlable à présent qu'elle était à bord de l' _Enterprise_ et qu'elle ne pouvait plus concentrer toute son attention sur la mission en cours, comme elle l'avait fait durant ces derniers jours.

Kirk fit un prudent pas en arrière, laissant avec un visible soulagement McCoy prendre le relais :

\- Il va bien, Nyota. La transfusion s'est bien passée, et il devrait se réveiller dans la journée.

 _La transfusion ?_

La jeune femme se força à compter intérieurement jusqu'à cinq, calmement, avant de demander d'une voix déformée par l'angoisse, une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas elle-même :

\- Quelle transfusion ?

Leonard fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le capitaine, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Attends, Jim… Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as _rien_ dit ?

Kirk esquissa un demi-sourire gêné et un deuxième pas, cette fois de biais, en direction de la sortie.

\- Quand j'ai pris la décision de quitter l'orbite de Friban, je me suis dit que moins les membres de l'équipage en sauraient, mieux ça vaudrait, au cas où Starfleet s'aperçoive du manquement à la procédure…

\- Comme d'habitude, tu as d'excellentes raisons pour faire des conneries, soupira McCoy avant de poser sur le bras d'Uhura une main apaisante. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ajouta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, les choses ont été très compliquées pour Spock depuis que tu es partie, bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, je pense, mais je te promets que le pire est passé et qu'il n'est plus en danger. (Le cœur d'Uhura, qui battait à toute vitesse, peinait à retrouver un rythme normal, elle ne maîtrisait plus sa respiration depuis une vingtaine de secondes, et la douleur qui irradiait dans sa gorge et ses oreilles indiquaient qu'elle allait très bientôt perdre le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait encore sur ses glandes lacrymales.) Il est encore très faible et il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour récupérer, mais _ça va aller_ , d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, incapable d'articuler un mot. Pendant près de quatre jours, après s'être rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas (comment le savait-elle, elle aurait été incapable de le dire, mais elle le _sentait_ au plus profond de son être – peut-être était-ce sa récompense, et sa malédiction, pour être tombée amoureuse d'un télépathe), elle avait dû se concentrer sur sa mission, réprimer toutes les émotions qu'elle éprouvait alors qu'elle ne savait rien de ce qui se passait à bord du vaisseau, ni la raison pour laquelle Spock ne la contactait pas, ni pourquoi l' _Enterprise_ avait brusquement quitté l'orbite, ni _rien_ , parce que Jim n'avait pas daigné la mettre au courant…

\- C'est bon, dit Leonard avec une gentillesse qu'il réservait aux situations exceptionnelles, ça va aller. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à tenir, mais je suis impressionné. Maintenant, tu peux te laisser aller. Viens, ajouta-t-il en l'attirant doucement vers lui.

Elle l'étreignit sans réfléchir et, incapable de les contenir plus longtemps, éclata en sanglots douloureux.

\- Jim, ordonna calmement le médecin, va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Nyota, à travers ses larmes, distingua vaguement le visage embarrassé, désolé, anxieux, de Jim, ce dernier se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre sans savoir quoi faire, visiblement partagé entre son envie de quitter la pièce et celle de réconforter la jeune femme. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

\- C'est bon, hoqueta-t-elle, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis désolée.

\- Non, c'est moi, s'empressa de répondre le capitaine. J'aurais dû tout t'expliquer au lieu de faire les choses dans mon coin. Mais j'avais tellement peur que Starfleet ne se rende compte… Et puis il y a eu les pirates et…

\- Les _pirates_ ? s'écria Uhura, abasourdie.

 _Mais que s'était-il passé durant ces quatre jours ?_

\- Jim, _vas-y_ , répéta McCoy un peu plus fermement. Je vais tout expliquer à Nyota, et elle pourra venir te faire son rapport une fois qu'elle sera passée voir Spock à l'infirmerie, d'accord ?

\- Bien, chef, répondit le jeune homme en faisant un petit garde-à-vous moqueur, avant de quitter la pièce, soulagé au-delà de toute expression de ne pas avoir à expliquer la situation lui-même à son lieutenant en communications.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les autres, encore moins pour annoncer des nouvelles potentiellement problématiques. Bones, _a contrario_ , savait toujours quoi dire et pouvait étonnamment faire preuve, dans ce genre de cas délicats, d'un tact dont on ne l'eût jamais cru capable au vu de ses réactions épidermiques habituelles.

Désœuvré depuis qu'il avait réussi à éviter _magistralement_ , n'en déplaise à certains esprits chagrins, la menace des Orions qui pesait sur le vaisseau, et à regagner à temps l'orbite autour de Friban sans que le haut commandement de Starfleet ne se fût aperçu de leur légère déviation, Jim n'était pas pressé de retrouver son fauteuil de capitaine, et il décida d'aller faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie, au cas très improbable où son premier officier se serait réveillé plus tôt que prévu. Sulu, ravi d'avoir les commandes, le préviendrait dès que l' _Enterprise_ recevrait de nouvelles instructions de Starfleet, et le rapport définitif de la mission sur Friban pouvait attendre. Il contacta cependant Laura Fields et Janice Rand pour les féliciter de leur succès et leur demander de se présenter sur la passerelle dans une heure (cela devrait laisser le temps à Bones de fournir à Uhura les explications nécessaires, et à cette dernière de se calmer et d'abandonner ses velléités de meurtre sur la personne de son capitaine).

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle post-opératoire, ajustée à l'infernale température qui convenait apparemment aux Vulcains dans ce genre de cas, le docteur Pantari était en train de s'affairer auprès du lit où se trouvait l'ambassadeur.

\- Un problème ? demanda Jim, sentant son cœur se serrer.

Ses craintes et ses espoirs avaient tellement joué au yo-yo durant ces derniers jours qu'il se serait cru immunisé contre l'angoisse, mais il semblait qu'au contraire, il avait à présent tendance à réagir violemment au moindre soupçon d'alerte.

\- Absolument aucun, capitaine, répondit la jeune femme en se retournant à demi vers lui. Tout est parfaitement normal et il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. J'ai effectué la procédure habituelle et d'ici quelques minutes, l'ambassadeur devrait être totalement revenu à lui. Si vous avez besoin de moi, ajouta-t-elle après un instant, en voyant que Jim n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de partir, je serai dans la salle d'opération juste à côté. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler, capitaine, au moindre souci ou à la moindre question.

Elle lui sourit et se retira discrètement, laissant Kirk en tête à tête avec les deux Spock. Le capitaine tourna malgré lui la tête vers le premier officier de l' _Enterprise_ , qui semblait dormir paisiblement. N'eût été le visage anormalement pâle et les traits creusés, on eût pu croire que rien de grave ne s'était passé durant ces derniers jours.

\- Jim ?

La voix du vieux Vulcain fit se retourner instantanément le jeune homme et l'hésitation – la quasi déception, ou l'angoisse, ou le sentiment indéfinissable – qu'il vit passer dans les yeux sombres le cueillit au niveau de l'estomac. Soit confusion due à l'anesthésie, soit conséquence de la diminution de ses cellules vulcaines, ce n'était pas _lui_ que Spock s'attendait à voir.

\- Je… je ne suis pas _votre_ Jim, répondit-il, se sentant incommensurablement maladroit, mais certain d'avoir mis le doigt sur le problème, et désolé de ne pouvoir y remédier.

Les pupilles de Spock se rétrécirent, puis il hocha la tête, le regard à nouveau impénétrable, le visage parfaitement lisse et neutre, le masque vulcain bien en place.

\- La transfusion a-t-elle fonctionné ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Jim avec un sourire éclatant. Bones n'en revenait pas. Mais il faut dire aussi que vous avez le même patrimoine génétique, alors les risques étaient minimes. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez – tout l'équipage ne vous remerciera jamais assez. Comment allez-vous ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- De l'eau serait la bienvenue.

Jim acquiesça et alla remplir un verre d'eau avant de le tendre à l'ambassadeur, qui se redressa dans son lit avec une force surprenante pour quelqu'un de cet âge qui venait de subir une transfusion sanguine de cette ampleur.

\- Vous avez l'air de récupérer vite, commenta le jeune homme, ravi de voir un demi-sourire jouer sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour l'autre Spock.

\- Je l'espère aussi, répondit le Vulcain en tournant la tête vers son double. Puis-je vous demander où se trouve le docteur McCoy ?

\- Oh, il est avec Uhura, en train de lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé durant ces derniers jours.

\- Le lieutenant n'était pas au courant ? demanda Spock, visiblement surpris.

Jim se sentit rougir.

\- Elle était en mission, expliqua-t-il. Je… Je sais que j'aurais dû tout lui dire, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas réussi. Elle a de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir. J'avoue que je suis soulagé que Bones soit en train de tout lui expliquer à ma place, parce que quand Uhura est en colère, elle peut être vraiment _flippante_.

De nouveau, un fugace sourire éclaira le visage du Vulcain.

\- Le lieutenant Uhura sait ce qu'elle veut, confirma-t-il. J'ai bien peur que mon double n'ait aucune chance contre elle. Il sera sage de ne pas chercher à lui résister, de même que vous serez sage, capitaine, de ne plus lui dissimuler ce qui la regarde.

Jim ne put retenir un petit rire. L'envie de questionner le vieil homme à propos du passé, ou du futur, ou plutôt de cet entre-deux qui n'avait jamais existé et n'existerait jamais, était trop tentante, et il ne résista pas.

\- Dans votre univers, vous et Uhura… Euh… Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas…

Il s'arrêta, réalisant un peu trop tard ce que sa question avait de personnel et, partant, de déplacé. Mais Spock ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur, et une étincelle d'amusement apparut dans ses yeux.

\- Non, dit-il simplement.

La réponse était claire, univoque, et cependant des images du passé revinrent à l'esprit du vieux Vulcain, sans qu'il les eût convoquées.

 _Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas que je suis une jeune femme attirante, ou ne me demandez-vous pas si j'ai jamais été amoureuse ? Ou alors vous pourriez me décrire votre planète Vulcain au crépuscule, sous la pleine lune… *****_

Evidemment, à chaque instant qu'il avait passé dans cet univers, les différences avec le sien lui étaient apparues dans toute leur évidence, mais rien ne l'avait tant frappé que son jeune double, si lointain de celui qu'il avait été lui-même, des années auparavant. Apprendre qu'il formait un couple avec Uhura ne l'avait pas choqué (il demeurait Vulcain avant tout), mais certainement surpris au-delà de l'imaginable.

\- Je ne pense pas être fait pour l'amour tel que les humains le conçoivent, expliqua-t-il tranquillement en réponse au regard interrogateur de Jim.

\- Alors que notre Spock, oui ? ironisa le jeune homme, mais la question derrière la raillerie était sincère.

\- Mon jeune double est beaucoup plus humain que moi, par bien des aspects.

Le capitaine eut un sourire à la fois ravi et moqueur.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécierait d'être ainsi insulté.

 _Monsieur Spock, j'ai l'impression que vous devenez de plus en plus humain chaque jour._

 _Capitaine, je ne vois pas de raison de rester ici si c'est pour me faire insulter. ******_

Le souvenir, cette fois, le frappa au creux de la poitrine et il prit une brusque inspiration. Après toutes ces années, penser à leurs missions à bord de l' _Enterprise_ éveillait toujours chez lui une irrépressible nostalgie, d'autant plus forte qu'il se trouvait de nouveau sur le vaisseau – et, malgré les différences évidentes de conception, l' _Enterprise_ restait l' _Enterprise_ , le cœur de sa vie, le seul endroit où, avec l'équipage, il se soit jamais senti _chez lui_.

Il sentit la main du jeune homme se poser sur son bras.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Vous êtes très pâle. Vous voulez que j'appelle le docteur Pantari ?

Sentant l'inquiétude dans le ton de son interlocuteur, Spock se détacha de ses souvenirs pour se concentrer un instant sur l'état de son corps et de son esprit. Légèrement affaibli par l'opération, il se sentait néanmoins parfaitement bien physiquement – du moins, aussi bien que sa santé déclinante le lui permettait. Quant à son esprit… Ses boucliers étaient toujours là, à la fois solides et mouvants, tels qu'ils les avait bâtis, selon des techniques qui eussent fait frémir d'horreur le Vulcain le plus tolérant. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota, et Spock était absolument certain qu'il aurait été capable de les maintenir même s'il avait perdu toutes ses cellules immunitaires vulcaines.

 _Avantages de l'acceptation sur la répression._ Quelque chose que l'autre Spock finirait peut-être par comprendre, du moins l'espérait-il pour lui. A lui-même, il avait fallu tant de temps…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jim. Je me sens bien, physiquement et mentalement – un peu fatigué peut-être, mais ce n'est rien que de normal après une opération de ce type.

 _Et légèrement sujet aux réminiscences_ , ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur. Un effet secondaire de l'anesthésie qu'il avait déjà expérimenté et contre lequel il ne cherchait pas à lutter. Il avait appris, au fil des années, à accueillir les souvenirs comme un bienfait, au lieu de les laisser rouvrir en lui des plaies mal cicatrisées.

\- Si vous êtes fatigué, vous pouvez dormir un peu encore, suggéra le capitaine. Je vais rester là au cas où vous auriez besoin de quelque chose, d'accord ?

Il était certes fatigué, et la situation lui rappelait les dizaines de fois où il avait échoué à l'infirmerie, et où, veillé par Jim ou par Leonard, il s'était endormi avec la certitude d'être en sécurité – encore une fois, _chez lui_.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Jim avait disparu, et le docteur McCoy était assis à sa place, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil profondément ennuyé à un PADD qu'il tenait mollement dans sa main droite. Dès qu'il se rendit compte que son patient était réveillé, il bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta sur son tricordeur. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour l'ajuster.

\- Constantes parfaitement normales, aucun rejet, condition physique…

McCoy s'interrompit une fraction de seconde.

\- … inchangée, conclut-il tranquillement. Et vos boucliers ?

L'ambassadeur sut gré au praticien d'aller immédiatement à l'essentiel. Contrairement à Jim, qui s'était inquiété d'une faiblesse physique parfaitement normale après une opération de cette ampleur, Leonard avait compris où résidait le véritable risque inhérent à la transfusion – et, comme à son habitude, une fois la procédure médicale expédiée, il ne s'embarrassait pas de circonlocutions inutiles. Cette spontanéité brusque, parfois presque violente, cette façon d'aller directement au cœur du problème (et de mettre le doigt dessus avec précision), avait toujours suscité chez Spock une admiration mâtinée d'ennui, lorsqu'il se retrouvait lui-même dans la position du patient harcelé par son médecin.

\- Mes boucliers sont parfaitement en place, et ne bougeront probablement plus jusqu'à ma mort. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas lieu de vous inquiéter à ce sujet, affirma-t-il en voyant un regard suspicieux passer dans les yeux du docteur McCoy. Mon double et moi-même n'avons pas utilisé les mêmes techniques, ni les mêmes matériaux de construction.

\- Je vois, se contenta de commenter le médecin en chef.

Probablement, en effet, _voyait_ -il. Le Vulcain avait du mal à ne pas voir, en la personne qui se tenait à présent debout devant lui, l'autre Leonard McCoy qu'il avait côtoyé pendant plus de cent ans et qui, au bout du compte, l'avait _compris_ mieux que quiconque. Non pas saisi de manière totalement intuitive, comme Uhura, qui avait presque toujours su deviner, par des méthodes humaines qui lui étaient totalement étrangères, ses états d'âme et ses sentiments non pas accepté de manière inconditionnelle, comme l'avait fait Jim dès le début de leur amitié, sans chercher à percer le mystère d'un esprit totalement différent du sien mais _compris_ , de manière souvent conflictuelle, à force de questions intrusives qui avaient été autant de coups de béliers dans ses boucliers. Spock n'avait pu faire autrement que de se livrer, entraîné malgré lui par la formidable curiosité du médecin, son désir d'appréhender une conception du monde radicalement différente de la sienne…

En face de lui, McCoy se mordait la lèvre inférieure, incertain sur la conduite à adopter. L'opération s'était très bien passée, mais il était impossible de prévoir comment l'ambassadeur allait réagir émotionnellement. Ce que venait de lui dire Spock le rassurait, du moins en partie, car il avait craint un effondrement des défenses mentales du vieux Vulcain avec la perte de la moitié de ses cellules immunitaires, mais habitué aux ruses, détours et autres mouvements d'esquive de la part de _l'autre_ Spock dès qu'il était question de sa santé, il se demandait s'il pouvait lui faire totalement confiance.

\- Ne vous tourmentez pas, docteur. (Un certain amusement perçait dans la voix du Vulcain.) Je vous promets, si cela peut vous rassurer, que si la moindre chose n'allait pas, je vous le dirais immédiatement. Je ne suis pas, ou plus, ce jeune homme bardé de stupides principes orgueilleux, qui refuse systématiquement toute aide et que vous avez tant de mal à soigner, parce qu'il ne vous dit rien de ce qu'il ressent – parce que, paraît-il, _les Vulcains ne ressentent pas_. Je vous assure que j'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de stupidités.

\- Spock, grommela Bones, honteux d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour par quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, vous autres Vulcains nous faites croire que vous avez besoin d'un contact peau à peau pour lire dans les pensées d'autrui, mais je suis certain qu'en réalité, vous avez des pouvoirs télépathiques bien plus importants que vous ne le prétendez, et que vous êtes parfaitement capables de vous introduire dans nos esprits même à distance.

Le Vulcain leva un sourcil outré.

\- Je vous assure, répondit-il avec un sérieux presque comique, qu'une telle faculté n'est certainement pas en notre pouvoir, et même si nous la possédions, nous n'userions pas de cette capacité, qui va à l'encontre des lois de notre peuple.

\- Pourtant, vous êtes entré dans mon esprit sans ma permission, contre-attaqua McCoy, ravi de voir le masque impassible du Vulcain se fissurer légèrement à cette assertion. Ne prenez pas la peine de le nier, je ne sens plus le lien de guérison qui me reliait à Spock. Vous l'avez ôté de mon esprit, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Il ne me semblait en effet plus nécessaire de le maintenir alors que vous étiez épuisé par la connexion et que j'étais présent pour maintenir à distance les sentiments de mon jeune _alter ego_. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour avoir…

Bones écarta l'acte de contrition du Vulcain d'un geste de la main.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je me sens soulagé d'un poids. C'était… éprouvant de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Je ne suis pas certain que j'aurais réussi à continuer ainsi pendant très longtemps.

\- Leonard, vous avez maintenu un lien de guérison pendant une durée supérieure à la plupart des guérisseurs de mon peuple. Vous avez fait preuve, en l'occurrence, d'une force mentale exceptionnelle.

Le médecin se sentit stupidement rougir et, mal à l'aise, opta pour un radical changement de sujet.

\- Je vais vous garder un peu en observation, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de vous installer dans la chambre de Spock par la suite, parce que les choses risquent de se gâter dès qu'il sera revenu à lui.

L'ambassadeur haussa les deux sourcils et Bones ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Nyota est loin d'avoir apprécié les mensonges par omission de son cher et tendre, expliqua-t-il. Ce crétin lui a fait croire qu'il allait parfaitement bien pour ne pas l'inquiéter avant sa mission. Jim, comme un abruti, ne lui a pas expliqué ce qu'avait Spock, il lui a juste dit qu'il devait quitter l'orbite de la planète sur laquelle elle se trouvait « pour venir en aide à un membre de l'équipage en danger de mort ». Comme si Nyota n'était pas capable d'additionner deux et deux et de comprendre de qui il s'agissait ! Bref, elle s'est retrouvée sur Friban sans savoir ce qui se passait à bord du vaisseau, à devoir gérer une mission diplomatique compliquée alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que son petit ami était dans un état critique. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du capitaine en ce moment (elle est en train de lui faire son rapport), ni de Spock quand elle se réveillera.

Il parlait de façon volontairement légère, afin d'évacuer la tension des derniers jours, mais en réalité, il redoutait les heures qui suivraient le réveil du premier officier.

\- Vous savez ce qui se passera quand il se réveillera, justement ? Est-ce que ses boucliers seront de nouveau opérationnels ? Est-ce qu'il devra les reconstruire petit à petit ? Est-ce qu'il risque d'autres… d'autres crises émotionnelles ?

L'idée de devoir revivre les derniers jours qu'il avait passés au chevet de Spock l'emplissait de terreur, mais il devait _savoir_.

\- Je pense, répondit pensivement le Vulcain, qu'il lui faudra un temps d'adaptation, mais avec l'aide de ses nouvelles cellules immunitaires, ses sentiments devraient être bien moins instables. Cela dit, je pense qu'il faudra éviter, au début du moins, toute tension émotionnelle indésirable.

\- Tant pis pour Uhura, alors, déclara McCoy, immensément soulagé par la réponse, il faudra qu'elle attende pour lui crier dessus.

\- Leonard, si ma présence peut vous être d'une quelconque utilité…

\- Ecoutez, Spock, je ne vais pas vous mentir, évidemment, je serais beaucoup plus tranquille si vous restiez avec nous, du moins au début, mais… pardonnez-moi si je suis indiscret, mais… j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez… (Il hésita, incertain de la façon polie de formuler les choses) emprunté une navette ultrasophistiquée au haut conseil vulcain ? Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils soient ravis que vous la gardiez très longtemps.

La lueur dans les yeux du Vulcain fit regretter à McCoy de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo à la main à cet instant et ôta ses derniers doutes sur la capacité de Spock à désobéir aux règlements.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, répondit tranquillement l'ambassadeur. J'ai quelques moyens de pression sur certains membres du conseil, et je suis certain qu'ils ne me chercheront pas d'ennuis.

\- Spock, on vous a déjà dit que vous êtes _effrayant_ parfois ?

\- A plusieurs reprises, docteur. J'ai décidé de le prendre comme un compliment.

 _\- Pour tes quinze ans, j'ai l'intention de t'offrir quelque chose de spécial._

 _\- Spécial comment ? demanda Spock, méfiant._

 _\- Spécial comme les autres fois, mais différent, répondit Lucy avec un sourire machiavélique. Comme je ne suis pas certaine de ta réaction, je vais te montrer._

 _Elle tira de sa poche une tablette de chocolat et la tendit à son frère, qui se força à rester impassible, comme on le lui avait appris._

 _\- Où t'es-tu procuré cela ?_

 _\- Peu importe, répondit Lucy en haussant les épaules. A toi de voir si tu as envie d'expérimenter._

 _\- C'est illégal, murmura-t-il, sans pouvoir cependant se défendre d'un frisson d'excitation._

 _\- Spock, tout ce qu'on fait le jour de notre anniversaire est illégal. C'est le but de mes cadeaux, tu n'avais pas encore compris ça ?_

 _Si, bien sûr, il avait compris, mais il hésitait encore. Comme à chaque fois._

 _\- D'accord, répondit-il finalement après 9,5 secondes de réflexion._

 _Il fut récompensé par un sourire radieux de la part de sa sœur._

 _\- Bon anniversaire, Spock._

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'exhaler doucement, flottant entre le rêve et la conscience, encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant, incapable de percevoir le monde alentour, mais éveillé, l'esprit embrumé mais fonctionnel. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'avant le jour fatidique de ses seize ans à lui, et de ses dix-huit ans à elle, Lucy avait auparavant prononcé douze fois ces trois mots ? Comment avait-il pu oublier que douze fois, elle lui avait offert un anniversaire mémorable (même si celui de ses quinze ans lui avait appris qu'il était _plus que sensible_ aux effets de la phényléthilamine ******* , et qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à deux jeunes humaines à moitié ivres si l'on tenait à sa coupe de cheveux…) ? ********

Cependant, il avait oublié, parce que tous les souvenirs de Lucy, tous ces souvenirs plus ou moins heureux, il les avait inconsciemment effacés, ou plutôt relégués dans le coin le plus sombre de sa mémoire, refusant de se rappeler qu'avant, sur Vulcain, il avait laissé libre cours à cette moitié humaine. Mais à présent, il se souvenait, et ce souvenir, loin de lui infliger une douleur intense, comme autrefois, lui laissait au fond du cœur une impression douce-amère. L'effondrement de ses boucliers mentaux avait fait remonter à la surface tout ce qu'il s'était employé à écraser sous les fondations de ses défenses, mais si ses émotions demeuraient présentes, au plus profond de lui, inamovibles, elles étaient de nouveau sous contrôle, incapables de le submerger. Ses boucliers avaient été détruits, les remparts de sa citadelle intérieure éventrés, mais il sentait pulser à nouveau en lui la possibilité de les reconstruire comme bon lui semblait.

Il ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs, cette fois.

Peut-être même laisserait-il un peu de place à Lucy.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la lumière l'éblouit aussitôt, l'obligeant à refermer les paupières. Sa tête, sa gorge, ses oreilles le faisaient toujours légèrement souffrir, mais le froid intense et l'oppression terrifiante qu'il avait éprouvés durant ces derniers jours avaient disparu.

\- Lumières, 30%, ordonna la voix du docteur McCoy, non loin de lui. Spock, ça va ?

Il acquiesça lentement, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, comme si son esprit s'était éveillé bien avant son corps, et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux avec précaution. Dans un flou bleuté, il aperçut le médecin qui, tricordeur en main, s'était penché sur lui.

\- Au niveau physique, ça n'est pas trop mal, marmonna-t-il. Il vous faudra une semaine ou deux pour vous débarrasser des effets secondaires de cette saloperie, mais franchement, je m'attendais à pire. Vos boucliers ?

La question avait été posée anxieusement, et Spock perçut alors la présence de son double dans la pièce, légèrement en retrait mais prêt à lui venir en aide au cas où la transfusion se fût révélée inefficace.

\- Présents, murmura-t-il avec effort en jetant vers l'ambassadeur un regard reconnaissant.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? insista McCoy.

Spock prit quelques instants pour inspecter de nouveau son esprit.

\- Absolument sûr.

\- Parfait, s'exclama le médecin en sortant son communicateur. Capitaine ? Ici McCoy. Si vous voulez venir avec Uhura, Spock a repris connaissance. Je leur ai promis de les prévenir dès que vous seriez réveillé, expliqua-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. Vous revenez de loin, vous en avez conscience ?

La voix s'était faite tendue, comme si Leonard tentait de garder sous contrôle des émotions qu'il avait contenues durant trop longtemps.

\- Affirmatif, répondit Spock, peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet. Comment va Nyota ? Comment la mission s'est-elle déroulée ?

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel avec un ricanement.

\- Franchement, Spock, il n'y a que vous pour vous réveiller d'une opération risquée, après une semaine passée à délirer, entre la vie et la mort, et demander comment s'est passée une mission dont tout le monde se fout, vous le premier. Tout s'est très bien passé. Tout est sous contrôle, ajouta McCoy impatiemment en voyant que son patient s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question, vous n'avez à vous préoccuper que de vous, d'accord ?

Le chuintement de la porte se fit entendre et le jeune Vulcain se tourna légèrement vers les deux nouveaux venus. Jim et Uhura, hors d'haleine comme s'ils avaient couru depuis la passerelle (ce qui, à la réflexion, était probablement le cas), s'immobilisèrent auprès du lit, comme pétrifiés. Nyota faisait un visible effort pour ne pas l'enlacer, ou peut-être le frapper, il n'était pas totalement certain de parvenir à interpréter l'expression de son visage. Sans réfléchir, Spock tendit la main vers la jeune femme, qui la saisit aussitôt.

Les émotions qu'elle éprouvait l'enveloppèrent immédiatement, et il lui répondit de la même manière, essayant de lui laisser entrevoir, par ce simple contact, tout ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit, parce que les Vulcains n'expriment pas ce qu'ils ressentent…

Elle prit une brusque inspiration et esquissa un sourire ému tout en serrant sa main un peu plus fort. Le docteur McCoy, attentif à cet échange muet, fit un petit signe de tête entendu :

\- Bon, je suppose qu'on peut en déduire que vos facultés télépathiques sont revenues. Pour la prise neurale et la fusion mentale, ajouta-t-il de son habituel ton railleur, je vous propose de tester ça plus tard, et de préférence sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

 **La première fois que Spock tombe malade, il a 30,22 ans.**

 **Il sait très bien, lorsqu'il se réveille une semaine après en salle post-opératoire, que ce ne sera pas la dernière. Son système immunitaire a été affaibli. Ses boucliers mentaux se sont effondrés. La convalescence risque d'être longue. Et la souffrance qu'il a ressentie a été tellement immense qu'il a voulu rechercher la mort. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, et bien qu'une telle aberration le surprenne profondément, il ne regrette rien, car il comprend à quel point cette semaine a irrévocablement, définitivement et pour toujours, changé le cours de sa vie.**

 **La première fois que Spock se permet d'accepter, sans réserve et sans hésitation, toute la tendresse, l'amitié, la confiance,** _ **l'amour**_ **qu'il a toujours ressentis pour ses proches, mais aussi toujours réprimés, il a 30,24 ans. Et derrière les visages de Nyota, de Jim, de Leonard, il aperçoit celui de son double, qui lui sourit avec une affection teintée de fierté – comme s'il comprenait tout ce qui se joue dans son esprit à cet instant précis. Et sans doute le comprend-il en effet, car un jour, probablement, lui aussi a-t-il choisi, pour la première fois, d'accepter en lui la part d'ombre sans laquelle la lumière ne peut pas briller.**

 **La première fois que Spock se sent en paix avec sa moitié humaine, il a 30,24 ans.**

 **Il sait que la cohabitation avec cette** _ **autre moitié**_ **, qu'on lui a appris durant toute son enfance à réprimer, à craindre, à haïr même, sera rude parfois, chaotique souvent, toujours compliquée, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il la sait** _ **possible**_ **. Il a conscience qu'il retombera nécessairement par moments dans ses anciennes erreurs, et déjà il perçoit toute la réticence inquiète de sa moitié vulcaine, qui préférerait que tout reste comme avant.**

 **Mais – et il s'agit d'un proverbe vulcain bien connu – le changement n'est-il pas l'indispensable processus de toute existence ? *******

* * *

 *** TOS, saison 1, épisode 1 ("The man trap") : Uhura en train de flirter ouvertement avec Spock, et ce dernier qui casse tout en lui répondant que Vulcain n'a pas de lune (bonjour le romantisme...).**

 **** TOS, saison 1, épisode 25 ("The devil in the dark") : Kirk fait remarquer à Spock qu'il n'est pas spécialement modeste et enchaîne en lui disant qu'il est de plus en plus humain...**

 ***** La phényléthilamine est "la molécule du bonheur", l'antidépresseur naturel présent dans le chocolat. J'aime bien l'idée que ça soit ce qui cause l'ivresse chez les Vulcains (l'intoxication par le chocolat n'est pas totalement canon, c'est un peu flou, certains disent que c'est le sucre, mais ça me semble difficile, parce qu'il y a du sucre dans les fruits et certains légumes, et que les Vulcains sont végétariens... je reste donc sur l'idée communément admise du chocolat).**

 ****** J'avoue que cette scène, que j'ai dans la tête depuis très longtemps, est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aimerais bien creuser un peu le personnage de Lucy et l'enfance de Spock. Essayez de l'imaginer à 15 ans, à moitié pété, avec une coupe en brosse très courte mal faite, rentrant à la maison et se faisant accueillir par Sarek... Ouais, je sais, hérétique, au bûcher, mais avouez que ce serait marrant.**

 ******* TOS, saison 3, épisode 15 ("Let that be your last battlefield") : Je déteste cet épisode que je trouve carrément pénible à regarder, mais la citation de Spock ("Change is the essential process of all existence") est géniale... Il ne s'agit pas d'un proverbe vulcain, juste d'une de ces petites phrases que j'adore et que Spock lâche comme ça, l'air de rien...**


End file.
